Death Note: 3rd Arc
by K-Danuve
Summary: Alt ending to the anime. Massive SPOILERS! Just to let you know, things are not always as the seem. Chapter 33: The Slayer has struck again, Sayu's in college, and Light's plan begins to come together.
1. Funeral

This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy it. It's an alternate ending to the anime, but will rewind the last few episodes, after the first chapter, for clarification on main OC and to set up the alt ending. There are a few OC's, but you'll recognize most of the cast. I don't want to give too much away in the summary, so I'm not going to say too much.

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*****************

Chapter 1: Funeral

ON THE STREETS, OUTSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE

The city is still sleeping. Street lights cast an eerie glow upon the ground. Four men were running down the street, coming from an old abandoned warehouse. The look on their faces was stern, as if they were keeping all feelings from coming to the surface. At the intersection they pause but for a moment.

"Where did he go?"

"He can't have gone far. Keep looking, split up!"

The group whose job it was to capture Kira was out searching for him. They couldn't let him get away this easy. Determined to bring him in at all costs, the men keep running. The sun was slowly sinking over the city, and all the men were exhausted from the events of the night. Near had won, Kira lost, but still Kira ran.

Matsuda was still troubled by it. He couldn't believe it. 'How could this have happened' he keeps asking himself. But the truth was there, there was no denying it. Kira was Light, Chief Yagami's son. Light had killed his own father, a man Matsuda admired. The only thing that kept him going was to make sure that Light would pay, and to ask him how he could've done it. He couldn't let Light get away with this.

The final rays of day were shooting out of the sky. The group was closing in on Light's location, and the air was thick with anticipation. The men run around a corner, each has the same thoughts going through their heads, 'Did he have any more pieces of the Death Note on him? What would they do when they caught up him, if he was still alive?'

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Back at the warehouse, Near sits in the middle of the room. He calmly continues to twirl his hair. He thinks 'So Light ran.' Near expected nothing else, after all Light was a coward. He never got close to the people he killed, just simply wrote names down. He wonders if the rest of them will catch up to Light. It doesn't matter. He's job is done; he caught Kira. There are no feelings of satisfaction, no feelings of remorse. He glances over at the body lying on the ground. Kira's accomplice, Teru Mikami dead from a self inflicted wound. Mikami was such a fool, but Near owes him a debt of gratitude. After all, if not for his foolish actions, Near might never have been able to bring Kira down. Near feels the eyes of the members of the SPK. Near looks up at them. The three members of the SPK are standing around, waiting for orders from Near.

"What do we do now?" asks Linder.

Near continues to sit doing nothing but twirling his hair. He pauses for a moment, his finger still surrounded by his white hair, and states, "Do whatever you want. Your job is done here, as is mine." Near takes his hand from out of his hair. The other members of the SPK look in shock at him as Near stands up, grabs his finger puppets, and walks out of the warehouse without saying anything further. At the door Near pauses and says, "Of course, I do need a ride back to headquarters."

INSIDE AN ABANDONED BUILDING 

Light Yagami lies bleeding on the steps of an old run-down building. He still can't believe what just happened. He thinks about what has happened and what went wrong. 'Mikami! That idiot! He ruined everything!' Light thinks to himself. The blood pools around him and he is finding it harder to breathe. He can't understand how it could have come to this. He planned everything out. He thinks, 'If only I could get to Misa. She would punish these small minded people for him, and she could carry on as Kira. Then he would never die, not really. That would throw Near out of his smug state.' The last rays of sun peek through the dirty, broken windows of the building and he thinks he sees someone standing in the shadows. He focuses his eyes to get a better look and opens his mouth in surprise.

There looking at Light is a man that Light knows too well. His shoulders are hunched over and his hands are in his pants pockets. His dark hair is falling in his face and his eyes have the look of righteous justice, and sadness. There are no shoes on his feet, and his toes are curled inward. There's a trace of a smile his on his lips, both sad and justified, as he cocks his head to one side.

Light stares at him. This has to be his imagination. There's no way the L came back for him. Light looks at the figure, waiting for it to disappear. L just stands there, as if waiting. Light can't stand that look on his face. "You didn't beat me," whispers Light. "I still won. The world will remember me as the vengeful god that wrought justice on those that were evil." Light blinks his eyes and the image of L fades. "Do you hear me?" Light watches the figure of L slowly disappear. Just before L fades completely, Light, with his last breath, screams, "I BEAT YOU L." Then, he feels the pain in his chest.

ON TOP OF THE BUILDING, NEXT DOOR

Nearby, on top of a building, Ryuk has finished writing Light Yagami's name. He looks over at the building Light is in and closes his Death Note. A sad smile plays across his face. Not the sadness of losing someone you care about, but a sadness that comes when something has come to an end. He sits looking at the building for a few minutes before speaking.

"Well it's been fun, Light." Ryuk finally speaks. "As per the agreement between a Shinigami and the human that finds and uses the Death Note, I have ended your life. There is nothing left to do now." Ryuk feels a sense of boredom as he says these words. "At least we kept each other busy for a while."

Ryuk hears voices coming up from the street. These voices float up to him, as if carried by a breeze. Ryuk looks down and sees a small group of people running to the building. He understands. The other members of the Task Force must not have liked the fact that Light ran away. He knows that they planned on bringing Light in, alive. Ryuk smiles for real. Well he just couldn't let that happen. There's nothing interesting about another murderer being locked up.

He watches the men as they pause in front of the building Light ran in. "Yes, Light is in there," Ryuk whispers. "Sorry, but he's dead. There should be enough in there to keep you busy though. Have fun." Ryuk spreads his wings and flies into the sky that is growing darker as the sun sinks. He flies of in a direction that seems to lead nowhere, just straight up. "Nothing left to do but go back home."

OUTSIDE LIGHT'S BUILDING 

The small group of men came running up alongside the building. The sounds of panting can be heard, as each man is running themselves out. Matsuda grabs his side and bends over. The other three men pause to rest on the side of the building.

Matsuda continues walking until he reaches the doorway. He stops in front of it and pants, "I heard someone yelling over here. I think that it came from inside this building." He rests for a second and hears Aizawa behind him.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for Matsuda? Get in there," yells Aizawa.

Matsuda nods and enters the building. The other men follow him inside. By the time that Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi enter, Matsuda is all ready out of sight. Through the dirty windows the final rays shine inside, as the sun falls from the sky, and the men can see the trail of blood that Matsuda must have followed. The splashes of blood have all ready started to dry, as the other members of the Task Force follow the trail. They find Matsuda standing in an opening on the other side of the room. He stands there staring at the staircase.

Aizawa and Mogi glance at each other. Both men notice that Matsuda seems to be paralyzed. Aizawa is the first to approach. "Matsuda, are you o.k.," he asks. Aizawa stands right beside Matsuda and notices that Matsuda is staring at something. Aizawa finds the spot that Matsuda is looking at and sees the body. Light is spread eagle on the staircase. His eyes are open, glaring at the ceiling. Blood has pooled on the steps and seeped down to the floor below.

Ide and Mogi join both men and see what they see. Mogi then walks carefully, so as not to disturb the scene, and reaches out to check Light's pulse. Gently he touches two fingers on the side of Light's neck, and waits for a pulse that he knows will not come. After a few seconds, Mogi looks back at Aizawa and shakes his head. All four men are silent at the realization that Light is dead, until….

"I did this. I did this!" Aizawa and Mogi look at Matsuda in shock, as Ide takes a step back. Matsuda's scream sounds like those of a man about to lose his sanity. Matsuda even looks like he's about to lose it. "I shot him. I kept shooting him. I wanted him dead. Oh God! What have I done?!" Matsuda screams and screams. Mogi can't believe what he's seeing; it's almost as if he is unable to move. Meanwhile, Aizawa grabs Matsuda by the shoulders and shakes him. When that doesn't work, he smacks him across the face.

Aizawa calmly but forcefully speaks to Matsuda. "Now you listen to me. This is not your fault. You hear me Matsuda. This is not your fault. Light did this to himself. This all happened because of Light." Matsuda seems to focus on Aizawa, at any rate, Matsuda stops screaming. Aizawa releases Matsuda and steps back.

Mogi seems to be able to come out of his trance. He walks toward Aizawa and Matsuda, and takes it as a good sign that Matsuda doesn't start screaming again. "Aizawa's right. This is Light's fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the only one that wanted to kill him. Hell, if you hadn't beaten me to it, I would have done it." Matsuda listens to what Mogi says, but it doesn't seem to sink in. Mogi looks from Matsuda to Aizawa. They both come to the same conclusion.

"You need to go home," says Aizawa. Matsuda looks at him and starts to open his mouth but Aizawa cuts him off. "No. Listen to me. You need to go home. You don't have to be here for this. Mogi and I can finish this up and call it in. Go home, Ide can take you."

Ide nods his head, and places a comforting hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "Yea," he says, "I'll take you home."

Matsuda looks from Aizawa to Mogi. He slowly nods his head and starts to walk out of the building, with Ide following close behind. He stops dead in his tracks and turns around. A thought just occurred to him. "Who's going to tell Sachiko and Sayu?"

Aizawa and Mogi exchange a look, and Mogi answers. "Don't worry about that. Aizawa and I will take care of that. You just go home."

Matsuda looks at them. The light shines on his face and both men can see just how much this has affected him. He has the eyes of a dead man. Matsuda nods again and leaves the building. Aizawa looks back at Light's body and says, "Let's get this over with. I'll call it in."

THE YAGAMI RESIDENCE

Later that evening, Aizawa and Mogi drive over to the Yagami residence. Both men dread having to tell Mrs. Yagami about the death of her son. Sachiko Yagami has already lost her husband and daughter. While Sayu may still be alive, the events that had happened in the States took their toll. Sayu hasn't spoken a word since her return, nor has she really done anything at all. Sachiko has been taking care of her, like Sayu was an infant.

They pull into the driveway and slowly walk up the path. It's as if they take their time, they won't have to tell her. They finally reach the door, and look at each other. Aizawa says, "I'll do the talking." Mogi nods and is relieved that he doesn't have to. Then Aizawa knocks on the door of the Yagami residence. Both men have the look of wishing they were facing their own deaths, instead of giving the news they had. They clear their thoughts and straighten their ties, as if doing anything would help this to be easier. They hear someone's voice coming from the other side of the door, and the door begins to open.

"Hello. Oh! What are you two doing here?" Sachiko looks much older than her years. The death of her husband and the disability of her daughter have taken their toll. Her eyes have the look of a woman who has suffered much, and her face looks like it has forgotten how to smile.

Aizawa clears his throat. "Mrs. Yagami, can we come in. There is something we need to tell you," says Aizawa. The look on his face is all Sachiko needs to see. She quickly looks to Mogi, as if he might be able to take back what she knows is coming, but all she sees is her worst fear realized. She grips the door, for she can no longer stand on her own.

"No. No. No! No! NO! NO!" Sachiko falls to the floor. Her face is contorted and her eyes well up with tears. "No. Not Light! Please! Tell me not Light." Sachiko begins to cry loudly.

Mogi is beside himself. He doesn't know what to do. How can they tell this kind woman that Light was dead, let alone that he was Kira. That Light was responsible for all those deaths, including the death of his father, her husband. Mogi looks to Aizawa.

Aizawa stoops down and pulls Sachiko to her feet. He half carries/half drags her into the house. He takes her into the living room, where Sayu is sitting in her chair looking out the window. Sayu doesn't turn her head, as her mother cries loudly in the background. Mogi shuts the door and joins them in the living room. Aizawa gently places Sachiko on the couch, hands her a tissue, and takes her hand in his.

Kneeling down in front of her, Aizawa begins. "Mrs. Yagami. Sachiko. I need you to listen. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but Light died last night." Aizawa glances at Mogi, as Sachiko's cries get louder. Sachiko trembles from the force of her tears and takes her hand away from Aizawa. She hugs herself, as if she can protect herself from what he is telling her. Aizawa waits for a moment, places his hand on her leg, and then continues, "Light died during the investigation of Kira. We, that is the Task Force, the SPK, and Near, went to confront Kira. Kira was waiting for us." Aizawa pauses for but a moment, as he looks at Sachiko, and makes a decision. "Kira killed Light."

Sachiko raises her head. She looks at Aizawa, as the tears continue to fall. Her eyes are silently begging him to take back what he said. Aizawa holds her gaze. He doesn't blink or look away. Sachiko lowers her head once again, and the tears silently fall to the ground. She weeps quietly now, as if Aizawa's words have taken her voice away.

Mogi was a little shocked, when Aizawa said the Kira killed Light. His eyes had widened and his mouth fell open. But just as he was going to say something, Sayu got caught in his line of sight. Sayu is still sitting in her chair, looking out the window. She has not moved or made a sound since they came in. It's as if she is not there, like her body is a shell that has trapped her mind and soul. Mogi looks a Sachiko, and in that moment understands what happened, why Aizawa did what he did. Aizawa decided that Sachiko didn't need to know that her son was Kira. She didn't need to know that Light killed his father, left his sister a vegetable, and committed a hundred other crimes. This wasn't about protecting Light's memory, but protecting those that he had hurt the most.

Aizawa continues, "Kira killed Light, but Light didn't die in vain. He helped to bring Kira down. Light sacrificed himself, and his sacrifice allowed us to catch Kira. Kira is no more." Aizawa finds it easy lie, but he isn't lying really. Kira is dead, and so is Light. Why should he hurt this poor woman, who did nothing wrong, more than he has to.

ONE WEEK LATER: FUNERAL PROCESSION

MISA AMANE'S CAR

The funeral procession follows the black hearse to the final resting place of Light Yagami. The sun is shining in the blue sky and birds are singing in the trees. In the third car sits a young, blonde woman. Misa Amane sits back in the seat. Silent tears are falling down her face, as she stares blankly out the window. She doesn't understand how the sun could be shining. Her world has gone dark, since Light left this world.

This is the worst day of Misa's life. Resting in the backseat, she thinks about how she ended up here. This past week has gone by in a blur. The last time she smiled was before the phone call. Aizawa called her from the Yagami house and Mogi went to pick her up. Mogi was quiet throughout the car ride; he refused to answer any of her questions about Light. Misa had a feeling of foreboding as they pulled into the driveway. She sat in the car, dreading the walk up to the house.

Inside, Misa hears Light's mother crying from the living room. She silently followed Mogi down the short hallway. Sachiko Yagami was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands, and Aizawa was sitting beside her. It hadn't looked like Sachiko had moved in a while. Sayu was sitting in her chair, staring out the window, just like she always has since the incident. Mogi went to stand by Sayu, as Aizawa stood up to greet Misa. Aizawa was the one to tell her what happened. Misa stood there in silence, listening but not hearing what Aizawa was saying. Even now, one week later, she still can't believe that Light is gone.

The cars stop beside the graveyard. It seems wrong that the day is so beautiful, when they are here to bury the love of her life. Misa opens the door and steps out. In the car ahead of her, Sachiko Yagami is helped out of the car by Aizawa. Mogi is helping Sayu into her chair and wheels her up to the grave of her brother. Sachiko holds tightly to Aizawa, as he helps her to walk the final few steps to say her final farewell to her son.

Misa prefers to take this walk alone. Her friend offered to join her, on the ride here, but Misa declined. Misa turns her head and looks at the grave that has been dug. There are people sitting in the chairs, some she recognizes and others she doesn't. She doesn't care. Misa begins to walk to the gravesite, by herself.

AT THE GRAVESITE

In one of the chairs, sitting in the back, is a young man with white hair. He is just sitting there twirling his hair, watching the family come up. Mogi arrives first, pushing Sayu. He sets Sayu's chair at the end of the first row. Aizawa and Sachiko follow behind closely. Sachiko sits down beside her daughter, the last remaining family member she has left. Aizawa doesn't sit down beside her, but spots Near and walks toward him.

"Somehow, I didn't think you would show up, Near," says Aizawa. He stands beside Near and looks at the woman he helped to her seat. "This type of thing didn't seem like your cup of tea."

Near pauses in twirling his hair, and turns his attention to Aizawa. "Yes, I suppose you're right. However, I wanted to meet Mrs. Yagami, and find out the reason you and Mogi lied to her." Near's expression is emotionless as ever, as if he can't comprehend why someone would try to spare another's feelings.

Aizawa narrows his eyes and looks down at Near. "You really are a cold-hearted bastard aren't you? You mean to tell me you don't understand why Mogi and I would want to spare Sachiko Yagami's feelings. Her son is/was the worst killer any of us have ever known. He not only murdered countless people, some of whom were innocent, but Light is responsible for what happened to both Sayu and the chief. After everything that has happened, I felt the Sachiko didn't need to know all of the details. This was more about Sachiko, than any type of feeling for Light."

Near ponders what Aizawa said. "I see. I suppose that makes sense. However, I find that telling the truth is better than telling a lie. You never know when the lie will catch up with you." Near begins to twirl his hair again, and focuses his attention on the casket.

"The only people that know what really happened are me, Mogi, Matsuda, Ide, you, and the members of the SPK. There is only one way for Sachiko to find out the truth and we aren't telling her." Aizawa takes one final disgusted look at Near and walks away.

Misa finally makes it to the graveside. She had a hard time moving her feet. It was if they had a mind of their own and wanted to be anywhere but there. The tears start falling again, and she long since gave up on trying to stop them. The world seems blurry and she wipes her tears from her cheek. Someone comes up behind her and places an arm around her shoulders.

"I wish you would have let me ride here with you." The young woman has longish red hair and dark, green eyes. Her skin is pale and in sharp contrast to the black dress she wears. "I told you, you don't have to do this by yourself."

"I know. I just had to make this walk myself. Thanks for coming." Even though Misa wanted to ride here by herself, she is grateful that her friend met her here. Misa rests her head on the girl's shoulders. The tears just won't stop coming and Misa doesn't know if she can keep going. "I don't know what I would do without you, Madie"

A sad little smile forms on Madie's face. "Come on. Let's find a seat." Misa looks up at her, "O.K."

Misa and Madie walk up to the first row, and Misa takes a seat beside Sachiko. Madie sits down beside her. Aizawa is standing on the other side of Sachiko, beside Sayu and Mogi, with Ide standing on Mogi's right. Aizawa and Mogi exchange a look, and Mogi makes his way over to Misa.

Mogi stoops down in front of Misa and takes her hand, "How are you doing? I know this must be hard." Misa looks at him and nods her head. She takes a tissue out of her purse and blows her nose. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Misa wipes her eyes, "No. Nothing I can think of." Madie pats Misa's arm, and Misa rests her head on her shoulder's again. "Where's Matsuda?" Misa asks. "I thought he would be here. He seemed to like Light, and was close to the family."

Mogi stands up. "I don't know. Aizawa and I thought he would show up to. We might have to go check on him later. Let me know if you need anything, O.K." Misa nods. Mogi takes one last look at her, nods at Madie, and walks away.

The priest stands up and walks to the casket. The mourners finish taking the remaining seats. A hush falls over the gravesite, even the birds seem to quiet. The only sounds are coming from Sachiko and Misa, both women are crying. Sayu just looks straight ahead, as if she is trapped in her own world.

MATSUDA'S APARTMENT

Matsuda is alone in his apartment. He has not left his apartment in over a week. He has not bathed, shaved, or eaten. All he has done is drink, drink and talk to himself. At this moment, he is destroying what is left of his living room, screaming.

"Kira killed Light! Kira killed Light!" Matsuda stands in the middle of his living room. He has a crazed look on his face. The room is trashed, as if a tornado passed through. In reality, a madman has been in this house since that fateful day. Little by little, Matsuda has been losing his grip.

After Aizawa and Mogi were finished at the Yagami house, they paid him a visit. They told him everything that they told Sachiko and Misa. Matsuda sat in silence, listening to everything Aizawa said, memorizing it. Someone else might have thought it was noble, what they did. Matsuda felt as if they handed him a death sentence.

Matsuda had stayed focused on the fact that he had played the role of Kira. He had judged Light, and passed his sentence onto him. He can't make this feeling go away. He feels dirty, but no matter what he does, the dirt stays. He started by washing his hands, trying to get the blood he could see off. He scrubbed so hard that he caused his hands to bleed. This only made him more insane. Once the blood started to flow, the blood became real. He has been spiraling out of control ever since.

Matsuda doesn't remember the person he was before he became a murder. The happy-go-lucky Matsada of old is gone. He has been replaced by a man who only sees a murder in the mirror. He has no sense of time.

Matsuda's screams become louder. "Kira killed Light! Kira killed Light!" Matsuda falls into fits of insane laughter. "Then, I must be Kira. That's it, I'm Kira! And Kira must die. I have to kill Kira, but I am Kira." Matsuda pulls more chunks of hair out of his head. His fingers scrape across his face, leaving thin red lines that well up with blood.

"It doesn't matter that I am Kira, Kira must die. I thought I killed him once, but I was wrong. That was Light. But Light was innocent. Light was never Kira. Because I'm Kira! That means that I killed the chief. I was the one that hurt Sayu. I left Sachiko a widow, with one child dead and the other mute. I killed countless criminals. But I also killed those that were innocent. For these crimes, I must be punished. I have to kill Kira, before he hurts anyone else."

Matsuda gets up off the floor. As he stands up, he catches his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't recognize the man staring back at him. This man is insane and as Matsuda smiles, the man in the mirror smiles. "There you are Kira. I see you. I am going to kill you." Matsuda lunges at the man in the mirror.

Matsuda throws his entire body at the man, this Kira. The glass breaks, but it wasn't a mirror. Matsuda was seeing his reflection in a window. His apartment was on the top floor of a fifteen story building. The force of Matsuda's lunge propels him through the entire window. Shards of glass cut his hands and face, as he falls. The last thing that Matsuda says, as he plunges to his death, is, "I killed Kira. I killed Kira!"

A DARK ROOM, SOMEWHERE

Someone is sitting in a room, somewhere in Japan. The room is dark. The only light comes from a computer monitor, and it casts a soft glow onto the person sitting in front of it. The only thing that can be seen of this person is the lower half of a face. Nothing else can be seen, because this person is dressed all in black.

This person picks up a glass and takes a drink. After this person swallows, it says, "And that's how it will play out, with death and sorrow. Only a few people will know the Light was Kira. The rest of the world will see him as another victim. The damn thing is that the world will remember Kira. He will still have followers for many years to come, even after his death. But there will be no one to pass judgment on those that commit crimes and crime will skyrocket."

This person presses a key on the keyboard, and the screen splits to focus on two different locations. Near sits in the middle of a room, the members of the SPK surrounding him. He plays with his toys, as one of the members hands him a black notebook. The other scene shows two people, Mello and Matt, sitting in a room littered with cables and wires. Matt sits on a couch, playing with his handheld, as Mello watches a monitor.

This person cocks their head to the one side. Taking another drink, this person continues, "I can't allow this to happen. Kira can't die in this manner. It is unbefitting of a god." The person turns around in the seat. "Don't you agree?"

The individual that this person is speaking to can't be seen, hidden by the shadows of the room. This individual doesn't answer, but the person doesn't need an answer. The person already knows what needs to be done, and has no problem with it. Actually, this person has been waiting for this moment.

NEXT CHAPTER: REWIND

**************

Hope you like it! I'll update soon.


	2. Rewind

I want to thank everyone whose read this story so far. The next three, and part of the fourth, chapters take place during the anime, but these are scenes that didn't happen, especially involving the OC's.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases. (You might be wondering why I put this in…it's so I don't forget to in the chapters when I need it.)

*************************

Happens during episode 32

Chapter 2: Rewind

THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE SPK

Near sits in the middle of the floor, surrounded by his toys. He's looks at the monitor that displays Linder and says, "Go behind my back and tell Mello that we suspect Misa Amane as the second Kira. I doubt he's figured out that the new L is Kira, but this should point him in the right direction, while keeping him out of my way."

Linder's eyes widen slightly. "You want me to contact Mello," she asks.

"Yes," Near says. "Mello can consider it payback for not killing me."

"I see," Linder says.

"Thank you," Near states, terminating the communication.

Near looks at one of the other monitors, and sees it displaying a person walking into headquarters. He recognizes the man as Rester and lets him in.

Rester walks in and finds Near on the floor, gathering his toys. "I'm here, Near," he says.

"Yes, I see that," Near replies. "When does the plane leave?"

"In two hours," Rester answers.

"Then would you help me gather my things," Near asks, placing his legos back into the container. "I don't want to miss our flight."

Rester bends down and begins to help Near pick up his toys.

MISA'S AMANE'S JOB

"Light, I miss you. All you do is work." Misa Amane is talking on her cell phone, as she sits in her chair waiting for her make-up to get done. Light has been working hard lately, to hard Misa thinks. After all, it seems like he has no time left for her anymore.

Mogi stands off to the side. He's been keeping an eye on Misa for awhile now, and still can't believe she could be, or had been, the second Kira.

On the other end of the phone, Light Yagami rolls his eyes. 'Why can't Misa be more sensible,' he thinks to himself. "Misa, you know what I am doing is important. I can't help all the hours I work. There are a lot of things that need to get done, and I am the only one that can do them." Light says of the phone.

Misa starts to pout. "But, when are you coming home? I miss you so much. I want to see you," she whines into the phone.

Light hates when Misa whines. He sighs over the phone. "I know Misa. I miss you, too, but I will probably be late again tonight. Maybe you should go catch a movie, and I will see you when I can."

"I'm starting to think that you are seeing someone else," Misa states. "I can't lose you Light. What would I do without you?"

Light controls his temper. The other members of the Task Force are within hearing distance. Sometimes, most of the time, Light believes that Misa is more trouble than she is worth. He takes a small breath, "Misa, I don't have time to see you, how could I be seeing someone else? You're the only one for me, Misa. O.K."

Misa listens to what Light says. It would be nice if he said he loved her, but she knows how shy he is around other people and there must be other people in the room. After all, he's not the only one trying to catch Kira. Misa answers him. "O.K. I'll find something to do, but it won't be the same without you."

Light is relieved that Misa gives in easily. Sometimes she can be stubborn. "I know it won't. It's not the same without you either. I have to go. I'll see you soon." Light hangs up without saying I love you. Misa whispers into the phone, "I love you."

Misa closes her phone and looks in the mirror. The make-up girl has finished, and begins to put the make-up away. A blonde man, eating a chocolate bar, places some flyers on the table. Misa climbs down from the chair and picks the flyer up. She turns it over and reads it. This is perfect. This is what she can do. Then she won't be so lonely when Light's not around, and only Mogi to keep her company. She folds the flyer and runs off with it, her short red skirt and small red top clinging to her body. She runs to where her friend is getting her finishing touches done on her makeup.

"Misa, wait up," Mogi yells, running after her.

"Oh My God! Look at this, Madie" Misa runs though the production crew. Madie is sitting in her dressing chair were the make-up artist is finishing applying her make-up. Madie hears Misa calling to her and smiles. Misa sounds so happy and Madie knows that that can lead to just about anything.

"What is it, Misa?" Madie looks at her friend in the mirror. Even though Misa is a few years younger than her, she can't help but feel a connection to this girl. Madie thinks it has to do with her devotion to Light, after all, Madie has felt that same devotion before. "Oh what a woman wouldn't do for the one she loves,' Madie thinks. Madie is dressed in clothes that are the same as Misa's, except for the fact that they are green. "Can you believe that we are doing Christmas commercials? It's only a few weeks away!"

"That's show biz for you. Look at what I just found." Misa hands Madie a flyer about a new T.V. show. "Look at this. They are looking for actresses for fill the lead roles. I say we go for it."

Madie reads the flyer and says, "Are you serious? You really think that we could land the parts?" Madie looks at Misa and smiles. "That would be awesome."

Mogi finally catches up to Misa, and is slightly out of breath. "Misa, you shouldn't run off like that," he says.

Misa turns and smiles at Mogi. "Oh, I wasn't going that far," Misa whines.

Misa turns back around and smiles at Madie. "Of course. Only people that have no sense wouldn't hire us. Look at the jobs we get now. It would be just great if we landed it. We could work together all the time." Misa claps her hands together and jumps up and down.

A crease forms on Madie's forehead. "That would be great, but they're having auditions in a month. Is that enough time to practice?" Madie looks at Misa, seeing if that will deflate her enthusiasm. It doesn't. Misa is just a bubbly as ever.

Misa looks wide eyed at Madie. "I know its short notice, but how often do opportunities like this come up, to be able to star in a new T.V. show. I've always wanted to do that. Now's our chance." Misa grabs Madie's hand. "Come on. We can practice at my place. I'll send someone over to get the scripts for us. We have to try."

Madie smiles, "You're right. This is the best time to try this, in fact I can't think of a better time." The make-up artist is finally finished, and Madie jumps up and down and hugs Misa. "If we land this, we will be working together for a long time." Both women squeal in delight and jump up and down.

Misa pauses and says, "What do you mean if? There's no way we won't get the jobs. We just have to, or I'll die." Misa looks up at Madie. "This could be the best thing that's ever happened to me, well besides Light. Come on. We've got to get to the shoot, before they call out the search party." Misa grabs Madie's hand, and they run to the stage.

Mogi is left watching them. 'What, am I completely forgotten,' he thinks. He opens his cell phone and makes a call.

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light sits in front of his computer, typing away. He's wondering what Mikami is up to, and how long it will take him to find a new spokesperson for Kira.

Ide and Aizawa sit at their desks, looking at their monitors. Suddenly, Aizawa feels something vibrating against his leg, and reaches down to retrieve his phone. He chances a quick glance at Light, and answers it.

"It's Mogi," says the voice. "Thought I'd let you know that Misa Amane is inviting a friend over to practice for a role in a television show. I haven't noticed anything about her, but I will keep my eye on her."

The call cuts out, and Aizawa closes his phone.

"What was that about," Ide asks, in a hushed tone so Light can't overhear.

"It was Mogi," Aizawa answers, turning back to his work. "Just an update on what Misa's up to."

"Anything suspicious," Ide presses.

"Not really," Aizawa replies. "It seems Misa has a friend that she will be working with."

BACK AT MISA'S JOB

Mogi watches closely as Misa and Madie shoot the commercial.

"That's a rap," yells the director. Misa and Madie climb down from the set. Still decked out in their Christmas costumes, they head over to their trailers. Both women are chatting lightly, about nothing really. Mogi follows behind them, as a young assistant runs up waving some papers.

"I got them Miss Amane. There was no problem at all. I just told them that you and Miss Idol were interested, and they handed the scripts over." The assistant hands one to each of them.

Misa and Madie take the scripts. The assistant looks at the two women in awe, still young and green around the ears, he can't believe that he's on the same set as them. Misa smiles and him and places a kiss on his cheek. The assistant puts his hand to his cheek and runs away.

Mogi smiles at the scene and thinks, 'Misa really is a sweet girl.'

Both women laugh. Misa looks her script. "This is great. We can start practicing right now, now that we are done here. I know why don't you come over to my house? Light is probable still at work, and we won't be disturbed there." Misa looks up at Madie, who is about three inches taller.

Madie takes a look at her script. "Wow! It looks like we have a lot to learn. I guess it makes sense to start now, but are you sure that your boyfriend won't mind. I don't want to become a burden." Madie looks at Misa, but Misa just smiles at her.

"Are you kidding! Light loves me and only wants the best for me. He knows that my career is important, he never asked me to quit. If he wants me to quit, all he has to do is marry me,' Misa says while laughing. "I know he won't mind. Come on! We better hurry if we are going to get any work done." Misa smiles at Madie, and Madie just laughs.

"O.K." Madie says. "but maybe we should get changed first." Misa nods and both women run into their trailers.

Mogi follows behind, realizing that he will probably be giving Madie a ride to Misa and Light's apartment. He watches as Madie enters her trailer and walks over to stand outside of Misa's.

AT THE AIRPORT, IN THE U.S.

Near sits and waits to board the plane. Rester sits beside him, watching as Near plays with his action figure.

"We should be arriving in Japan soon," Rester states.

"Yes," Near says. "Mello's all ready there. I wonder how far he's gotten in his investigation."

"Do you want one of us to find out," Rester asks, flipping open his phone.

"That's not necessary," Near says, pretending that the action figure can fly.

A voice comes over the loudspeaker, announcing that the flight to Japan is boarding. Rester stands up and waits for Near to join him. Then both men walk to the boarding area.

IN MOGI'S CAR

Mogi drives toward Misa and Light's apartment, trying to fight down the headache coming on. In the backseat, Madie and Misa laugh around gossiping about various events.

"So, when are you and Light going to get married," Madie asks, looking curiously at Misa.

"Hopefully soon," Misa replies. "The case he's working on keeps him pretty busy, so I don't see him as much as I would like to."

"That must be tough," Madie says, placing a hand on Misa arm.

"It is," Misa sighs, "but I know soon Light and I will be together forever."

"It must be nice to love someone that much, and to have them love you back," Madie says, wistfully.

"It is," Misa says, smiling at Madie. "Have you met anyone like that?"

Madie looks out the window of the car. "Yes, I have," she whispers.

Misa looks at Madie and asks, "What happened?"

Mogi glances in the review mirror, and looks at the women in the backseat. He notices how Misa looks sadly at Madie, and how Madie turns her head to look at Misa. Her green eyes catch Mogi's in the mirror, and he focuses his attention back to the road.

"He died," Madie says sadly to Misa.

Misa's blue eyes swim with sadness, as she looks at Madie. "I'm so sorry," she whispers.

Madie looks at Misa, and sees the genuine sadness in her eyes. Madie takes a breath and says, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand," Misa says. She just sits there, looking at Madie, as Madie turns her head away. The car is silent for a few minutes, as Mogi drives them closer to Misa's apartment.

"Let's talk about something happier," Madie suddenly exclaims, causing Misa to jump a little.

"Yea," Misa says, clapping her hands. "How about how we're going to beat everyone at this audition?"

"Exactly," Madie says. "We're going to take these roles to a whole new level."

Both girls are laughing, as Mogi stops the car in front of Misa's apartment. The girls jump out of the car and Misa turns to Mogi and says, "You should stay, Mogi. We could use some help on lines. You could do all the male parts."

"That's a great idea," Madie says. "We need someone who can play off our lines."

'I was going to stay anyway,' Mogi thinks, 'is this Misa's way of making look innocent. It's possible. After all, this Madie knows she's living with Light.' Mogi says, "Sure. I can stay for a while."

"Perfect," Misa says, jumping up and hugging Mogi around the neck. "But you'll have to leave once Light gets home, 'kay."

"Sure not a problem," Mogi answers. Then the three of them enter the apartment.

TERU MIKAMI'S PLACE

Mikami closes his phone. "I just spoke with God," he says in an awestruck voice. "I knew Kiyomi Takada was the right choice for God's spokesperson." Mikami starts to laugh; he cannot be any happier. After he calms down he thinks, 'Everything is working out according to God's plan. God is being watched, so I must be careful. I will follow God's instructions. I will help God cleanse this world.'

Mikami sits down at his desk. He has the Death Note open in front of him. With pen in hand, he gleefully writes the names of criminals in the book. With each new name he shouts…"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

NARITA AIRPORT

A plane descends from the sky, touching down on the runway. It pulls to a halt and taxies toward the loading area for passengers.

"We want to thank you for choosing our airline for all your needs," says one of the female flight attendants, over the intercom. "Please wait until the plane has come to a full and complete stop before you begin to exit."

Rester looks at the young man sitting next to him. Near sits staring out the window, twirling a lock of his white hair. In his other hand, he holds onto one of his robot toys, absently clutching it closer to his body. "We're here," Rester says.

Near turns and faces Rester. "Yes, I can see that," he states.

Rester merely looks at him, as the plane slows to a stop. As the plane comes to a complete stop, Rester stands up and gathers the take-on bags. Near looks at him suspiciously and states, "Be careful with those."

Rester grabs the two bags, and watches as Near continues to sit in his seat. A man pushes past Rester, and he nearly falls back into his seat.

"I think we'll wait until the other passengers leave," Near states, as he continues to twirl his hair. Rester nods his head and retakes his seat.

Finally the plane empties and Rester stands back up. Near follows suit and they exit the plane together. "Rester, you have found a place for us to stay, correct," Near states.

"Yes," Rester answers. "It shouldn't take too long to get there."

"That's good," Near states, twirling his hair again. He watches as Rester pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Gevanni, we're here," Rester speaks into the phone. They wait as they watch a car pull up and stop in front of them. Rester opens the back door, and Near enters the car.

Near looks up to the front seat, and sees Gevanni behind the wheel. Gevanni looks into the review mirror and says, "Welcome to Japan Near."

Rester gets in the passenger's side and closes the door. "Let's get going," Rester says, nodding in Gevanni's way. Gevanni nods back and pulls out of the airport.

Near rests his head against the window, and twirls a lock of his hair. His eyes narrow, as he thinks, 'Kira is in Japan.'

NEXT CHAPTER: PLANS

*********************

Hope it wasn't too hard to follow. I'll be updating on Monday's and Thursday's, at least until the chapters I have written are up. Then I'll only update once a week, probably on Monday. Don't worry, that shouldn't happen for about 2 months.


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

Happens after ep. 32 and before ep. 33

Chapter 3: Plans

MISA'S APARTMENT

Misa, Madie, and Mogi sit in the living room, pages of scripts

"Oh, John. What are we going to do?" Madie reads from the pages.

Mogi replies, "I don't know Mary. I guess we'll…."

The sound of a door shutting is heard. Light walks in and strolls into the living room. He takes the scene in front of him and notices the redheaded woman sitting in one of the chairs.

Misa jumps up from the couch, papers flying everywhere. "Light," she exclaims, running up and hugging him.

"It's nice to see you too Misa," Light says, pulling Misa into a loose hug. "What's going on here?"

"Oh," Misa says, "We're just going over some lines for an upcoming audition. Madie and I are trying to get the lead roles, and Mogi was kind enough to help."

"Yea," says Mogi, looking up at Light. "Misa got the scripts at the shoot today. Madie and her were really excited about it."

"Madie," Light questions, "I suppose that Madie is the woman sitting in the chair."

"That's right," Misa says. "You haven't met her yet. Light, I want to introduce you to Madie Idol. Madie, this is Light Yagami, the love of my life."

As Madie stands up from her chair and walks over to Light, a voice that only she can hear says, "There's another one." Madie pays no attention to the voice and greets Light. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she says, extending her hand.

Ryuk's eyes widen, as looks in the corner. He sees another Shinigami, with a white robe covering its body. 'What this,' Ryuk thinks, 'another Shinigami in the human world. This should be fun.'

Light takes her hand and shakes it. "Likewise," he says. "So you're a friend of Misa's."

"Yea," says Madie, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "We worked together years ago, around the time when Kira first appeared."

"I see," Light says, as Mogi watches.

"Yea, but shortly after Kira came I left," Madie continues. "My agent didn't think it was a good idea to be working in Japan, until Kira was caught."

"But Kira hasn't been caught yet," says Mogi. "You returned to Japan anyway."

Madie turns around and looks at "But I have nothing to worry about," she says. "I am not a criminal. Kira is making the world a safer place for everyone."

"Are you saying that you support Kira," Mogi asks, looking alarmed.

Madie seems to think about it for a minute. "Yes, I suppose I do. After all, like I said, the world is safer now. We have Kira to thank for that."

'Another Kira supporter,' Light thinks. 'Still, Misa shouldn't have brought her here. It's too dangerous.' Light says, "I can understand why people think that way."

Madie turns back around and looks at Light. She makes a point of looking above his head. Light notices her looking there, and begins to wonder. 'Why is she looking above my head,' he thinks. 'She can't be trying to find out my name and lifespan, is she?'

"All you have to do is look at the world to see that it's better now," Madie says, throwing her arms out wide. "People's lives are happier now. Their lives are lasting longer, without the murders and other criminals of the world. With them gone, people's life spans are lasting longer. They are able to enjoy life more. Wouldn't you say that that's enough reason to support Kira?"

'People's life spans,' Light thinks. 'Is she trying to tell me something?' He watches as Madie casually looks above his head again. 'She definitely looked above my head that time.'

Ryuk laughs lightly at the scene in front of him. 'I see,' he thinks, 'she has the eyes of a Shinigami. That's the only reason she would have mentioned the words life spans.'

"You really should rethink your views," Misa speaks up. "After all, sooner or later Kira will be caught. Right Light?"

Light looks at Misa and thinks, 'What the hell are you saying, Misa.'

"What do you mean Misa," Madie asks.

"I mean that Light is going…" Misa begins.

"That enough," Mogi says standing up.

"Hunh," Misa says, facing Mogi.

"It's getting late," Mogi says, "I should be going now." He grabs his coat and starts to walk toward the door. He looks at Light and Misa as he passes. He pauses for a minute and turns around. "Madie," he says, "would you like a ride home. I wouldn't want you to have to walk there by yourself, at his time of night."

"Sure," Madie says. She picks up her things and says to Light, "It was a pleasure meeting you. If Misa and I are going to be working together on this new television show, maybe I'll see more of you."

"Of course we'll be working together," Misa says. "They wouldn't dare not hire us."

"It was a pleasure to meet you to, Madie," Light says.

Madie smiles at them and looks at Mogi. "My apartment isn't too far from here. We only have to go over about three streets. You sure you don't mind giving me a ride?"

"It's not a problem," Mogi says, turning his back and heading out the door.

Light watches as Madie follows him. 'So, she made sure to let me know where she lives.'

Ryuk watches as the other Shinigami floats behind Madie, leaving when she does. Even though the door is shut, the Shinigami fazes through it. Ryuk looks down at Light and says, "She certainly seemed interesting." Ryuk breaks out in laughter.

"Light are you okay," Misa asks, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yea, Misa, I'm fine," Light says, though he has a calculating look in his eyes.

IN MOGI'S CAR

"Thank you so much for driving me home," Madie says, entering Mogi's car once again. "It really isn't that far."

"It's no problem really," Mogi says. Mogi thinks, 'So this girl is a Kira supporter, and she just happens to show up now. Is this just a coincidence?"

"Is something wrong," Madie asks, looking over at Mogi.

"It's nothing," Mogi replies. He thinks, 'I shouldn't be that surprised she's a Kira supporter. Most of the world is.' Mogi starts the car up and pulls out onto the road.

The Shinigami sits in the backseat, watching the two individuals in front of him. The Shinigami smiles at himself, and says, "So now it begins."

MISA AND LIGHT'S APARTMENT

Misa watches Light, as he sits down on one of the chairs. "Are you hungry," Misa asks.

Light seems lost in thought, and ignores Misa. Misa begins to pout, until Light snaps at her, "Misa, enough."

Misa takes a step back and tears begin to fill her eyes. "Its just I haven't seem you a lot lately, and I'm just so happy your home."

"Taking out your frustration on her again, hunh," Ryuk asks.

Light ignores the Shinigami and addresses Misa. "I'm sorry, Misa," he says. "I just have a lot on my mind. I need to take a walk."

"But, but," Misa says, "You just got home."

"I know," Light says, grabbing his coat and putting it on. "I just need to get out for a little bit. This Kira thing is getting complicated." Light leaves the living room and Misa hears the door shut behind him.

Misa is left in the room by herself. She walks over and picks up the pages of her script. After she picks up all the pieces, she looks down at them, but she sighs and places it back on the table. She collapses on the couch and buries her face in her hands.

OUTSIDE MADIE'S APARTMENT BUILDING

Mogi pulls up in front of Madie's apartment. Madie jumps out of the car and calls back, "Thanks for the ride."

Mogi watches as she runs to her apartment, a simple building that looks to house about 4 apartments. Once she reaches the steps, he pulls the car out of the space, and heads home.

Madie pauses on the steps and watches as Mogi's car makes turns around the corner. She smiles to herself and gazes up at the night sky. The moon shines down on the small street, and she takes a breath. Her Shinigami watches her, with an intense look in its eyes.

Turning around, Madie walks up the final steps into her apartment. She enters her apartment and turns on the lights. It's a small apartment with a tiny kitchen/ living room combo. There are two doors, one leads to a bedroom and the other leads to the bathroom. There is very little furniture, a small table with two old chairs, a couch, chair and T.V. She switches on the T.V and turns it to the channel that has Kiyomi Takada on and mutes it. There is still about half an hour till Kiyomi comes on. Then she walks into the kitchen and gets herself a drink.

After she fills the glass, she walks back to the living room and sits down in the chair. She takes one drink and speaks. "So, now all I have to do is wait?"

The shadow figure that followed her into the apartment answers. This Shinigami is male. He stands about 7 and half feet tall. His entire face is covered by a long, white cloak that covers his entire body. He stoops over a little and when he sits, he draws his legs up; which he does as he sits down on the couch. "Confident, are we," he asks.

Madie smiles and casually looks over at her Shinigami. "Of course," she says. "There's no point in doing this if I didn't think it would work." Madie takes another drink and continues, "Right Ryuu."

Ryuu looks at her. Her demeanor has completely changed since leaving Misa's place, or more accurately Mogi's car. Gone is the carefree, happy girl. Now here sits a woman that is in deep thought. There's a hard look in her eyes, and her smile is more creepy than happy.

"I have every confidence in you," says Ryuu.

"You should," Madie says to the Shinigami.

"However," Ryuu continues, "you shouldn't become over confident."

"Words of caution," Madie asks, slightly amused.

Ryuu just looks at her, thinking. Madie is the one to break the silence. "You worry too much," she says. "After all, I have you at my side."

OUTSIDE LIGHT AND MISA'S APARTMENT

Light starts walking away from the apartment, Ryuk floating behind. "Where are we going Light," he asks.

"We're going to pay a little visit," Light answers. Light thinks, 'That little speech about life spans wasn't an accident. That must mean that this Madie has the eyes of a Shinigami. It can't be just a coincidence that she appeared now. More importantly, what does she know about Misa or me?'

Ryuk starts laughing again. "So you're going to pay Madie a little visit," Ryuk asks, still laughing.

"Yes," Light answers. "She more or less gave me instructions to find her apartment, so she must be expecting me to show up. I need to find out more about her." Ryuk can still be heard laughing. Light continues walking and says, "You're laughter is enough to tell me that she must have a Death Note."

"Oh," says Ryuk, chuckling now. "Is that what my laughter tells you?"

"Why," asks Light, stopping suddenly. "Is it meant for something else?"

"Why would I tell you that," Ryuk asks, chuckling again.

Light looks up at Ryuk and realizes something about the Ryuk's laugh. Light says, "That laugh reminds me of the one you had with that woman, the one that wanted to talk with the Task Force so badly years ago." Light thinks back to that time and a picture of Naomi Misora comes to his mind. He remembers how Ryuk had laughed when she gave him that fake name, and how it almost ruined everything. "God, she was stubborn," he says, "but I got her name in the end. I wonder if anyone has found her body yet."

Ryuk looks down at Light. "Maybe you'll get lucky and this girl will be smart. She might even be smarter than Misa," Ryuk laughs.

Light comes out of his memories and looks at Ryuk, "A cow is smarter than Misa, so that's not saying much. Anyway, I had a feeling it was a fake name, if that's why you're laughing," he explains to Ryuk. "After all, it isn't that uncommon for celebrities to use aliases for work. It's entirely possible for the name to be fake, or at least a nickname. I need to find out her real name, and decide if she can be useful. If she has the eyes of a Shinigami, as well as a Death Note, then she could be an ace up my sleeve against Near."

"And if she doesn't," Ryuk asks.

"Then I'll just get rid of her," Light says, turning around. He continues walking down the street, mentally calculating where Madie's apartment is. He makes a turn, and concludes this must be the street. "Either way, I'll find out soon enough," he says, darkly.

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Kiyomi Takada's news report has ended, and Mello turns the television off. He casually opens a chocolate bar and takes a bite. 'This woman is Kira's spokesperson. Near will surely place someone in as one of her bodyguards,' Mello thinks. He is completely lost in his thoughts when he hears the door open up.

Mello looks up and watches as Matt enters the room and plops down on the couch, taking out one of his games. "So," Mello questions.

"Near doesn't have someone tailing Mikami, yet," Matt says, furiously hitting the buttons on the game.

"I thought so," Mello says. 'It's only a matter of time before he does.' He thinks about this for a minute and then continues, "What's his schedule like," he asks.

"Anal," Matt replies. "Seriously, this guy has his day planned down to the last letter. He never does anything out of character. Near will have an easy time following him." Matt smiles a little and Mello can only figure he just beat something in the game.

"That makes Mikami too easy to follow," Mello muses. He turns toward the computer he was working on, and continued to write up his notes on the case he was reviewing.

HEADQUATERS OF THE SPK

Near sits in the middle of the floor, surrounded by his puppets. Rester comes through the door, carrying a tree. Near watches as Rester sets the tree down and begins to set it up.

"Make sure it doesn't lean," Near states, as he continues playing.

Rester looks at down at Near and says, "Of course."

"Thank you," Near states.

One of the monitors makes a noise, and Linder's voice can be heard. "Near," she says, "I just found out that Takada is going to be hiring a few female body guards."

"Female bodyguards," Near muses, not even bothering to look at the monitor. "Well, that certainly makes things much easier. Do you think that you could become one of those bodyguards," Near asks.

Linder looks slightly taken back at being asked, and says, "It shouldn't be too much of a problem. I am certainly qualified."

"I agree," Near states. "Then, please do so. It will make keeping an eye on her that much easier."

"Understood," Linder says, cutting out the transmission.

"Do you really think that Takada is in contact with Kira," Rester asks, standing the tree up.

"Yes, it's just a matter of how," Near states, looking up at the tree. "The tree is still leaning by one-eighth an inch to the right."

Rester looks down at Near, who has gone back to playing with his puppets. He sighs and attempts to readjust the tree.

'Could L-Kira be using Takada to talk with X-Kira,' Near thinks. 'If so, then what's the connection.'

TERU MIKAMI'S PLACE

Mikami watches the television, as new criminals are being broadcast. The Death Note lies open on the desk in front of him. He picks up his pen and begins to judge the criminals for his God Kira. "Delete," Mikami exclaims, with each new name.

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie turns of the television and sits in the room, thinking. "I thought Light would have come tonight," she says. "Well, that is a disappointment."

Ryuu watches as Madie gets up from the chair and walks into the kitchen. After listening to her place the glass in the sink, he watches her walk back into the room. "Maybe you were too subtle," Ryuu says.

Madie looks over at her Shinigami and says, "Too subtle. Don't believe I've been accused of that before." She chuckles lightly. "I suppose I could have just came out and said I had a Shinigami, but somehow I don't think that would have worked."

Ryuu smiles slightly at that and says, "True. That might have been too forward."

"Exactly," Madie says. "Well, there's always tomorrow." Madie begins to walk into the bedroom, when she hears the sound of knocking at the door.

Ryuu turns his head toward the door and says, "Perhaps you spoke too soon."

"Apparently," Madie says, walking to answer the door.

NEXT CHAPTER: FOLLOWING

*Note: eps. 33 and 34 happen before the next chapter*

***********************


	4. Following

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy the many twists and turns yet to come. A special thank you to Sonar for reviewing, and Funness for alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************

Happens during ep. 35

Chapter 4: Following

KIYOMI TAKADA'S APARTMENT

The sun shines through Kiyomi's bedroom window. The bed is made, with a floral print comforter, and the sun dapples the plush, blue carpet. The sound of water running is heard through a door on the left side of the room.

The water stops and Kiyomi enters the bedroom, through the bathroom door. She is wrapped in a pale yellow towel and her bare feet walk across the sun warmed carpet. She opens the closet door and selects the outfit she is going to wear. Laying the clothes on the bed, she drops the towel and begins to dress. She is happy this morning. Now that Light is putting his plans into action, she can prove just how useful she is to Kira. Once Light realizes that, and this whole mess is over with, she has no doubts that Light will drop Misa and begin to truly see her. She smiles at this idea as she finishes buttoning her top.

Kiyomi walks with a spring in her step. She leaves her bedroom and enters the small kitchen of her apartment. She hums to herself softly; as she grabs those few items she needs yet. She has already hidden the slip of paper where Light told her to, just in case. She can feel it. Mello will come for her today.

Light explained that Mello might try something, and she has no doubts, after all Light must be right. Since Near has made his move, Light concluded that Mello will try to one up him. If everything goes according to plan, Near and Mello will die and Light will be free to rule the world as Kira, and he has chosen her to be at his side.

Kiyomi glances at the clock on the wall. It's almost time to leave for the station. Today will be the most important day of her life. She can't wait to get it over with.

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello wakes up and just lies on his bed. A half eaten bar of chocolate lays on the nightstand beside the bed. The sun is peeking around the dark curtains covering the windows. He closes his eyes for a minute, and tries not to think about what is going to happen today. He just wants to clear his mind, and enjoy the fact that at this moment he is alive. After a minute, he opens his eyes again and lets out a breath he hadn't known he held in. Open beside him is the laptop. He remembers the message that had appeared last night, after he made his decision.

Mello sits up on the side of his bed, and holds his head in his hands. The message replays over and over in his head, and he doesn't know exactly how everything is going to play out. He still can't believe it; it all happens today, his life changes forever after this. He thinks about his options and decides that the only one he has is to go through with the plan.

Mello looks up slowly. Sunlight filters through the dirty window, around the curtains, and casts a shadowy presence over the room. Making his mind up, as if he really has a choice anymore, he begins to get ready. Today, he puts plan into action, the plan that will be Kira's downfall. A smile plays across his face as he thinks about Near, and he wonders what Near would do. 'The big-headed twit better not screw it up,' he thinks.

Mello puts on his jacket and ties his boots. He walks out to the bigger room and notices the bike helmet on the desk. He glances around the room and sees Matt sitting on the couch, game system in his hands.

Mello sits down in the chair beside Matt, and opens a chocolate bar. Matt looks over at him, and closes his game.

"You're turning the game off," Mello questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry so much," Matt says, ignoring the comment. "Everything is going to work out."

"This is the only way," Mello states, taking a bite of the chocolate. For the first time he can remember, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I know," Matt says.

Mello nods his head and says, "Near better not screw up." The statement was meant to be humorous, but neither boy smiled.

Matt and Mello sit in silence. Matt watches as Mello lifts the car of chocolate, to take another bite, but simply sits it down on the table.

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Near has just ended his communication with the Task Force. Aizawa turns around to talk with Ide, and Matsuda sits down on the couch. Light is lost in thought and thinks, 'I told Mikami not to do anything, but what if he feels that I can't take care of Takada myself.' Light reaches down in his pants and fumbles with his phone. 'I could use Madie.'

*Start Flashback*

MADIE'S APARTMENT

"Light! It's so good to see you." Madie steps back and allows Light enter her apartment. "Is there anything I can do?"

"It's funny that you ask that. There is something you can do. You can tell me everything you know about the Death Note." Light turns around and looks Madie in the eye.

"So….that Shinigami was following you. I knew it," Madie states, flinging her arms up in the air.

Light just looks at Madie. After a minute he says, "So you have the Shinigami eyes."

"Of course. It's the best way I could think of to help Kira. I came back to Japan in the hopes that I could be of use to Kira. Kira is God, and I want to be of service to him." Madie looks innocently into Light's eyes.

"I see. Is it O.K. if we go into the living room," Light asks.

"Yea. Sure." Madie lead Light into the living room. While Madie and Light take a seat, Ryuk notices the other Shinigami standing in the corner, hunching over slightly. Ryuk takes a closer look at him this time, and notices that he can't name him. This is not uncommon, after all there are a lot of Shinigami and Ryuk is not on a first name basis with all of them. Ryuk focuses his attention on the two humans on the couch.

"I take it that you support Kira then," Light says.

"Oh yes. Kira is the best thing ever to happen in this world. The innocent were afraid to walk the streets and Kira has made them safe. Anyone who doesn't support Kira is crazy." Madie smiles up at Light. "It's my greatest ambition to help Kira."

"Then why haven't you tried to contact him," Light asks.

Madie looks taken back by the question. "I haven't tried to contact Kira because of the second Kira. The way he went about it was all wrong. I don't want anyone to know about the Death Notes, the source of Kira's power." Madie bits her lower lip for a minute, thinking. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to make Kira mad. All I want to do is help Kira; I don't want to become a burden."

Light looks at Madie. He can't help but think how much like Misa she is. So willing to help Kira, why Madie even has the eyes and that might come in useful. 'It should be no problem to get her to do what I want,' Light thinks. "I want to tell you something," Light starts and Madie looks attentively at him, "I'm Kira."

Madie jumps up from the couch. "I knew it!" Madie gets down on her knees in front of Light and bows her head. "Let me prove my worth to you. I can do anything that you want me to."

Light looks down at Madie. 'She reminds me so much of Misa, it's sickening. Still she might be useful.' "There is one thing you can do for me, if you think you can do it."

Madie raises her head and looks up at Light, with adoring eyes. "Anything," she says.

*End Flashback*

Light sends a message to Madie.

ON A SIDE STREET, FACING THE SCENE

In the back of an ambulance, which is idling quietly, sits two people, one male, one female. They check on the supplies in the back and wait until the ambulance moves.

The female has her long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She leans forward, so she can look out the front of the ambulance. Her eyes grow big as she witnesses the young man begin to exit the car, with his hands up. Her eyes cast around the scene, as the bodyguards all drawl their weapons. She can hear the sound of what sounds like furious writing, and begins to turn her head to look at the driver.

The man, who has dirty, blonde hair, which falls into his hazel colored eyes, reaches up and pulls the woman back. "We're going out there soon. Get ready."

"But," the woman stammers, as the sound of gunfire bounces of the walls. Her eyes close at the sound, but the sound quickly dies down. Both people are thrown back, as the ambulance pulls out of its spot and rushes to the scene.

The ambulance stops right in front of the car, and they jump out of the back. Pushing the gurney, they race to the man and the woman gasps at the sight. His body is riddled with bullet holes, and the cigarette he was smoking is lying on his chest. The man pushes past her and checks him for a pulse.

One of Takada's body guards runs forward, not understanding why most of them are merely standing around. "What the hell do you think you're doing," he hollers. Suddenly he stops running at the ambulance, and yells instead, "Just tell me he's dead."

The man finishes checking for a pulse, as the woman just stood there. "Don't just stand there," he hisses, "get the gurney over here." He hears the bodyguard yell, and returns, "Yes! He's dead!"

He picks the man up and places him on the gurney. Both of them place the gurney into the ambulance, and he starts placing an I.V. into the boy's arm.

"I thought you said he was dead," the woman questions, as the ambulance starts up. 'How can he survive this,' she thinks. She shuts the doors, and goes to assist.

The bodyguards move some cars out of the way, so the ambulance can make it through. The ambulance travels between the cars, but there are no lights or siren going. After all, there is no need to have them on for a dead man.

After placing the I.V., the man turns to the woman. "I lied. But if we don't do something soon, there's no way he's going to make it."

INSIDE AN ABANDONED CHURCH

Mello slowly pulls the truck into the building. He doesn't touch the brakes, as the truck slows to a stop. Mello parks the truck. He can hear Kiyomi in the back and knows he only has a little time left. He knows that she must have a piece of the Death Note on her, and he knows what she is going to do with it. That's one of those things that make this plan so fool proof, the fact that Kira is so predictable. He opens the truck door and steps out. He moves quickly and runs to the corner, where he spotted the item covered in the blanket.

Mello takes a moment, before taking the blanket off. He knows that time is of the essence, but he has a problem with this. He still doesn't understand how this is going to work. Mello takes a breath and rips the blanket off. His eyes widen at what he sees. The amount of work down is astounding. The body looks exactly like him, even down to the scar over his eye. He picks the body up and carries it back to the truck. He knows that his time is almost up.

Thanking God that he left the door open; Mello places the body in the driver's seat. He shuts the door and listens as he can hear Takada attempting to break the glass that separates the front from the back. He listens as he hears her gasp, and starts dialing the phone. After a minute, Mello turns and leaves through back of the church. Just as he crosses the street, he hears an explosion. Turning around, he sees the flames, coming from the truck.

Mello stares at the burning building and opens a bar of chocolate and takes a bite. "How the hell am I still alive,' he wonders. 'Doesn't matter,' he decides, 'I better just get out of here.' Mello turns and walks down the street, as the fire begins to consume the entire building.

*End of Episode 35…the following takes place before episode 36*

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

"I can't believe Kira killed Miss Takada like that," Matsuda says, looking say. Ide and Aizawa sit on the couch beside him. "Death by fire."

Light stands at the window, lost in thought. 'I have to find out what Mikami did, if he did anything at all. I need to go see Madie soon.'

"Light," Matsuda says, "are you okay?"

Light hears Matsuda's question and thinks, 'This might be the best opportunity to leave.' Light says, "No, I'm not. I think I need to go for a walk."

"Do you want some company," asks Matsuda, as Aizawa watches.

Light turns around and looks at Matsuda. "No, I just need some time alone."

Matsuda gives Light a sympathetic look. Aizawa just watches him as he turns to leave the room, as he thinks, 'Should I just let him go. I don't have any concrete proof that Light is Kira, but I know he is. Near told me not to do anything unnecessary.' Aizawa sits there and decides that there is nothing Light can do. The Kira case should come to an end in two days.

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Light reaches Madie's apartment. He sounds the buzzer three times in a row, a signal that they had prearranged during his last visit here. The door opens for him and Light walks through. He walks up the three flights of steps that lead up to her apartment. All the while, Light thinks to himself, 'Everything is going exactly as planned, and it's all thanks to Near. I have been able to counter every move he's made, and now I have just one last thing to check on.'

Ryuk follows Light up the steps. He can tell the Light is lost in thought and decides to break his concentration. "Are you going to try to find out Madie's real name this time?"

"I don't know yet. After all, I don't know what she has been able to find out. I might need to keep her alive for a little longer." Light stops on the steps and looks at Ryuk. "I don't want her to become suspicious yet, and asking her for her full name would be like sending up a red flag. I would like to find out her name without her knowledge. Then I can eliminate her, and she would never know the difference."

"Does it really matter if she knows," Ryuk asks. "I mean if you're going to kill her, what does it matter if she knows?"

"It matters because I don't know if she will try to kill me first. I don't want to die because some stupid woman decided that her life was worth more than mine. The only difference between her and Misa so far is the fact that Madie hasn't offered to let me kill her. Until then, I don't want her to become suspicious." Light begins to walk up the stairs again. "It's not like I chose her. I don't know that much about her yet."

As Light reaches the door, it opens from the inside. Madie is standing there looking very happy.

"Light, I did everything that you asked me to do." Madie smiles at Light. She is so excited. Now she can prove her worth to Kira.

Light walks into the apartment and takes a seat on the couch in the living room. "Did anything unusual happen," Light asks.

Ryuk follows Light over to the couch and looks at the other Shinigami. Ryuu just glances at him and focuses his attention back on Madie and Light.

"I think. After Miss Takada was kidnapped, Mikami left his office." Madie sits down on the couch, next to Light. "I followed him just like you told me to. He went to the bank. I don't think that is unusual, but he had someone following him." Light gives her a questioning look and Madie puts her hands up. "Don't worry. I stayed far enough away, so I wasn't noticed. I don't know what happened exactly, but a bank employee took Mikami back into a room. After he came out, the man following Mikami made a call on his phone." Madie continues to look at Light as his eyes take on an angry look. "I did okay, right?"

"You did fine," Light says. 'It's Mikami that screwed up,' he thinks. He looks into Madie's eyes and is reminded of Misa. He thinks, 'Women are really stupid. But her showing up right now is perfect. I didn't have anyone else to make sure that Mikami didn't do anything stupid, and now that I know he has, I can plan around it.'

Light considers Madie for a minute, and then says, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Madie says.

"You told me that you have the Shinigami eyes. I might need you to take care of something for me." Light grabs a hold of Madie's hands. "I need you to be somewhere in two days."

"Just tell me where and what to do." Madie gasps.

Light tells Madie about the meeting with Near. There is enough time for Near to change his plans to accommodate what Mikami did. If he does that, then Mikami might not be able to kill everyone. Light plans to use Madie to clean up the mess. Near won't see her coming.

"So, if Mikami fails you want me to kill the SPK." Madie's eyes widen at the thought. 'Here is my chance to prove to Kira how much I can help,' Madie thinks.

"Yes. I want you to kill everyone that opposes me," Light says with a formidable look in his eyes.

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN 

A smile crosses the face of the person in the room, though the face is almost completely hidden. 'Everything is going according to plan. There is nothing that can stop the following events.' This person looks at the computer screen and closes the laptop. 'Soon everything will be made clear. I just wish things had gone smoother.'

NEXT CHAPTER: ALTERNATIVE

***************************

A/N I know in the summary it states that things are not as they seem. A lot that happens in these early chapters does not get explained for a while, but it does get explained. I don't want to give anything away (what's the fun in that), so I'm not going to tell you if Matt lives or not. You'll just have to keep reading. Yes, I am evil.


	5. Alternative

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. Special thanks to Funness for reviewing, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX for alerting, and zaconator4 for favoriting.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**********************

Happens during episode 36 & 37

Chapter 5: Alternative

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

"Light doesn't have time to talk." Misa leans back on the couch. "I'm so bored. There's nothing to do?" Misa looks at her phone and gets excited. "I know. I'll call Madie and see if she can come over."

Misa dials Madie's number. The phone rings and rings. "Come on Madie, pick up," Misa complains.

"Hello."

"Madie, it's about time. You'll never guess where I am."

"Misa, this isn't a good time. Can I call you back?"

"No! Don't you want to know where I've been? I haven't seen you in like forever! What are you doing that is so important!" Misa throws herself back on the couch.

There is a pause on the other end of the phone. Than Madie answers, "I'm finishing up a photo shoot. Why don't you tell me where you are and I will stop by after I'm done."

"But I want to talk now," Misa pouts. "Well, I guess if you can't talk now, that will have to do." Misa tells Madie where she is and ends the call.

"I wonder what she is really doing. That didn't sound like any photo shoot I've ever been to, it was to quiet," Misa says to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE DAIKOKU WHARF

Madie closes her cell phone, and looks down at it.

"So, who was that," asks Ryuu.

Madie faces Ryuu. "That was Misa. Looks like I'll have to drop in and visit her."

Ryuu smiles, his dark eyes flashing from under the white hood that covers his face. He looks intently at Madie. "Well, that works out perfectly. You'll have an alibi, if anything goes wrong later."

"I suppose so. Misa can be such a pain in the ass though." Madie picks up the binoculars that she sat down when she answered the phone. She brings them into focus and smiles, "Looks like its showtime. Mikami's here." Madie thinks 'I have everything in place, nothing can go wrong.'

Ryuu floats over to the window. He looks down at the scene. The building that they are hiding in is perfectly located so that they can see the door leading into the meeting place. When the door opens, they will be able to see inside, especially with the binoculars that Madie brought.

Madie peers through the binoculars. "There he is, walking up to the door. It won't be long now."

Madie patiently waits for the events to unfold. She can see Mikami writing in the Death Note. "Wow. He really seems to enjoy this. I think he's laughing." Madie says in awe. "He has no remorse about what he is doing."

"Do you," asks Ryuu. "I mean, you are going to do the same thing, right."

Madie pulls the binoculars away, and looks hard at Ryuu. "No, I'm not doing the same thing. This is necessary. This is how it must happen. Kira can't be allowed to die, not when so many people look up to him."

Her eyes soften and a sad look crosses her face. "I'm bothered more by the events that led me here, than what I am doing. This doesn't' bother me at all, why it's even going to be fun." Madie pause for a minute and then continues, "After all, I can't focus too much on those events or things will never work out."

Ryuu thinks, looking Madie in the eyes. "I just don't want you to lose yourself."

Madie gives a little smile, and turns to look out the window, peering through the binoculars again. "Don't worry. I have you to keep me on track."

Ryuu watches Madie and says, "I hope that I am enough."

The sound of voices talking can be heard. On the desk beside Madie sits a portable device, one that works with the system she placed in the Wharf before everyone showed up. With this device she'll be able to listen and talk to the people inside, if that proves necessary.

"What is he doing?" Madie whispers. "It looks like he contorted his body." Madie looks down at Mikami in disgust. "Wait. I think he's getting up." Madie watches as Mikami stands up and opens the door.

"Now we'll see which of us is more valuable to Kira," Madie says, smiling at the thought. She reaches for her Death Note and opens it up. She grabs a pen. Mikami has opened the door and he steps inside. She can see the members of the SPK, and smiles, as she begins to write.

----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N I'm sure if you seen the anime, you remember what happens after Mikami enters. That doesn't happen, this happens instead. This would happens after the 40 second countdown, but before Mikami foolishly calls Light god._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

INSIDE DAIKOKU WHARF

'What's wrong Near? I thought you thought of everything,' Light thinks, looking down at Near.

Near looks up at Light, his eyes widening with understanding. "How did you do this," he rasps, and then he quickly glances over at Ryuk.

Light smiles down at Near and thinks. 'How, you ask. I won because I am better than you, you poor excuse for a successor to L. L would have thought of this possibility, and made precautions for it.'

"Near!" screams Lidner. She rushes forward, to assist Near, only to grab her chest and fall down, too.

Near picks his head up and looks around. Every single member of the SPK is on their knees. He can hear Matsuda mumbling and he looks up at Light and whispers, "how." This is the last word Near speaks.

Light looks down at Near. 'This is one thing you didn't plan on, Near. This is what happens to those who oppose me, who oppose God. You thought you were so smart, but you really are a poor successor to L. You were no challenge for me.' Light just continues to smile at Near.

Matsuda is muttering to himself, "We're all going to die. We're all going to die." The other members of the Task Force are standing around, wondering when it will be their turn to die.

Suddenly, Mikami screams. Mogi and Aizawa run toward him, but Mikami collapses to the ground. He is grabbing his chest while he looks at Light. "God," Mikami says, "why have you forsaken me?

Light glances over to Mikami and thinks, 'because you're a fool. If you had done what I told you, then none of this would have been necessary. You have failed you're God, and because of that, you will die.'

Mikami is the last one to fall. Near, Mikami, and the members of the SPK lay dead on the ground. The members of the Task Force stand around looking at the scene.

"What the hell just happened," asks Aizawa. He looks to Mogi.

Mogi looks around. "I have no idea."

"I have a better question," Matsuda says. "Why are we still alive? Why didn't Kira kill us?"

Ide looks at Matsuda in fear. "Is Kira going to kill us next,' he wonders.

'That might be the smartest question you've ever asked,' thinks Light. 'But why didn't you die? I told her to kill everyone who opposes me.'

Ryuk looks at Light and thinks, 'It's your own fault. I know you wanted everyone here to die, but you told Madie to kill those that oppose you. Since most of the members of the Task Force came here with you, she probably thought that they were with you.'

Light ponders the reasons Madie might have left the Task Force alive, then he thinks, 'Stupid woman. No, it's my fault but how the hell am I supposed to explain this? Wait, I can do this. I just have to think.'

The men stand around as if waiting for something. Silence descends on the area. Matsuda looks at the dead bodies, and checks each pulse. He wants to make sure that they are dead. Ide gives Matsuda a hand. Mogi crouches on the ground beside Mikami, looking up at Aizawa. Aizawa stands, looking Light in the eye. Light calmly returns the gaze.

The silence is broken by the sound of a voice. All heads turn around as if to see where the voice is coming from.

"Hello, members of the Task Force. It has been a long time since I last spoke with you. I am Kira."

'What The Hell!' Light thinks. He takes notice of the other members and sees shock on their faces. Light thinks quickly and decides on a way to use this to his benefit.

"Kira! You coward! Show yourself," Light screams.

Aizawa looks taken back. 'How can this be possible? I thought Light was Kira,' he thinks. 'Near was so sure that Light was Kira, but then so was L. Is Light really innocent? But if he's Kira, why is he letting us live?'

"I have no intention of showing myself, but I thought a little chat was in order. I don't want any of you to have a false sense of security. The only reason that all of you are alive is at my mercy. Unfortunately, there are those in this world who still see me as a threat. They have been hurt too much by the actions of evil people. In the six years since I made myself known, the world has become a much better place to live in. Even you have to agree with that. Soon the entire world will see me as the new God, and I won't need you anymore."

During Kira's speech, the members of the Task Force have been searching the warehouse, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Mogi looks up into the rafters and points. Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda look at where he is pointing, and see a speaker placed into the corner.

'Maybe she's not completely useless, depending on what she says now,' Light thinks. Then he says, "But why not kill us now? Why let us live?"

"You are a necessary evil. Until the entire world sees me as the only justice, you are still needed. Don't worry. I intend to kill each of you in the end. Right now you are still needed in the world. It helps that all of you amuse me, too."

"What the hell does that mean, we amuse you," says Aizawa outraged.

The voice in the speaker laughs. "I have to say that you amuse me the most, Aizawa. 'Is Light Kira? Light can't be Kira? Light is Kira.' You go back and forth between all of them. I find this highly amusing. Even now, you must be wondering if Light is me, if he somehow arranged all of this. This makes me smile. The way that Mogi follows your lead, like a lost little puppy, as if he doesn't have a thought of his own, is amusing. Matsuada, the bumbling idiot, who never seems to do anything right, but keeps trying. Even Light, constantly thought to be me. He's so sure that there is no way anyone can conclude that he is Kira; he just hands over evidence that makes it more probable. It is so easy to manipulate all of you." There is a pause, and then the voice continues.

"Not one of you even considered the chance that I controlled the situation. That I made sure you stayed focused on Light, such an excellent scapegoat. So eager to prove that he's not Kira, which only made some of you suspect him more, fit so well into my plans. While the Task force, Mello, Near, the SPK, and even L were focused on Light, I was able to continue my plans with little interruption. As a reward for this, I have decided to let you live a while longer." The voice finishes.

Matsuada eyes are wide throughout this whole ordeal. He keeps looking around at the other members. Mogi and Ide just stand in shock. Aizawa thinks, 'I fell right into Kira's plans.'

Light is the first to speak. "That's generous of you," he says in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," the voice replies.

"You smug son of a bitch," Light throws his arms out and screams at the ceiling. "You killed Kiyomi. It's because of you my father died, and Sayu is the way is. You killed countless people. You are no God. You are nothing more than a murderer and I will bring you to justice."

"No, Light, you're wrong. I will force justice on you."

The sound of a click echoes through the warehouse. "Don't you run away! Come here and face me, you coward!" Light screams at the sound. Matsuda just looks at Light. Aizawa and Mogi glance at each other. Ide just stares around.

"Light, Kira's gone," Matsuda says.

Light looks at Matsuda. He lowers his arms and his shoulders drop. He hangs his head and turns away from the Task Force.

A smile forms on Light's lips. 'Kira will never be gone,' he thinks, 'but soon you will be.'

-------------------------------------------------

IN MADIE'S CAR

Madie takes out the ear piece she was wearing, and folds it up. "I think Light wanted me to kill the Task Force too. I hope he isn't to upset with me."

Ryuu sits in the passenger's seat. He glances over at Madie and says, "You did great. Light wasn't clear on who he wanted you to kill. He only said 'kill all that oppose me.' In any case, you gave him an out."

"I hope Light sees it that way. I just wasn't sure if those orders included the Task Force. I mean Light never made it clear. At least I came up with a plan B, in just case." Madie smiles, and then she starts to laugh. "I guess it's time to go see Misa.'

Madie pulls into the hotel parking lot.

---------------------------------------------------

INSIDE DAIKOKU WHARF

The members of the Task Force stand around. Each of them is waiting for Light to say something. Matsuda is the first to speak.

"Light, are you O.K.?" Matsuada asks.

Light turns around and looks at him. "No," he starts, "I'm not O.K. Kira was here and he got away."

"Maybe not," says Matsuada. "He could still be around. We should split up and look for him."

Everyone looks at Matsuada. Matsuada continues, "I mean he probably is gone, but he might have left something behind. He had to be somewhere, watching and listening in on us."

Light just looks at Matsuada. Aizawa is the one that speaks up.

"O.K. Light, you stay here and call this in. We have to report the death of Near and the SPK, and it would be a good idea is one of use was here when the police showed up." Aizawa looks at Light and wonders what he should think. "The rest of us will check some of the surrounding buildings, just in case."

Aizawa motions for the others to follow him. They glanced back at Light and Matsuda pauses. "Light do you want me to call it in," he asks.

Light looks up at Matsuda. "No, I can do it." He takes out his cell phone and starts dialing. Matsuda nods, and follows the others out of the warehouse.

Light finishes dialing the police. He tells them about the deaths in the Wharf and tells them to hurry up and get there, and then he hangs up.

"So, what are you going to do now, Light," Ryuk asks.

"First, I need to figure out what Near did with the real Death Note. I want it back," Light says.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Ryuk starts and Light looks up at him. "I mean he looked right at me before he died."

Light walks over to Near's body. He reaches down and feels around the back. After not finding anything, he reaches down the front of Near's shirt and pulls the Death Note out. He smiles and puts it behind his back.

"I can hear the sirens. The police are going to be here soon," Light says, as he begins to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

'When is Madie going to show up? It feels like I've been waiting forever.' Misa thinks, as she flips through the channels. After another minute, Misa hear a knock at the door.

"It's about time," she says, throwing the remote on the couch. Misa gets up and walks over to the door. She glances at herself in the mirror, and puts her hair back into place. Then she opens the door. "It's about time. You know, it's not nice to keep someone waiting."

Madie stands in the doorway, and she smiles at Misa. "Sorry. I tried to hurry up, but you know how these things can go on and on. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course." Misa grabs Madie by the arm, pulls her in, and shuts the door. "I've been so bored. I called Light, but he was too busy. Then I called you, and you were too busy. I've been stuck in here, all by myself, bored out of my mind."

The Shinigami, Ryuu, floats into the room, and takes a seat in one of the chairs. He sits down in an almost crouching position, and watches the girls.

"Well, at least it's a nice hotel. Why are you here anyway, and where have you been," Madie asks, crossing the room and sitting down on the couch. "I couldn't believe that you didn't show up at the T.V. station."

"Well, I was taken away, against my will, and my bodyguard just let it happen. He said it was for the best. I don't really understand everything." Misa sits down on the couch, beside Madie. "The people that kidnapped me just said that I would be safe. They never did explain any of it. Then they just released me, and set me up in this hotel."

"And they never told you anything," Madie says.

"No, nothing. Isn't that weird. My bodyguard only said that it was for the best. You know, I shouldn't have to worry about my bodyguard abducting me." Misa seems lost in thought for a minute. "I think I'll talk to Light about it."

Madie looks at Misa, and smiles sheepishly. "You should tell Light about it, but I don't think he will be able to help you."

"Oh, you don't know Light. He can do anything, and has major influence," Misa says, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

Mello arrives at a tiny apartment. This is the place that the e-mail told him to go. He finds a key under the door mat, right where he was told it would be. He opens the door and steps inside.

Before Mello even switches on the light, he can see the pale glow of the laptop on the desk in the middle of the room. He turns on the light and glances around. There are no windows in this room, with a small kitchen on one side and door that leads to the bathroom on the other. He walks over to the desk and sits in the chair in front of it. Now he sees the many different T.V.'s lining the wall in front of him.

Mello opens up a chocolate bar and takes a bite. He hits a key on the laptop, and a screen appears. The only words on the screen are…..

HELLO MELLO

Next Chapter: Reprieve

******************

A/N The anime has come to an end, but the story isn't over yet. Now the real alternative ending begins and I hope you enjoy the many twists and turns along the way.

These chapters were hard to write, since everything that happened in the anime, excluding the actual ending, still happened. I hope they read okay, and were able to be followed.


	6. Reprieve

Thank you everyone who is reading this story. Special thanks to TheHouseKey (this is Funness right?), Sonar, and Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX for reviewing. Also, thanks Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX for alerting and XXXL-LAWLIETXXX for favorting.

There will be a special author's note at the end of the chapter. It will help to explain the story as it progresses. Kind of like the eyeshots during the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**************************

Chapter 6: Reprieve

DAIKOKU WHARF

The police have arrived at the Yellow Box, with the flashing lights and noise. Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda returned from searching the nearby area just when the police showed up. Each is being questioned separately, by a different officer, and they explain as best as the can about the events that happened.

"So you showed up here for a meeting with Near, then what happened," asked the officer questioning Aizawa.

"Everything that Near said would happen did, until….." Aizawa begins.

"You came here with the deceased. Why," asks the female officer questioning Mogi.

"I came with Near because…." Mogi explains.

"So what happened here," asks yet a third officer, directed toward Ide.

"Well," Ide says, "This was supposed to be the end of Kira and…"

"This Near believed that Light Yagami was Kira. Why, and do you think that Mr. Yagami is Kira," asks the fourth officer to Matsuda.

"No. Light is definitely not Kira. I have no idea why Near thought that, but Kira was here after everyone died. He talked to us by….." Matsuda does his best to describe the events that happened. He glances over at Light, who is talking with another officer.

This officer looks concerned for Light, as he just finished with his questions. Light sits with his head down in his hands and from the outside looks like he has suffered a huge shock.

"I know this must be hard. I'm sorry." The officer lays his hand on Light shoulder and feels the latter's body shaking. Mistaking this for grief the officer says nothing, but gently pats Light's shoulder and walks away.

Light's face can't be seen, and this is a good thing. He sits, thinking about the events. He is shaking, not in grief or laughter, but in anger.

Even though Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuada are still alive, they are able to provide an alibi. He wouldn't need an alibi if Mikami hadn't screwed up, or if Madie had just killed everyone. Then he would have finally defeated everyone that got in his way to creating his new world, and he could take care of Madie later.

'It's still funny to listen to each of them defend me,' Light thinks, but there is no laughter. Light is lost in thought.

Ryuk stands beside Light. He looks around at the scene in front of him. 'I thought everything was going to end here. It looks like there might be a few more chapters left in this tale,' Ryuk thinks.

Ryuk looks down at Light. He is dying to ask what Light plans to do now, but knows that Light will not answer him, not with all these people around. He knows that Light is lost in thought, and he wants to know what Light is planning. Ryuk can't wait till he can ask Light these questions, but instead he says, "Light, I need an apple."

'Give the damn apples a rest,' Light thinks, in response to Ryuk.

The officers that were questioning Aizawa, Mogi, Ide and Matsuda look like they are done. They have walked away and are talking amongst themselves.

There is a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, the coroner, dressed in a black suit, with a clip board, standing beside the bodies of the deceased. The coroner has pronounced the bodies of the SPK, Near, and Mikami as dead, and nods to the officers standing around, letting them know that they can take the bodies away. The bodies have been placed in black body bags, and the regular officers begin to take them away.

Aizawa, Mogi, Ide and Matsuda start walking slowly towards where Light is sitting. On the way they pass two officers that are moving a body to the waiting vehicle, they over hear the conversation.

"I don't know why these guys are even trying to catch Kira. Thanks to Kira, crime rates all over have plummeted. Kira is the best thing to ever happen,' says the first officer.

His partner is about to reply, when he spots Matsuda coming over angrily. Both officers pause and look at each other, as Matsuda rushes over and grabs the offending officer by the shirt.

"How the hell can you say that Kira is the best thing to ever happened," Matsuda screams into the officer's face. "Do you know how many innocent people Kira has killed? The SPK, Near, L, Chief Yagami! What did any of these people ever do wrong? What crimes did they commit? You tell me," he screams as he reaches back and punches the officer in the face.

Aizawa and Mogi run forward and restrain Matsuda. Matsuda looks down at the officer, the force of the punch had knocked him off his feet, and growls, "Say it again! Say it to my face!"

"Matsuda, you have to calm down," Aizawa says, as he struggles with Matsuda.

Mogi is on Matsuda's other side. It is taking the combined efforts of both men to hold Matsuda back. There is a wild look in his eyes, almost a murderous zeal, and all Matsuda can think is to punish this idiot for his remarks.

The punched officer gets back to his feet, as the rest of the police make their way over. They stand around looking from one man to the other, wondering what they should do.

"Matsuda, let it go," says Mogi. Aizawa and he are still holding onto Matsuda, afraid to let go incase Matsuda tries to punch the officer again.

"I will not let it go! We risk our lives to try to bring Kira down, and this idiot praises Kira. Lives have already been lost. I want him to tell me how Kira is any different than any other murder that takes a police officer's life," Matsuda rants.

Everyone is silent. They just stand and look at Matsuda. Some have their mouths hanging open, others look down at their feet and there are a few of them that look guilty. Aizawa and Mogi's hold relaxes a bit, and Matsuda shrugs them off. He doesn't charge at the offending officer, he just continues.

"Even if Kira is right in the killing of criminals, how do you explain away the crime of killing police officers? Does the fact that Kira is producing results exempt him from all crimes? Even if the suspect turns out to be innocent of the crime we suspected him for, do we not prosecute if this person killed an officer? Kira has killed police officers, people whose only crime was doing their job. Do you really think we should let Kira get away with that?" Matsuda finally stops. He looks drained.

The officers stand around, shifting their weight from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable. The officer that Matsuada hit is the first to speak. "I'm sorry."

Matsuda nods in the officer's direction, and walks over to Light. Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa follow.

"Let's get out of here Light," Matsuda says. "We'll take you to Misa."

Light looks up at them and nods. Together, they leave the Wharf.

'I think Matsuda's finally cracked,' Ryuk thinks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE CAR

Aizawa and Mogi sit in the front seat, with Aizawa driving. Light sits in the backseat, with Matsuda on one side and Ide on the other. None of the members are talking as all seem drained of the events that transpired.

Ryuk follows the car. He thinks about how annoying it is that Light can't talk to him. Back in the Wharf, after Light retrieved the Death Note from Near, he was going to write down everyone's name, but something stopped him. Just when Ryuk was going to ask 'what's wrong', the police showed up, and Light couldn't talk.

Inside the car, Light stares out the window. Matsuda glances over at him, but doesn't say anything. He figures Light is upset about what happened.

Light is lost in thought. 'Because of Madie, I have to let them live awhile longer. She still can kill me, and I don't know that she won't, if I kill them. She might think that I will kill her next, and she might try to kill me first. However, that isn't what is bothering me the most. I want to know how she knew that Aizawa suspected me. I didn't tell her that. What exactly does she know?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE MISA'S HOTEL

The car pulls up to Misa's hotel. Aizawa puts the car in park, and all four members turn to look at Light.

"Light," Aizawa begins, "I'm sorry I suspected you."

Light looks at Aizawa. "It's fine. I know that Near suspected me, just like L, and he was in contact with you. I understand why you thought that way."

Aizawa looks at Light. 'He really seems bother by what happened,' he thinks. "Well, that doesn't make it right. Considering what happened, I know you're not Kira. I wanted you to know that."

"Thanks,' Light says.

"Come on, Light," says Matsuda. "I'll walk up with you. Just in case Misa's not there. I don't think you should be alone right now." Matsuda gets out of the car and holds the door open for Light.

Light exits the car and says, "No, its fine. I'll be alright. Anyway, I'm sure Misa is here."

"You're probably right,' Matsuda says, shutting the door. "But, I'm going up with you anyway. If Misa is here, I just call a cab and go home."

"I think Matsuda's right, Light. You shouldn't be alone right now," Mogi says.

Light looks at them. 'I don't need Matsuda to babysit me,' he thinks, 'there are things I need to do.' Looking at them, Light realizes that they are not going to let him go alone. "You're probably right," he says.

"Don't worry Light. We're going to catch Kira," Aizawa says, through the open window. Light looks at him and nods, then the car leaves.

"Well, let's get going. I'm sure Misa wants to see you," Matsuda says. Both men enter the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

"I wonder when Light's going to get here," Misa asks Madie. "He said he wasn't going to be long."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," replies Madie, not looking up from the book she's reading. "He probably has some things to wrap up."

"Are you sure that you have everything under control," asks Ryuu. The Shinigami sits on a chair, in the other side of the room, right behind Misa. His knees are drawn up and his feet, though covered by the white cloak, rest on the chair. His arms are crossed over his knees, and he looks intently at Madie.

At the same time that Ryuu speaks, Misa complains, "Yea, but it's already dark out. What if something happened?"

Madie smiles, and looks up at Misa. "You worry too much," Madie says, while taking a glance at Ryuu. Ryuu shrugs and looks away.

"Well, I just wish he'd hurry up and get here," Misa pouts.

The sounding of knocking can be heard, and both women look toward the door.

"It's about time," Misa says, running to open the door. She opens the door and throws herself into Light's arms. "Light, I was so worried. What took you so long?"

Light lightly hugs Misa back. "The meeting didn't go as planned," he says looking over Misa's shoulder to stare at Madie.

Madie's eyes open in surprise, but she quickly recovers. She notices that Light is not alone, a man she hasn't met is with him.

Misa finally releases Light, and notices Matsuda too. "Oh, Matsuda! I didn't know you were coming too."

"Hi, Misa. I just wanted to make sure that someone was here. Light's had a hard day," Matsuda says.

"What happened," Misa asks, practically blocking the door.

"We should probably come in first Misa," Light says.

Misa makes a noise, sounding like surprise mixed with embarrassment. "Of course," she says, stepping out of the way and noticing Madie behind her.

Light and Matsuda enter the room, and Madie steps back. Matsuda's eyes open at the sight of her. He takes in her longish, red hair, her green eyes, and just her overall appearance. "Hi," he says sheepishly.

"Oh, Matsu," Misa says, "this is my good friend, Madie Idol." She extends her hand out toward Madie. "Madie, this is Touta Matsuda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Madie says, raising her hand for a handshake.

"Um, yea," Matsuda says, blushing slightly. He takes her hand and shakes it.

There is an awkward silence after the introduction. Misa looks between Matsuda and Madie, a knowing look in her eyes. Light looks at the scene, but his eyes seem to focus on Madie. 'I need her to stay here, but how,' he wonders. 'If Matsuda wasn't here, this would be much easier.'

"We'll come on in. This hotel room is great," Misa says. Then she looks at Light and asks, "What happened?"

This seems to bring the men out of their thoughts. Light looks from Misa to Madie, but Matsuda is the one that answers. "It's just been a long day. Light just needs some rest. I should probably get going."

"I should get going too; now that Light's here," Madie states, grabbing her purse.

'I can't let her leave yet,' Light thinks. 'There are things I need to find out.' Light says, "You don't have to leave yet. I'm fine."

'I know you want to question Madie, Light, but how are you going to get her to stay,' Ryuk wonders.

Madie looks at Light questionably, but Matsuda speaks up. "No, that's O.K. I'll take her home. You need to rest Light." Matsuda looks really happy about the thought of taking Madie home.

Madie waits for Light to reply. Light thinks, 'if I insist that Madie stays, Matsuda might stay too. I won't be able to question her about what happened at the Wharf. Matsuda doesn't look like he's going to leave without her. Dammit!' Light looks over at Matsuda and says, "You're right. It's been a long day. I just need some rest."

Matsuda smiles sadly at Light. "Good," he says, patting Light on the shoulder. "Madie are you ready to go?"

"Umm, yea," Madie says. She glances at Light, and then looks at Misa. "I'll see you tomorrow, Misa."

"Yea. O.K.," Misa says.

Light watches as Madie and Matsuda leave. 'I'll just have to ask her later,' he thinks.

Ryuu gets up from his seat and follows the pair of them out of the hotel room. Ryuk watches as the other Shinigami leaves.

"You're even more popular with the ladies than I thought," Ryuk says, addressing Light. "She was right here waiting for you. Too bad Matsuda had to walk you up," Ryuk starts laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE ELEVATOR OF MISA'S HOTEL

"So, I guess you had a hard day," Madie asks.

"Yea, you could say that," Matsuda replies.

Madie and Matsuda are in the elevator of Misa's hotel, riding it down to the lobby. Matsuada looks tired and worn out from the events of the day, and his shoulders are slacked, but he tries to perk up in the company of a beautiful woman. Madie leans slightly against the back wall of the elevator, looking curiously at Matsuda.

"You must be tired," Madie says.

Matsuda looks at Madie and a small smile plays across his face. "I'm not that tired. I could escort you home, it you like."

Madie smiles back at him. "Oh, that won't be necessary. I have my car here."

Matsuda looks disappointed by this statement, but the elevator has reached the lobby. At the sound of the ding, Madie walks forward and exits the elevator. She looks back at Matsuda, who has not moved yet. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Matsuda. I'll see you later," she says as she waves at him, and then turns around and leaves the hotel.

Matsuda looks startled by this statement and calls after her, "Not if I see you first." Matsuda than face palms after saying such a stupid remark. Then, he gets off the elevator before the doors shut, and heads over to the lobby desk to call a cab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE MISA'S HOTEL

Madie walks calmly to her car. Her Shinigami, Ryuu, floats along beside her. She smiles to herself, as she remembers the look on Matsuda's face, and shakes her head slowly.

"I think Matsuda is taken with you," Ryuu says.

"Really," Madie replies. "I hadn't noticed."

Ryuu glances at her, just when they reached the car. Madie opens the door and climbs in. Ryuu phases through the passenger's side, and sits down in the empty seat.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Ryuu says in a flat tone.

Madie starts the car up and turns to look at Ryuu. "Don't tell me you're jealous," she laughs.

The Shinigami looks at her, with no expression on his face.

Madie looks calmly at him, with a smile on her lips. "Awe, you're so cute." She shifts the car into reverse, and backs out of the parking spot. "Don't worry. I have no interest what-so-ever in Matsuda. It is kind of cute, the way he looks at me. Anyway, it's not Matsuda I want, it's Light. Now, I just have to get rid of Misa."

"That makes me feel better," Ryuu states, a slight pout forming on his face.

Madie laughs as she pulls out of the hotel, not even noticing Matsuda waiting outside for his cab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

"Light is everything O.K.," Misa asks.

Light is standing by the window, watching a small, blue car pull out of the entrance. He completely ignores Misa, as he stands there and thinks. 'She was right here. I could have questioned her, if Matsuda hadn't interfered. Now, I have to find another way to question her.'

Ryuk stands beside him, watching him closely. "So, Light, it was kind of unfortunate that Matsuda came up here with you. You could have asked Madie all those questions you wanted to ask her," he says.

"Light?" Misa walks over to Light and tries to hug him from behind.

"Misa, it's been a long day. I just need some time to myself," Light says, as he pulls out of Misa's grip, and walks away. "I'm going into the bedroom; can you leave me alone for awhile?"

Misa watches sadly, as Light leaves the main room. "Um, O.K.," she says so softly that it comes out in a whisper.

Light shuts the door behind him. Ryuk follows Light into the bedroom, and lies across the bed. Light paces back and forth, at the end of the bed.

"So, what are you thinking," Ryuk asks.

Light stops and looks at Ryuk. "I'm thinking that if it wasn't for Matsuda, I could have the answers that I need. Everything at the Wharf went wrong. First Madie didn't kill everyone."

"I already told you," Ryuk says in a smart way, "you only told Madie to kill those that opposed you. She might not have known that meant the Task Force, too."

"Yea, but her speech says otherwise. Somehow she knew that Aizawa suspected me, that he was even working with Near, so why didn't she kill him. For that matter, why didn't she kill Mogi, too; since she claimed that Mogi was working with him? Then she could have killed Matsuda, and I wouldn't have had to deal with them."

Ryuk looks at Light. "Looks like Madie has some explaining to do," he says.

"Yes she does," Light says. "She has a lot of explaining to do. I just have to figure out a way to question her, without her becoming suspicious." Light starts pacing again. "I also need to figure out what her name is, so I can eliminate her when I have to."

"Well, until you do that, how about getting me some apples," Ryuk says.

"Is that all you think about," Light questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

The sun shines on an old building. The laughter of children playing can be heard, from the sidewalk outside. There is a brass plaque on the concrete, beside the gate that leads to the entrance. This is the orphanage that produced L, and L's successors, Mello and Near, as well as Mello's accomplice Matt.

Sitting behind a desk in his office, Roger looks at the cell phone in his hands. He can't believe the words that are texted across the screen. It wasn't two days ago when he learned of the death of Mello, and now Near is dead. He wonders what he should do now.

He sets the phone down on his desk, and gets up from his seat. He walks over to the window and looks down at the children playing in the yard. He wonders if any of them is capable of bringing Kira to justice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie parks her car on the side of the road. She gets out and locks the car, before heading up to her apartment. Ryuu follows her silently. Neither has said anything since leaving the hotel.

Madie opens the door and walks up the steps to her apartment on the third floor. She walks down the little hallway, as her apartment is at the end. Just as she reaches the door, she pauses.

Her door is open, not much but enough. She looks at her Shinigami, pushes the door open and turns on the light.

NEXT CHAPTER: STALKER

**************************

Libra de los Muertos

The rules in this book only pertain to human usage of the Death Note.

A God of Death that attempts to use these rules will die.

****************************

A/N While this fic uses the rules of the Death Note, there are three rules in particular that encompasses the entire plot.

_In the worlds of gods of death there are a few copies of what humans may call user guidebook for using the Death Note in the human world. However, the guidebook is not allowed to be delivered to humans._

_It is perfectly okay for god of Death to read the guidebook for him/herself and teach humans about its contents, no matter what the content may be._

_Some limited number of Death Notes have white or red front covers, but they would make no difference in their effects, as compared with the black cover Death Notes_

The Libra de los Muertos is the guidebook. Yep I made it up…well the rules anyway since I couldn't find rules for it anywhere. I worked in the red and white covers into the rules, and there will be eyeshots at the end of each chapter from now on, as these rules play a huge role in the plot, so the reader needs to know them. I assume most of you are familiar with the Death Notes rules as they are known, and they will play a large part too. Some of these guidebook rules will come out in the chapters, but I will list all of them throughout the chapters, at the end. There are 35 rules in all, so some chapters will have more than one at the end, since this looks like it going to be about 35 chapters total. Those are the first two rules.


	7. Stalker

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to my reviewers: Sonar, TheHouseKey, and Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX, Thank you so much…reviews make me happy. It's because of you three that I am updating early and there still will be a chapter on Monday.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

****************************

Chapter 7: Stalker

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie slowly opens the door of her apartment and switches on the light. The scene in front of her is startling. The hallway mirror is broken and shards of glass litter the floor. Madie carefully steps over the glass and walks into the living room. The television lies in the middle of the room, and it looks like someone took a baseball bat to it. The furniture is over turned and the chair has been slashed, with pieces of stuffing thrown throughout the room. The lamp was smashed against the wall and the curtains tangle from their rods.

Turning around, Madie looks at the kitchen. The dishes have been broken and litter the tiled floor. The curtain from the small window is stuffed in the sink and water flows unto the floor. The microwave has had the same treatment as the television and the drawers are pulled out. The refrigerator door hangs open and is unplugged from the wall. Spoiled food reeks from inside, and blood from the hamburger drips onto the floor.

"Looks like you had a visitor," says Ryuu.

Madie glances at the Shinigami as she turns and heads for the small bedroom. She carefully walks over the disaster of the living room, and cautiously opens the door.

As she opens the door, it falls off its hinges. Her closet door hangs open and her clothes have been ripped from their hangers and thrown around the room. It looks as if her clothes have been put through a shredder, as pieces lay across her bed, on the floor, and falling from the dresser. The mattress has been slashed, and just like the chair, stuffing litters the room.

Madie glances at the door the leads to her bathroom. Ryuu floats behind and looks at the scene. "Wonder what it looks like in there," he says.

Madie doesn't say anything. She heads for the bathroom, tripping ever a belt lying on the floor. Regaining her balance, she grabs onto the nightstand, where her hand lands on something wet. Lifting her hand to her face, she sniffs the smell of her perfume, and closes her eyes briefly.

Regaining her composure, Madie makes her way to the bathroom door. She puts her hand on the doorknob, and opens the door. The light is already on, and the scene in front of her is more disturbing than the entire apartment.

The mirror over the sink is broken, just like the hallway mirror. The contents from the mirror are strewn all over the bathroom. Talcum powder lies over the broken items as if a light snow has fallen in the room. The shower curtain has been ripped down from the wall, but the most disturbing sight is on the tiled surface on the back wall of the shower. There, written in bright red lipstick, is one word.

BITCH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa lounges on the couch, absent mindedly flipping through the channels on the T.V. Light hasn't said anything to her since he went into the bedroom. She has begun to worry about him, and wishes that he would confide in her.

While channel surfing, Misa comes across a news story about a murder. She sits up on the couch and turns the channel back. Turning the volume down, she watches in horror as Light appears on the screen.

The reporter is a woman, with short brown hair, and she speaks respectfully into the camera. "I'm here at Daikoku Wharf, where the bodies of five unidentified individuals have been murdered. While the police haven't said anything, the word on the street is Kira has punished theses people. The exact reasons for the punishment are unknown; however, Kira only punishes people who have committed a crime."

The reporter continues, "Taken that fact into account, we assume that these are no ordinary individuals, and they must have been murders themselves. It seems that the police do not want to comment on the facts of the situation, and we are left with speculation."

"Let this be a warning to others that want to commit crimes. The police may not be able to find you, but Kira is always watching. Kira will find you and bring you to justice," the reporter concludes.

Misa turns the T.V. off. "So this is what happened. No wonder Matsuda didn't want to leave Light alone," Misa whispers to herself.

Misa gets up off the couch and starts walking toward the bedroom. 'Light shouldn't be alone at a time like this,' she thinks.

Misa is almost at the door when the phone rings. She pauses and looks at it, and decides to let it ring. 'Whoever it is can't be that important,' she thinks.

She is just about to knock on the door, when the answering machine picks up and what she hears stops her dead in her tracks.

"Misa. Are you there?" Madie is crying into the phone. "Misa, I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to call. I need some help. Someone has broken into my apartment."

Misa is at the phone and picks it up as Light comes out of the bedroom. "Madie," she says into the phone.

"Misa! Thank God!" Madie's tear strained voice says from the other line. "I don't know what to do." Madie weeps into the phone.

"Madie, what's wrong," Misa says, starting to worry about her friend, "the answering machine picked up and I heard you say something about your apartment being broken into."

Madie cries into the phone, "Yea. I came home and my door was opened a bit, so I came in. My whole apartment is trashed. Misa, I'm so scared."

"Madie, did you call the police," Misa asks.

There is a pause on the other side, "No. I called you first. I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do."

Light signals for Misa to hand him the phone. She does and Light starts talking with Madie. "Madie, listen to me. I want you to call the police. Don't worry. Misa and I are on our way over."

"O.K. But hurry," Madie says.

"We're on our way now. We'll be there soon." Light hangs up the phone, and a smile crosses his face. 'Prefect,' he thinks.

"Madie sounds really scared," Misa says.

Light turns around and looks at Misa. "I know. Misa I need you to call a cab; we're going to Madie's."

"O.K. Light." Misa picks up the phone and calls for a cab as she asks, "Do you think you should call the other members of the Task Force?"

"No, I don't think we need to bother them with this," Light says, as he gets ready to leave. 'Like I need Matsuda to show up and mess up my plans again. This is the perfect opportunity to question Madie about what happened at the Wharf,' Light thinks.

Ryuk was standing along the wall during the conversation. "So, Light, I guess you get the chance to question Madie after all,' he says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie closes the phone, after the call to Misa. "It seems that Light and Misa are on their way over here," she says to the Shinigami. "Looks like I have nothing to fear."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ryuu replies.

Madie begins dialing the number for the police. "I just have to call the police now," she says. Someone on the other side picks up and Madie starts speaking, "Yes, I would like to report a break-in…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE CAB

Light and Misa are in the cab, heading to Madie's apartment. Misa hasn't stop talking since Madie called, and Light ignores her, occasionally nodding or something, and just sits and thinks.

Ryuk floats above the cab, smiling to himself. 'Light sure is a lucky guy,' he thinks. 'All these women following him, and doing whatever he asks. I would like to know his secret.'

Inside the cab, Light looks out the window. He thinks, 'This is perfect. Now I don't have to come up with a way to get Madie alone, so I can question her. Plus, with any luck, I'll be able to find out her real name. Then, when the time comes, I can just get rid of her.'

The cab pulls up in front of Madie's apartment. Light gets out of the car, while Misa pays the driver. Light takes in everything around him.

The police have already arrived, and have the entrance blocked off. Red and blue lights light up the night sky and a crowd of on lookers has gathered. A portly middle-aged man calls out from the crowd, "Kira will punish whoever did this. No one escapes Kira's judgment."

The man then rushes to the front of the line. A police officer grabs the man and pushes him back behind the yellow tape. "Don't you understand," the man says heatedly, "we don't need the police anymore. Kira is all that we need."

The police officer gives the man a look and returns to the entrance. A fellow officer is standing there and the first one says to him, "You know, he's right. Soon we won't be needed anymore. I think it's time I started looking for another job."

Misa climbs out of the cab and stands beside Light, as Light thinks, 'That's right. You should start looking for another job. Soon I will rule this world, and I won't need any of you.'

"Light," Misa says, "we should get going. Madie's waiting for us."

Light looks at her and nods. They walk up to the entrance and Light talks with the officers. "We're here to see Madie. Light Yagami and Misa Amane."

The officer looks at both of them and says, "Yes, we were told you were coming. Go on up."

Light and Misa enter the building, Just when the other officer says, "That guy looks familiar." He pauses and thinks for a minute before continuing, "He was at the Wharf earlier today. He's a member of the Task Force."

Both officers watch as Light and Misa walk up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie sits on the ruined remains of the couch in the living room. A police officer stands above her, asking questions and jotting notes done. A second officer comes in to the room, from the kitchen, and offers Madie a drink.

"Thank you," Madie mumbles, as she brings her shaking hands up to take a drink.

Both officers look down sadly at her. The second officer pats Madie on the shoulder and reenters the kitchen. Flashes go off, as the police photograph the crime scene, and little plastic baggies, containing evidence, cover the area.

"So, Miss Idol, tell me again what you did when you arrived home," the officer asks.

Madie closes her eyes briefly. 'How many times am I going to have to go over this,' she thinks. Opening her eyes and taking a breath, Madie begins again. "I walked up the stairs and down the hallway. I got my key out and was about to open the door, when I noticed that it was already open."

The officer jots down more notes and asks, "Then, what did you do?"

Madie takes another drink and continues, "I pushed open the door and turned on the light."

"Why did you do that," the officer asks.

Madie looks up at him, "I don't know. I saw the door open and was curious about why it was, so I just came in."

"And it didn't occur to you that the person responsible for the door could be still inside the apartment," the officer's says with a note of impatience in his voice.

Madie's eyes open wide at the thought. "No," she says, "it didn't occur to me. I mean with Kira out there protecting us, why should I have been worried."

The officer shakes his head slightly and continues, "So, what did you do after turning on the light?"

"I noticed that the hallway mirror was broken, and pieces of glass were on the floor. I could see the living room from the doorway, and walked over the glass, on my way into the living room. The living room was completely trashed; it looked like a tornado went through it." Madie pauses and looks around the room, "it still looks like a tornado went through it."

"Oh my God, Madie are you O.K." Misa stumbles over the wreckage. Light and Misa have arrived at the apartment. Misa hugs Madie, as she sits down on the couch beside her.

Light surveys the room. He notices the police officers milling about, and the bags of evidence. One of the officers notices Light, and Light nods at him.

"Whoa, what happened here," Ryuk states. He has floated in behind Light and Misa and now stands right beside Light. "Looks like someone had one wild party."

Light ignores Ryuk and walks over to the couch. Both women look up at him, and the officer holds up his hand to stop Light.

"We're not done here yet," the officer says.

Madie looks up at the officer, "but I've gone over it about five times now, how many more do I have to do to it."

"Yea. Madie's told you everything that she can. Light and I came to get her and now we're going to leave," says Misa in a firm voice.

"You'll leave when I tell you can leave," the officer says. Madie puts her head down, but Misa jumps up from the couch.

"How dare you!" Misa begins, but is cut off by the officer.

"I need to ask Miss Idol some more questions. Do you know anyone that might want to hurt you," the officer continues, ignoring Misa.

Light stands back and watches the scene, as tears come to Madie's eyes and Misa gets angry. "Why? Do you think it's someone Madie knows," Misa asks heatedly.

"It's because of the word written in my bathroom," Madie cries. "I don't know who could have done it." Madie starts shaking and her tears are making her voice crack. "I have been getting some strange mail at work, but I just throw it out."

Misa looks down at Madie, with an understanding look on her face. The officer continues to write notes down and asks, "You don't know who sent the mail."

"No," Madie says. "After awhile, I even stopped opening it and just threw it out."

"When did the mail start," asks the officer.

"A few weeks ago," Madie answers.

"O.K. That's enough," Misa says, "Madie's been through a lot tonight, and what she needs is a good night sleep. We're leaving now."

The officer looks like he is going to object, but Light goes over to talk to him. Misa helps Madie up from the couch, and Madie grabs a hold of Misa's arm and slings her purse over her other shoulder. Misa leads Madie out of the apartment and down the stairs, where they'll wait for Light.

Light finishes talking with the police officer and turns to follow the women out of the apartment. On his way out, Light pauses as something grabs his attention. There lying in a plastic bag is an old driver's license of Madie's. The name on the I.D. is Madison Idol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

Roger sits behind his desk, looking at the pictures in front of him. These are the four children that are in line for succession to Near. Normally, it would be another year before these children would be narrowed down to the top two. The death of Near has changed that, just as the death of L forced Near to succeed L before his time.

Roger picks up the first picture and looks it over. Here is a female, no older than 10, with brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. She is of Russian descent and goes by the name Élan. She seems to be the most socially adjusted of all four children, and Roger knows from experience that children like her don't normally make it to the final two. In fact, as he sits pondering over her picture, he can only think one person who actually became the lead detective for a short time, but those were some trying circumstances. He puts her picture back down, knowing that there is no way she can succeed Near.

Roger picks up the picture lying beside Élan's. This is a picture of a boy with black hair and green eyes, American by birth. Named Mire, this boy has little to no personality. Of the four children, this boy reminds Roger the most of Near, but he knows that Near would not have chosen him for sentimental reasons. Of the four, he has the least intelligence, and an inability to think outside the box. Just as Roger knows that Near would not have chosen Élan, he knows that Mire would not have been chosen. He places the picture back down.

Roger picks up the picture of the oldest child. He can't be more than 12. The boy in the picture has blonde hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. Of Swedish descent, this boy would defiantly be one of the chosen two, though his intelligence is inferior to that of L, Near, or Mello. Thinking about it, Roger admits that even Matt had more intelligence than this boy, though Roger never knew Matt's intelligence since he never really applied himself. He goes by the name Parin, and has the quirk of sniffing all his food before he eats it. He also has the unhealthy fetish of only eating food that is colored white.

Keeping a hold of Parin's picture, Roger reaches out and picks up the remaining picture. Here is a girl of African descent, with caramel skin, straight black hair, and big brown eyes. She is the other child, only a little more than a year younger than Parin, that Roger is sure Near would have picked for the final two. She out scores Parin in every test, and has solved cases from years ago, cases used to test the children's abilities. She goes by the name Osin, and had a habit of making words up. Her new words have no relation to what the actual word is, but she insists on others using them, and won't answer anyone if they don't.

Roger releases a deep sigh, and slowly sets the pictures back down. How is he supposed to pick the next successor, when he knows that none of them are ready? This is the question that has been plaguing him since the news of Mello's and Near's death.

Roger clasps his hands together, and rests his chin upon them. The eyes of the children seem to be staring up at him from their pictures. He contemplates again about the possibility of not choosing one of them, for now. Five lives, considering Watari, L, Near, Mello, and Matt, have already been lost in the pursuit of Kira, and he feels ill at ease of sending one of these children to their death.

The problem is that once they receive word of Near's death, Parin and Osin will come barreling into his office, demanding which of them is to be the next detective. He had this feeling before, when L died, but both Mello and Near were older, well Mello was, than either of them. He is afraid that even if he tried to stop them, one or both will leave, just as Mello did.

Roger closes his eyes, unsure of what he should do. He wishes that Watari was here to provide some insight to what he should do now.

Roger's cell phone vibrates on the desk. He opens his eyes and reaches for the phone. He is confused, this is the phone that only a few people have the number too, and he believes that all of them are dead.

He turns the cell phone over and reads the message. His eyes widen at the words, and he releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The message is short, only seven words long, but relief washes over Roger at their meaning.

The message on the phone reads: IVE DECIDED TO TAKE THE KIRA CASE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S NEW HIDEOUT

Mello takes a bite of chocolate, and closes the phone in his hands. He sits in front of the computer, thinking about how things may play out from here. Now that he has contacted Roger, everything is in place.

Eating his chocolate bar, Mello types something into the computer. The T.V.'s come to life, and Mello watches the reporter commenting on the bodies found at the Wharf. Somehow he knew that Near wasn't going to survive, despite his best efforts. He does wonder why a certain someone didn't try to save him, but concludes that there may not have been a chance to.

Mello leans back, and watches the news. He realizes that he is upset over Near's death, maybe not as much as Matt's but then he didn't cause Near to die. Still, he tried to keep Near alive. Tried to help Near win, even though he spent most of his life trying to defeat Near.

Mello sits and thinks about what might have happened. 'Surely, Near found the real Death Note, so does this mean there's another one. More importantly, how did Light manage to plan around Near,' he wonders. "I have to find out what really happened," Mello says aloud to the empty room, angrily taking a bite of chocolate.

NEXT CHAPTER: INQUIRY

********************************

Libra de los Muertos

A human that uses the Death Note is a God of Death in training.

The purpose of having a Death Note in the human world is to test a human to become a God of Death.

***********************************

A/N Don't really know what to say. Two new rules for the guidebook, and I've decided to just keep it two rules until all of them are shown. The only other thing I can say is that there are a lot of clues in the upcoming chapters, as well as some previous chapters, that will make more sense later on.


	8. Inquiry

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I do hope you continue to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************

Chapter 8: Inquiry

OUTSIDE MADIE'S APARTMENT

Misa and Madie stand outside the apartment building. The crowd of people has gotten larger and now there are reporters mixed in with the lookers. The bright lights and commotion seem a bit much for Madie, and Misa rubs Madie's arms in a comforting way.

"Are you going to be okay while I go call a cab," Misa asks.

"Yea," Madie replies, as she hugs herself.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," Misa tries to reassure her.

"Miss Amane! Miss Amane!," the reporter screams, as the camera focuses more closely on the women. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"No comment," Misa says, trying to shield Madie from the camera. Madie, for her part, attempts to hide behind Misa, and shields her face.

The reporter than focuses her attention on Madie, "Miss Idol, is this your apartment? What happened?"

Misa turns and blocks Madie from the camera's view while looking furiously at the reporter. "I told you no comment!"

One of the police officers walks over and forces the reporter and camera man back behind the yellow crime scene tape. "Thank God," Misa says. "I hope Light hurries up and gets here."

"Misa," Madie whispers, "You don't need to call a cab. I have a car parked in the alley."

"That will be perfect. Now, when Light gets here we can just leave," Misa says as she puts her arms around Madie and gives her a hug.

"Well, it looks like we don't have to wait that long," Madie says, tapping Misa on the back.

Misa turns around and sees that Light has left the apartment. Light pays no attention to the on lookers, even though some on them are still claiming that Kira will set everything right. One of them is shouting that "Kira will punish all evil doers!"

"Light," Misa says, as Light gets closer. She tries to give him a hug, but Light holds her off.

"I think we should get out of here," Light says.

Madie nods her head and says, "I have a car parked in the alley."

"Then we'll use that," Light says. The women follow Light as he walks to the alley. There is only one car parked in the alley, and Madie reaches into her purse to pull out the keys.

"I'll drive," Light says, "You've been through a lot."

"Okay," Madie says and hands Light the keys.

"Awww, how nice of you," Ryuk says, chuckling.

Ryuu looks at Ryuk, but his expression is unreadable.

"Why don't you sit in the back,' Misa says to Madie. "That way you can lay down, it you need to."

Madie nods her head. Light unlocks the car doors and opens the passenger's side back door for Madie. Madie walks over to the open door and climbs into the car. "Thank you," she says, as Light shuts the door.

Light then opens the door for Misa, and a smile breaks out on Misa face. "Thank you Light," she practically squeals, as she plants a kiss on his cheek and gets into the car.

Light walks around to the other side, and gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car up and drives out of the alley. They drive pass the front of the apartment, none of them looking back at the scene. At the corner, Light makes a right hand turn.

"Where are we going," Madie asks.

"To the hotel," Light answers.

"Yea," Misa says, turning around in her seat. "You're going to stay with us for the night. You should be left alone after something like that happens. I should know. I've had to deal with a few stalkers in my time." Misa smiles reassuring at Madie, and Madie nods her head. "Why don't you lie down? We should be there soon," Madie says, turning back around.

Light looks into the review mirror, and watches as Madie rests her head against the window. 'Yea, go ahead and rest now. I have some questions for you, and you will need to provide me with answers,' he thinks.

Ryuk and Ryuu fly above the car. Ryuk is still smiling, and think, 'Wow, Light. You seem to catch all the breaks.'

Ryuu expression is hidden by the white cloak that covers his body. He hasn't said anything since the police should up, but he can see Madie through the back window, and he thinks, 'You need to be careful.'

Almost like she can feel Ryuu's eyes on her, Madie glances up at her Shinigami. 'Don't worry,' she thinks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MATSUDA'S PLACE

Matsuda sits on the couch in his living room. He is having a hard time falling asleep. The events of the day seem to have finally caught up with him. He remembers the speech that Kira made back in the Wharf. He remembers what Kira said….

"_I have no intention of showing myself, but I thought a little chat was in order. I don't want any of you to have a false sense of security. The only reason that all of you are alive is at my mercy. Unfortunately, there are those in this world who still see me as a threat. They have been hurt too much by the actions of evil people. In six years since I made myself known, the world has become a much better place to live in. Soon the entire world will see me as the new God, and I won't need you anymore."_

"_You are a necessary evil. Until the entire world sees me as the only justice, you are still needed. Don't worry. I intend to kill each of you in the end. Right now you are still needed in the world. It helps that all of you amuse me, too."_

"_I have to say that you amuse me the most, Aizawa. 'Is Light Kira? Light can't be Kira? Light is Kira.' You go back and forth between all of them. I find this highly amusing. Even now, you must be wondering if Light is me, if he somehow arranged all of this. This makes me smile. The way that Mogi follows your lead, like a lost little puppy, as if he doesn't have a thought of his own, is amusing. Matsuada, the bumbling idiot, who never seems to do anything right, but keeps trying. Even Light, constantly thought to be me. He's so sure that there is no way anyone can conclude that he is Kira; he just hands over evidence that makes it more probable. It is so easy to manipulate all of you."_

"_Not one of you even considered the chance that I controlled the situation. That I made sure you stayed focused on Light, such an excellent scapegoat. So eager to prove that he's not Kira, which only made some of you suspect him more, fit so well into my plans. While the Task force, Mello, Near, the SPK, and even L were focused on Light, I was able to continue my plans with little interruption. As a reward for this, I have decided to let you live a while longer."_

Matsuda sits and thinks, 'Necessary evil. Kira views us as an evil because we stand in his way. He arranged for the deaths of Near, the SPK, and Mikimi-the one he handpicked. Kira is nothing more than a cold-blooded killer.'

'At least, no one believes that Light is Kira anymore. The chief would have been happy about that. I know how hard it was for him when L suspected Light. Now Light's name is cleared once and for all,' Matsuda continues to think, taking comfort in that knowledge.

All of the sudden, a thought occurs to Matsuda. He jumps up off the couch, where he had been channel surfing, and says aloud to the room, "But how did Kira know so much about us. He must have been watching us, that much is obvious, but how did know about Aizawa and Mogi? How did he know about their contact with Near?"

Matsuda collapses back unto the couch. 'I'll have to tell Light about this,' he thinks. He picks the remote back up, and points it at the television, to resume his channel surfing, but stops. There is a reporter on the television, and it looks like he is trying to talk with Misa.

"What!," Matsuda says. He tries to turn the volume up, but it doesn't work. "Stupid T.V.," he says, as he gets up and goes over to the television and kicks it.

Looking down at the television, Matsuda notices that Misa seems to be trying to protect Madie from the camera. "What is going on," he asks. Then he says, "I better call Light," as he reaches for the phone, "I need to make sure that everyone is okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

The car pulls into the hotel parking lot, and Light parks the car by the entrance. The three of them pile out of the car, Misa helping Madie out of the backseat. Light walks to the other side of the car and hands the keys back to Madie.

Madie takes the keys from Light, and puts back in her purse. Madie and Misa follow Light into the hotel, and walk to the elevator. Nobody talks as they walk, but Misa has her arms around Madie in a protective way and Madie is resting her head on Misa's shoulders.

When the elevator arrives, they enter it. Misa releases Madie and grabs her hand. "You can stay with us as long as you need to," she says.

Light looks at the women and thinks, 'That's right Misa. Invite her to stay as long as she needs. That will make things easier on me.'

Madie nods her head, and closes her eyes. She leans against the back wall of the elevator and says, "Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother. I'll probably just stay the night."

"Misa's right," Light speaks up. "Until we catch whoever did this, you should stay with us. I would hate for something to happen to you."

"Light's right, you need to stay with us," Misa says. "You never know what these people will do next."

"Thank you," is all Madie can say.

The elevator stops, and Misa helps Madie to the room. Light unlocks the room's door and switches on the light. A phone can be heard ringing, but it isn't the room's phone. Light walks over to that table and picks up his cell phone, as Misa helps Madie to the couch.

"Hello," Light says.

"Light," says Matsuda. "Is everyone okay? I was watching the T.V. and I saw a news story, and you, Misa and Madie were in it."

"Everyone's fine now," Light replies. "Madie's apartment was broken into, and Misa and I went over. She's going to spend the night with us."

"Madie's apartment was broken into," Matsuda whispers into the phone. "Is she okay?"

"She's a little shaken up, but other than that she's fine," Light answers.

"Do you know who did it," Matsuda asks.

"No, but we do have an idea. It seems that Madie has had some trouble with a stalker," Light starts to explain.

"I don't know, but I don't want to ask her right now. Madie needs rest," Light says.

"I guess you right, but maybe I should come over. You know, to give her some moral support," Matsuda says, looking very hopeful.

'I don't need you to come over,' Light thinks, 'I have everything under control.' Light says into the phone, "I don't think that's necessary. Madie needs to sleep, and I don't think she wants to talk about it right now."

Matsuda is silent on the phone. After a minute, he responds, "You're probably right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow," Light says as he hangs up the phone.

Misa get up from the couch. "That was nice of Matsu to call like that," she says. "Anyway, I'm going to get Madie some blankets." Misa walk into the bedroom.

Light looks down at Madie, but Madie has her eyes closed. 'Now, I just need to find a way to question you,' he thinks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MATSUDA'S APARTMENT

Matsuda hangs up the phone. He sits down on the coach, and throws his head back. "At least Madie's alright," he says aloud. Then he picks up the remote and switches off the television.

'Madie must have called Misa after her apartment was broken into,' Matsuda thinks. 'It's a good thing that Light was there, too. I'm sure Madie will be alright with him and Misa,'

Matsuda runs his hands through his hair, and turns off the light. "Tomorrow, I'll be able to see her," he says, as he gets up and heads to bed. He begins to realize that he's really smitten with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa walks out of the bedroom, carrying a pillow and blanket. She walks over to Madie and brushes against her shoulder.

Madie opens her eyes, upon feeling Misa, and looks up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Misa says.

"It's all right. I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes," Madie says, sitting up on the coach. She takes the pillow and blanket that Misa hands her. "I'm not sure if I'll even be able to sleep."

"Well you should try," Light says, walking over to the women.

Misa and Madie look up at him. He just stands there. Both of the Shinigami are in the room, hanging in the back watching the scene.

"Light's right, you should try to sleep. So, you want us to stay here until you are," Misa asks.

"No, that's O.K. Both of you are probably tired," Madie says, reaching for her purse. She pulls her phone out. "I just need to check something then I'll get some sleep."

Misa looks at her, "Well, if you're sure," she says, "then I'll be turning in."

"Me too," Light says. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"I'll be fine," Madie says, hitting buttons on her phone. "Don't worry."

Both Light and Misa look at her. "Well, good night then," Misa says, as she pats Madie on the arm. Then her and Light walk toward the bedroom.

As they pass, Light notices that Madie seems to be typing something into the phone, but Misa calls his name, so he doesn't stay to investigate. Ryuk stays out in the main room with Madie and Ryuu. Light looks back at Ryuk and shuts the door.

After a minute, Madie closes her phone, and puts it back in her purse. She leans back into the couch, and picks up the remote. Turning the television on, Madie keeps the volume low. "There's no way I can go to sleep now," she says as she begins to channel surf.

One hour later

Ryuk has been silent ever since Light and Misa went to bed. He tried to talk with Ryuu, but all he could get was a blank look. Ryuk shrugged it off, as some Shinigami are weird. So Ryuk focused his attention on Madie, but she stared blankly at the television, not really watching it. It almost seemed as if she was waiting for something. 'Well,' Ryuk thinks to himself, 'I suppose that's only to be expected. She's had quite a shock today.'

Just then, the noise of a door opening can be heard. All three members of the room turn to look at the bedroom door. Light emerges from the bedroom, and closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Madie says, "I didn't mean to wake you." She turns the volume down further.

"You didn't," Light says to her, as he walks into the main room and takes a seat in one of the chairs. "I'm having a hard time falling asleep too."

Madie turns so she can better see Light. Ryuk and Ryuu watch the two of them closely. "I know what that's like. Seem to be having a hard time myself," Madie says.

"Are you okay? I mean about the stalker," Light asks. 'I should start by sounding interested in her problems,' Light thinks, 'then work my up to what I want to know.'

"It isn't the first time I've had a stalker, though I admit, not one like this," Madie says with at shaky laugh. "This is something different."

"Yea," Light says. "I guess having someone break into your apartment would be different."

"You know," Madie says looking at Light, "I really don't want to talk about this right now. Can we talk about something else?"

Light looks at Madie. 'Sure, how about we talk about what happened at the Wharf,' he thinks. Instead Light says, "Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Madie starts, "I was wondering how I did at the Wharf? Do you think I did okay?"

'You've got to be kidding me,' Light thinks. 'She brings up the subject. This makes things much easier. I just have to be tactful, so she doesn't suspect anything.' Light opens his mouth and says, "You did fine, though I would have preferred if you had killed everyone."

Madie puts her head down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure because you said to kill those that opposed you. So, when the others showed up with you and Mogi joined you, I didn't know if you wanted me to kill them or not."

"I see," Light says. "But why did you set up that communication system?"

"The idea came to me on my way over. I wanted to get there early, so no one would see me coming. I was thinking about the Task Force and unsure if you wanted me to kill them or not, so I thought some way of communication would make it easier. That why, if it seemed like you wanted me to kill them, I could kill them with no problem," Madie says, picking her head up to look at Light.

"Then what happened? I made it clear when we talking through that thing, that I wanted them dead," Light asks, in a gentle tone. He doesn't want her to think that he is unhappy about it.

Madie hangs her head again and says, "I'm sorry. I forgot their names. I thought I remembered some of their names, but I hadn't met any of them before expect for Mogi. I thought I knew one, but I wasn't sure. So, I came up with that story based on what I saw."

"I see," Light says thoughtfully. "You seem to have understood them pretty good."

"Well," Madie says, looking up again, "Matsuda was the easiest. The way he was acting, I could hear him screaming about dying, so I figured he was some kind of idiot. Mogi and Aizawa were a little harder, but I remember that Mogi seemed to look at Aizawa for before answering, or to confirm something, so I cast them into those roles. Mogi came with the SPK, but Aizawa was the one who confirmed Near's appearance. I figured Aizawa must have been the one to contact Near. I guessed right, didn't I?"

'You made a guess,' Light thinks. 'The whole thing was based on a guess. No, that's not right. The whole thing was based on deduction. She figured out everyone's roles in a short period of time.'

Ryuk laughs in the background. "That was one hell of a guess," he says.

"I have to agree with Ryuk," Light says, looking straight at Madie. "That was one lucky guess."

"I'm sorry," Madie says with tears welling up in her eyes. "I was afraid you would be mad if I killed them and you didn't want me too, and I was afraid that if I didn't kill them, you would be mad. I thought I had everything covered. Misa called me earlier, and I told her I would stop by after my photo shoot was over. So when I killed the others, I thought I should go. I could still hear everything inside, and talk to everyone. I thought there wouldn't be any problems. But I forgot their names, and I didn't know what to do. Ryuu helped me with the speech. I'm sorry," by now Madie is crying.

'So, her Shinigami helped her,' Light thinks. 'I guess he might be a good judge of character, or maybe he's been watching from the Shinigami realm. But if he did help her, does that mean he'll be as hard to get rid of as Rem. Will he threaten to kill me too?" Light rushes over to Madie and hugs her. "It's okay," he says, "I know you tried your best." While Light says this he thinks, 'If he is like Rem that could complicate things.'

"I'm just so sorry," Madie weeps into Light's shoulder.

"Its fine," Light says, pulling back from Madie and handing her a tissue. "Nobody suspects me anymore. We can deal with the rest of them later."

"We," Madie says, while wiping her eyes.

"Yes we," Light says. "I can't do this without you. Every God needs a Goddess by his side."

Madie smiles up at Light. Just then the bedroom door opens again. "Light what are you doing," Misa asks rubbing her eyes.

"I was crying, and Light heard me," Madie says, turning around to look at Misa. "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

Misa looks at Madie and sees her red eyes, and says, "You not any trouble. You've been through a lot tonight." Misa then lowers her eyes at Light and thinks, 'But is she tries anything I'll kill her. What am I thinking? Madie is my friend and she's just scared.' Misa shakes her head.

Light stands up and looks at Madie. "You should really try to get some sleep."

"You're right," Madie says. "I think I'm tired now. I'm so sorry."

Light walks away from the couch and joins Misa by the bedroom door. "There's nothing to apologize for," he says, "Just try to get some rest."

"Okay," Madie says, lying back down on the couch. She pulls the covers up and buries her head in the pillow.

Light enters the bedroom, while Misa glances at Madie. "I'll see you in the morning," she says, following Light into the bedroom.

The door closes and the two Shinigami are left in the room with Madie. Ryuu sits in his chair, with his legs drawn up and covered by the white cloak. He keeps watch over Madie, as she falls asleep.

Ryuk has a smile on his face and he thinks, 'So that's what happened at the Wharf. It looks like Light might keep you around a little longer. You might still be useful, Madie, or at least he's going to want to make sure that he won't die if he kills you.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello sits in front of the computer, with a half eaten bar of chocolate lying beside it. One the biggest televisions, the one on the wall directly in front of the computer, replays the footage that aired from the Wharf. This is nothing more than footage that aired earlier tonight. He watches as the Task Force leaves the building, but the reporter pays them no mind.

He zooms in on the faces of the members of the Task Force. He counts them and notices that every member that was at the Wharf is still alive.

'Light is Kira,' Mello thinks. 'Why didn't he just kill everybody, something must have gone wrong, but what?'

Mello hits a key on the computer, intending on viewing the footage again, but something happens. One of the small televisions, each television playing a different news story, erupts with sound.

Mello pauses the Wharf footage, and focuses more closely on the smaller television. It seems to be a news report of something that has just happened. He couldn't care less about it, and tries to override the controls.

A message appears on the computer screen in front of him. MELLO. WATCH IT.

Mello reads the messages and picks up the chocolate bar. Taking a bite he thinks, 'So I'm supposed to pay attention to this report. Fine' Mello finishes eating the chocolate bar, and continues to think, 'I just wish I knew what was going on, and what I'm supposed to pay attention too.'

Mello taps a key on the computer, and the footage on the one television conquers all the others. What looks like an old apartment building flashes onto the screen. There are two women standing in front of the door, one with red hair and one with blonde, and Mello's eyes widen at the sight.

"_Miss Amane! Miss Amane!," the reporter screams, as the camera focuses more closely on the women. "Can you tell us what happened?"_

"_No comment," Misa says, trying to shield Madie from the camera._

_The reporter than focuses her attention on Madie, "Miss Idol, is this your apartment? What happened?"_

_Misa turns and blocks Madie from the camera's view while looking furiously at the reporter. "I told you no comment!"_

_One of the police officers walks over and forces the reporter and camera man back behind the yellow crime scene tape. The reporter struggles a bit, but is placed behind the tape. "Well may be you can explain what happened here," the reporter asks the police officer._

_The police officer looks at the report and turns to walk away. The camera man follows the office and notices someone exiting the building._

_Light leaves the building and walks over to Misa and Madie. The camera man continues to film them, until the reporter demands the camera back._

"_Well, the police are certainly keeping their mouths shut about this. We have confirmed that the apartment in questions belongs to Madie Idol, an upcoming new actress. While there are no details about the incident to mention, it seems that Misa Amane has become friends with Madison Idol, as seen from here involvement here." At this statement, the reporter signals the camera man to switch focus to the women, but they are no longer there. A car can be heard coming down from the alley, and it speeds past the on lookers. The camera man follows the car and is able to make out Misa in the front passenger's seat and someone with red hair in the back, as the car makes a turn, going out of sight._

_The camera man focuses on the reporter again. The reporter continues, "We will not leave until there is a statement by the police." The reporter signals the camera man for a break, and focuses his attention on building._

Mello rewinds the tape, and begins to play it without the sound. He watches as the camera focuses on Madie and Misa. How Misa seems to protect Madie from the camera. How the reporter and camera man are forced back, and finally the appearance of Light. He watches as Light approaches the women, and seems to talk to them.

"I can't make out what he's saying," Mello says aloud. He becomes frustrated as he keeps rewinding the footage and replaying it. "What is he saying?"

Mello allows the footage to play through to the end. He watches again as the car leaves. Light must be driving, as he can't be seen but both Misa and the red head are on the passenger's side.

Mello sits back in the chair and opens another chocolate bar. He brings the bar up and pauses for a minute, holding the bar close to his mouth. 'What the Hell is going on,' he wonders, as he finally takes a bite.

NEXT CHAPTER: STATUS QUO

****************************

Libra de los Muertos

Not every human that uses a Death Note will become a God of Death.

Merely touching a Death Note is not enough to become a God of Death. Neither is using one. Certain conditions must be met, in order for a human to become a God of Death.

********************************

A/N These two chapter's (7 & 8) might seem to be pointless, but they have a huge impact on the plot. Things will start to really pick up in the next chapter, and you might even get a glimpse of who keeps sending Mello messages.


	9. Status Quo

Thank you to everyone reading this story! Special thanks to TheHouseKey and ZomgKelley for the reviews. Also, thanks TheHouseKey for favoriting this story.

It is because of TheHouseKey that I am updating early, since I refuse to give a straight answer to her question, or guess. I hope this works as an apology.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

***************************

Chapter 9: Status Quo

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Even though there are no windows in the room, Mello knows that it is morning, since the time on the computer tells him so. Mello stayed up the entire night, reviewing the footage over and over. He alternated between what happened at the Wharf, and the footage of the break-in.

Wrappers of chocolate bars litter the desk and floor. Mello opens a new bar, and takes a bite. He sits trying to put the puzzle pieces into place, but some just won't go in. He knows he's missing something, he just doesn't know what. He reviews the information that he has been able to put together, written on a piece a paper.

1. I receive a message

2. Somehow I survive Kira's attempt on my life

3. Kira arranges the deaths of Near, Mikami, and the SPK

4. I arrive at the place I was told to go to, it has everything I need

5. There is another message on the computer

6. Understand the fact that I need to remain hidden for now

7. I follow the list of instructions left

_a. Notify Roger of Near's death_

_b. Go to said address, trash apartment_

_c. Give message to Roger about taking the case_

8. Review footage of the Wharf

9. Receive message that I should watch a news report

10. Watch report of break-in

_a. Notice this is the apartment I was told to break into_

_b. Light and Misa are there_

_c. They take the woman away_

_d. Frustrated because I cannot see this woman's face….but there's something about her_

Mello throws the paper down on the desk. He takes another bite of chocolate and thinks, 'Why was I told to break-in to that apartment. Is this woman working with Kira? Is she the reason that Near's plan didn't work.'

Mello takes another bite of chocolate and now thinks about the person that leaves the messages. 'How did you find out about this? How did you know that I could survive? How did I survive? What are you doing? Were you watching Kira? Do you know who this woman is? Were you at the apartment? What am I supposed to do now?'

Mello throws the empty wrapper on the floor, and runs his hands through is hair. He hates taking orders from someone. Even if this person somehow was able to keep him alive, and arranged it so Light believes that he's dead, it still sucks.

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell the plan is," Mello screams into the empty room. "What is this, some kind of test!" In a rage, Mello stands up and sweeps the papers and wrappers off the desk. "I'm I just supposed to sit here on my ass, following your instructions." Mello sits back down and rests his head in his hands.

Mello sits there for a minute, and hears the bing of the computer. He raises his head and looks at the message.

CALM DOWN MELLO.

EVERYTHING WILL BE MADE CLEAR. RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO STAY HIDDEN, BUT THAT WON'T ALWAYS BE THE CASE.

AND YES….THIS IS A TEST. I WANT TO SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT, AND SIT STILL FOLLOWING ORDERS. OTHER PIECES OF THE PUZZLE WILL COME, BUT IT'S UP TO YOU TO PUT THEM TOGETHER

NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED TO DO…

Mello reads the list of new instructions. A smile crosses his face, as he opens another chocolate bar.

The final message: THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE AIZAWA'S CAR

Aizawa and Mogi pull in front of Matsuda's apartment. Matsuda was waiting outside for them. After the car parks, Matsuda opens the door, and climbs into the backseat. Matsuda puts on his seatbelt, and says, "Did either of you watch T.V. last night."

"Are you kidding? I left the thing off. I didn't need to see the reports about what happened at the Wharf. I was there," Aizawa says.

"Neither did I,' Mogi says. "Why?"

"Because Madie's apartment was broken into last night," Matsuda explains. "I called Light, but he and Misa had already returned to the hotel. Madie stayed the night with them."

"Yesterday was just a bad day all around," Aizawa says. "Who's Madie?"

"Oh," Matsuda says, "That's right, you didn't meet her. She was in the hotel room with Misa when Light and I arrived. She seemed like a nice girl…" Matsuda trails off, his face turning red.

Aizawa and Mogi look at each other, a knowing glance about what happened. 'Matsuda has a crush,' they both think.

Aizawa looks in the rearview mirror at Matsuda. "Don't worry Matsuda," he says, "We're going to pick Light up. You'll be able to see Madie there."

Matsuda blushes and mumbles to himself, but the two men in front can't hear him. Aizawa and Mogi chuckle at him anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa is standing in the little kitchenette, making coffee; while Light sits on the coach watching the news. The sound of water running can be heard in the bathroom, where Madie has been for the last hour.

'Why do women take so long in the bathroom,' Light wonders.

Misa brings Light a cup of coffee, and sits down beside him. Light drinks his coffee thinking, 'Now, I just have to find a way to kill Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda. Madie will come in handy for that task, and after she's done I get rid of her too. All I need now is an opening.'

In the Bathroom

Madie looks at herself in the mirror, and finishes brushing her hair. The contents of her purse are laid out over the sink, and she picks up her lip gloss and applies it to her lips. Ryuu stands behind her, not saying anything.

"There, all done," she says and then puts the items back into her purse. She opens the bathroom door and steps out.

"Are you feeling better Madie," Misa asks, walking into the room.

"Yes," Madie answers. "It's amazing what a hot shower can do."

"There's coffee in the kitchen. Would you like me to get you some," Misa asks.

"No that's fine," Madie replies. "I can get it myself." Madie walks into the kitchenette.

Ryuk walks behind Light and says, "She cleans up nice doesn't she. I still can't believe your luck, all these pretty girls falling all over you."

Ryuu sits in the corner, in his usual position, with his knees drawn up. He calmly watches the scene.

There's a knock at the door. Light gets up to answer it, saying, "That must be Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda." Light answers the door to find those three standing there.

"Light, how are you," Matsuda says when Light opens the door. Aizawa and Mogi stand behind Matsuda, and Matsuda looks at Light. "How's Misa and Madie?"

"We're fine," Light says.

"Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Hi," Misa says, coming up behind Light. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yea, that would be great," says Matsuda, entering the room. Light stands to the side watching as Aizawa and Mogi follow Matsuda in.

"I'll get you some coffee," Misa says, as she heads for the kitchen.

Madie sits in the couch in the room, and Matsuda walks up to her. "How are you doing?"

Madie looks up at Matsuda and says, "I'm doing okay. A lot better than last night."

"I heard about what happened," Mogi says. "Matsuda told us on the ride over here. Is there anything we can do?"

Madie smiles at Mogi, "No, really, Light and Misa have been very helpful. Well maybe there's one thing."

"What," Matsuda asks.

"Here's the coffee," Misa says, carrying a tray into the room.

"Thank you," says Aizawa, as he Mogi and Matsuda take a cup.

"Well," Madie says, "I was wondering when I could move back to my apartment."

Aizawa pauses in taking a drink; Mogi swallows his drink and then begins to cough, while Matsuda spits his drink out. "Oh, I'm sorry," Matsuda says, trying to clean up the mess.

"Why do you want to move back to your apartment so soon," asks Aizawa.

"Yea, Light and I don't mind having you stay, right," Misa says looking over her shoulder at Light.

"No, we don't mind at all," Light says. 'In fact, it would make things easier,' he thinks.

"That's very nice of you both, but I can't just hide from this person. If I move out, then he wins," Madie says. "I was thinking about it in the shower, and I decided that I can't let this person control my life. If he scares me out of my apartment, then he wins."

"But we don't even know who it is yet," Matsuda says, "I think it's better if you stay with Light and Misa."

"I have to agree," Aizawa says, putting his coffee cup down. "It's probably safer for you here. Anyway, it could take a week for the apartment to be ready for you move back in. It's still a crime scene, and the police will want to examine it."

"I understand that, but after their done, how soon can I move back in," Madie says.

Light stands against the wall, with Ryuk beside him. 'Why does she want to move back so bad,' Light thinks. He says, "I agree with Aizawa. It's safer for you here."

Madie has a sad look on her face, "But I don't want to put anyone in danger," she says. "While it might be true that I might be safer, my being here might put you or Misa in danger."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Misa says. "I'm sure Light and I are safe, after all Light is a police officer."

Madie looks around at all the worried faces. She takes a deep breath and says, "But it's more than that. It's like I said earlier; I want to take my life back. If I stay here and hide, then he wins. It's more about this person having control over my life. I want to control my life."

"Well, I can understand that," Light says, "But I would feel terrible if something happened to you. How about you stay here until we catch the guy?"

"But what if you don't," Madie says. "I mean this doesn't have to be the work of a stalker, maybe someone broke in to steal something. Then this could be nothing more than a onetime thing, with no guarantee of ever catching the guy. Kira could punish him too, then I'll never know who did it."

"Even if that's the case, we don't know yet," Matsuda says. "I vote that you stay here until we catch the guy."

Madie smiles at Matsuda. "Tell you what," she says, "I'll stay until the police are done with my apartment. Then, if it looks like someone broke in to steal something, I'm moving back. But if it turns out to be a stalker, I'll stay with Light and Misa until the guy is caught."

"I don't know about that," Matsuda says, "It still sounds risky."

"Yea, I think Matsu's right. You should just stay with us," Misa says, smiling at Madie.

"I don't know," Madie says.

"Well, how about we just wait to find out what the police decide," Aizawa says. "That will make the decision easier."

"I think Aizawa's right," Matsuda says. "If it turns out to be the work of a stalker, then I think that you should just stay here, Madie."

"Okay. I'll wait to find out what the police say," Madie says.

"Great! Glad we have that settled," Matsuda says.

"Yea, Now I think we should get going. We have work to do," Aizawa says. "Thanks for the coffee Misa, and Madie just rest for the next couple days."

Mogi stands up and follows Aizawa. Matsuda stands up and looks back at Madie, "I'm glad you're okay. If there's anything I can do, you let me know," Matsuda says, while smiling down at Madie.

Madie looks up at Matsuda and smiles, "I will."

Matsuda's smile lights up his whole face and he turns to follow Aizawa and Mogi. "You coming Light," he says.

"Yea, I'm right behind you," Light says. "I just have to grab my jacket."

"Okay." Matsuda says and leaves.

Light goes to the closet and gets his coat out. He pauses while putting it on and says, "Madie, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to." He looks back at the girls sitting on the couch and smiles.

"Thank you," Madie says.

Light left the room with Ryuk following him.

During the entire scene, Ryuu sat in the corner just watching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The four members of the Task Force enter Headquarters. Ide has all ready arrived, and seems to be hard at work. Light walks over to his usual seat, while the others fall into computers around him. Ryuk hovers in the air, on the other side of the room.

'Looks like things are going to get boring again,' Ryuk thinks.

After everyone is settled, Matsuda asks a question. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Mogi and Aizawa look at each other and then at Light.

Light continues to type things into his computer. Without pausing, he answers Matsuda, "We're going to catch Kira." Light stops typing and turns around to face the other members. "Kira killed a lot of people, some of them very close to me. He's been playing games since the beginning."

"I'd say," Matsuda says. "Kira made that much clear in that speech he gave. I guess, what I mean is, how are we going to catch Kira? It doesn't seem like anything we've done in the last six years has made a difference."

"I know what you mean, Matsuda," Ide says. "I feel like we've been chasing our own tails."

"More like rats trapped in a cage," Aizawa says. "We've been going around in circles, and coming to the same conclusions."

"What do you mean, Aizawa," Matsuda says, his eyes widening.

"Look at what we've done. When Kira first showed up, we joined L. L was convinced that Light was Kira, so much so that he never stopped suspecting him. After L's death, we all believed that L was wrong, the Light wasn't Kira. We even made Light the next L. We were more cautious in our investigation and for six years Kira became stronger. Then Near comes along and he suspects Light. The questions from L's investigation were raised again and Light became the number one suspect in Near's eyes." Aizawa pauses here for a minute. Light, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda wait for him to continue.

After a minute, Aizawa continues, "I even began to suspect Light again. Near had some very good reasons for believing what he did. Because of this, Near comes up with a plan, and ends up dead, along with those he was working with. Even Mikami died."

There is silence for about a minute, as Aizawa words sink in. Matsuda is the one to break the silence. "Yea, do you think that Kira will kill us in the end?"

"I believe that Kira has every intention of killing us," Light says. "We stand in his way. Maybe it's because I chose to be more passive in pursuing Kira, that we are still alive."

"I can believe that. After all, keeping us alive allowed Kira to deflect suspicion to Light. And we just fell for it,' Aizawa says.

"Yea, but what do we do now," Matsuda asks.

"What do you mean Matsuda," Aizawa asks.

"How do we pursue Kira? He all ready knows so much about us." Matsuda says. "Are we going to do the same thing that we've done for the last six years?"

Everyone is silent for a minute, thinking about what Matsuda said. Light is the first one to speak, "Well, I don't think going back to what we were doing is going to catch Kira. I mean, we're no closer now than when L died. Kira has made it known that he plans to kill us eventually, the only question is when."

The Task Force members look at Light. Matsuda is the one that talks, "Do you mean that we should be more aggressive in trying to catch Kira? But won't that get us killed faster?"

"It might," Aizawa says. "But what's the alternative? We keep doing what we've been doing and sooner or later Kira will kill us anyway."

"I know, but still..." Matsuda says with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to sit around waiting for Kira to kill us," Aizawa says. "There's no way of knowing if Kira will spare us if we give up, and I for one don't want to. I want to find out who Kira is and bring him to justice, even if it's the last thing I do."

"I agree," Light says. "If I'm going to be killed anyway, I want to know who is behind it. The only way to do that is to pursue Kira, and find him. So, are we all in agreement?"

"Yes," Aizawa says.

Mogi and Ide nod their heads and say, "Yes."

Matsuda looks at the other members. He doesn't say anything and seems to be thinking.

"Are you in or not Matsuda," Mogi says.

Matsuda shakes his head and says, "I'm in. It just I was thinking about something L once said, 'its one thing to know you're risking you life, and another to know that you're going to die,' or something like that. When I started on this Task Force, I knew I was risking my life, but I always thought there was a chance of surviving. Now it looks like no matter what we do, we're all going to end up dead."

Aizawa and Mogi look at him. "That doesn't have to be. There's still a chance that we might live," Light says, looking at everyone.

'Really,' Ryuk thinks, 'I thought you were going to kill them, in the end.'

"If we can catch Kira and bring him in, before he writes our names down, we still might come out of this alive. In fact, I think that that is the only way," Light says.

"You're right," Matsuda says. "All we have to do is catch Kira. I know we can do it."

"Good," says Aizawa. "So Light, where do we go from here?"

"I've been thinking about that," Light says, as he turns around to face the computers. A smile crosses his face and he thinks, 'I'll have to thank Madie for making this so easy. Everyone is willing to follow my orders, since they don't believe I'm Kira anymore. This will make it easier to keep an eye on everyone, till I decide to get rid of them.'

Just as Light is about to type something into the computer, it comes to life. The great big screen that dominates the front of the headquarters comes to life and a giant letter K, written in Cloister Black, is shown on the screen.

"What's that," Matsuda asks.

"I don't know," Light says. 'It can't be,' he thinks, 'it hasn't even been 24 hours yet.' Words begin to show up on the computer screen, in front of Light.

PLEASE TURN THE SPEAKERS ON

"What is this," Aizawa asks. "You don't think its Kira do you?"

'I'm positive it's not Kira,' Light thinks. Light says, "I don't know yet, but whoever it is he wants the speakers turned on." Light turns on the speakers.

A voice that has been distorted can be heard. "Thank you for turning on the speaker's. This will make communications much easier. Allow me to introduce myself. I am K."

NEXT CHAPTER: INVITATION

*****************************

Libra de los Muertos

Only Death Notes that are active in the human world can be used. Inactive Death Notes, any more than six, will not take effect and as such cannot be used by a human.

It does not matter how many humans a human kills using the Death Note. Having a lot of kills does not make a God of Death, as killing other humans has been human nature since the beginning of time.

***************************************

A/N I know, short chapter. They do start getting longer again, I promise. Looks like Light has a new challenger *starts laughing evilly* Wonder what K has to say…you'll have to wait until Thursday. Poor Mello, I really don't think he likes to sit around, not knowing everything that's going on. The novelty of still being alive must be wearing off. Speaking of that…I do need to let you know what happened to Matt yet…


	10. Invitation

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, though not the favorite one I've written it (I'm currently writing chapter 23) does have one thing I truly enjoyed, and continues to set the stage nicely. Special thanks to TheHouseKey, Sonar, and ZomgKelley for reviews. *gives cookies*

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

************************************

Chapter 10: Invitation

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force stand in shock over this announcement. Their eyes are opened wide at the letter K and the sound of the distorted voice.

'Another one,' Light thinks. 'And so soon after Near's death. This can't be a coincidence. This person must have been watching.'

"As I said, I am K. And you would be the members of the Task Force that L originally ran," the distorted voice continues.

"Yes, we are," says Light.

"And you are," K asks.

"He's Light, and I'm Matsuda." Matsuda stands up from his chair. "The other members are Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi. It is a pleasure to meet you," Matsuda says.

'Matsuda,' Aizawa thinks, 'don't be so enthusiastic. This could be Kira.'

"Yes, I am aware of the members of the Task Force. I was merely wondering which I was talking with," K says.

"Oh, I see," Matsuda says, sitting down in his chair again and looking slightly crestfallen.

'Why aren't you arrogant bastard,' Light thinks.

"As I'm sure you're aware that I know of the deaths of Near and Mello. After all, if they were not dead, I would not be here. However, I do have a few questions about Near's death," K says.

"Well, you certainly don't waste any time getting to the point, do you," says Aizawa.

"I see no point in wasting any time. Kira has all ready been given enough time, more than enough time. In fact, I would say that it's about time Kira was stopped, wouldn't you agree," the K.

"Yea, I would say it's about time," says Matsuda.

"Wait a minute," Light says, "don't you mean it's time that Kira was caught? Because it almost sounds like you don't care how Kira's stopped."

"That would be," says K, "because I don't care. Kira's reign of terror needs to come to an end, by any means possible."

"What are you saying," asks Aizawa. "We want to bring Kira to justice, but you seem to be implying…"

'This guy seems more ruthless,' thinks Ryuk. 'He might be the most interesting opponent Light has ever had."

"Perhaps I'm not being clear. It is time that Kira's reign was brought to an end. Wouldn't you agree," says K.

"Well yea, but…," says Matsuda.

"That wasn't something L would consider. Not only that, I'm sure neither Near or Mello would either," Light says. "Well, Mello might have."

"Consider what," asks K.

"Killing Kira," says Light.

"Who said anything about killing Kira? You are still misunderstanding me," says K. "I intend to change the world's views on Kira, before Kira is brought to justice. I intend to make the world see Kira for the murder he is."

'Really,' thinks Light. 'How do you plan to do that?'

"How do you plan on doing that," asks Matsuda in an awestruck voice.

"I'm not ready to reveal that yet," says K. "First I need to know what happened at the Wharf; what happened after Near and the others were killed. I am looking forward to working closely with the Task Force. I am aware that L, Near, and Mello believed that Light Yagami was Kira; however, considering the events at the Wharf, I am willing to bet that you no longer suspect Light."

"Why would you say that," asks Aizawa.

"Isn't it obvious? Each of you is still alive. If Light was Kira, he would have killed everyone, as there would be no reason to keep any of you alive," answers K.

The members of the Task Force are silent. Each one seems to be taking in what K just said. All four of them are thinking the same thing, but Light is thinking something else.

'Well, I guess you got that wrong,' Light thinks. 'You just made your first mistake K.' A smile that no one else can see crosses Light's face. 'I must admit, I didn't expect another successor so soon. Maybe it's a good thing that Madie screwed up and didn't kill everyone.'

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," says Matsuda. "So, does this mean that you don't suspect Light?"

The voice is silent for a minute. Everyone in the room is waiting for a reply. Finally K speaks, "I didn't say that. The probability of Light being Kira has significantly dropped, I'd say to 3.2 percent."

"You mean to tell me that you still suspect Light," Aizawa says.

"No, I don't. I am merely telling you how likely it is that Light is Kira. There is still a chance; that being said, there is a stronger likelihood that someone else is Kira," explains K. "However, it can't be discounted that this was nothing more than the original plan of Kira, and for whatever reason, he decided to keep you alive."

"Well," says Matsuda, "Kira did give us a reason. He said we amused him."

"He said you amused him," said K.

"Yea," said Matsuda.

"He also stated that we are a necessary evil," says Ide. "That there were still some people who relied on the police, and until they no longer do, we are needed."

"I see," says K.

"Well, what do you make of that," asks Aizawa.

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually talked with Kira, or dealt with him directly. I have read the documents that L left, and have caught up with Near's line of reasoning, so I would deduce that this statement is out of character for Kira," says K. After a minute's pause K continues, "However, Kira could just be getting bolder."

"How can he be getting bolder," asks Matsuda.

"Well, after 5 years of no one interfering with him, he could have developed a sense of security. His defeat of L, Near, and Mello would only have increased the security. I believe that Kira will continue to murder at an ever increasing pace. I plan on not only stopping this, but changing the world's view," says K. "The world must come to understand that Kira is a murderer."

'And how do you plan on doing that,' Light thinks. 'You're nothing more than a minor road block, just like your predecessors.'

"I plan on implementing my plan later today, and I want to extend an invitation to the Task Force and the second L to assist me," says K. "Of course; I plan on exchanging information with you too. I suppose you could call this my invitation to work together."

"You want to work with us," says Matsuda.

'Are you really this stupid,' thinks Light. 'You're going to share your information with us; I don't even have to find a way to figure out what you thinking. This is going to be too easy.'

"Yes, I want to work with you. After all, each of you has been working on the Kira case for a number of years now. I'm sure that we will have plenty of information to share. I am even willing to share the information the L and Near had, though most of it centers around Light Yagami being Kira. I am hoping that this will help us to move forward and finally bring Kira to justice," says K.

"I think that's a great idea," says Matsuda.

"I agree," says Aizawa. "It's about time we brought Kira in." Mogi and Ide shake their heads yes.

"I'm willing to do anything that will bring Kira to justice," says Light.

"I'm happy that we are all on the same page," says K. "Now, I don't see the point in wasting anytime, so I am going to confront Kira, as I said, later today over the television. Don't worry, I have no intention of repeating exactly what L did, but I want Kira to know there is someone else trying to bring him in. I am hoping to put Kira on guard, and maybe he might make a mistake."

"Kira's been careful, and he hasn't made a mistake yet," says Matsuda.

"Yes, but pride cometh before the fall," says K. "Kira's heading for the fall. I'm going to make sure of that."

Everyone is silent for a minute. Light is the one that breaks the silence. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that it will be nice to work with another one of L's successors."

K is silent. The silence stretches out and starts to become uncomfortable.

'What is this guy playing at,' Light thinks. Light says, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yea," Matsuda pipes up. "You said that you really don't suspect Light."

"I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with suspecting Light. It just that I believed the new L, or Light, was intelligent," K says.

'What the hell,' Light thinks.

Aizawa and Mogi stand back, looking flabbergasted. Ryuk starts laughing to himself and thinks, 'I think K just called you stupid Light.'

"What do you mean," Matsuda says. "Light is the most intelligent person I know."

"I meant no disrespect," K says. "It's just that I thought anyone with any type of intelligence would at least know the English alphabet. Especially since English is taught in Japanese schools."

Everyone's eyes widen at this statement. Matsuda starts to whisper the alphabet to himself.

"You see, just as K comes before L, M, and N in the alphabet, so do I. I am not L's successor. I'm L's predecessor. I'll be in touch." And with that, K ends the communication with the Task Force.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello opens up a new bar of chocolate, and takes a bite. He sits in front of the computer, with a smile on his face. 'Light must not have liked that,' he thinks.

'Everything seems to be going to plan. K has a sense of how arrogant Light is, and commenting on how he doesn't even know the alphabet was,' Mello breaks out in laughter. "It was great," he says.

Mello looks back over the new instructions. 'The only thing bothering me is that K had me do it. While I enjoyed it, why didn't K just do it? What is K doing? Why can't I be told?'

Mello thinks back on the times he met K. K was always nice and helpful to everyone. Always there to listen, unless away on business. K made time for everyone. He sadly remembers how K left Whammy's, and never returned.

Mello opens up a new chocolate bar and takes a bite, but after this bite he lowers the chocolate. 'That's it isn't it,' he thinks. 'This is part of the test. Figuring out what happened then and helping you to catch Kira proves that I am L's rightful successor. It proves that I am better than Near, after all, K would have chosen Near if Near could have done it. I'm sure K could have found a way to save Near, if it was necessary.'

Mello puts down his chocolate bar, and grabs a piece of paper, to make a list of what he remembers about K. After all, if this is a test of K's, then he better be prepared. Mello thinks, 'I all ready know that Light Yagami is Kira, and I'm sure that K does too, so what's K's plan. Why did K take so long? Why did K let Near and me take over the case? Regardless, I have to solve this mystery and help bring Kira down.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force stand around. Nobody has said anything since K left. Light sits in his chair thinking, 'K comes before L in the alphabet. What is that, some kind of joke? Does this guy really think that I'm going to fall for that. Why would they send L's predecessor? He has to be joking.'

"Light," says Matsuda. "We all thought that K was another successor."

Light ignores him and continues to think, 'and what the hell was that about? Saying he's inviting us to help him with the Kira investigation. This guy is even more arrogant than L. Then he questions my intelligence, 'You see, just as K comes before L, M, and N in the alphabet, so do I.' I can hear the suppressed laughter of his voice. He's baiting me, and I can't do anything about it. I mean what am I supposed to do? Tell the Task Force that I think K suspects me.'

"Light," says Matsuda, "did you hear me?"

A revelation comes to Light, and he thinks, 'He got me. He's backed me into a corner. Unlike L, when I was trying to find a way to work with him; I have to work with K. Worse, I don't even know what he looks like. Given the deaths of L, Mello, and Near, nobody here is going to wonder why he doesn't show himself. They'll assume that he is just protecting himself. I'll have to work with him, trying to find Kira; while he builds a case against me, and I know he won't be sharing that information. DAMN IT!'

Matsuda walks up to Light and puts his hand on Light's shoulder. "Light," he says, "at least K doesn't suspect you. I mean, he said there was a chance that you're Kira, but there is a better chance that someone else is."

Light turns around and looks at Matsuda. "I know that," says Light. "But maybe K's right. After all, I haven't been able to bring Kira in. I even helped him to set me up, and I didn't even realize it. Maybe I'm not as intelligent as I thought I was, or not intelligent enough to stop Kira. I should just step down as L."

"What! No," exclaims Matsuda. "You're the only one that can be L."

"But I couldn't even recognize that K is L's predecessor," Light says. "I should have been able to figure that much out."

Matsuda stands in front of Light, a shocked expression on his face. Light just look as at him, and glances at the other members of the Task Force.

Ryuk stands back, watching the scene. A smile crosses his face and he thinks, 'So that's what you're going to do. Play it as if you don't think you can bring Kira in. I don't think anyone here is going to let you leave, but you all ready know that. Yes, I think this K is going to be more entertaining than Near.'

"Matsuda's right Light," says Aizawa, stepping forward. "You can't blame yourself for thinking that K was another successor. It was logical. Who would have thought of the alphabet?"

'I should have,' Light thinks. Light says, "I understand what you're saying, but I don't know."

"Light, you can't start second guessing yourself now," says Matsuda. "We need you, if we're going to catch Kira."

Light stands up. "You're right. I just need to get some air," he says.

"Light," Matsuda starts, but Mogi puts a hand on his shoulder. Matsuda looks up at him.

"I think that's a good idea Light," Mogi says. "Some fresh air would probably do you some good."

"Exactly," says Aizawa. "Go out and clear your head. Take a walk."

"Yea," says Matsuda. "After awhile, you'll realize that you can't just leave this case. We need to bring Kira down, and we need you to do that."

Ryuk notices that Light is going to leave, and he ducks out before him.

Light looks at all of them and nods. Then he walks out of the room. Before leaving Light over hears Aizawa, "You now, K reminds me of L, arrogant and unwilling to compromise."

The members of the Task Force start getting to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light walks away from the building, at a leisurely pace. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself, in case anyone is watching him. Ryuk flies behind, laughing.

"So you find this amusing Ryuk," Light says.

Laughing, Ryuk says, "Yes. I think this K character might be very entertaining."

"You would," Light says.

"Come one," Ryuk says, "don't you find this K person amusing?"

"No, I think this K person needs to be taught a lesson," Light says. "He openly challenged me, even if he said he didn't." Light thinks, 'I can feel those chains around me again, but this time it's different. Maybe he just wants me to think that way. That was the reason behind saying he was L's predecessor. He's probably just someone else in line to succeed L.'

"So what," Ryuk says, "he challenged you. He isn't the first person to do so."

"That's not the point," Light says. "I'm getting tired of these annoyances. These people getting in the way of my world. Who do they think they are, challenging me?"

Ryuk looks Light and thinks, 'And here I thought things were going to get boring again.' A smile crosses Ryuk's face.

Light continues, "This K is just another successor," he says. "No, I can't think like that yet. After all, there's a chance that he really is L's predecessor. It took five years before Near and Mello came after me. It is possible that no else is ready to take over the case, so it was handed over to L's predecessor. That does raise the question of why he didn't just take the case six years ago. I mean if there was someone else, why wait five years."

Light stops walking, thinking about he just said, 'why didn't he take the case five years ago? Does this point to that fact that K really is another successor, or was there a reason for the time gap? If there is a reason, what is it? There has to be some way of finding out.'

Ryuk watches as Light just stands there. Finally, after he can't wait any longer, Ryuk asks, "So, are you going to tell me what you plan to do?"

A thought occurs to Light, and he thinks, 'That's it.' Light turns, looks at Ryuk, and says, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to eliminate this K, and then I'm going to kill everyone at Whammy's house, so I don't have to worry about anymore successors. No, I better get rid of Whammy's house first, then there won't be anyone to stop me. But first, I'm going to check into some old cases. If K really is L's predecessor, there must be a record somewhere of one of his cases. Finding it might answer both questions, is K really is L's predecessor and if so, why did he wait so long."

Ryuk starts laughing again and thinks, 'Not only does Light need to find out who K is, but he has to find out whether K is L's predecessor or successor.'

Light turns around and starts walking back to Task Force headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Madie sits on the couch, with her phone in her hands. Misa comes out of the kitchen and sits down beside her. She gives Madie a concerned look and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing O.K.," Madie says. She glances up a Misa and notices the small smile on Misa's face and returns it.

Misa looks down at the phone and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Just cancelling some appointments," Madie says. "I don't feel like doing any work today."

"Well that's understandable, after everything that happened last night," Misa says.

"Yea," Madie says, closing her phone. She puts her phone back in her purse and looks at Misa. "So, what should we do today?"

"Are you sure you feel up to it," Misa asks. "We can just hang out here."

Madie looks at Misa and sighs, "I know, but I don't just want to sit around here. If I just sit here, I'll dwell on everything that happened. I rather just leave and do something fun"

"Something fun," Misa's says thinking. "Oh, I know, how about we go shopping?"

Madie perks up on the couch and says, "That sounds like fun." Madie begins breaking into a smile.

Misa smiles at Madie, "Yea," she says, "we could go shopping, and go out to lunch. I know this great little shop that sells the cutest clothes." Misa claps her hands in excitement.

"You're going to go shopping," Ryuu states from the corner. "Don't you have important things to do?"

Misa of course can't hear Ryuu, but Madie hears him just fine. The smile on Madie's face gets bigger, as she says, "That sounds like fun. I don't have anything else to do, since I cancelled everything for today."

"This is great. We two girls can just bond," Misa says, jumping up from the couch. "I'll be right back, I just have to finish getting ready." Misa runs into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Madie watches Misa and the smile slowly leaves her face. She looks over to where Ryuu is sitting, on a chair with his knees drawn up, and cocks her head to the one side. "Don't you think going shopping is important?"

Ryuu looks at her, "No I don't. It seems like your losing it."

"You of little faith," Madie says, walking over closer to him and lowering her voice. "I have everything under control."

"Really," Ryuu says. "I thought you were going to get Misa out of the way, not buddy up to her."

Madie takes a breath and says, "You know, I am capable of doing more than one thing at a time. I intend to take Misa's place. Light will come to rely on me, and everything will fall into place. I just need a little time yet. Don't see why I can't go shopping."

Misa comes out of the bedroom and says, "All ready. You know it's only two weeks until Valentine's Day. Think I'll pick up something special."

"That sounds great," Madie says. "Let's go." Madie walks over and picks her purse up and smiles at Misa. Misa smiles back. "So, let's get going," Madie says.

Misa grabs Madie by the arm and leads her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

The man sits in the room, and looks over at the clock. 'Mello should be done talking with the Task Force now,' he thinks. 'Everything is going according to plan.' There are no lights on in the room, and the only light comes from the glow of the computer in front of him, tainting his white hair blue.

NEXT CHAPTER: Déjà vu

**********************************

Libra de los Muertos

The surest way to become a God of Death is to kill other Death Note users. These are the only other humans that can become a God of Death.

The number of other Death Note users that need to be killed, in order to become a God of Death, is 5.

************************************

A/N HAHAHAHA…Light doesn't know the alphabet, and I know he knows English because the rules were written in English. I know, it's a childish way to get one over on Light…but I couldn't resist. But is K telling the truth about being L's predecessor? What does Madie plan to do to Misa? Will Mello say fuck it and leave his hideout? Where's Matt? Who is the mysterious man? I promise to answer one of these questions in the next chapter….can you guess which one?


	11. Déjà vu

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. Special thanks to TheHouseKey, Sonar, and ZomgKelley for reviews. I do appreciate them and look forward to them.

TheHouseKey asked a question in her review, and even though I answered it, I thought I would answer it again in case anyone else was wondering. "Why is it important if K is a successor or predecessor?" Well, it has to do with how Light will view the situation.

Near and Mello were L's successors. Light didn't think too much about them, and considered them to be below L's level. So another successor equals someone else not up to L's standard. During that arc, the Task Force learned of Whammy's House, and that it was set up to find a replacement for L. But what if L was raised at Whammy's House to become K's successor, just like his own successors? This could mean that just as Near and Mello were not up to L's standard, L may not have been up to K's standard. Light doesn't figure it out for a long while, but you readers might be able to figure out if K is a successor, predecessor, or neither after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**********************************

Chapter 11: Déjà vu

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

The sun light shines through a window, spilling into the room. This room has a desk in the middle of it, shaped in the shape of a C. A woman sits behind the desk, typing at the computer. Behind her, on the wall, is a large cabinet with many bottles of different shapes and sizes.

The woman, whose brown hair is tied back in a ponytail, rests back in her chair. She removes her glasses and rubs her eyes. Then opening her blue eyes again, she replaces the glasses. She glances over at the clock on the wall and realizes that it's time. She gets up from the desk and walks over to the cabinet and opens the door.

A door opens down the hallway and a man enters the hallway. His dirty blonde hair is messy, but his hazel eyes are wide turns and walks toward the main room. Upon entering the room, he walks over to a small counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. "That one is asking a lot of questions," he says.

"Did you tell him anything," she asks. She looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "George?"

"Nope," George replies. "I don't know anything." He takes a sip of his coffee and says, "So, Nurse Betty how's our patient today."

The woman, Betty who is acting as a nurse, turns around with a bottle in her hands and says, "He seems to be doing fine. It's amazing that with the injuries he sustained, none of his major organs were damaged."

"I have to agree. I thought we were going to lose him, from loss of blood. I wonder how K knew," he says.

"No idea. K placed us in the right place at the right time. If we had been even 5 minutes late, he would have died," Nurse Betty says.

"Speaking of K," says George, "Have we heard anything?"

"Yes, K was in contact this morning," says Nurse Betty, "and asked how the patient and the other one were doing. I told K everything we knew."

George nods his head. Both he and Betty were from Whammy's house and entered the medical field after leaving. Both of them knew K, seeing as they are about K's age. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before K took over the Kira case, but I wonder why it took so long."

Betty takes two pills out of the bottle and places them into a little plastic cup. She replaces the cap and returns the bottle to the cabinet. "I gave up trying to figure out how they think a long time ago."

A smile crosses George's face. "I know what you mean," he says. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. You've been up all night, making sure the patient is okay, and you look like hell."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Betty coolly replies.

"Can't blame me for trying," says George, twirling his hand. "Really, you should get some sleep, Betty."

"I will in a little bit. Right now I need to give the patient some pain meds, and then I'm going to make both of them something to eat," Betty says. "We both know you can't cook."

"That's true," George says, "I'm sure they will appreciate your cooking over mine."

"Well, that's an understatement," Betty says, laughing.

"Hey," laughs George, "now that's just plain mean."

Betty continues to laugh and says, "You could always try taking some cooking classes."

George gives her a look and watches as she heads down the hallway. "I suppose I could get some work done," he says, sitting down at the desk.

Betty walks down the hallway and pauses outside the second door on the right. She takes her hand and knocks on the door.

"Come in," says the voice inside.

Betty opens the door and walks in. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Like I got shot a hundred times by a bunch of stupid bodyguards that were hell bent on killing me," says the patient. "I could use a cigarette, too."

"I have some pain meds for you," says Betty. "You should take them, and then I'll be back with some breakfast for you."

"I could use a cigarette more," he says.

Betty looks at the patient, and puts the pills down on the nightstand. "Cigarettes are not good for your health, Matt."

"Well, neither is being pumped full of lead," Matt says.

"It's a miracle that you're even alive," Betty says.

"Yea, yea," Matt says. "Did it bring down Kira?"

Betty looks at Matt, and is at a loss for words. Matt looks at her and can tell that something must have gone wrong. "Where's Mello," he asks, trying to get up from the bed.

"Lie back down," Betty says walking over to Matt and gently pushing him back into the bed. "You'll tear you bandages like that."

"Tell me what happened," Matt demands.

TASKFORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light returns to Task Force headquarters. The other members seem to be working at the computers, and Matsuda is the first to notice that Light has returned.

"Hey, Light," Matsuda says. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Light says. "That walk really helped to clear my head. I didn't get much sleep last night and a lot has happened since yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Matsuda says. "Sometimes taking a walk and getting some fresh air is all a person needs to think clearly again."

"So, Light," says Aizawa, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well," says Light, taking a seat in front of his computer, "there's not much we can do. K said he had a plan, and that we will know soon enough. I guess the only thing to do is wait."

Light activates his computer and begins to type. Ryuk takes a seat on the couch and watches everyone work.

"How long do you think it will take K to do something," Matsuda asks.

"Probably not that long," Light says. "He all ready said that he will be doing something today. We just have to wait and see what happens. Then we'll wait until K contacts us again."

"Well," says Aizawa, "I'm not sure I like that. I mean it just like L. He calls us up and says that he will be willing to work with us. That he'll share information with us, but doesn't tell us anything. Near was more straight forward then this."

"Yea," says Matsuda, "I know what you mean, but you can't really blame him. I mean L, Near and Mello all lost their lives trying to catch Kira."

"There were more people who lost their lives, too," Aizawa says. "We lost members of our Task Force. Chief Yagami died and we lost Ukita too, but you don't see us hiding our information, or our identities."

"I see what you mean," says Matsuda.

"I think there's more to it," Light says. "I mean Kira apparently knows who we are, but he might not know this K. If K would walk in here right now, or meet one of us in public, it would be like announcing to Kira that there is another person looking for him. More to the point it would give Kira information that we wouldn't want him to have. If we die, then K might be the only one who can bring Kira down."

The members of the Task Force look at Light. Each seems to be thinking about what Light just said and thinking about what Kira said back at the Wharf.

"I guess that makes sense," Matsuda says, "But what do we do now?"

"We wait on K," Light says.

DOWNTOWN

"How 'bout we get something to eat," asks Misa.

Madie looks at Misa and smiles, "Sounds like a plan but where?"

"Oh, there's this great little place right up here," Misa says, pointing a bit up the way.

The girls have been shopping in the downtown area, and each is carrying two bags. Misa almost skips beside Madie and grabs Madie's hand, hurrying her along. They arrive at the place, and Misa opens the door. "This place has the greatest salads," Misa says. "Let's get a seat."

Madie follows Misa to a booth that has greenery surrounding it. Both throw their bags into the booth, and take a seat opposite of each other. A waiter comes over to take their order.

"What would you ladies like," asks the waiter.

"Um," says Misa, "I'll have a salad and a diet soda."

"I'll have a salad, with water," says Madie.

The waiter walks away from the table with their orders. "I'm having so much fun," says Misa. "It's been a long time since I went shopping or just hung out."

"I'm having fun too," says Madie. "Just us girls."

"And a Shinigami," says Ryuu, who stands in front of the table.

Madie smiles at the statement, but Misa thinks that Madie is smiling at her. "I know," says Misa, "and we got a lot of shopping done today."

"Sure we did," says Madie, opening one of the bags up. "I got this cute little blue top with a pleated white skirt."

"That doesn't seem like something you would normally buy," says Ryuu. Madie ignores him.

"And I got this," says Misa, opening one of the bags and pulling this lacy, sheer little number out of it. "Light should like for Valentine's Day, don't you think."

Madie laughs and says, "I don't think any man could not like that."

The girls put their outfits back into the bags, as the waiter comes with their order. He places the meals in front of them, and leaves.

"I can't believe it's only a couple weeks away," says Misa, "So, you have anything planned for Valentine's Day." Misa gives Madie a knowing look.

"What do you mean," Madie asks.

"You know what I mean," Misa says, pointing her fork at Madie.

Madie looks at Misa and says, "No, I don't have any plans."

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something," says Misa, with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Misa," says Madie, "don't even think about it."

"What do you mean," asks Misa, surprised. "You know, I'm sure I could get Matsu to ask you out." Madie just looks at Misa.

"You and Matsuda, I could see it," says Ryuu, who now sits in the table across from the girls, his knees drawn up. He looks at Madie thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea," says Madie, putting her fork down on her empty plate.

"Awe," pouts Misa, "why not?"

Madie gets a sad look in her eyes and says, "Let's just say I lost someone I cared about very much, and I'm just not ready yet."

"I'm so sorry," says Misa. "I didn't know. Do you want to talk about it?"

Madie just looks at Misa, but there seems to be something hidden in her eyes. "No," she says. "Let's just drop it."

"O.K.," says Misa. "I am sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone."

Madie forces a smile and says, "Don't worry about it. There's no way you could have known. How about we get out of here?"

"Yea," says Misa. "I'll just go pay the bill." Misa gets up from the table and leaves Madie sitting there all by herself.

Ryuu looks at Madie and says, "I don't know. You and Matsuda really could be cute together."

"Shut up," Madie whispers. She turns her head and looks at Ryuu. "Matsuda's sweet and all, but not my type. He's too gullible and he acts before he thinks. I prefer someone who actually thinks before he acts; of course, that doesn't mean he'll always do what is necessary."

Misa returns to the table and says, "Ready." Misa grabs her bags, while Madie grabs her bags and gets up from the table.

"Yea, let's go," Madie says.

The girls walk out of the eatery and head downtown. Just when they get to the corner, they see a huge crowd gathered.

"I wonder what's happening," asks Misa, as they turn the corner.

There on the huge television, in the middle of the square, is a huge letter K. "What's that," asks Misa.

"Hello," says a distorted voice through the television, "I am K. I have a message for Kira."

"A message for Kira," says one of the female bystanders.

"Who does this guy think he is," says a male bystander.

"Kira, you have held the world hostage. Those who speak out against you are met with hostility, even death. The people of the world live in fear of you, as do the leaders of their countries. They believe that it is easier to follow your instructions, than face your wrath. In essence, you have become a dictator of this world," says K.

"A dictator," says one of the bystanders.

"No," shouts another, "Kira is a God."

"As with any dictator, you oppress those around you. The people shake with fear, afraid that they will be next targeted. You claim to kill only those that are evil, but you have killed those whose only guilt was trying to bring you to justice, as well. You have killed many who were only following the orders of their superiors, doing their jobs. With no warning, these individuals lost their lives, and their families were left in sorrow," says K.

"They never should have tried to stop Kira," comes many voices from the crowd.

"That's right," says more voices.

"Those who believe in your cause, feel there is nothing to fear. I ask you why. Why should these people not fear you? Is it because they live righteous lives? But who decides if they are righteous enough? You do, Kira. You have killed some of the worst criminals in society, but you have killed those whose only crime was doing their jobs. Shouldn't hard work be rewarded? What are the laws of this world," says K.

"Who does this guy think he is," says a voice from the crowd, "L."

Madie and Misa look around at everyone. Most of the people seem angry at this statement, while a few seem to cower. Everyone keeps looking around them, as if trying to find the source of the voice.

"What is worse, most of the world doesn't view you as dictator. They view you as a God. You have the righteous hand and you smite those who are evil. As such, the world bows to your will, and no one should bow to anyone's will by force, but this is what you do. You force people to follow you, even if they disagree. This is a bigger evil, larger than the evil you stand against. As such, this means that you are evil," says K.

"Did you just call Kira evil," shouts voices from the crowd.

"You're the one that's evil," says even more voices.

"You are an evil God. You remind me of the gods of old, those that ruled through fear. Forcing obedience and sacrifice, these gods held the people in their grasp. I view you as an evil god, and there is only one way to slay a god. But that's the trick isn't Kira? You're not a god, even you know this. You have a god like complex, and it is this complex that I must stop. I will stop you Kira, and when I do, the world you view you as a false god. They will view you as nothing more than a mortal, with mortal weakness, and Kira will be no more," says K.

The transmission cuts out. The crowd starts to leave, slowly, talking about what they just witnessed. Misa turns to Madie. "Who was that?"

"I think that was K," Madie says, "and I think war has just been declared on Kira."

TASKFORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force stand around headquarters, watching K's message. On a separate television, they watch the reactions of the crowd. They can hear how the crowd is in support of Kira, and how they denounce K's words.

"Wow," says Matsuda. "This is like Déjà vu. It has the feel of when L openly challenged Kira."

"No," says Aizawa, with Mogi standing beside him. "There are differences. K isn't using a criminal to sit in for him, and the public is more open about showing their support of Kira." Aizawa seems disgusted by this display, both K's and the public's.

"Yea," says Matsuda. "But it's been over six years since Kira appeared. You wouldn't expect K to do the same thing. After all, he must know some of L's and Near's findings."

"True," says Ide.

"What I would like to know," says Aizawa, "is what was this supposed to accomplish?"

Light sits down in his chair, thinking. He asks, "Isn't it obvious?"

Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda look at Light. "What do you mean," asks Matsuda.

"This was a challenge to Kira," says Light. "One, K didn't mention L. By not mentioning L, K has told Kira that he is aware of L's death. I doubt that the public will even notice that, but it means that K is aware that pursuing Kira could cost him his life, and he has accepted that."

"You're right," says Matsuda, "K didn't mention L at all."

"Two," Light continues, "the fact that K didn't use another criminal means that he knows how Kira kills…"

"But we all ready know how Kira kills, and so does most of the public," says Matsuda, cutting Light off. "Did that really prove anything?"

Light looks directly at Matsuda, and says, "Yes it did. If K had used another criminal, done exactly what L had done, he would have given power to Kira."

"Given power to Kira," says Aizawa.

"How," asks Matsuda.

"It's simple really," explains Light. "If K had used a criminal, Kira would have been left with two options. The first is Kira could have killed the criminal. However, I doubt he would have done that."

'Really,' thinks Ryuk. 'You doubt he would have done that,' Ryuk chuckles to himself.

"Why," asks Matsuda.

"Because it would appear as if K got one over on Kira," says Light.

"How," says Matsuda. Aizawa and Mogi take seats and listen to Light.

"Because, then Kira would have fallen for the same trick twice. By killing the criminal, Kira is stating that he didn't know that that person wasn't K. K could use that to his advantage, by belittling Kira further. By building on what K has all ready said, K would have told the public that a true God would have realized that the criminal wasn't K, thereby denouncing Kira as a God in an attempt to place more doubt into the public's mind. Because of that, Kira would not have killed the criminal."

"I see," says Matsuda.

"You said there were two reasons," says Aizawa.

"Yea," says Matsuda. "What's the other reason?"

"The second is that if Kira didn't kill a criminal, it would be like telling the world that Kira is smarter and more powerful than K.," explains Light. "By allowing the criminal to live, K would have to acknowledge that Kira saw through the ruse, and explain that to the public. If he didn't, he would not have been able to get his real message across. This would have told the public that Kira is better than K, and given Kira more power. The public would have rooted for Kira to win, making K's true objective much harder to prove."

"K's true objective," asks Matsuda.

"To prove that Kira isn't a God," says Light, "to prove that Kira isn't all powerful."

"But," says Aizawa, "if K had used a criminal, and even if the criminal didn't die, couldn't K just have the criminal deliver the message?"

"Yea," says Matsuda. "Then K could still get his message across."

"He could have," says Light, "but K didn't want too. He wanted to confront Kira directly. By using a criminal, K would have remained hidden. K wanted to confront Kira head on, and not using a criminal would be the only way to do that."

"But does that really make a difference," asks Ide.

"It makes all the difference," says Light. "By coming out into the open, even if K remained hidden from view, K let Kira know that he isn't afraid of him and he isn't foolish. K knows how Kira kills, so he won't make it easy for him. That was the point of not using a criminal. K was telling Kira that he will catch Kira on his own terms, not Kira's."

"Oh," says Matsuda.

"That's not all," says Light. "By not using a criminal, and not having to deal with the aftermath of that, K has allowed his words to sink into the minds of the public. With no criminal to distract them, the public only has what K said to think on. The public will only have K's words to think about, and in some of the minds, K is hoping that they will question whether or not Kira is really a God."

"I hadn't thought of that," says Matsuda.

'Of course you didn't' thinks Light. "There is another reason," says Light.

"What's that," asks Matsuda.

"K's put the ball into Kira's court," says Light.

"How's that," asks Aizawa.

"It's simple," says Light. "Kira will have to think about whether or not he will respond to K's message. If he doesn't, Kira will only allow the public to think more on K's words. By allowing that, Kira will give some measure of control to K, by allowing K to dictate their communications. If Kira does respond, he will shift the focus from K to him. Additionally, what Kira's says can give K insight into how Kira thinks."

"So," says Matsuda, "do you think that Kira will respond?"

Light clasps his hands and rests his chin on them. 'Damn K,' Light thinks. 'He's backed me into a corner. I have to respond. If I don't it will look suspicious, and K may start to suspect me again. Though with how Madie handled the scene at the Yellow Box, I doubt anyone here will be willing to suspect me again, but if K takes Near's approach, he might not care about that. I have to keep K's suspicion of me down, so he continues to focus on another suspect. However, if I don't respond, and K does come to suspect me more, these idiots will be less willing to work with him, and I have to know what he's up to, so I can defeat him. This feels like something L would have done.'

Light looks at the members of the Task Force and says, "Yes, I think Kira will respond. Kira has to respond. After years of the public's support, Kira cannot afford to lose them. Especially with someone else trying to catch him. Not only that, but by not replying, the public might wonder why. Kira wouldn't want the public to lose faith in him. He has to renounce what K said."

At that moment, the screen in front of Light's desk comes to life, with a giant letter K. All the members of the Task Force turn their attention to it.

"So," says K, "what did you think of my message?"

"I thought it was brilliant," says Matsuda. "Light just explained what it meant to us."

"I see," says K.

"So are we expected to just wait for Kira to respond," says Aizawa.

"Yes," says K. "That is the main point of the message, besides placing doubt into the minds of the public. I am very curious about how Kira will respond. It will say a lot about his mind set, as well as how he views himself now."

"Do you really think Kira will give you much information," asks Aizawa.

"No," says K. "I expect Kira to not give me anything."

"Then what the hell was the whole point of this," demands Aizawa.

"The point," replies K. "The point is to see if I can force Kira to respond to me. The point is that even if I am not expecting Kira to give me anything, there is always the chance that he might slip up, though I doubt he will."

"If you doubt he will slip," says Light, "then this is nothing more than an attempt to force Kira to respond?"

"Yes," says K, "that is mainly the point. However, as slight as it might be, I would like Kira to slip up. If he does, that will give me even more insight into his train of thought."

"How," asks Matsuda.

"Because," says K, "if Kira slips up, it will mean that he doesn't fear me. No, to point it more accurately, it will mean that Kira believes that he can't be caught. It will mean that Kira views himself more above that law, than when L was trying to catch him. More criminals have been caught do to their pride than anything else."

"So," says Mogi, "we just wait for Kira."

"Yes, we wait for Kira," says K. "Once Kira responds; we will be able to decide on how to go about catching him."

"How long do you think it will take," asks Matsuda.

"That is up to Kira," K says. "I don't expect him to respond right away, after all that would mean that he views me as a threat. He will respond though, because the longer it takes him to, the longer the public will think about what I said. Today is January, 29, so I give him about a week or two. That will show the public that he believes in them and allow him to refute what I said, before my message completely seeps in. After all, Kira has had many years to place his views into the mind of the world; I only gave five minutes. I'd say before Valentine's Day, we will hear from Kira."

"So, what do we do until then," asks Aizawa.

"Nothing," says K.

"Nothing," says Aizawa. "We're just supposed to sit on our asses until then."

"I should have made my expectations clearer," says K. "We will review everything we know about Kira, and we might come across something we over looked. After all, we need a new suspect, now that Light has been eliminated."

"Will you be working with us as we review the Kira case," asks Light.

"No," says K. "I see no point in that. I will review the material I have while you review the material you have. After Kira makes his announcement, then we will share our information. This will help us to see each other's information with new eyes."

"Oh," says Matsuda.

"Until then," says K, and with that the transmission cuts out.

The members of the Task Force look at the screen. "It's like I said," says Aizawa, "K reminds me of L."

Light sits and thinks, 'An announcement from Kira. Oh, I give you an announcement, and you won't be able to get anything out of it.'

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello hits the disconnect key and leans back in the chair. He opens a chocolate bar and takes a bite.

'So,' he thinks, 'that's it. Now we wait until Kira responds.'

NEXT CHAPTER: PATIENCE

************************************

Libra de los Muertos

Since 5 other Death Note users must be killed to become a God of Death, the lifespans of other Death Note users cannot be seen, even though one has traded for the eyes of a God of Death and can see their names.

There is no limit on the number of Death Note users in the human world that one can kill, only that 5 must be killed for a human to become a God of Death.

*************************************

A/N If I don't stop updating so quickly, I'm going to run out of chapters I have completed lol. Then, it will be a week wait, because that's how long it takes to write one of these…especially since they do go up in word count. I still think I'm ok for a couple weeks yet, as long as I don't do it every day.

You may recognize George and Betty, though they were not named. They were the two people in the back of the ambulance when Matt was shot.

Matt lives! I'm so happy, but who else could possibly be with them?


	12. Patience

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks as always to my reviewers: TheHouseKey, Sonar, and ZmogKelley.

We're going on a little field trip…to the Shinigami Realm

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************

Chapter 12: Patience

SHINIGAMI REALM

In the barren and desolate land of the Shinigami Realm, a group of Shinigami is gathered playing a game of chance. With a throw of the bones, Gukku loses yet again.

"What is that," chuckles Midora, "the three hundredth time in a row you lost Gukku?"

"Whose keeping count," asks Gukku darkly.

Deridovely looks up and states, "I am. Need to keep track of what you own me."

"My luck will change," Gukku says. "I can feel it."

The other Shinigami chuckle, and hearing it Gukku says, "Just wait and see."

"Has anyone seen Ryuk lately," asks Midora.

"He's still down in the human world," answers Deridovely.

"Still," says Midora. "What is keeping him so long?"

"Don't know…don't care," says Deridovely.

"Are we just going to sit here and talk about Ryuk, or gamble," says Gukku, slightly irritated. "I don't want my luck to change while you two sit around talking."

"Wouldn't want that," says Deridovely, throwing the bones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAR CORNER OF THE SHINIGAMI REALM

In another area of the Shinigami Realm, there sits the ruined remains of what looks like an old church. There is a steeple rising high into the sky, with a single bell resting quietly inside it. The building is massive in size, though there are holes through out, broken windows, and no doors. Rocks seem to fall out of the sky, as they crumble from the top of the building.

Inside, the hallways are dark, lighted only by the few candles that run down the sides. The only sounds one can hear are the slight gusts of wind that come from deep within the building, rising from a staircase at the end of the hall. Turning a corner, a Shinigami seems to float toward the staircase, and sinks beneath the floor.

At the bottom of the staircase, the Shinigami floats toward a lighted area much brighter than any other part of the building, muttering to herself, "They still can't be here."

Upon entering the lighted room, the Shinigami notices that there is only one other in the room. Even though the other Shinigami has his back turned away, the new comer still knows who it is. "Sidoh," she says, "what are you doing still here, and where is the other you brought with you?"

Sidoh turns around to look at the Shinigami. "Oh, hi Libra," Sidoh says. "Did he leave?"

"You don't know," says Libra.

"I wasn't paying much attention," Sidoh says, turning around again and looking down at the pedestal in front of him.

"Most Shinigami never visit this place," says Libra, floating closer to Sidoh. "In fact, I can't remember the last time I had visitors."

"Am I disturbing you," Sidoh asks. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Quite the contrary," says Libra, looking Sidoh. "Since the other one has left, is it alright if I stay? What was his name, I forgot?"

Sidoh thinks for a minute and answers, "I don't remember. Jastin asked me to bring him here. He seemed in a hurry."

"Yes," says Libra. "I noticed that. He knew about this book?"

"Yea," says Sidoh. "He was in a hurry, and he wanted to read this book before he left."

"I see," says Libra. "That would make sense, though most don't bother with reading the Libro de los Muertos. It's interesting that he chose to. Almost like he knew what it contained."

Sidoh has been reading the rules in the book, and didn't hear a word that was said. "So," he asks, "these rules only apply to humans?"

"Yes," says Libra. "If a Shinigami attempts any of these rules, he or she will die."

"I can see why no Shinigami would tell these rules to a human," says Sidoh.

"I wouldn't say that," says Libra.

"You mean some Shinigami was foolish enough to tell a human these rules," says Sidoh surprised.

"Over the years, there have been many Shinigami that told a human the rules, or at least some of them of the rules," says the Libra.

"Really," says Sidoh.

"Do you remember Maeos and Rath," asks Libra.

Sidoh thinks for awhile. Finally, it occurs to Sidoh who Libra is talking about. "Maeos and Rath…I haven't seen them in a while," he says.

"That would be because they are dead," Libra states bluntly. "It seems they shared with a human, or at least one of them did."

"These rules," Sidoh mumbles, looking down at the worn and tattered book. He runs his finger down the list until he reaches those rules. "Here it is."

_Though it is unlawful, and punishable by death, for a God of Death to write another God of Death's name in a Death Note, a human can._

_When a human writes a God of Death's name in a Death Note, the God of Death will die. Upon the god of Death's death, full ownership of the Death Note will pass onto the human who has possession._

Sidoh looks up from the book, and sees the smile on Libra's face. "Why would any Shinigami share this with a human," he asks.

Libra continues to smile and points to the rule below it. Following Libra's finger, Sidoh looks down and reads.

_As a precaution for the original owner, the God of Death, the Death Note cannot be used to kill its rightful owner._

Sidoh looks up again. "So what does that mean," he asks.

Libra takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "It means," she begins, "that at least two Death Notes are needed to kill a Shinigami. Since a human cannot kill the Shinigami that posses him or her with the Death Note given them, he or she must find another Note to use, or another Death Note user in the human world."

"So, you're saying that Maeos or Rath told a human these rules and were killed," Sidoh says, a frightened look on his face.

"So it would seem," replies Libra. "Neither has been seen in many years, even years before Ryuk dropped his Death Note…"

"You mean mine," Sidoh interrupts.

"Whatever," says Libra. "It's not just that they haven't been seen; it's that the Shinigami you brought here was new."

"How do you know that," Sidoh asks.

"It's simple really," says Libra. "In addition to keeping the Libro de los Meurtos safe, I have the solemn duty of keeping records for all the Shinigami in the Realm. There is a book, down below, that lists every Shinigami ever to come into existence, both the date of 'birth' and the date of 'death'."

Sidoh looks at Libra, his eyes widening. "So, I'm listed in there," he whispers.

"Yes," states Libra, "you and every Shinigami every in existence. I know that Maeos and Rath are dead; I have seen the day they died. I also know when this new Shinigami came into existence, though I can't remember his name." Libra seems lost in thought for a minute.

"But why would he want to read this book," asks Sidoh.

Libra blinks and looks down at Sidoh and states, "Isn't it obvious. That book contains all the ways that a Shinigami comes into existence. Being newly made, this other Shinigami would still have memories of his former life. The humans that we once were shape the Shinigami we become."

Sidoh watches Libra intently. "The humans we once were…" he whispers.

Libra continues, as if she can't hear Sidoh, "When the human dies he or she comes to the Shinigami Realm, but the Death Note remains in the human world. The first act of the new Shinigami is to kill the person that picks the Death Note up. Upon completion of this task, the memories of being human cease to exist."

"How long does he have," asks Sidoh.

Libra considers Sidoh for a moment. "As long as it takes," she answers. "The Shinigami must remain in the human world until the Death Note is picked up. After that, it is up to the new Shinigami when he or she kills the new owner. It's different for every Shinigami. Some kill the owner as soon as they find the human, while others wait."

"Why would the new Shinigami wait," Sidoh asks. "I mean they did everything to become a Shinigami while human, so why wait?"

"I suppose it depends of the nature of the human who became a Shinigami, and the person that picks the Death Note up. Perhaps the human never killed a lot of people with the Death Note, and only found and killed Death Note users, never knowing that could mean becoming a Shinigami. More likely is the chance of someone the human knew or loved picked up the Death Note. Unless the human would arrange his or her death, then the Death Note would be dropped wherever the human was at the time," said Libra. "As I said, it depends on the Shinigami."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Madie and Misa sit at the table, playing a game. Madie seems to be winning, and by a large margin at that. The girls look like they are having fun, laughing and joking with each other.

Ryuu sits in a chair, across the room. His white cloak covers his body and his knees at drawn up. His hands rest on his knees, and he stares at the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 5, 2013, one week after K's announcement

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

Matt sits on the bed in his room. His wounds are healing nicely, but he is still covered in bandages. On the nightstand is his pack of cigarettes, Betty finally relenting and going to buy him a pack. He picks the pack up and shakes out one cigarette. Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he grabs the lighter and a small flame bursts forth. Matt inhales deeply, enjoying the calming affects of the cigarette.

The door opens and Betty walks in carrying a bag, followed by George. Betty takes one look at Matt, and a look of disgust crosses her face. "Do you have to smoke when we're in here," she asks.

Matt blows out a puff of smoke and smiles. "Yes," he says, taking another drag.

Betty gives him a look, but George completely ignores both of them. "I need to check your bandages, Matt," he says, walking behind the bed, to face Matt's back.

"Fine," Matt says, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. He slowly takes his striped shirt off, and lays it on the bed. There are bandages wrapped around his midsection, and covering around his shoulders, so it looks like he has a tank top on. A question that he has been wanting to ask, but never could quite get the words out, rises up. "Exactly how many times was I shot," he asks, as nonchalantly as he can.

George begins unwrapping the bandages and says, "Twenty three times."

"Twenty three times," Matt ponders, picking up the cigarette and relighting it.

"Yes," George continues. "It's amazing you're even alive. Somehow, every bullet missed your vital organs, but that's not to say there wasn't damage." George removes the last bandage and hands it to Betty.

"There was more than enough damage. We had you in surgery for six hours. K was really worried," Betty says, discarding the dirty bandages and looking curiously at Matt.

Matt returns Betty's gaze, while George looks over Matt's wounds. "K was there," he asks.

"K was with us at the scene," George says. "Somehow, K got a hold of an ambulance, and we waited down the street. After the shootout, we picked you up."

"More like a firing squad," Matt comments, taking another drag.

Betty looks down at Matt, with concern on her face. "It was almost like K knew it was going to happen," she says, handing George some clean bandages to wrap Matt up with.

"I wouldn't say that," says George, placing the new bandages on, as Matt winces slightly. "It seemed like a spur of the moment thing. I mean it was planned, but the plan seemed rushed."

"Seems like K worried for nothing," Matt says, lighting a new cigarette, after putting the first one out. "I'm fine." Betty and George exchange a look, but Matt doesn't see it. He takes a deep drag of his cigarette and blows it out. "So, how long do I have to be here?"

"I'm not going to run out and buy you a new pack when that pack is finished," Betty states, looking at Matt. "In the very least, you could try to cut down."

"It's been a little over a week since I was shot, and Mello's dead," Matt says, a look of pain crossing his face. "I'll smoke as much as I damn like."

George applies the last bandage, and Matt picks up his shirt, shoving it over his head. George walks around to face Matt from the front, and starts taking the bandages off his legs. "You'll be here for a week at least," he says, choosing to ignore the argument over smoking.

Betty, dropping the subject of smoking, takes the bandages and says, "You definitely need another week. A little more therapy on those legs would do you some good."

"After that," Matt asks, looking from George to Betty.

"That would be up to K," George says, removing the last bandage and inspecting the bullet wounds.

"I'm not going back to Whammy's," Matt says. He wants to say that he won't follow K's orders, too, but there is a part of him that wants to. He knows from Betty that K is hunting down Kira, and he wants to be a part of it. The problem is he doesn't really know K. He only has one memory.

"I don't think K wants to send you back to Whammy's," George replies, placing fresh bandages on Matt's legs.

"How would you know that," Matt asks.

"Call it a hunch," George answers. "There, you're all done." George stands up and crosses the room, to wash his hands in the sink.

Matt puts out his cigarette and stands up. "I don't think I really need therapy," he says.

"Doesn't matter," Betty says. "K thinks you do, so you'll get therapy. Speaking of K…" she reaches into a bag she brought in the room with her and hands Matt a box.

"What's this," Matt says, looking down at the box.

"Hair color," Betty answers. "K thinks it's a good idea for you to dye your hair back to its original color, to make you less noticeable."

Matt looks down at the box and notices the red hair color. "It's my exact shade," he says, his blue-grey eyes looking directly into Betty's blue eyes.

"You'd be surprised what K knows," she answers. "Hell, I'll be surprised at what K knows or keeps secret."

"You and me both," George says, drying his hands off.

"I can help you color your hair," Betty says. "But first, K wanted me to give you this." She reaches back in the bag and pulls out a handheld device.

Matt grabs the item from her hand and says, "A new Nintendo DSII. Are there any games?"

George laughs, as Betty takes three brand new games out of the bag. Matt grabs them and starts inserting one into the console. "I'd wait a minute," George says. "K told us to give that to you and to tell you that you better get on the web first."

Matt looks at them as if they are nuts, but Betty pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. "K made an email account for you," she says. "I'd check it first." Betty hands Matt the slip of paper, then says, "Now, how about I go start getting something ready for supper."

"I'll be going too," George says. "I don't need to know what K has to say." With that both George and Betty leave Matt alone in the room.

Matt sits down on the bed, grabs another cigarette, lights it, and turns the game system on. Apparently, there's a WIFI connection, because he has no problem getting on the web. He follows the instructions on the piece of paper Betty left him, and opens up his new email account. There's one message.

HELLO MATT

Glad to see you're doing well. I have a few things I want you to do. You'll need to open the attachment to find them out. Only after you've done them, will I tell you where Mello is.

Matt reads the small message again, and thinks 'Mello's alive!' Then he opens the attachment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light sits at the desk, typing things into the computer. It's been a week since K challenged him, and things are going according to plan. Ryuk floats in the air, watching the scene.

"It's been a whole week since K last contacted us," says Matsuda, sitting on one of the couches. "Is he really going to wait until Kira makes an announcement?"

"That's what he said," says Aizawa, shuffling some paperwork.

"Yea, but what if Kira never makes one," Matsuda says. "Do we just wait until K contacts us again?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Matsuda," says Light, turning around in his chair to face the other Task Force members. "K seems pretty confident that Kira will do something, after all just watch the news. All they've been talking about is K's announcement."

"Oh, I see," says Matsuda. "Kira will have to make an announcement, or the public might start not to believe in him anymore."

"Exactly," says Aizawa. "K set it up so that Kira will have to respond, if nothing else so the public knows he's still around."

"That was still pretty bold of him, though," says Matsuda.

"How," asks Ide, setting down his own stack of papers. "K's remained completely anonymous. We don't even know where to find him."

"Yea, but we didn't know where to find Near either," says Matsuda, "but even Near didn't make an announcement. This feels like something L would do."

"Well, that's an observation," says Aizawa, "since we all know L did do something like this."

"Oh yea," says Matsuda, blushing slightly. He puts his hand behind his head, "Well, I hope Kira responds before Valentine's Day."

"Yea, and why is that," asks Ide. "Don't tell me you have a date."

"Well," says Matsuda, blushing again, "I was planning on asking someone out." Matsuda smiles shyly and turns his attention to Light. "Do you think Kira will respond by Valentine's Day, Light?"

"I'm not sure," Light answers. "We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, we should be getting back to work," and with that Light turns around.

"I guess you're right," says Matsuda, picking up some papers. Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi exchange a look, and continue working.

Light sits in front of his computer, a smile crossing his face. He thinks, 'I wouldn't count on Kira responding before Valentine's Day. I have it all planned out. With Madie off work this past week, and Misa going to work, I was able to get Madie to tape a response to K. It only took me an hour to write. Now that the tape is ready, I'm merely waiting until Valentine's Day to have the television release it. Madie won't mail it out until two days before the air date, so it seems like it took Kira that long to come up with a response. That should help to throw K off, as I'm sure that K thinks Kira would have responded by now. Even allowing me this much time has worked in my favor. I'm close to finding the identities of the people at Whammy's house, what with sending Matsuda and Aizawa over to England again, to find out about K. Unfortunately, nobody there seemed to know anything about K, either that or they were told not to say anything. The orphanage is still there after our last visit, so that works in my favor. I'll eliminate everyone at Whammy's house and take care of K all at once. Then there'll be nothing to stand in my way. As a bonus, by delaying the tape's release till Valentine's Day, I'll get to cancel my plans with Misa.'

Ryuk looks down at Light and thinks, 'Light plans on taking everyone out this time, even kids. Humans are so interesting.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA' HOTEL

Ryuu, sitting in a chair with his legs drawn up, watches Madie playing with a tape on the couch. She sits there twirling the tape in her hand, thinking. Finally, she gets off the couch and enters the smaller room of the suite, and places the tape inside a book. The book has had the pages cut out to fit the tape.

Madie walks back into the outer room, and sits back down on the couch. She lies back, and says, "Misa will be coming back in about an hour."

"Yes, I suppose so," says Ryuu.

Madie glances at Ryuu, smiles, and says, "Well, thank you Captain Obvious."

Ryuu looks at Madie, his black eyes unblinking, but the corners of his mouth seem to twitch. He says, "Everything seems to be working out."

"Yes," says Madie, picking up her drink and taking a slow sip. "Light has decided to wait until Valentine's Day to release the tape, as I knew he would. It helps to get him out of his date with Misa." A smile crosses Madie's face at this statement.

"You seem pleased," says Ryuu.

Madie takes another drink and says, "I'm always pleased when things work out." She drains the glass, walks to the kitchenette, and places it in the sink.

"Do you have any big plans for Valentine's Day," Ryuu asks, teasingly.

Madie walks back out and glares at Ryuu. "Of course," she says, "just not those types of plans."

"You'll break Matsuda's heart," Ryuu states.

"I doubt it," Madie says walking back to the couch and flopping back down. "After all, Kira will make an announcement on Valentine's Day. Matsuda will have to stay at Task Force headquarters, along with Light." Madie seems to think about that for a minute, and a look of annoyance crosses her face. "I suppose," she says, "I could accept Matsuda's request, if he asks that is."

"I told you, you and Matsuda would make a cute couple," Ryuu says.

"Oh, shut up," Madie says, tossing a pillow across the room at Ryuu. "I got it, but it's such a trivial matter. I doubt it will make a difference."

"Don't be over confident," Ryuu cautions. "We know how that ends."

"Fine, you're right," Madie says, rolling her eyes. "Happy."

Ryuu thinks for a minute and replies, "Yes."

Madie looks at Ryuu and smiles. Ryuu looks back at her, but says nothing. Madie shrugs her shoulders and says, "See how much better it is when the person you're trying to give advice to actually takes it."

Ryuu watches, as Madie turns back around and reaches for her purse. He doesn't reply, but Madie doesn't need him too. She takes her phone out of her purse, flips it open, and looks at the clock on the wall. "Misa should be back soon," she comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello sits in front of the computer; he doesn't feel like he has moved at all. He takes a bite of a chocolate bar and looks up at the televisions. The footage from the Wharf, and the footage from the stalker are playing on the television screens in front of him. He has been watching and rewatching the footage, trying to figure out how the two are connected. It hit him three days ago.

On a tablet, beside the computer, Mello has written what he believes, and what he knows happened. He looks down at the tablet and says, "It's all starting to make sense." He leans back in the chair and takes another bite of the chocolate bar. 'So, this is why you wanted me here,' he thinks.

He sits and thinks about what he has found out, and says, "But, surely, I can be doing more than just sitting here following orders. This isn't how I do things." Mello starts to become angry with the whole situation. He throws the empty candy wrapper across the room and says angrily, "I don't want to be cooped up in this damn room."

The computer's makes a noise, and Mello looks down at it. "So, you decided to make contact again," he says, picking up a new chocolate bar and tearing it open.

Words start to flash across the screen…CALM DOWN MELLO. REALLY, I CAN SEE YOU.

Mello looks at the screen and becomes pissed. "You've been watching me the whole time," he yells, standing up and slamming his hands down on the desk.

OF COURSE. NOW CALM DOWN. WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS LEARNING A VALUABLE LESSON. PATIENCE. INSTEAD OF JUMPING IN BEFORE THINKING, THINK BEFORE YOU JUMP. LEARN THIS AND YOU SUCCEDE ME, THEREBY SUCCEDE L.

Mello sits back down in the chair. He picks up his chocolate bar, and takes a bite. 'Patience,' he thinks.

THIS WAS WHAT SEPARATED YOU FROM NEAR. LEARN THIS, YOU FINALLY BEAT NEAR.

"Fine," Mello says. "Then I'll learn patience, even if it kills me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S WORK

"That's a wrap," shouts the director.

The crew begins to clean up the scene, and Misa leaves the set. "Man that was a long day. I hope they don't plan on keeping up this. This schedule is brutal."

Misa walks into her dressing room and changes her clothes. Putting on a simple red shirt and black, clingy shirt, she looks in the mirror and smiles. "Only nine days to Valentine's Day. I wonder what Light has planned."

Misa leaves the room and heads back to the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN ANOTHER HIDING PLACE IN JAPAN

A man sits in a chair, watching the news. His white hair is unruly, and his blue eyes shine in the glow of the television. He watches the late news, looking for a sign of Kira's response, not really expecting one. He knows Kira won't respond until Valentine's Day, as expected.

He picks up a jar, and spoons out its contents with his finger. He licks the sticky substance off his finger, smiling the whole time. Scooping more of the substance out, he looks over at the calendar, counting the days. 'All the fun start's on Valentine's Day,' the man thinks, smiling even more widely.

NEXT CHAPTER: ARRANGEMENT

********************************

Libra de los Muertos

Gods of Death are forbidden, punishable by death, of killing humans that are in possession of a Death Note, even if the original owner, i.e. the God of Death, is dead. This is to ensure that every human who comes in possession of a Death Note has the opportunity to become a God of Death.

Once a human has killed the 5th Death Note user, this human's Death Note will turn red.

********************************

A/N Um…yea. Matt is recovering nicely. It looks like something might be happening on Valentine's Day. Other than that, I'm not saying lol.


	13. Arrangement

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

***************************

Chapter 13: Arrangement

WHERE MATT IS

Matt sits on the edge of his bed, furiously playing the last game K had gotten for him and the only one he hasn't beaten yet. The cigarette he was smoking lies smoldering in the ashtray almost burnt down to the butt with a long line of ash hanging off it. His back and stomach don't ache as much as they did a week ago, but he still gets stabs of pain if he moves a certain way.

After beating the last level, Matt turns the game system off and reaches for his cigarette. Finding the cigarette almost out, he lets it burn while he lights a new one. He stands up and stretches, carefully, and walks over to the window. Looking out the window he thinks about the day he arrived at Whammy's house, and the days that led up to it.

*FLASHBACK*

A small boy sits in a room, the faded green paint is chipped on the walls and there is duct tape on the window over the crack, his eyes as red as his hair. He sits on a bed, whose springs squeak every time he moves, and looks at nothing. He arrived here two days ago, after the agencies decided what to do with him after the accident that took his parents lives. The other children of the orphanage run past his room, on their way outside to play on the broken down swing set.

He gets up off the bed and walks slowly over to the window. He watches as the kids as the exit the orphanage. Looking down at the driveway, he notices a black car parked out front. He eyes wonder from the car to the children playing. He doesn't understand how they can be so happy, after all they all ended up in this place the same way he did.

He turns around and heads back to his bed. Three other boys share this room with him, with two bunk beds, and the single dresser only has four drawers, one for each boy. He sits back down on the bed again and puts his head in his hands. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

The boy jumps at the sound, and the door opens. An older woman, with white hair and a don't mess with me attitude, enters the room. "Mail," she says, "there's someone here to see you."

Mail looks up at the woman, but doesn't move. The woman narrows her eyes at him and grabs him by the arm, roughly pulling him up off the bed. "That means," she's says in a low menacing voice, "you get up and go greet them."

The woman drags Mail out of the room and down the hallway. At the stairs she pauses and Mail walks down them by himself. At the bottom of the stairs he stops, and the woman grabs his arm again and walks him into the parlor. "Here's the boy you wanted to see," the woman says, releasing Mail's arm and walking over to a floral patterned chair and sits down.

Mail looks up at the person the woman addressed, but can't tell who the person is. The person is wearing a long, black trench coat buttoned up, black boots, dark sunglasses, and a big hat. The person's hair can't be seen because the trench coat is folded up into the hat, and a black scarf is covering the person's neck, apparently drawn down to smoke a cigarette.

The person puts out the cigarette in the ashtray provided and addresses the woman. "I sincerely hope you don't treat all the children in this manner, Ms. Arnaud."

Ms. Arnaud looks taken back by this statement. She blushes slightly and says, "Well, this boy only arrived here two days ago. He hasn't had time to adjust."

"I see," says the person, even behind the glasses one can feel the look that emanates from them. "Yes, it must be very difficult to be nice to a child that just recently lost his parents, what with running an orphanage and all."

Mail smiles slightly at the comment, the first attempt at a smile he's made since arriving here. The person turns his or her head towards him and smiles.

"Well, be that as it may," says Ms. Arnaud, summing up some courage and straightening her back. "You don't have any right to criticize me. After all, are you not here to take this boy to your orphanage?"

"Yes," says the person. "But you are incorrect. I have every right to criticize you, if what you are doing is wrong. The fact that you are defensive only reinforces that fact."

Silence descends in the room. Mail can feel it and it feels heavy. The person stands up and adjusts the hat. Turning toward him, the person says, "Well, this boy will no longer be any of your concern. Mail, I would like you to go and collect anything from your room that you want to take with you. Don't worry about clothing; just get anything that has sentimental value."

Mail turns around and runs up the stairs. He enters his room and begins to grab everything he wants to take, the vest his father bought the day before he died, the game system his mother brought him for his birthday and the few games he has. The person said not to worry about clothing, which was nothing more that faded jeans and grey shirts that the orphanage provided.

Taking one last look at the room, he runs out, slamming the door behind him. He runs down the stairs and skids to a halt.

At the doorway, he sees the person standing there and waiting for him. He doesn't know why, but he knows that leaving with this person is better than staying here, and those are the only two choices he has.

"Are you ready," asks the person.

Mail nods his head and walks out the door. The person follows and opens the car door for him. He climbs in and the person shuts the door. Then he or she climbs into the driver's seat and drives them away from the drab place.

They drive for three hours, until they reach the border of France. Here the person pulls into a hotel and parks. "We will be staying here for the night," the person says.

Mail follows the person into the hotel, where they are checked in. After checking what time the boat leaves tomorrow, apparently their going to England, they walk up to the room.

They enter the room and Mail walks over to one of the beds. He sits down and looks at the game system in his hands. He hears the door shut behind him. He can sense the person crossing the rooming and notices from the shadows that the person has sit down in the chair across from him.

"Are you hungry," the person asks. "You haven't said anything during the trip here."

Mail nods his head slightly but doesn't look up at the person. He keeps his eyes focused on the game system, and can feel the burn of tears coming again.

"Then I'll get you something to eat," the person says. The person doesn't move right away, but Mail can see the hat being put on the small table against the wall, followed by the glasses. "I suppose I should tell you my name, or at least the name that I go by. It's K."

Curiosity overcomes Mail, as he sits there. Slowly he starts to raise his head…

*END FLASHBACK*

"Matt, can you hear me," says Betty.

Matt looks away from the window and looks at Betty. "Sorry," he says, "I was just thinking about the first time I met K."

"You mean when you arrived at Whammy's" asks Betty, sitting down his lunch.

"No, when K came and got me from that French orphanage," Matt says. He crosses the room and sits down on the bed. He takes a bite of his lunch and looks up at Betty. "What," he asks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light sits at his computer, typing away. Ryuk floats above him, turning around in the air. The other members of the Task Force seem to be on edge.

"Why the hell is Kira taking so long," exclaims Matsuda. "It February 13. Is he really waiting until tomorrow?"

"It looks that way," says Ide, glancing up at Matsuda, how has started to pace the room. "I'm sure this is all a plan to ruin your plans."

"You think so," Matsuda says, pausing in his pacing and looking with wide eyes at Ide.

Ide tries really hard to not burst out laughing. Everyone has been listening to Matsuda's rants ever since he asked Madie out and she accepted. Aizawa narrows his eyes at Mogi, and Mogi contains himself. "I doubt Kira cares about your love life, Matsuda," Aizawa says.

Matsuda's shoulders fall and he falls down on one of the couches. "I know. It's just that I have a nice evening planned and I was looking forward to it."

"Well, there's always the chance that Kira won't do anything," says Light, turning around to face the other members. "K said he expected a response by Valentine's Day, but that doesn't mean Kira will."

"Yea," says Matsuda, perking up.

"Even if Kira doesn't respond by tomorrow, he will soon," says Aizawa. "That's all the T.V.'s been talking about. Every channel is discussing K's announcement."

"I know," says Matsuda. "There have even been some debates about it, though no one has said anything bad about Kira. Kira really has the whole world in his hands."

"Not everyone," says Aizawa. "We oppose Kira and so does this K."

"Yea, but what good is that," Matsuda asks. "Kira has the support of the world. I mean we started on this case years ago, and Kira has only gotten more support. L, Watari, Near, the SPK, and Mello all died and we're no closer to catching Kira."

"I know it can seem overwhelming," says Light, "but we're still here. We're going to bring Kira to justice." Light clenches his fist as he says this. Ryuk looks down at Light and chuckles.

"Exactly," says Aizawa. "We're still here, and as long as we are, we will stand against Kira."

"Yea," says Matsuda, standing up and punching the air. "Will bring Kira down, and I'll get to take Madie on all the dates I want."

Aizawa and Mogi exchange a look, both of them thinking the same thing, 'what an idiot.'

Light says, "That's the spirit Matsuda. After all we've been through; we won't stop until Kira is brought in." Light then turns around to face the computer again. He thinks, 'But I wouldn't count on your plans for tomorrow. Sorry Matsuda, but Kira will make an announcement, and then I can finally get through all the barriers.' Light looks over at the television, and notices that another news' special is airing. As has been the case since K's little announcement, the talk is about this new challenger to Kira.

"Look," says Matsuda, picking up the remote. "There's another special." He turns the volume up and everyone turns to watch.

*ON THE T.V.*

"But surely you don't think this K person is a threat to Kira," asks the woman reporter.

"That's not what I said," responds a male that is standing in the audience. "I was only commenting on how K stated that people follow Kira out of fear. I don't believe this is possible. Since Kira has come, the world is a much safer place to live."

"I see," says the reporter. "So your faith in Kira hasn't wavered."

"No," says the man, with a shocked expression.

*OFF THE T.V.*

"Matsuda, turn the thing off," says Aizawa. "It's the same crap we heard before. Nobody's saying anything other than how much they support Kira. I'm sick of it."

"Um, yea," says Matsuda.

"Let's try to get some work done," continues Aizawa, after Matsuda turns the television off. "K wants to compare notes after Kira's announcement."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE MATT IS

Matt sits on the bed, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His game system sits on the table, momentarily forgotten and he thinks about the last words Betty said before she left.

"_Matt, L was a liar. You never knew how much of the truth he was ever sharing with you. What makes you think K is completely honest?"_

Matt takes a drag from the cigarette, and puts is out. He reaches for another one and lights it. He remembers the look on her face, and understands. He hadn't forgotten what had happened when he arrived at Whammy's house, he just didn't realize how much it still affected Betty.

*FLASHBACK*

Mail and K drive up the road that leads to Whammy's House. This is the orphanage that K explained will be his new home. 'A special place for special kids,' is how K put it. They pull up to the front of the building, much bigger then Mail expected and get out.

K pulls out the shopping bags from the back of the car. Insisting on shopping for new clothes, K dragged him out early in the morning before they left. He was allowed to pick out his own clothes, something that he had never done. K had remarked on his fondness for striped shirts, but didn't discourage him from buying them.

Mail had kept his head down the entire shopping trip, and refused to look any of the other people in the eye. Once they had boarded the boat, to carry them across the Channel, K handed him a pair of goggles, saying, "You can still hide behind these, and look people in the eye. The beauty of these is that everyone looking back at you will not be able to tell what you're thinking." He wondered if that was why K kept the dark glasses on, as he put on the goggles.

"There are a few rules at Whammy's house you'll need to follow," K said to him. "The first is that we never use our real names. A code name is given for all communications, sometimes being only a single letter. I have decided that you will go by the name Matt. You should get used to this."

"Matt," Mail said. He thought about asking why they used fake names, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Yes," K said. "Matt. Under no circumstances should you ever reveal your name, and it would be wise not to ask any of the other children what their names are."

"I understand," Matt said, even though he didn't. 'What could be the purpose of hiding one's name from others,' he wondered.

"I understand that this may seem unusual, but this is done for your protection, as well as the protection of everyone," K said, leaving Matt to wonder what that meant. "The second rule," K continued, "is that no photographs are allowed. Drawings and paintings of your likeness will be taken, but Whammy's does not use photography."

Matt didn't say anything, but merely waited for K to continue. When K realized that Matt was not going to question that rule, K continued, "The final rule is that you may pursue any activities that you want. This will include your schooling, which is very advanced." A look came over K's face, one that Matt could not identify. "The purpose of Whammy's House is to find the next great detective, the one that will succeed L."

Matt was silent at these words. 'So this orphanage is filled with geniuses,' he thought. 'What happens if I don't measure up? Will I be thrown out?'

K snapped fingers in front of Matt's face, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Listen to me very carefully, Matt," K said. "While the purpose of Whammy's is to find a successor for L, that does not mean you have to become L's successor. This is very important, as I don't want you to let the competition for the top spot to encompass your entire life. That kind of stress does things…"

At this statement, K seemed to become lost in thought. Matt did not want to interrupt, so he waited until K came back.

"I have seen what that kind of stress can do to people," K continued. "Or, more accurately, I have an idea of what that kind of stress will do. People crack under those conditions, and there is no reason for it. Anyone can live a fulfilling life by not becoming the greatest detective in the world."

Matt noticed the bitter sound of K's voice, but did not comment. He wondered if K had been passed over, or if something else happened. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Did you want to be the lead detective."

"No," K answered. "I have never coveted the position."

"Did L," Matt asked.

"Yes," K answered, "very much so. In fact, L is the first detective from Whammy's house, but he has his own reasons."

Matt didn't ask what those reasons were, and he was sure if he had K would not have answered him.

Coming back to the present, Matt watches as K removes the last bag and shuts the car door. Turning back to the house, he followed K up the steps. Outside the door, with bags hanging off K's arms, K paused.

"Is something wrong," Matt asked.

"Yes," is all K said before opening the door and dropping the bags. Matt followed K into the house and into a room that looks like a parlor.

Looking at all the people, well kids there must be about ten of them, in the room, Matt couldn't believe that the house was so quiet. It seemed as if everyone was in mourning.

"K" yelled a boy with blonde hair, as he came running at K.

K was engulfed in a hug, as the boy grabbed onto K's waist and squeezed. "I'm happy to see you too, Mello," K said and Matt filed away the name. "What's happened?"

Mello shook his head, as tears formed in his eyes.

"A's dead," came a voice from the corner of the room. Matt looked over to see a small boy playing with a puzzle. He had white hair, and grey eyes. His skin looked pasty, as if it had never seen the sun. Even though the boy said that someone, this A, had died, he continued to play with his puzzle.

"Near, do you have to be so cold about it," said a girl sitting on the couch. Matt looked over at her. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin looked like the color of mocha with a golden hue, as if kissed by the sun.

"Is that true, Linda," K asked, looking at the girl. Matt filed away the new names.

"Yea," Linda said. "We don't really know what happened, but it seems…"

"K," said a young woman, entering from the other end of the room. "You're back."

Matt looked at the new girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked to be closer to K's age than the other children.

"I'm back," K said, releasing Mello's grasp. "Is A dead?"

The girl paused, and stood rooted to the spot. K looked at her and waited for an answer. "Yes," the girl answered.

A look came over K's face, the same one Matt noticed on the boat. K took a breath and asked, "Where's B and Ryuzaki?"

"B left," Near answered. "He was the one that found A. Apparently it came as a shock, because all he kept saying was that the numbers were gone."

"The numbers were gone," K murmured. "Then where's Ryuzaki?"

"He's been in his room," answered Linda. "He hasn't come out since B left."

"Betty, I want you to look after Matt," K said, turning around and heading up the stairs. Matt watched as K left, unsure what to do.

"You're name is Matt," said Near.

Matt looked over at the boy with white hair. He noticed that everyone's eyes in the room were on him, and he was grateful K had bought him the goggles.

"Hi, Matt. My name's Betty," said the girl with the ponytail. Betty walked over to him, but stopped when Matt backed up.

"K brought you here," Near said. Matt looked over at him again, and couldn't help but notice that Near wasn't asking a question. Just like the last time, this was more of a statement.

"Obviously," said Mello, looking crossly at Near. "He came in with K."

"Yes, I noticed that," said Near. "I was commenting on the fact that Matt," Near looks over at Matt, "came with K and not Watari."

"That is a little odd," comments Linda, looking more closely at Matt. Suddenly, Matt feels as if everyone is staring at him. "I only remember Watari bringing new kids."

"Exactly," states Near.

"I'm sure it's fine," says Betty. She looks at Matt and says, "I'm sure it must be hard to come here at this time, what with everything going on."

Matt doesn't say anything. He just looks back at her.

Near goes back to playing his puzzle. "You better watch out Mello," he says, "you might have competition."

"What did you say," Mello screams, jumping up from where he was sitting and running at Near.

"Mello! Don't," both Betty and Linda scream, as the other kids run from the room.

Mello grabs Near by the shirt and picks him up. "What did you say," he yells in Near's face.

"Put me down," Near states.

Linda jumps up from the couch, as Betty runs over to the boys. "Mello, let him go," Betty says.

"Say it again," Mello says, in a low menacing voice, shaking Near.

"Let me go," Near says, struggling in Mello's grasp.

Betty reaches them and pulls the boys apart. "That's enough," she yells.

Linda walks over to Matt, and stands beside him. Both of them look at each other, and then at the two boys breathing hard. Betty stands in between them, preventing Mello from attacking Near. The other kids peer into the room, from the far side.

Suddenly, everyone hears the sound of someone running down the stairs. K comes to the bottom of the steps and heads for the front door.

"K," says Betty, running out of the room. Everyone else follows. "Where are you going?"

"After B," K says, opening the door and running down the steps. K runs to the car and jumps into the driver's seat. Matt runs out the door, just in time to see K pull out of the drive, squealing tires.

"Ryuzaki, where's K going," asks Betty.

Matt turns around to see a young man in a long sleeved, white shirt and jeans, leaning against the stairs. He has no shoes on, and his hands are in the pockets of his jeans. His grey eyes look him over, as he says, "After B."

*END FLASHBACK*

Matt lights another cigarette and breaths in deeply. That was the last time he ever saw K, as K never returned to Whammy's house. Communications came, he knows that Near, Mello, and Linda all received writings from time to time, just like he did, but as far as he knows, no one ever saw K again, including Ryuzaki, who he came to realize was L.

He wonders, 'why did K decide to take on the Kira case? Why did K wait five years? More importantly, why did K save his life, and Mello's, but let Near die?'

Turning his thoughts to more current events, he wonders if everyone is out of Whammy's yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

"Everyone's ready Roger," says Linda.

Roger looks over at her and nods. He looks into Whammy's House, so empty now. "I suppose we should get going," he says.

"From what Matt said, we need to be out by Valentine's Day," Linda says. "He said those were K's words."

"I know," Roger says. He shuts the door and turns the key. The security system installed is the most modern one available, and has been upgraded by some of the best of Whammy's, but locking the door with the key seems right. "Let's go."

Roger and Linda walk down the steps to the cars that are waiting. They enter the cars, and join the other Whammy's kids and teachers, who are all leaving with them.

The cars slowly pull out of the drive. Faces can be seen looking out the windows, catching one last glance of Whammy's. "So, where are we going," asks one small child.

"Somewhere safe," answers Linda. She thinks, 'Matt, Mello, K, be safe.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa and Madie sit on the couch in the room. The television is turned on, and the news is playing.

"Kira still hasn't made an announcement," says Misa, looking over at Madie. "What if he waits till tomorrow?"

Madie looks at Misa and says, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"I know," Misa starts to pout. "But if Kira does it tomorrow, Light will cancel his plans with me. Doesn't Kira care about love?"

Madie just looks at Misa. 'What,' she thinks. 'You've got to be kidding me.' Madie says, "Misa, I doubt that Kira gives a damn about your plans."

"But its Valentine's Day," Misa whines. "It a day for lovers, and I want to be with Light." Misa stands up and turns around.

Madie closes her eyes briefly. Taking a breath, she says, "I'm sure Light wants to be with you too. There's always the chance that Kira won't respond tomorrow."

"You really think so," Misa says, clasping her hands in front of her.

'No, I'm sure Kira will,' Madie thinks. "Of course," she says. "After all, Kira might have plans for tomorrow too."

"Yea, that's true," Misa says, sitting back down again. "Anyway," Misa looks at Madie, "don't you have a date the Matsu too."

"Yes," says Madie.

"Well, aren't you excited," asks Misa.

"I suppose," Madie replies, turning back to the television.

Ryuu sits on a chair, watching the girls.

"Come on," says Misa. "You have to be more excited than that."

"I guess I am," says Madie. "I'm just not getting my hopes up."

"Why," asks Misa.

"Because, Kira could respond tomorrow," Madie says. 'There,' she thinks, 'that should shut her up.'

"Well, I'm gonna tell you what you told me," says Misa. "There's always the chance that Kira won't."

"You're right," says Madie, faking a smile.

"That's better," says Misa. "Now, if we both have dates tomorrow, I think we should go out and get pampered"

Madie just looks at Misa. Then she says, "That sounds like a good idea."

"I know," says Misa, getting excited again. "We can go get our hair and nails done and find a new outfit."

"More shopping," asks Madie.

"Yes," says Misa. "We need something that will knock the socks off of Light and Matsu, and not just when we're out on the date." Misa winks at Madie.

Madie just looks at Misa. 'What,' she thinks.

"I promise to close my eyes," says Ryuu from the chair.

'Shut up,' Madie thinks, responding to Ryuu's statement. "That sounds like fun," Madie says to Misa.

"We just won't worry about Kira," Misa says. "I just know that he won't respond tomorrow."

'Shows what you know,' Madie thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello sits in front of the computer, a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. He reviews everything K has given him, but still can't figure out what the hell K's planning.

"You know," he says, taking a bite of chocolate, "this would be easier if I just knew what the plan was."

He scans over all the communications he's had with K, even the first one from before he kidnapped Takada. He's come to the conclusion that K must have known everything Near and he were doing. What he can't figure out is why K never offered any assistance. If that had happened, then Kira would be caught by now, and maybe Matt wouldn't have died.

'What aren't I seeing,' he wonders. 'There has to be something that I'm missing, but what?'

He thinks back to K's last communication. "Patience," he says. "I need to learn patience. At least that's what K thinks. Near's already dead, is this the test? What happens if I don't learn it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE MATT IS

Betty picks up a tray of food, and carries down the hall. However, she walks past Matt's room, and doesn't stop until she gets to the end. Here she pauses and gently knocks on the door.

"Come in," calls a voice behind the door.

Betty opens the door and enters. Sitting on the bed is a young man with white hair. He is completely surrounded by blocks, as he is building a tower. "I brought your supper," Betty says.

"Do you happen to know how long K intends to keep me here," Near asks.

"No I don't," Betty replies, placing the tray down.

Near looks up at her and narrows his eyes. "I see," he says. "How about why I'm here or why my plan didn't work?"

"Sorry," Betty says. "I don't know anything about that."

Near goes back to building his tower. Betty watches him for a minute and then leaves the room. Near looks at his tower, narrowing his eyes again. 'My plan should have worked,' he thinks. 'There's only one reason for it not to. K.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

The man with the white hair sits in front of the television. He's still eating that substance out of the jar with his fingers, but this time there is a smile on his face. He turns the television off and gets up.

"Tomorrow will be a very busy day," he says.

NEXT CHAPTER: VALENTINE

*******************************

Libra de los Muertos

The changing of color does not affect the Death Note's ability. It changes color only to signify that a human has met conditions to become a God of Death. However, though the red Death Note has same effects as a black Death Note, it will have gained additional abilities only a red Death Note has.

The Death Note will stay the color red, no matter how many other Death Note users the human kills. However, the Death Note can change color again, but only if certain conditions are met.

**********************************

A/N There's some interaction with K. Matt arrived at the worst possible time at Whammy's…that will play in more later. Matsuda's looking forward to his date, while Madie is looking forward to getting out of it. I feel like I'm forgetting something…

That's right, Near's still alive. I'm sure you want to know how, but you'll have to wait a while for it to be revealed.

I almost forgot…yea for a cameo of L! No, I didn't forget but he deserves a place of honor!


	14. Valentine

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviews.

Warning: this is Death Note. This is an alternative ending. There will be deaths, and stuff will happen, you have been warned, because I feel it will take something away from the story if I do this for every chapter that would need it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**********************************

Chapter 14: Valentine

OUTSIDE AN APARTMENT

The city sleeps in darkness, as the first rays of day are just coming from the horizon. Few people are moving throughout the city, but some are leaving for work. One such person is a young woman, with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She shuts the door of her apartment building and walks to her car, a dark blue compact, which is parked along the street. Her keys are in her hand, and she begins to unlock the car door.

"Well, aren't you pretty," says a male voice behind her.

She startles and drops her keys. Turning around, she faces the man but he remains hidden in the shadows. "Hello," she says shakily, as she reaches for her keys.

A hand grabs her keys before her, and hands them to her. The woman looks up into the eyes of the man, eyes that seem to be void of color and says, "Thank you."

A smile crosses the man's face. "You shouldn't say thank you when you don't know what I'm going to do," he says.

"What," the woman says, as the man grabs her and places a needle into her arm.

"You're welcome," the man laughs. Then he opens her car door and places the woman inside. Entering the driver's side, he starts the car up and drives away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

The sun is fully shining outside the window of the hotel room. Misa wakes up and pouts when she sees that the other side of the bed is empty. 'Light must have gone into work already,' she thinks. Misa jumps out of bed, and almost skips into the outer room, where Madie lies sleeping on the couch. "Wake up," says Misa, shaking Madie wake. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Madie slowly opens her eyes and looks up a Misa. Misa smiles back down at her. "That's it," she says, "it's time to get up. We have a lot of shopping to do, before tonight."

Madie sits up. She watches Misa, as Misa walks around the hotel room, humming to herself. 'We do have a big day ahead of us,' she thinks. 'You just don't know how big.' A smile crosses Madie's face.

"What are you smiling about," asks Misa. She sits down on the couch beside Madie and looks at her.

"I was just thinking about my date for tonight," answers Madie.

"I know. I'm so excited," squeals Misa. "It's been so long since I went on a date with Light. He always so busy with the Kira case, he barely has any time for me." Misa pouts slightly, but then brightens up. "But that's all going to change today. I'm going to make Light remember what he has at home waiting for him."

The smile stays on Madie's face, as she says, "I'm sure Light remembers. It's just that men have a tendency to forget such things when they have other things on their mind."

"Well, I'm going to jog his memory," Misa says jumping up. "You should hurry up and get ready. We have to get started on our shopping, if we're going to make it to our appointment."

"Our appointment," Madie asks.

"Of course," Misa says, entering the room that Light and her share. "We have to get our hair, nails, and makeup done." Misa peeks around the doorway, "so I made appointments for us at the salon. I mean your first date with Matsu is on Valentine's Day, and we want to make sure he remembers it." Misa smiles and ducks back inside the room. "Hurry up and get ready."

Ryuu watches as Madie takes a deep breath, gets up from the couch, and enters the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she grips the sink and says, "My God, can she be any more annoying?"

Ryuu phases through the bathroom door, and he floats in the air behind Madie. His black eyes look down at her, as his white cloak billows around him and his hood is pulled up, only exposing his eyes. "I don't know," he says. "There is a certain charm about her."

Madie glances up into the bathroom mirror, and glares at the reflection of the Shinigami. "What charm," she says, almost in a threatening voice. "The fact that she is the classic, bubble headed blonde, without a sensible thought in her head."

Ryuu seems to think for a minute before answering. "Yes," he answers.

Madie continues to glare at him, and finally sighs. "Whatever," she says.

There's a knock at the door and Misa says, "Madie, are you almost ready?"

"Yea," Madie responds back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Well, hurry up," Misa says, before she walks away.

"Are you so certain you want me to hurry," Madie says under her breath, a smile forming on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT A DANCE STUDIO

"That is all for today," say the teacher.

The girls in the class begin to pack up their belongings. On girl, with her hair tied up in a bun, finishes zipping up her bag and swing it over her shoulder.

"You were very good today Ai," says one of the younger girls beside her.

"Thanks," says Ai. "You seem to be learning pretty quickly." Ai looks down at the smaller girl and smiles.

"You really think so," asks the girl. "I doubt I'll ever be as good as you."

"If you keep practicing like that, you just might be able to be better than me," Ai says, placing a comforting hand on the smaller girls shoulder. The smaller girl looks up at her, her eyes widening. Everyone knows that Ai is one of the best dancer's ever to attend this school.

Ai turns around and starts to walk out of the dance room. She hurries out the doors with the other girls, but makes a left turn, instead of a right. She walks toward the bathroom at the end of the hallway, right beside the door marked EXIT. She doesn't notice that the alarm has been disengaged, as she enters the bathroom.

Ai walks to the sink, and looks at herself in the mirror. She hears the bathroom door open, but doesn't turn toward it. She turns on the sink, as a male voice behind her says, "You're quite graceful."

Ai turns around and looks at the man. He is taller than her, and his eyes are hidden behind dark glasses. She can see his white hair, and the way he leans against the wall, in the long coat he is wearing. "What are you doing in here," she asks. "This is a girl's bathroom."

"Is it," the man queries.

"Yes it is," Ai answers.

"Forgive me my intrusion then," the man says. "I only wanted to tell you how beautiful you dance."

"Well, thank you then," Ai says, turning the water off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Ai walks towards the man, but the man doesn't make any movements. Sure that she can get past him, Ai continues walking toward the door, planning on screaming if he tries anything.

Just when Ai reaches the man, he reaches out and grabs her, placing one hand over her mouth, and taking the other out of his pocket. He sticks the needle into her arm, and Ai collapses against him. "You're welcome," the man says, a smile crossing his face. He picks Ai up and carries her out to the dark, blue car waiting outside the door. After both of them are inside and he's driving away, he says, looking at Ai, "It's so nice that children these days have manners."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force sit around, going through more files and paperwork. Light sits at his computer, typing furiously. Ryuk stands beside the other Task Force members, eating the apples left in a bowl. Aizawa and Mogi are sitting on the couch, looking over papers. Matsuda is pacing the room, mumbling to himself.

"Matsuda, will you stop," says Aizawa, putting the papers down on the table in front of him. "You're pacing isn't going to change anything, and there's work you could be doing."

Matsuda walks over to the table, and sits down across from Aizawa and Mogi. "I know," he says, "but I just can't focus."

"You do realize," says Aizawa, "you're not the only one who has plans for tonight. My wife made me swear, unless Kira makes his announcement, to come home early."

"Really," says Matsuda. "Aren't you a little old to have plans…"

The look from Aizawa stops Matsuda from finishing his sentence. Mogi bursts out laughing, but a look from Aizawa sobers him up. Light turns around in his chair, and looks at the other members. "I know most of us have plans for tonight, but we have to try to get some work done while we're here. Even if Kira doesn't do anything today, when he does K will want to know everything we have done, as well as everything we have found out. We don't want to seem like we haven't been doing anything in two weeks."

"You're right Light," says Matsuda, "but what if Kira does make an announcement."

"It doesn't matter," says Aizawa, starting to lose what little patience he has left. "If Kira does, then we cancel our plans. If he doesn't, then we keep them. It's as simple as that."

"You're right," says Matsuda, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get some work done. I for one don't want to be made a fool of when we talk with K again," says Aizawa.

"You have to admit," says Mogi, "it's nice to actually be working with someone again. Instead of how things went with Near."

"Hrmp," is all that Aizawa says.

"Well," says Light, "it is nice to be working with someone that doesn't believe that I am Kira." Light thinks, 'At least that's what K said. I'm not sure I believe him though. Once Kira's response is announced, I'll have a better idea of what K truly thinks. Unfortunately, Matsuda, that means that you will miss your date tonight.'

Ryuk stands around watching everyone. 'Looks like things are going to get interesting again,' he thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE CITY

An elderly man walks up the steps of his small house. He opens the door and walks inside. He sets his keys down on the little table in the hallway, and walks into the living room. The floral print of the furniture was one of his wife's favorite. She designed the whole room, from the rose colored drapes and pale green walls, to the fireplace that dominates the room.

The man slowly walks over to the mantel above the fireplace, and picks up the picture of his wife. She is smiling, as he always remembers her. After 45 years of marriage, she was the one who left first. For Valentine's Day, he placed white lilies, her favorite, on her grave.

He stands there, looking at the picture, when he hears a noise behind him. Turning around, he sees a man walking over to him.

"You must have loved her very much, to be so sad at her passing," the man says, drawing ever closer to the old man.

"Who are you," the man asks.

"I'm the one that's going to reunite you with her," the man says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE A BOUTIQUE

"I think we have all the necessities for tonight," Misa says, opening the door and leaving the shop.

Madie follows close behind, her arms loaded down with bags. 'Is all of this shopping really necessary,' she thinks.

"I liked that little shop," remarks Ryuu, floating behind Madie.

Madie ignores him, as Misa turns around and gleefully says, "Our appointment is at one o'clock. How 'bout we go get something to eat."

"That sounds like a plan," Madie says, smiling at Misa.

"You know," says Ryuu, "I normally don't like being ignored."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

A man stands with all the other people waiting for the passengers to disembark from the plane. Dark glasses cover his eyes, and he is wearing the traditional uniform of a chauffeur: a black suit and hat. He stands holding a sign the states _Yamamoto, Shiro._

He looks at the watch on his wrist and thinks, 'He better be here soon. I have a schedule to keep.'

The passengers finally begin to exit the plane, and file into the airport. The man stands at attention, perfectly holding the sign. He scans the crowd and spies the person he is waiting for.

A middle aged man makes his way through the crowd. He ordered that a car was to be sent to him, in order to pick him up from the airport. He scans the crowd gathered, and finally finds the man holding his sign.

Mr. Yamamoto walks over to the chauffeur. Approaching him, he says, "You can go pick my bag up at the turntable. Here's the ticket."

"Yes sir," says the chauffeur, taking the ticket and walking over to the turntable.

"I shall wait here," says Mr. Yamamoto.

The chauffeur finds the bag, and carries it over to Mr. Yamamoto. "I have the car waiting outside, when you are ready, Mr. Yamamoto," he says.

"Good," says Mr. Yamamoto. "Lead the way."

The chauffeur leads the way out of the airport and escorts Mr. Yamamoto to a dark blue car, parked in the reserved space.

"Am I supposed to ride in this," says Mr. Yamamoto, in a disgusted tone.

"This is the vehicle I have sir," says the chauffeur, placing the bag in the trunk and walking around to open the door.

Mr. Yamamoto gives the driver a look and enters the car. 'Such a small car for someone of my statue,' he thinks.

The chauffeur gets behind the wheel and pulls the car out of the parking spot. He removes his cap, to reveal a head of unruly white hair.

"I believe that professional chauffeurs leave their caps on while driving," snaps Mr. Yamamoto.

"I'm sure that is true," replies the driver. "However, since I'm not a professional chauffeur, I see no point in keeping the cap on."

"I said put the cap back on now," demands Mr. Yamamoto, leaning forward in the seat.

A smile creeps across the face of the driver. He pulls a needle out and inserts it into the side of Mr. Yamamoto's neck. Mr. Yamamoto's eyes close as the sedative takes effect.

"We have a long way to go," chuckles the driver, laughing at the little joke he made. "I don't feel like listening to you complain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

"It's almost three o'clock," says Matsuda. "Looks like Kira might not make an announcement today."

"I wouldn't get to happy," says Aizawa. "Kira still has plenty of time to make an announcement."

"Why do you have to be so mean," Matsuda pouts.

"He's not being mean," says Light, still facing the computer. "Aizawa is just being realistic."

Mogi sits beside Aizawa on the couch, looking through papers again. "There's also the possibility that K will contact us, even if Kira doesn't respond."

"You really think so," asks Matsuda, a worried look coming to his face.

"It's a possibility," answers Mogi.

"I agree," states Light. "It's been two weeks since we last heard from K. I doubt K will wait forever for Kira to respond, and if he's anything like L, he probably doesn't have much of a social life."

"I hadn't thought of that," says Matsuda.

'I figured that out,' thinks Aizawa.

"So what so we do," asks Matsuda.

"The same thing we have been doing," answers Light. "We wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHILDREN'S HELP CENTER

Mayu Sato devotes much of her time at the children's help center. Her easy speech and approachable manner means that even the hardest hit kids will open up to her. She enjoys her work, even if sometimes the rewards seem so far away, as was the case with young Haruka.

Haruka had been in earlier today, worried about her mother's drinking. Ever since her father was killed my Kira, Haruka's life had come undone. The children at school teased her, but it didn't matter what she said, her father was a criminal. Her mother started drinking heavily after that, and Haruka had no one to turn to, hence why she came here.

Mayu remembers the defeated look in the poor girl's eyes. The last words she spoke, as she ran out the door… 'But you don't understand. Nobody's cares what my father was arrested for. That he was only trying to bring me some medicine, because I was sick, and we didn't have the money. He only did it for me, and it's my fault that he's dead.'

"Mayu, you still here."

Mayu looks up at the face of her supervisor, coming out of her recollection. "Yea," she says.

"Well, it's a quarter after four and your shift ended at four," says the supervisor. "You should go home."

"I was hoping that Haruka would come back," Mayu says.

"She might be back tomorrow." Her supervisor looks down at Mayu and says kindly, "You can't help everyone."

"I know," sighs Mayu, "but she's only 13."

"I know," her supervisor says, placing a comforting hand on Mayu's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest. If Haruka shows up tomorrow, I'm sure she'll want to talk to you."

"You're right," says Mayu, getting up from her chair and walking toward the door. "I just hope she comes in tomorrow."

"I'm sure she will," replies the supervisor.

Mayu exits the building and walks to the parking lot. Her car is parked at the far end, where she always parks because she wants to make sure there's parking in front for the clients. She takes her keys out of her purse and looks up.

Standing beside her car is a man with white hair. He's slightly taller than her, and he is leaning against the car.

"Can I help you," asks Mayu, approaching the man.

"Are Mayu Sato," the man asks.

"Who wants to know," she answers.

"I'm here because of Haruka Nakamura," the man says.

"Haruka," exclaims Mayu. "Do you know where she is?" Mayu walks closer to the man. "Please, I'm worried about her."

"You really are such a caring person," the man says, as he places the needle into Mayu. Mayu collapses against him and he gently picks her up and carries her toward a dark blue car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa and Madie are all ready for their dates. Misa is wearing a shiny, blue dress with little strappy shoes. Madie is wearing an emerald green dress that hugs closely to her body. They sit on the couch, watching the news. Light and Matsuda are supposed to be there at six o'clock, and right now it's five thirty.

"So far Kira hasn't done anything," Misa says, "looks like we get to have our dates after all."

Madie looks at Misa and says, "Yes it does."

Suddenly, the television screen goes black, and is replaced with the word KIRA.

"Oh no," exclaims Misa, jumping up from the couch. "NO! NO! NOOOO!"

"Shush," says Madie.

Misa sits back down and watches the television.

KIRA'S ANNOUNCEMENT

This is Kira. It is a pleasure to meet you K, but you are wrong. I have not held the world hostage, I have freed it. Before righteous judgment was passed, the world lived in constant fear of the criminals of the world. Now, the world is safe for those that live honest, productive lives.

I oppress no one. I have not demanded anything of anyone. I have only punished those that deserved punishment. Those that have sought to stop me were also punished. Their crime was the crime of those that enable the criminals. By attempting to stop me, they were allowing the world to continue on the destructive path it was on. I will liberate the world from that destruction.

I am not a dictator. I do not demand that people obey me, only that they obey what they know it right. I expect nothing in return. A safer world is all that I seek.

I do not wish to harm you, but if you attempt to stop me, then I will. You will leave me no choice.

END TRANSMISSION

Madie looks at the screen, as the reporters come back on. 'Now everyone is going to talk about what Kira has said,' she thinks. She looks over at Misa, who is pouting beside her on the couch. "It looks like our dates have been cancelled."

"I know," wails Misa.

"I say we go out," Madie says. Misa just looks at her. "I mean, Light and Matsuda are going to be busy at Task Force Headquarters, so there's no point in waiting around here. We're already dressed. I say we go out and get some dinner."

Misa looks at Madie, and seems to ponder what she said. "I guess," Misa says. "There's no point in waiting around here."

"Everything seems to be working out," says Ryuu, watching the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force have just finished watching Kira's announcement. Matsuda looks around at the other members and says, "Well, that's it."

"Yes it is," says Aizawa.

"Now we wait for K to get in contact," says Light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A CONSTRUCTION SITE

Tasou Watanabe leaves the construction site. Having started work at four in the morning, he is glad to be leaving finally, even though the sun has since set. The fifteen hour days are starting to get to him, as he trudges to parking lot. He pays no attention to where he is going, and accidently bumps into another person.

"Excuse me," says Tasou, in a tired voice.

"Of course," says the man. "You look tired."

Tasou looks up at the man and takes in his appearance. The man's white hair seems to shine with in the light from the street lamp, but the rest of his body is hidden in darkness. "Yea," says Tasou, "these fifteen hour days are going to kill me."

"Oh I doubt that," replies the man. Before Tasou realizes what is happening, he feels the pinch of a needle entering his arm. As Tasou falls into the man, the man says, "in fact, I'm positive the hours won't kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE MATT IS

Matt leaves the room that he has been in for two weeks now, and enters the hallway. His new game system is in one hand, and hanging by his side. He walks to the end of the hallway, and notices George and Betty sitting at a desk.

Betty looks up, "Ready to leave I see," she says.

Matt pulls his goggles down over his eyes and nods.

"Well be careful," says George. "We won't be around to help you the next time you get shot up."

Matt looks at him, then turns and head for the front door. He hears a voice call out behind him.

"Matt, I know K has you doing something," Betty says. "Just be careful."

Matt looks behind him and says, "Don't worry. The only thing K has me doing right now is making a call." With that Matt leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello sits in front of the computer, eating a chocolate bar. He watched the reply by Kira and has been reviewing it ever since. Over an hour has passed since the announcement, and He is getting ready to contact the Task Force Headquarters once again.

He hits a key on the keyboard, and a message flashes up. It's what K has written for him to say to the Task Force. "Why the hell do I have to follow a script," he says, throwing an empty wrapper on the floor and picking up a fresh chocolate bar. He reviews what he has to say, even though he has the reply printed out in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT A BUS STOP

Yui Maruyama practically skips off the bus. She is so happy right now, the smile won't leave her face. She just had her first date, on Valentine's Day, with a boy she hoped would ask her out. She makes a right turn of the bus, and begins to head home. She sings a silly, little song to herself, and quickly leaves the people behind her.

At an alleyway, Yui turns to enter it. She knows that she shouldn't be going down a dark alley at night, but she needs to get home. At the halfway point, Yui hears a noise and stops. She turns around but doesn't have time to scream as a hand covers her mouth and she feels herself falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE BETTY AND GEORGE ARE

"So, did Matt leave," asks Near.

"Yea, he just left," says Betty, sitting down a tray of food.

"I see," says the boy, who lifts his hand and begins to twirl his white hair. "I suppose there's nothing to do but wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RETURN TO MISA'S HOTEL

Madie and Misa arrive at the hotel's lobby. Both girls seem to be in good spirits, despite the fact that their Valentine's Day plans were ruined. The girls laugh on the way to the elevator, with Ryuu floating silently behind them.

"That was fun," says Misa.

"Yea, it was," replies Madie.

"I wonder how ling Light's going to be," Misa says, starting to pout again. "I know our plans were ruined, but I hope he still comes back before Valentine's Day is over."

"I don't know if that's possible," says Madie. "He might be stuck at headquarters for a long time."

"I hope not," Misa says, looking at Madie with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what the night holds for us," Madie says. "Who know, maybe Light will be here before you know it."

Ryuu just watches as the girls get off the elevator and walk toward the room. He floats behind them, following them into the dark hotel room.

"I wonder who turned the lights off," Misa says, groping the wall to find a switch. "There that's better." Misa flips the lights on.

Misa and Madie walk into the "living room" and Madie almost walks into Misa. Misa has stopped in front of her. "What's wrong," Madie asks.

"Who are you," Misa asks.

Madie looks into the room and sees a man standing there. "She's mine," the man says, lunging at the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE MISA'S HOTEL

Matt stands on the street outside the hotel. He looks up at the room where Misa Amane is staying and notices when the light is turned on. At this he takes out his phone and places a call.

"Police," says a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"I want to report a disturbance," Matt says, his voice distorted by a device K gave him.

After giving the details, Matt hangs up the phone. He turns and walks down the street and gets into a car. 'Now I go see Mello,' he thinks while driving away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

"When is K going to contact us," Aizawa says. "It's been hours since Kira's announcement, but nothing. I hate having to wait."

"Patience," Light says. "I'm sure K is reviewing what Kira said." 'Review all you want K,' Light thinks, 'there's nothing there that will help you. The world already supports Kira, and you're not going to change that with one little stunt.'

"I'm sure Light's right," says Matsuda. "K will contact us soon."

"Well, the sooner the better," Ide says.

Just then the screen above the computers flashes with the letter K. "About time," Aizawa says.

"Hello K," Matsuda says at the screen.

"Good evening," K replies, voice heaving distorted. "So, Kira has finally decided to reply."

"So it seems," says Aizawa.

"What are your thoughts on Kira's announcement," K asks.

Light is the first one to answer. "Kira didn't seem to give anything away," he says. "He just renounced what you claimed, and said that if you go after him, then you will leave him no choice but to kill you."

"And you didn't get anything out of that statement," K asks.

"What do you mean," Light asks. 'There's no way he got anything out of that,' he thinks.

"Did you," asks Matsuda.

"If you did, it would be nice if you just told us," Aizawa says, "instead of having us guess."

Mogi and Ide just stand in the background, watching the exchange.

"Then I will tell you," says K. "First, Kira did not call me evil. By doing that he is making sure that he keeps up his public image. I know that Kira must view me as evil, but apparently how the public views him is of importance, even though they all seem to follow him. He is aware that he has the upper hand, but he loses that hand if the public turns against him. I believe that Kira knows that what he is doing is evil, but he wants others to believe he's right. He will do anything to keep up this image."

"Wow," whistles Matsuda.

"Second," K continues, "is the fact that Kira denounced that he is a dictator. I am sure that Kira does not view himself as a dictator, but rather a god. A dictator is someone that oppresses the people around them, while a god is just. By claiming that he wants nothing in return, Kira is declaring that he is only doing these things for the betterment of humankind. This endears him to the masses."

'This guy's smart,' Ryuk thinks.

"Does it even matter is we call Kira a dictator or a god," Aizawa asks, heatedly.

"It matter's to Kira," K replies. "Third, Kira claimed that he did not wish me harm. I find this hard to believe, since I have challenged him. I am sure that Kira would like nothing better than to do away with me, but he realizes that he will only be able to do that as I pursue him. So he made my own death my fault, by claiming he would not kill me if I choose not to stop him. I must say, that was a nice touch."

"You got all that from what Kira said," Matsuda says.

"It wasn't that hard," K says.

"So what do we do now," Mogi asks, speaking up for the first time.

"We go after Kira. I have no intention of dying," K says. "After all, Kira has to figure out who I am first, and I doubt he will. More accurately, he won't figure it out until it's too late."

'Confident aren't we,' Light thinks. Light says. "I mean no disrespect but L, Mello, and Near all lost their lives trying to bring Kira to justice. What makes you so sure you can?"

"Because I followed L, Mello, and Near's pursuits of Kira. I have been on the case, so to speak, since L first arrived in Japan, but Kira thinks I only just arrived. This puts me at an advantage," replies K.

'That's what you think,' Light thinks. 'You don't know it, but you just gave Kira some very important information."

"You might want to turn on your television," K says. "There seems to be something happening at the hotel Misa Amane is staying at."

All five men look shocked at this news. Matsuda picks up the remote and turns on the television. There are many police cars in front of the hotel, and a female reporter says into the camera, "It seems there is more to report on the Valentine's Day. It appears that Misa Amane was attacked in her hotel room."

"We will continue this later," K says, "It looks like you have more important issues to deal with right now.

The transmission cuts out, as Light jumps up from the chair. The entire Task Force leaves through the door.

NEXT CHAPTER: MASSACRE

*******************************

Libra de los Muertos

One can become a God of Death by writing a God of Death's name in the Death Note.

When a human writes a God of Death's name in a Death Note, the God of Death will die. Upon the God of Death's death, full ownership of the Death Note will pass onto the human who has possession.

**********************************

A/N Yep, lots of stuff going on this chapter. Most of the questions you have should be answered in the next chapter…of which leads little to the imagination given the title. *laughs evilly*


	15. Massacre

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviewing! Thanks to Sonar for favoriting too.

Special notice: I am writing two other fics that will play into this story later on. One is all ready up and will be updated, and I'm working on the other one, and hoping to start putting it up soon. It should not be necessary to read them, but may require a leap of faith on some conclusions later. Both are notes about the other cases L told Mello, and narrated by Mello. They would have been written in the weeks leading up to Valentine's Day. Anything that might come out later, I will try to do my best to explain here, so they won't be necessary to read. I decided that there was a reason L told Mello those stories, so they are included in this plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************

Chapter 15: Massacre

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello disconnects from the Task Force, and focuses on the television in front of him. "What the hell is going on," he wonders aloud. He picks up a chocolate bar, and tears the wrapper off. Leaning back in his chair, he turns the volume up.

A woman reporter looks directly into the camera and says in a solemn voice, "I'm standing in front of the Hyatt Regency Hotel, where another crime has been committed."

The camera spans out to focus on the numerous police cars swarming around the hotel parking lot. Red and blue lights flicker, giving an eerie feeling. Police officers stand around, as a pair of paramedics load an individual into an ambulance.

The camera refocuses on the reporter as she continues. "The details remain closed, as the police do not want to give out any information, but we have learned that there were two persons attacked in one of the hotel rooms. Misa Amane is rumored to be one of the people, while the other seems to be an old friend of Miss Amane's, Madie Idol. So far, we have only witnessed one person being removed from the hotel, and it is unclear which of these two women it was, or even if the person leaving is one of the victims."

"Misa Amane," says Mello, sitting up in his chair, and turning the volume up higher. His eyes scan the location, as if trying to find some missing clue.

"We do not know the conditions of the two women, as the police refuse to answer any questions," continues the reporter. "Many of our viewers may know of Misa Amane's return to the public eye, as it has been called one of the most spectacular returns in recent memory. More recently was her disappearance from the NHN New Year special, which has yet to be explained."

Mello turns down the television. His head turns toward the door, as he thinks he heard something or someone moving behind it. At the sound of footsteps, Mello opens a drawer, and takes out his gun. He points it at the door, just when the door begins to open. His finger hovers on the trigger, ready to squeeze, as he stares at the person.

"Would you mind pointing your gun somewhere else," says the person standing in the doorway.

Mello's eyes widen, as he begins to drop the gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA'S HOTEL

The Task Force pulls up in front of the hotel. All of the men jump out of the car and run straight for the building. A few of the police officers stand in their way.

"Stop right there," says one of the police officers.

"We don't have time for this," says Light, running full force toward the police officers.

The men pause in front of the officers, pulling credentials out of their pockets.

"We need to get up to the suite now," says Aizawa.

"Yes, of course," says the officer, handing back the identification. Then he and the other officers move out of the way.

Following Light, the Task Force enters the hotel, and race toward Misa Amane's room. When they exit the elevator, they come to face with the police officers on the floor. Flashing their credentials once more, the police officers stop them before they enter the room.

Looking around the scene in front of them, the Task Force notices the crumpled form of a body lying in the hall. As an officer covers the body, they all notice that it is a man, with black hair.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," says one of the officers.

"We're not leaving," says Light. "My girlfriend was in that hotel room. We need to get in there," Light screams at one officer.

The officer eyes cover over with pity as he says, "We need to wait for clearance first. The forensic team is still doing their job, and the coroner has just pronounced the body."

"Someone's dead," Matsuda says is a voice hardly more than a whisper, as he and the other Task Force members blanch at the news.

"Yes," says the officer.

"Who," asks Light. 'Is it Madie or Misa,' he wonders. 'Please don't be Madie, I need her eyes.'

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information," the officer replies coolly.

"Do you know who I am," Light shouts. "My girlfriend was in this room, as well as a good friend of hers whose been staying with us. You're telling me you can't tell me who is dead!"

Another officer appears in the doorway of the hotel room. He looks at the men gathered around and recognizes Aizawa. "Aizawa, so you've come. I figured you would."

The Task Force members look at the detective and Aizawa talks with him. "Yea, we're here, Hayashi," Aizawa says.

"Well, you might as well come in," says Hayashi, in a somber tone. "The forensic team is finishing up now."

The members of the Task Force follow Hayashi into the hotel room. Once they reach the main room, they see the blood pooled in the middle of the room. The furniture is overturned, and blood splatters have form on the walls.

Taking in the scene, Light notices the body lying on the floor. Completely covered, he can't tell who is under the black blanket.

Hayashi turns toward Light and asks, "You and Misa Amane were in a relationship, correct."

Light tears his eyes away from the body, and looks at Hayashi. "Yes," he says.

"Since Misa Amane did not have any family, you would be her closest relative," says Hayashi. "It's a formality, but I need to ask you to identify the body."

Hayashi approaches the body lying on the floor and slowly pulls back the blanket. Under the blanket lies Misa Amane, her eyes closed. Her blonde hair is streaked with red and blood droplets are dried on her face. "Is this Misa Amane," asks Hayashi.

The members of the Task Force bow their heads. Aizawa and Mogi look crestfallen at the sight of Misa. Matsuda lets out a breath he was holding, though he didn't know it. Light just stares at the body and finally whispers, "Yea, that's Misa."

Hayashi nods his head and pulls the blanket back over Misa's head. "That's all I need."

'What happened here,' Ryuk wonders. 'What are you going to do now, Light?'

"I'm sorry Light," says Matsuda. He places a comforting hand on Light shoulder. Light just stands there, staring at the body.

"What happened here," Aizawa asks Hayashi.

"We're not sure really," Hayashi answers. "This isn't the first murder to happen tonight. We've already found two other bodies, both female, but there doesn't seem to be any connection."

Light doesn't say anything. He listens to the conversation happening around him, but is lost in thought as well. 'What the hell is going on,' he thinks. 'How did this happen? Is this an attack on me, on Kira? Does someone know that Misa was the second Kira? Do they know the Madie has the Shinigami eyes? Or does this have nothing to do with Kira? But how can that be? Is this something K would do? L would never do this, and neither would Near, but Mello might have. After all, Mello did kill most of the members of the SPK, so I know he's capable of murder. But Mello's dead, along with Near and L. I don't know anything about this K. I need to find out what happened.'

"Three murders in one night," Mogi asks.

"Yea," says Hayashi. "We haven't seen this many murders in one night since Kira came."

"What," interrupts Matsuda. "Where is Madie?"

"Madie," asks Hayashi.

"You know, the other girl who was here with Misa," Light says.

"Miss Idol was taken to the hospital. One of the officers identified her, since he was at the scene when her apartment was broken into. When we arrived here, Miss Amane was already dead. It seems that this Madie was sedated, and the perp was carrying her out of the room. Interestingly, he put Madie down, and then attempted to shoot at us, shouting that she was his," explains Hayashi.

"He was shouting that Madie was his," Light muses.

"Could that mean, this guy was the one who was stalking Madie," asks Matsuda.

"That's a possibility," answers Light.

"We don't know yet," says Hayashi. "I know that Miss Idol did have some letters that the stalker sent her, and we're going to see if we can get anything from them and match them to the perp, but that might only help to solve what happened here."

"You don't think the other two murders are connected," asks Aizawa.

"There's nothing here to suggest that," answers Hayashi. "The other two murders were more…elaborate."

"What do you mean," asks Light.

"Well, for one thing, the murderer left messages at the other two scenes," says Hayashi.

"Messages," says Mogi.

"What kind of messages," asks Light.

"At the first scene, the murderer had written, in the victim's blood, 'SHE HAD A FAIR FACE.' The scene was grisly, as the murderer used acid, or some type of corrosive agent, on the victims face, making her unrecognizable. We still don't know who she was. He also left instructions on where to find the next body," Hayashi explains.

"Instructions to the next body," says Aizawa.

"Yea," says Hayashi. "The next victim has been identified as Ai Takahashi. She was eighteen years old, and the most skilled dancer at a prestigious dance academy. He wrote, 'SHE WAS FULL OF GRACE' at the scene. He also took her legs."

"That's sick," says Matsuda, "but that's it right? I mean, there are no other victims?"

"We're almost positive there is at least one more victim," says Hayashi. "The murderer left instructions to another victim. We've already dispatched another team to the location, and we are just waiting to hear back."

At that moment, another police officer comes up to the group. "Detective Hayashi," he says, "I have a call for you." The officer hands Hayashi the cell phone.

"Hayashi," Hayashi says into the phone. He listens to the caller, and his eyes close. "I see. Did you call into headquarters yet?" Hayashi listens to the reply and says, "I'll be waiting for an update.

"What happened," asks Aizawa, as the members of the Task Force wait.

"We found another body," Hayashi tells them. "This time an old man. It's just like the other two, only this time the bastard wrote, 'HE WAS SO SAD.'" Hayashi seems to age as he says this. "I know you're supposed to be catching Kira, but where the hell is he? Why hasn't Kira killed this being?"

"Oh, that's a good question," says Ryuk. "I wonder what Kira is doing."

'Just finding out about these murders,' thinks Light. 'Dammit! What going on? Is K behind this? There hasn't been a serial killer in years. Kira has seen to that. It can't be a coincidence that a serial killer turns up after K appears. But would a detective from Whammy's really do this?'

"This could be good for the Kira case though," says Matsuda. Everyone looks at him as if he has lost his mind.

"How can this be good for the Kira case," asks Hayashi.

Matsuda looks at those around him, and blushes slightly. "I mean," he says, "a killer that Kira can't catch would mean that the public would be less willing to follow him."

"We can't worry about that now," Light says. "What we need to do is catch this guy before he harms anyone else, and we should go check on Madie."

"Of course," says Hayashi. "I'll find out which hospital we sent her to."

"Before you do that," says Light, "is there anything else we should know about the new crime scene?"

"I don't know if you need to know," says Hayashi, "but since I told you this much, it wouldn't hurt. The murderer took the eyes from the victim, and he left more instructions. Looks like there might be another victim out there."

The members of the Task Force are left wondering about the likelihood of another victim and if anymore will be found, as Hayashi tells them where they can find Madie. Then, they leave the scene, and the body of Misa Amane behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING: FEBRUARY 15th

HOSPITAL

Ryuu sits on top of the dresser, crouched down and eyeing Madie over his knees. His white cloak covers his body, and the hood is pulled over his face. Only his eyes can be seen, and they watch Madie, as she lies on the bed in front of him.

Madie slowly opens her eyes. Her head feels groggy, and her arms feel heavy so she can't lift one of her hands to her head. With her eyes completely open, she stares at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened.

"Don't say anything," says Ryuu, "Matsuda is in the room. Nod your head if you feel fine."

Madie hears the words of her Shinigami, and slowly nods her head.

"Good," says Ryuu. "You should know that Misa is dead."

A small smile crosses Madie's face. 'That's one less thing to worry about,' she thinks.

Madie ignores the Shinigami and turns her head to the side, facing Matsuda. "Matsuda," she whispers.

Matsuda starts awake, as he fell asleep in the chair. "Madie," he says, "how are you feeling?"

"Groggy," Madie answers. "What happened?"

A concerned look crosses Matsuda's face. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

"What do you mean," asks Madie. "What," Madie says, sitting up in the bed quickly, as quickly as she can, and grabbing her head. She looks at Matsuda and asks, "Where's Misa?"

A haunted look falls over Matsuda's face. Even though he doesn't say anything, he can tell that Madie realizes what happened because her eyes widen and tears start to form.

"No," Madie whispers. "Not Misa."

"I'm so sorry Madie," Matsuda says, grabbing a hold of Madie's hand as the tears start to fall.

"But, but, he was after me," Madie cries. "Why did he hurt Misa?"

"I don't know," Matsuda says, looking as if he's going to cry to. "But you don't have to worry about that man anymore, he's dead."

Madie raises her head and looks at Matsuda. "He's dead," she asks.

"Yes," Matsuda replies. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

The tears fall down her face, from the bright blue eyes as she stares at Matsuda. "Are you sure Misa's dead," she asks.

"Yea," Matsuda says. "We went to the hotel room after we saw the news report. Light identified Misa's body."

"I see," Madie says bowing and turning her head away from Matsuda. A smile forms on her lips, as she thinks, 'Ding, Dong, the witch is dead.'

Madie removes the smile, as she raises her head and looks at Matsuda.

Matsuda can't bear to see the hurt in Madie's eyes. "It's not your fault," he says. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But if I hadn't stayed with Misa, then," Madie says.

Matsuda cuts her off, "You shouldn't think like that," he says. "You can't control other people's actions." He then leans in and give Madie a hug.

Behind Matsuda's back, Madie thinks, 'That's what you think.'

Matsuda pulls back and looks at Madie. Just then the phone rings in his pocket. "I'm sorry," he says. "I have to take this. It's Light."

Madie nods her head and lies back down on the bed. She hits the button to raise her head, as Matsuda talks to Light.

"Yea, she's awake," Matsuda says. "She seems okay. Upset that Misa's dead, but that's to be expected." Matsuda listens to Light and then says, "You're kidding. Seven. Well, I was going to stay here for a little while. Yes, I understand. I'm on my way."

"Is everything okay, Matsuda," Madie asks.

Matsuda looks at the phone, and then he puts it away. 'There's no need to worry Madie about this,' he thinks. He says, "Yea, everything's fine. It seems that K wants to talk with the Task Force, and he wants everyone there, so I have to go. But I'll be back later to check on you." Matsuda heads for the door of the hospital room.

"Oh, okay," Madie says. "I'll see you soon Matsuda."

Matsuda looks back at Madie before leaving. "Just rest," he says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE NEAR IS

George turns the television off and turns toward Betty. "So," he says, "how much of this do you think K has a hand in."

"No idea," Betty says, "and I don't want to know."

George watches Betty, and decides not to press the matter. "How much longer do you think we'll be needed here," George asks.

"Until K decides to send Near somewhere," Betty says.

"Speaking of that," George says, "I've been wondering, how exactly did those two survive?"

Betty stops what she's doing, which was making a tray of food, and looks at George. "I don't know, and I don't want to know. I gave up trying to figure K out a long time ago."

"Come one," George says. "K wasn't that bad. Sure made living at Whammy's bearable. You remember when you first got there right?"

Betty thinks about it and says, "Yea, things were okay. when we first got there." Betty continues with her work. "Then the years passed, and things got worse. A lot changed back then," she says. "First A committed suicide, then B left and L locked himself in his room. K came with Matt, and shortly left, never to come back again. After we found out that B was the murderer behind the BB case, things tightened up at Whammy's. It was like they were afraid of creating another killer, in trying to create a successor for L."

"Well, as far as I remember, K never cared about that," George says.

"As far as we know," Betty says, picking up the tray and heading back the hall.

George gets up and follows her. They walk past the room Matt was in and go toward the room at the end of the hall. Pausing at the door, Betty turns toward George and asks, "Would you mind knocking?"

"Not at all," George says, rapping on the door.

"Come in," comes a voice from inside.

George opens the door and Betty walks into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOSPITAL

Madie sits in her bed, looking down at her phone. She closes it and places it on the stand beside her bed. The television is on, displaying a report about last night's events.

*On the Television*

"There were a total of eight deaths last night. Some are calling it the Valentine's Day Massacre. Reports have been pouring in all day, seeing how this is the first major murder case since Kira arrived," says the reporter.

"It seems as if seven of the deaths are connected, because the police are warning the public to take precautions. We do have the names of all the victims," the reporter says. "The first victim was Shiori Ito, the second was Ai Takahashi, the third was Saburo Ochi, the fourth was Shiro Yamamoto, the fifth was Mayu Sato, the sixth was Tasou Watanabe, and the last victim connected with the serial murders last night was Yui Maruyama. It is unsure how these poor people died, as the police have only released their names, but we will be watching this case and praying that Kira will punish the one responsible."

"The eighth murder was icon sensation Misa Amane. It seems that Misa met her death at the hands of a crazed fan, and the fan was shot down at the scene by the police. It is rumored that Madie Idol, as good friend of Misa Amane's and who was staying with her at the time, was also attacked. Miss Idol is in a hospital recovering from her injuries. It is unclear if the crazed fan was after Misa Amane or Madie Idol, but viewers might remember the report from two weeks ago, when we reported that someone had broken into Miss Idol's apartment."

Madie reaches for the remote and turns the televisions off. She then tosses the remote to the end of the bed, and smiles.

"Everything going the way you want it," Ryuu asks her, from his perch on the dresser.

"Yep," Madie replies.

"You don't feel sad about Misa's death, at all," Ryuu asks.

"Why should I," Madie counters.

Ryuu and Madie look at each other. Madie is the first one to break the silence. "If given the opportunity, Misa wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"I suppose that's true," Ryuu replies. "However, I still don't like this plan. I'm not so sure that Light won't notice that the 'stalker' started to send you notes 22 days before Misa's death."

"Light's to busy dealing with K at the moment," Madie says. "Plus, by the looks of that news report, it looks like there might be another person Light will have to deal with."

"And if he finds out," Ryuu presses the subject.

Madie takes a breath, "Do you think that little of me?" The question was rhetorical, because Madie doesn't wait for an answer. "If Light happens to find out, I'll just explain that I wanted to be the only one in his life. Misa was a threat, so I eliminated her."

Ryuu looks at Madie. "There's no point in discussing it, it's done."

Madie smiles at Ryuu and says, "I know you don't like how I'm going about things, but I really think this is for the best. The world can't continue that way it is now."

Ryuu looks at Madie and cocks his head to the side. "Even if that's true," he says, "you don't have to be so happy about it."

"Who says I'm happy," Madie replies. "I'm just pleased everything is working out."

Ryuu watches Madie as she gets up out of bed and walks into the bathroom. 'You may not be happy,' he thinks, 'but I don't think you're exactly sane either. I'm sorry.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello looks over at the red head sitting on the couch, hunched over the new game system of his. It shocked him to see Matt standing in the doorway last night, having believed him dead.

*LAST NIGHT*

"Seriously Mello, drop the gun. I've been shot enough, thank you," Matt stated walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Mello finished dropping the gun and continued to stare at Matt. 'How,' he wondered. "Matt," he said.

"Yea, it's me," Matt said. "Nice to see you too."

Mello stood up and walked over to Matt. "I thought you were dead," Mello said.

"So did I," Matt said, "but, apparently, K thought I was worth saving."

Mello then grabbed Matt and pulled him into a hug. "I thought I got you killed," Mello said.

"Well, you certainly tried," Matt replied, smiling a little.

"Bastard," Mello said, pushing Matt away. "Next time I won't feel so guilty."

"Whatever you say Mello," Matt replied, still smiling as we watched Mello walk back over to the chair. After Mello sat down, and opened a new bar of chocolate, Matt said, "So, what have you been doing hold up in here?"

Mello took a bite of the chocolate and looked up at Matt, who was lighting a cigarette, and said, "Pretending that I'm K. That's what K has me doing."

*BACK TO PRESENT*

"Damn," Matt says, turning the game system off, and bringing Mello back to the present.

"Tough game," Mello asks.

"Not really," Matt answers. "I beat it. Now I'm out of games to play."

Mello opens up the bottom drawer of the desk, and removes three new games. "These were here when I got here," Mello says, holding up the games. "I thought they might be K's, but maybe there yours."

Matt jumps up off the couch and grabs the games out of Mello's hand. Smiling, He picks up his discarded game system, and inserts one of the games.

The screen across the room is showing the current news report, informing the public about the murders from last night. Mello watches it, and tries to figure out what is going on. "Matt you might want to pay attention to this," Mello says.

"Why," Matt asks, not looking up from the game. "K told you not to worry about."

"And you don't find that weird," Mello asks. "There's a murderer on the streets, and K doesn't want us to look into it."

"I assume that means K's looking into it," Matt says. "You're supposed to be communicating with the Kira Task Force, and acting as K."

"Exactly," Mello says, taking a bite of chocolate. "The Task Force is going to be interested in this case, since Kira seemed to let the murderer do it. It only makes sense to investigate, so I can give a viewpoint."

Matt pauses the game and looks up at Mello. After a minute, in which Mello and Matt just stared at each other, Matt says, "Bored much."

"I don't know what you mean," Mello says looking away.

Matt continues to look at Mello, takes a breath, and says, "I'm sure K already knows that. As K investigates, you will be given information to pass onto the Task Force, since this seems to be your job."

"Yea," Mello says, looking back at Matt again. "So, what's your job?"

"To remind you what your job is," Matt says, unpausing his game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE NEAR IS

Betty walks into the room, carrying the tray. George follows her and sits down in the chair by the door. Betty sits the tray of food down on the over the bed table and looks at the person occupying the room.

He sits in a chair with one knee pulled up, putting together a puzzle. One finger is absentmindedly twirling a stand of his white hair, as he turns his head to look at the two people who entered the room.

"Hello Near," says Betty. "I brought your dinner."

"I see," Near says, looking at her. "How much longer will I be stuck here?"

"No idea," George answers. "K will let you know when you're supposed to leave." George nods his head in the direction of the laptop sitting on the night stand.

Near turns his head and looks at the laptop. "Fine," he says.

"So what's K having you do," George asks.

"Nothing," Near answers, though Betty and George don't believe.

"Right," Betty says. Near turns and looks directly at Betty, who doesn't blink from the grey eyes. "Matt left here with instructions from K, and I highly doubt that you're still alive to do nothing."

"That's cold," George says. "I mean, I'm sure K has something for Near to do, but I highly doubt K would have let Near die."

"And you know this how," Betty asks.

Near merely watches as the Betty and George have their little argument.

"Because we were at Whammy's with K," George starts. "Because I believe K actually cares about people, especially people K would know. Because I'm sure K wouldn't let anyone die, if it could be prevented, just as I'm sure K wouldn't kill anyone."

Betty gives George a look that says 'what an idiot.' Betty says, "You're an idiot. I wouldn't put anything passed K. It's no wonder you were never in line to become L's successor."

"What's that supposed to mean," George says getting angry.

"You haven't been paying attention," Betty says, coolly. "Matt was shot 23 times and somehow every single bullet missed a vital organ. Let me emphasis that…23 TIMES….EVERY VITAL ORGAN MISSED. You've been a doctor long enough to know that being shot that many times assures death, yet Matt is alive."

"Weirder things than that have happened," George says. "Yea, it's a miracle, but people survive crazy things every day."

"That's what I thought at first too," Betty says. "But explain Near."

"What do you mean," George asks.

"The entire SPK was murdered. They all died of heart attacks, everyone but Near. Near looked like he had a heart attack; hell, he barely had a pulse, but he survived. I'm no expert in the Kira case, but I don't believe anyone has survived one of his heart attacks."

"What are you getting at," George asks.

"That K seems to have extensive knowledge of the Death Note," Near says. "More importantly, there's a very strong likelihood that K may even have a Death Note."

"And how would K having a Death Note help you to survive," George asks.

"I'm not sure," Near states, "but I have a theory."

George looks at Near like he's lost his mind. Betty looks at Near and says, "I wouldn't put it passed K."

"You can't really believe K has a Death Note," George says, incredulously. "There's no way."

"How would you know that," Betty counters. "Of course K can do no wrong." Betty throws her arms up in exasperation.

"I didn't say that," George claims. "I just said I don't think K has a Death Note."

"Then explain Near," Betty challenges.

George is silent for a minute. Betty and Near wait for him to say something.

"You can't mean that," George says.

"Like I said," Near says, twirling his hair again, "it's a strong possibility."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Matsuda enters Task Force Headquarters and finds everyone else working diligently. "Has K contacted us again," he says.

"No," says Aizawa. "But he better be soon."

"How's Madie doing," Ide asks.

Matsuda looks over at Ide and answers, "Alright, I guess. She blames herself for what happened to Misa, even though it isn't her fault. The doctors say there won't be lasting problems from the sedative used to knock her out."

Light is working at the computer, furiously typing away. Ryuk stands behind him, eating an apple, and smiling mischievously. 'Things have certainly gotten much more interesting,' he thinks.

"Does Madie remember anything," Light asks.

"She seemed to," Matsuda answers, "but she blames herself, claiming that if she never went to stay at the hotel with Misa, Misa would still be alive."

"Probably right about that," Ryuk says.

"That doesn't mean Misa's death is her fault," Matsuda says, turning red in the face slightly. "She just feels guilty."

"Well that's to be expected," says Aizawa. "Survivors guilt."

"I guess," Matsuda says, slumping his shoulders. "So what's happened here?"

"We've gotten some information from the NPA about the other murders last night," Mogi answers.

"They sent us information," Matsuda says. "Why?"

Light stops typing and turns around to face everyone. "Because, there was a different message with the last death."

"What kind of message," Matsuda asks.

Light hits a key on the computer, and the screen in front of the computers displays a picture of the last message. Written in what appears to be blood, the letters a neatly printed.

THIS WAS FUN

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

MAYBE NEXT TIME

I'LL BE JOINED BY KIRA, L, AND K

Matsuda's face drains of color when he reads it. The other members of the Task Force look somber at the words.

"What does this mean," Matsuda asks.

"It means the killer wants to engage Kira, L, and K in a game of wits," Light explains. Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa look at him. "I've been trying to find a connection between the murders. All seven of them come from different backgrounds, male and female, and different ages."

Light turns around and face his computer again. "So I've been inputting the messages from each of the murders in here, too see if there's a hidden message within."

"What are the messages," Matsuda asks.

Light hits a key and the screen flashes with the different messages.

SHE HAD A FAIR FACE

SHE WAS FULL OF GRACE

HE WAS SO SAD

HE HAD A FAR WAY TO GO

SHE WAS SO LOVING

HE WORKED HARD

SHE WAS HAPPY

"What does that mean," Matsuda asks.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Light answers, as the computer analyses the information.

NEXT CHAPTER: MOURNING

*********************************

Libra de los Muertos

As a precaution for the original owner, the God of Death, the Death Note cannot be used to kill its rightful and original owner.

If a human tries to kill the God of Death that gave him or her the Death Note, the human will die, but the God of Death will not.

***********************************

A/N Who can guess the connection between the murder victims? Free cookies to whoever guesses correctly.

Pairings…I do not pair Matt and Mello in this fic…they're just friends. I only make two pairings, and I'm not telling who the couples are yet, or maybe I did. I am confident that you won't see one coming though. This isn't a romance story, so there isn't any unless it pertains to the plot. I do use the word romance loosely though, as there really won't be any interaction like those found in romance filled fics. However, fangirls and fanboys can imagine anything they want…I know I do lol.


	16. Mourning

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. Special thanks to TheHouseKey, ZomgKelley, and Sonar for reviews.

Sorry, no one gets cookies. But don't worry, you'll see the connection to the murders in this chapter. However, there may be a little more than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**********************************

Chapter 16: Mourning

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Not much has changed at Task Force Headquarters. Light sits in front of his computer, working away. Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi sit at their stations, working quietly at their computers. Matsuda sits on the couch, flipping through the television channels. He finds a news report about the events on Valentine's Day.

"Hey," he says. "Check this out."

Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa turn from their computers and watch the television. Light continues to work away. Ryuk stands in front of a bowl of apples, eating every single one of them. "Juicy," he says.

*On the Television*

The female reporter speaks, "It's been two weeks since the massacre on Valentine's Day, and there have been no more murders, or leads on who committed these heinous crimes. While the police haven't been able to find the person responsible, it has been rumored that Kira has all ready taken care of the criminal."

The male reporter speaks up, "I, for one, believe that Kira has all ready taken care of this menace of society. It was foolish for this 'being' to assume that Kira wouldn't find and punish him. No one can escape Kira's punishment. Kira's justice is swift an absolute. This should stand as a reminder to anyone thinking of committing a crime. Kira will find you, and Kira will judge you."

"We may never know who was behind these crimes," continues the female reporter, "but we can rest assured that Kira has taken care of it. The world is a safer place with Kira watching over it."

"Yes it is," agrees the male reporter. "The fact that there have been no more murders can only mean that Kira has all ready dealt with the criminal."

"Kira is justice," says the female reporter, "In other news; Misa Amane's funeral is scheduled to take place today at 2 p.m. As our viewers may recall, Miss Amane lost her life on the night of Valentine's Day as well. Though not connected to the serial murders, a stalker with an obsession over Miss Amane's friend, Madie Idol, broke into the hotel suit where Misa and Madie were staying. Madie Idol was spared because of the efforts of the NPA, but Misa was all ready dead at the scene."

"At least the police are not a complete waste of space," cuts in the male reporter, "but questions have been raised about whether there is a need for a police force. In the very least, the number of officers can be reduced greatly, as Kira continues to rid the world of criminals. Be sure to check out our special tonight…"

Matsuda turns the television off. "It seems that everyone believes that Kira has killed the criminal responsible for the murders on Valentine's Day."

"Yea," says Ide, "but we don't have any proof of that. If Kira did take care of him, it would be nice for him to let us know."

"But that's not Kira's style," says Matsuda. "I mean he doesn't normally broadcast those he judges. What do you think Light?"

'Good question,' Ryuk thinks.

Light turns around and faces the Task Force members. "I don't know what to think," Light says. "There's been no more murders, so it is possible that Kira has killed the murderer, but there's no proof. There's still the chance that the killer is out there, waiting."

"I'm a little surprised Kira hasn't made an announcement," says Matsuda. "I mean, the killer challenged him, as well as L and K. I can understand that L, especially since that's you Light, and K wouldn't play his game, but I thought Kira would."

"Maybe Kira thinks he's above that," says Ide.

"I suppose that's possible," says Aizawa. "If Kira did kill the murderer, then he has no reason to engage him."

"That makes sense," says Matsuda.

Light turns back around in his chair. 'Damn it,' he thinks. 'I know Kira didn't kill this guy. I have no idea who he is, but if I don't find out soon, he's going to kill again. Someone doesn't go through the trouble of planning out murders like this, only to disappear after the first one.'

"So," says Matsuda, "what do we do now?"

Light begins to type on his computer and says, "We act like the murderer is still out there. There's still the possibility that Kira hasn't judged him, and if that's the case it is safe to assume that he will kill again."

"How can you be so sure," asks Mogi.

"Because someone doesn't plan murders like these to just quit," Light answers. "He wants to challenge Kira, L and K in a battle, to find out which of them can catch him, so it follows logic that if none of them have caught him then he will continue."

"What does he stand to gain from this," asks Ide.

'Good question,' Light thinks. 'What does he stand to gain? If any of them catch him, then he's dead, or at least on his way to a life sentence, since I'm sure K won't put his name out.' Light says, "I don't know. It seems like a suicide mission." Light thinks, 'A suicide mission, is that it? That doesn't make sense. Why would anyone try to commit a crime, but plan on not getting away with it?'

"I think the guy has an ego complex," says Aizawa. "He openly challenges L, K, and Kira in a battle that he plans to win."

"What do you mean," asks Matsuda. "How can he win?"

"It's simple really," says Light. "If none of them can catch him, then he proves that he's better than them."

"So we just wait," asks Matsuda.

"We all ready know how the guy killed the victims," says Light. "He used a nursery rhyme. More important, he put a lot of planning into the murders, despite the fact that he committed so many in one day. Each of the victim's birthday's lines up with the part of the rhyme they were killed with."

"How did he know their birthdays," asks Ide.

"It can't have been that difficult," answers Aizawa. "There's a record of birth. He probably just hacked into the system somehow, and picked the victims based on that."

"Yea," says Matsuda, "but then he had to find people who actually live up to the rhyme. I mean he couldn't pick people based just on their birthdays, but on the rhyme as well."

"Like I said," says Light, "someone doesn't go through all that trouble just to stop."

"This guy is just creepy," says Matsuda.

"We don't know what Kira's doing, but at least we know what L is doing," says Aizawa. "K better be in contact soon."

"K will contact us after Misa's funeral," replies Light. "Maybe, by then, K will have found something out."

"We should get back to work," Light says. "K wanted a list of possible rhymes the killer might use."

"But there's a million nursery rhymes out there," says Matsuda. "How do we know which one he'll choose next?"

"We don't," says Aizawa, sitting back down at his desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

A man sits alone in a room, lounging in a chair. The television is turned on, and the news report that aired at Task Force Headquarters is playing. There are no lights on in the room, only the glow cast by the television sheds light.

The man sits and listens to the report, a smile crosses his face. "So," he says, "they think that Kira has killed me. Wonder what I can do to change their minds." He breaks out in a fit of laughter.

He picks up the jar on the table in front of him. His hand is covered with scars, as seen by the glow of the television. He removes the lid and sticks his finger in, then brings it up and licks the sticky substance off. "They'll find out soon enough," he says, sticking his hand back inside the jar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie's apartment looks much like it did before the incident on January 28. All the garbage and mess has been cleaned up, new furniture has been bought to replace the destroyed furniture. The couch, chair, and television are in the living room, while a new laptop graces the desk in her bedroom.

There was a small argument when she decided to return to her apartment, when she was released from the hospital. Matsuda put up the biggest challenge, claiming that it would be safer if she stayed somewhere else. Madie silenced him by stating that since the stalker was dead, she had nothing to fear by returning.

Ryuu sits on the bed, his legs drawn up to his chest, watching the door to the bathroom. The sound of water running can be heard from the bathroom, as can the sound of it stopping. Humming is heard, as Madie lightly hums to herself while wrapping towel around her hair and body.

She opens the door and exits the bathroom. She continues to hum to herself, as she picks out a black dress, shoes, and a hat with a veil.

"You seem to be in good spirits," says Ryuu, watching as Madie places the clothes on her bed.

"Yep," Madie replies. "I'll have to change that later."

"Yes," says Ryuu. "It wouldn't be appropriate to hum at Misa's funeral."

"No, it wouldn't," Madie says, taking the towel off her head and shaking her hair. The red hair falls down around her and trails down the middle of her back. She walks over to the window and looks out at the sky. "It's such a beautiful day, truly a lovely day for a funeral."

The morning sun shines down from the bright blue sky, completely devoid of clouds. "It seems not even nature is mourning the passing of Misa Amane," Madie comments. "I wonder if anyone mourns her."

Ryuu speaks up from the bed, "Her fans."

Madie continues to look out the window and say, "They'll merely mourn the passing of an icon they thought they knew. I mean will anyone who actually knew Misa Amane, and everything that she was, mourn her."

Ryuu asks, "Do you?"

Madie turns around from the window. Her blue eyes look directly into the Shinigami's. A look crosses her face, as if she is pondering the question.

Ryuu sits and waits. He cocks his head to the side and just watches her.

Finally, Madie answers, "I suppose so. Misa must have had some quality about her, or she never would have become what she did. It's a shame she wasted her life to a cause that only happened by chance."

"Yes, that is ironic," states Ryuu.

Madie glances at the clothes on the bed and sighs. "However, she was nothing more than a pawn, so it is fitting that her life ended as a pawn."

Ryuu smiles slightly at those words and asks, "Is that true for you as well?"

Madie looks at her Shinigami and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She then walks over to the desk and removes the screen saver from the laptop. Sitting down, she begins to type.

"What are you doing now," Ryuu asks.

"Checking on something," Madie replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE NEAR IS

Near sits on his bed, twirling his white hair with his finger. Memories from Whammy's house have been going through his head. He remembers K, but not that well since K never returned after leaving for find B. He was only five years old the last time he saw K, and had only been at Whammy's for six months. K always came and went, but sent messages checking up on him, having taken an interest in him that he never understood.

'The messages,' Near thinks. They were always filled with questions about what was happing at Whammy's and how he felt about it. K has always annoyed Near, asking questions, trying to find out how he's feeling. What did it matter, as long as he remained in the top position?

The messages always ended the same way. _Why do you want to succeed L? _Near would always answer the same way…because that's why I am here.

Even after L's death, K would continue to ask. Then, Near's answer changed…because L is dead.

The laptop, that Betty provided him with, is open in front of him but he ignores it, as he gets up to collect one of his robot toys. Returning to the bed, he glances at the computer.

'I hate waiting,' he thinks, playing with his toy. Emotions are nothing more than a complete waste of time, as Near found out. Mello has always proved that point. He'll never understand why K is so focused on them. Finally, the computer makes a sound and he turns his full attention to it.

HELLO NEAR. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR MY RESPONSE BUT IT SEEMED LIKE YOU WANTED TO COMMUNICATE IN REAL TIME, AND I NEEDED TIME TO ARRANGE THIS.

"You needed time to arrange this," Near says aloud to the empty room, as he puts the toy down. He's been waiting for two days, and doesn't like the fact that K had to arrange this little chat session. He's L's successor. "Should I feel honored?" If one didn't know better, one could swear Near was using sarcasm. This would be a mistake, since Near is using sarcasm. He places his hands on the keyboard and types, _Thank you for your time._

HAVE YOU COME TO A CONCLUSION ON MY QUESTION

Near looks at the message. "So, you're just going to ignore my response," he says, irritated. Those emotions K is always looking for are starting to come forth. He has the distinct feeling that K does this on purpose. "Fine." Near says, as he types, _Do you have a Death Note?_

YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY QUESTION YET

Near looks at the words. Anger floods through him, but he suppresses it. He types,_ It depends on how you answer mine._

WHY

Near looks at the word. He removes his hands from the computer and begins to twirl his hair. He seems to be pondering the question and after a minute types, _Because every piece of the puzzle must fit._

LET ME ASK ANOTHER WAY. WHY DOES IT MATTER

_It just does_, Near types, irritation coming back, though anyone looking at him would not know it.

NO IT DOES NOT

Near narrows his eyes at the words. _Yes it does_, he types. _If you used a Death Note to alter the deaths of Mello, Matt, and myself, then you have killed us._

GIVEN YOUR PREMISE, I SAVED YOU FROM AN UNTIMELY DEATH

_So that absolves you,_ Near types.

DOES IT ABSOLVE YOU

Near leans back away from the computer, raising his hand and twirling his hair again. He looks at the laptop and narrows his grey eyes. 'I hate talking with K,' he thinks.

THERE'S NO NEED TO BECOME EMOTIONAL

Near looks at the words. "I am not emotional," he says in a deadly quiet voice, as he types the words.

REALLY? YOUR RESPONSES SEEM EMOTIONAL

_No they don't_, Near types. He regrets it as soon as he did it, but there nothing he can do about it. K will have all ready read the words.

OF COURSE NOT. MY MISTAKE

Near picks up his toy, but immediately put it back down. He begins to twirl his hair as he thinks, 'My mistake…my ass.'

HOW ABOUT A COMPROMISE

Near doesn't respond, but waits for K to continue.

YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION, THEN I'LL ANSWER YOURS

Near quits twirling his hair and types, _Fine._

HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOUR PLAN RESULTED IN ANOTHER'S DEATH

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Matt sits on the couch, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and the game system in hands. His attention is completely devoted to the game.

Mello sits in front of his computer, looking over data. Despite the fact that K told him not to investigate the murders, he's doing it anyway. This person may not be Kira, but he challenged K, so Mello feels he has every right to look into it. He's bored. Sitting around doing nothing sucks.

Mello takes a bite of his chocolate bar, and aligns the victims up with the way they died.

First victim: Shiori Ito

Birth date: Monday, October 12, 1981

Age: 31

Clue: She had a fair face

Cause of Death: Drowning

Time of Death: 10:47; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Face dissolved by acid

Second victim: Ai Takahashi

Birth date: Tuesday, July 15, 1994

Age: 18

Clue: She was full of grace

Cause of Death: Strangulation

Time of Death: 09:02; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Both legs cut off

Third victim: Saburo Ochi

Birth date: Wednesday, October 12, 1938

Age: 74

Clue: He was so sad

Cause of Death: Gun shot

Time of Death: 12:07; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Both eyes taken

Fourth victim: Shiro Yamamoto

Birth date: Thursday, May 17, 1979

Age: 33

Clue: He had a far way to go

Cause of Death: Bled to death

Time of Death: 22:37; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Both feet taken

Fifth victim: Mayu Sato

Birth date: Friday, August 14, 1982

Age: 31

Clue: She was so loving

Cause of Death: Stabbing

Time of Death: 17:42; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: No heart

Sixth victim: Tasou Watanabe

Birth date: Saturday, January 21, 1956

Age: 57

Clue: He worked hard

Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma

Time of Death: 23:57; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Beaten with a hammer

Seventh victim: Yui Maruyama

Birth date: Sunday, February 20, 1998

Age: 14

Clue: She was happy

Cause of Death: Lethal injection

Time of Death: 21: 13; February 14, 2013

Disfigurement: Made to look like the Joker

Mello opens a new bar of chocolate and takes a bite. 'Something's not right,' he thinks. He's all ready figured out that the victims died according to the English nursery Rhyme about the days of the week.

_Monday's child is fair of face_

_Tuesday's child is full of grace_

_Wednesday's child is full of woe_

_Thursday's child has far to go_

_Friday's child is loving and giving_

_Saturday's child works hard for his living_

_And the child that is born on the Sabbath day; Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._

"O.K.," Mello says, aloud. "They were killed according to this rhyme, but…" he looks closely at the list, "the times of death don't add up. They were found in order, but killed out of order."

Matt looks up from his game, "What are you doing," he asks.

"Trying to make sense out of the murders," Mello answers, completely focused on the data in front of him.

"I thought K told you not to worry about that," Matt questions.

Mello looks at his friend and says, "And we all know I do everything I'm told. I just love to follow directions."

Matt turns his game off and rolls his eyes. He gets up from the couch and stands behind Mello, looking over the elder's shoulder at the data. "So, try placing them in the order they died."

"I did that," Mello says darkly. "But that completely messes up the rhyme."

"Maybe the rhyme isn't the only message. Look at their ages, two of them are 31," Matt says.

"Yea, and two of them are born on the same day, just different years," Mello says, not so subtly pointing out the fact that he all ready figured that out. Mello looks at the new list, converted by time of death. Tuesday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, Thursday, and Saturday thereby making the ages into 18, 31, 74, 31, 14, 33, and 57.

"An English nursery rhyme," Mello muses, "so if I use the English alphabet 18 equals R and 14 equals N. There's only 26 letters in the alphabet, so if I wrap around until I reach the other numbers, that means 31 equals E, 74 equals V, 33 equals G, and 57 equals E. That spells…"

Mello trails off as he looks at the word. Matt whistles and says, "Well there's your secret message.

The word spells REVENGE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISA AMANE'S FUNERAL

The bright afternoon sun shines down from a crystal clear blue sky. Though only the first day of March, the trees have started to produce the first buds of spring. Small children skip while holding onto their mother's hands, and others go about their daily lives.

The faces turn to look at the traffic that comes along the street. A long row of black cars wind their way through the city. Little flags displaying the word funeral wave from the front of the cars. In the lead is the hearse, carrying the remains of Misa Amane.

In one car back sits Light Yagami. Sachiko Yagami sits beside her son and Sayu sits along the other door, tears running down her face. Aizawa and Mogi sit in the front, with Aizawa driving. Ryuk flies above the car, unseen by those watching from the street. Nobody is talking, and Light stares out the window.

'What a complete waste of time,' Light thinks. 'There's a murderer out there, one who has made a challenge to Kira. He's killed seven people, and the world is watching. Thanks to those stupid news people, everyone now believes that Kira has all ready dealt with him, but if he kills again before I figure out who he is, then they will know that Kira didn't judge him. Is that what he wants, for the world to start questioning Kira's ability to punish the criminals? Or is this nothing more than a person that wants to challenge Kira? I've heard about criminals that try to challenge a detective, in order to prove that they are better. I need to kill him and soon, but who the hell is he?'

'As if that wasn't enough, I have K to deal with,' Light continues to think while staring out the window. 'Every time I win against someone from Whammy's house, there is someone to replace them. Though K moved much quicker than Near or Mello, but that might just mean that they were more prepared in case both of them failed. I need to get rid of K, but first I need to take care of everyone at Whammy's house. I should have sent someone sooner, but after K arrived, I needed to wait. The last thing I need is for Aizawa to suspect me again. It's not like I can just kill him, or anyone else on the Task Force, since they told K what Madie said. This would be a lot easier if she had just killed them at the warehouse.'

Light pauses for a minute in his thoughts and then continues. 'No, that wouldn't have worked. With K coming so quickly, it would have been like announcing I'm Kira and that would be it. K would have me. The main reason K doesn't suspect me is because of Madie. But that was nothing more than a stroke of luck, she wasn't sure if I wanted her to kill them too. That oversight might just have bought me time, but I can't allow any more. The next one might do me in.'

No one in the car has said anything. Aizawa looks in the rearview mirror occasionally, looking at the small family in the back. Sachiko gently places her hand on Light's arm, and Light looks at her, placing his hand over her's. He pats her hand briefly, and turns back to the window.

'I might be able to use K to find out who this killer is, but I have to be careful. I don't want K to start suspecting me. Thankfully, since I'm L and K seems to have no problem with me acting as L, I can investigate this case as much as I want without drawing any unwanted attention. The whole Task Force will help me to find this murderer, so that Kira can judge him, and not one of them will be the wiser,' Light thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the second car sits Madie, sitting in the front seat while Matsuda drives. Her black veiled hat sits on the seat between them, as if it is acting as an invisible wall. The Shinigami Ryuu sits in the back seat, unseen by Matsuda, but whose presence is known to Madie.

Matsuda looks over at Madie, with a worried expression on his face. 'She looks so sad,' he thinks. Matsuda asks, "Are you alright?"

Madie turns from the window and looks at Matsuda. Her blue eyes have a glazed look over them as she answers, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Matsuda says, turning his attention back to the road. "You're still not blaming yourself for Misa's death, are you?"

Madie turns back to the window and takes a breath. After a minute, in which Matsuda kept looking between her and the road, she answers, "How can't I? If I hadn't stayed with Misa, then…"

Matsuda cuts her off, "You can't think like that," he says. "It is not your fault that Misa is dead. It is not your fault that someone decided to stalk you."

Madie turns to look at Matsuda, tears forming in her eyes, "But…" she says.

"No buts," says Matsuda. "I know this is hard, but I knew Misa. I've seen a lot of her these last five or so years, and if there's one thing I know, she wouldn't blame you."

"How can you be so sure," Madie asks, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Matsuda looks at Madie, an expression of pity in his eyes. "Because Misa wasn't the type of person that would blame someone for something that they couldn't control," he says, pulling the car into the cemetery where Misa is to be buried. "Misa couldn't hate anyone."

"Thank you Matsuda," Madie says, turning to look at the rows of headstones. "That was very kind. I'm sure you're right."

Matsuda puts the car in park, right behind Light's car, and opens his door. He gets out and goes to help Madie out of the car.

Madie picks up her veiled hat, and adjusts it on her head. She pulls the veil down, covering the bone dry eyes, and watches as Matsuda crosses in front of the car.

Ryuu sits in the back, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He looks at Madie, who is faced away from him, and says, "You're a much better actress then Misa Misa. Of course, the best lies ever told always contain a hint of the truth."

Matsuda reaches Madie's door and opens it for her. He extends a hand to help her out of the car, and she grasps it as she stands up. Her knee length black dress, unfurls around her, and the simple black dress jacket covers up her arms. Matsuda offers her his arm, and she grabs a hold of it, as he escorts her to the chairs.

They walk past Light, who is helping his mother out of the car. Aizawa is escorting Sayu to the chairs, and Mogi and Ide go to help the other pallbearers carry the casket to the grave site.

Matsuda leads Madie to the front row, where he takes a seat on her left. Madie sits down and watches as the pallbearers carry the casket to the grave. Light sits down on Madie's right, with Sachiko sitting beside him, then Sayu, Aizawa, and Mogi and Ide will take the final seats. Ryuk and Ryuu stand off to the side, even though no one but Madie and Light can see Ryuu, and the members of the Task Force for seeing Ryuk.

Behind them, the chairs slowly start to fill with those that have worked with Misa. Directors, producers, models and actors take the seats directly behind the first row. The rest fills with the others, sound crews, make-up artists and the like.

The press is covering the event; the death of such an icon cannot go unnoticed. Misa had made such a comeback in during the last year that it seems all of Japan has fallen in love with her again. Madie looks at the cameras from the corner of her eyes, and readjusts her veil, making sure that her face is hidden.

At last, Misa's casket is resting in its place, and the pastor stands to give the eulogy. The crowd becomes more quiet, as those that were talking in hushed whispers stop. The pastor says the prayers, and offers words of comfort for the mourning. He talks about Misa life, how she had survived her parent's death, how she remained strong in the face of such sorrow, and how she lived her life.

After the pastor is done, Light stands up to place a white rose on Misa's casket. Sachiko stands with her son, followed by Sayu, each placing a single white rose on the casket. Madie continues to sit, but Matsuda helps her to her feet and walks with her to the casket, so they may place their roses on top of those all ready there. Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi follow suit, as the rest of the mourners pay their last respects.

The Task Force, Yagami family, and Madie stand beside the casket. "I'm so sorry Light," says Sachiko, placing a comforting hand on Light's arm. "Misa was too young to die."

Light looks at his mother and says, "I know mom." He looks so sad as he catches Sayu's eye.

Sayu starts crying again, and hugs her older brother. "First dad," she cries, "now Misa. It's just not fair."

Light puts his arms around his younger sister and gives her a squeeze. "I know. Misa deserved to live longer than this," he says.

"I'm sorry," Madie whispers, bowing her head. Everyone looks at her, even though she kept her voice down. "It's my fault Misa's dead."

"I told you not to think like that," Matsuda says.

"Matsuda's right," speaks Aizawa. "It's not fair that Misa's dead, but that doesn't make it your fault."

"Doesn't it," asks Madie, raising her head to look at them. Tears are falling down her cheeks as she continues, "Isn't it my fault? If I hadn't stayed with Misa, then she would still be alive." Madie's voice begins to get louder, as her voice shakes with emotion. "It's my fault. Misa wouldn't be dead if not for me."

The other mourners turn to look at Madie, as her voice carries over to them. They watch as Madie runs back to the casket and falls to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Misa," Madie wails. "You shouldn't have died like this. It wasn't your time. It was me he wanted. I should be the one dead, not you."

Matsuda begins to walk over to Madie, to help her, but is cut off by Light. He watches as Light walks over to Madie, and grabs her buy the arms. Light kneels down beside Madie and says, "It is not your fault. This was the work of a sick man, and you are not to blame for that."

"Light's right, Madie," Aizawa says, walking over to them. Mogi, and Ide follow, along with Sachiko and Sayu. After a pause, Matsuda joins them.

Madie looks up at them then looks directly at Light and says, "You should hate me. If it wasn't for me, Misa would still be alive."

Light looks Madie in the eyes, through the veil, and says, "I don't hate you. I don't blame you, and I know Misa doesn't blame you."

Madie breaks down in tears, as the other mourners look on in pity. One says, "It's so sad that she blames herself."

Another says, "It isn't her fault, poor thing."

Light pulls Madie into a hug and says, "It's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself."

Madie lays her head on Light's shoulder, as tears fall onto his jacket. Matsuda watches the scene, feeling bad for Madie and slightly wondering if this will bring Madie and light closer together.

As Light hugs Madie he thinks, 'I need your eyes. If I am to become the god of the new world, I need you to help me get rid of this murderer and then K and Whammy's house.'

Ryuk looks at the scene and says, "Those that use the Death Note only know pain and misery."

Ryuu looks at the scene and says, "I know."

Ryuk thinks, 'To think, Rem gave her life so Misa could live another five years.'

NEXT CHAPTER: REOCCURRENCE

**********************************

Libra de los Muertos

Even if this human were to give up ownership of his or her Death Note, and therefore forfeit all memories, he or she will still become a God of Death upon death, and remains the rightful owner.

When a human writes a name of a God of Death in a Death Note, as long as it is not the original owner, the Death Note will turn white.

***********************************

A/N Goodbye Misa. May you rest in peace. Yea, for crazy psycho nursery rhyme slayer!

Near…I know he seems OOC, but I like to think he's not. He is capable of emotion, just doesn't show it often, especially around people. There is no one in the room with him, and the person he is talking with is over the computer. K just knows how to push his buttons…something I'm sure Mello would love to know. Also, Near believes K has a Death Note, that K is the reason he's still alive, which he believes means K has killed him. Then there's the fact that his plan didn't work and he actually lost to Light. For a person that has never lost, he's bound to be a little angry. Even though I didn't mention the Yellowbox, Near still thinks about it. He will be basically emotionless around people, but I still think Near does show emotion. He broke his poor robot when Light arraigned to have his headquarters in New York raided by Kira supporters.


	17. Reoccurrence

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to ZomgKelley and Sonar for reviews. I love reading them.

Warning: I know I said I wouldn't do it for every single chapter, since I do think it takes something away from the story, but the next murder scene is detailed. I think it can still pass a T rating, you might want to let me know if it does. I don't describe the murder itself, just what the police find. However, you may not want to be eating any ice ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

Chapter 17: Reoccurrence

INSIDE THE HOME OF SAKI KAWANO 

The man with white hair stands beside a young woman sitting in a chair. He picks up a lock of her hair, and uses a curling iron to produce a nice tight curl. He hums to himself, as the woman sits in the chair not moving. "Almost done," he whispers, in a serene voice.

Removing the curling iron, the last curl falls from the woman's head. It cascades down her back, and he gently pats it into place. He picks up some hairspray, and carefully sprays the lock, so it will not lose its curl. "Wouldn't want all my hard work to go unnoticed before someone sees you," he says, laughing slightly.

With that done, he unplugs the curling iron, and stows it away in the bathroom. Upon entering the room again, he smiles at the woman sitting in the chair. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be resting her chin on her chest. He crosses the room and opens a bag he brought with him. He takes out an item inside, and places it in the woman's lap. Next he removes a small, stuffed pig, and places it on the table beside the strawberries. He looks at the woman one last time, and leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Light sits in front of his computer, reviewing the information they have from the murders on Valentine's Day. 'There has to be something here,' he thinks, 'something that will lead me to who the killer it. I have to find him before he kills again.'

Matsuda sits on one of the couches, flipping through the channels. "It's been three days since Misa's funeral," he says.

"Madie said she'll be back in two weeks, Matsuda," says Aizawa. "How about trying to get some work done, you know, be productive."

Matsuda continues to flip through the channels. "Nothing new today," he says. "Just people praising Kira for ridding the world of yet another murderer." Matsuda places the remote on the table and stands to stretch.

"What did you expect," asks Aizawa. "So far there haven't been anymore murders, so of course everyone thinks Kira killed him."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Matsuda says. He looks up to see Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi staring at him. "Um, what I mean is…," Matsuda says nervously, placing his arm over his head and behind his back.

Light pauses in his work, and turns around in his chair. "I know what you mean Matsuda," he says. "This guy killed seven people in one night. I sure everyone feels safer in thinking Kira judged him."

'Just one problem with that,' Ryuk thinks, picking up an apple and eating it. 'Kira didn't kill him.'

"The problem is," Light continues, "we have no idea if Kira killed him or not. We're going to have to continue to investigate until we know something. Who knows, maybe Kira will lead us to him."

"You really think so," asks Matsuda.

"I don't know" says Aizawa. "We might have a better chance of catching Kira, if he doesn't kill the murderer. We all ready know how Kira kills, but being unable to kill someone is something new."

"What could that tell us," asks Matsuda.

"It would tell us that Kira doesn't know who the murderer is," answers Light.

"Oh," says Matsuda, "right." Then he looks troubled. "But doesn't that mean the guy could kill again."

"Unfortunately yes," says Aizawa.

"Actually," says Light, "he will kill again. This isn't a question of 'if' but 'when'."

Everyone looks solemn at those words. Suddenly, the screen above the computers comes alive with the letter K.

"It's K," says Ide.

"About time," says Aizawa.

"This is K," says the distorted voice.

"K," answers Light, "It's been awhile."

"Yes, I thought you might have needed some time, with Misa Amane's funeral. Please accept my condolences," says K.

"Thank you," says Light.

"Now, have you been able to uncover anything about Kira or the events on February 14," asks K. "As I believe these events will lead us closer to catching Kira."

"We haven't found anything out about Kira, but we do have some information on the murderer. We have been able to get the police reports about the victim deaths," says Light.

"I see," says K. "And have you uncovered anything."

"Yes," says Light. "It appears that the murderer killed the victims according to an English nursery rhyme."

There is silence for a moment, while K thinks about it. "I see. Is that all?"

"What do you mean," asks Matsuda. "We know how the killer kills. That can help us to find the next victim before the killer does."

"I don't agree," says K. "There are many nursery rhymes, and without knowing the next one, I hardly see how we could get ahead of him, unless you have figured out the next rhyme."

The Task Force looks taken back. "I thought it was a break," whispers Matsuda.

"Don't misunderstand me," continues K. "Understanding how the killer kills is important; however, if we can't find out the next target or rhyme used, we will constantly be one step behind him. Perhaps there is no clue for the next murder, but a clue for something else."

"What else," asks Aizawa.

"Motive," K answers.

"Are you saying that the murderer left a reason behind for why he chose those people," Light asks.

"No," answers K. "A motive to why the person chose to kill, and leave a message at the last scene for K, L and Kira. The killer obviously wants to engage us in some kind of game. That could be the reason for the nursery rhymes, a child's game. That doesn't get us much closer to why though. I would like you to focus your attention to the time of death for each victim."

The members of the Task Force take a seat in front of their computers. Retrieving the data from the crimes, they look at the time of death.

"I want you to arrange the victims by time of death," says K.

"But doesn't that interrupt how the rhyme works," asks Light.

"No," says K. "The victims were found following the order of the rhyme, but the times of death hide the message. Notice how two of the victims have the same age. As was all ready pointed out, this is an English nursery rhyme. There are 26 letters in the English alphabet…"

"But almost all the ages are older than twenty six," says Light.

"Yes they are," says K, making no comment on the interruption. "However, if you wrap around the numbers, to align them with the letters, you will see that they spell a word, revenge."

"Revenge," says Light, as the other members look up at the screen with the letter K.

"Yes, revenge," says K. "This is the motive. The killer wants revenge. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find a reason for it. There are too many possibilities to narrow them down. The revenge against Kira is self explanatory; Kira must have judged someone the killer knew. However, why L or me is left up for debate."

"Does it matter," asks Matsuda.

"Yes it matters," answers K. "Understanding the reason behind the action is the best way to stop the action. It is unclear if the person Kira judged was a criminal. Kira has killed so many people that narrowing down the list of suspects is impossible. This killer could be a family member, friend, or lover of any of Kira's victims. This leaves us at a disadvantage, since the killer knows his true motive."

"What about you or L," asks Light. "If we figure out why he included you, then we might be able to narrow down the list."

"Ideally, this is what I would do, but the nature of L and I leave to much room for error," explains K. "There is no way to know if the killer blames us for not catching Kira before Kira's victim's untimely death, blames us, or one of us, for catching the person first, thereby making it easier for Kira to judge, or any combination. I could have been added as an afterthought, since I made a public announcement to Kira. It could even be that I was added because of this statement, and the killer assumed that either L would tell me to investigate, so he could focus on Kira, or the killer thought I might investigate on my own. There is no way to tell if I would have been included if I never did that announcement. Including me could be nothing more than an attempt to throw off the investigation."

"Without knowing the killer's real motive," says Light, "that makes it difficult to understand how he thinks."

"Exactly," says K. "Kira's motive is easier to understand. Of course, it could be none of these reasons. The killer could have been a criminal that Kira hasn't judged, for whatever reason. If this is the case, then the killer could merely be trying to get Kira before Kira gets him. Inviting K and L into the battle could be a way of misleading Kira."

"So what do we do now," asks Ide.

"We review the victims again, to find any other clues. These murders are thought out, and there maybe more than meets the eye," says K. K pauses for a minute, as if lost in thought, then says, "You have a television correct."

"Yes," says Light.

"Then I suggest you turn it on. There seems to be another murder."

'What,' Light thinks, turning his head as Matsuda turns the television up.

A reporter stands in front of an apartment building, solemnly talking into the camera. "There was another murder. This time a young woman was killed. Speculation about whether this is the start of another murder spree is being kept under wraps, but the public is urged to take precautions."

"Another murder," says Aizawa, as Mogi thinks the same thing.

'Damn it,' thinks Light.

"We don't know the circumstances of the murder yet, but we will keep you updated," says the reporter.

A phone rings, and everyone looks at Aizawa. Aizawa picks up his phone and says, "It's Hayashi." Aizawa speaks into the phone and hangs up. "He says we should meet him at the scene."

"That is a wonderful idea," says K. "I will be in contact later." K disconnects the connection, as the members of the Task Force file out headquarters.

"Looks like someone is trying to compete for attention," says Ryuk, floating behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello disconnects the connection to Task Force Headquarters, and looks up at the television. He opens a bar of chocolate and takes a bite. The list of the last murder victims is open in front of him, and he glances down at the list. "I'm missing something," he says.

Matt looks up from his game, and cocks his head to the side. "What," he asks.

"There's another clue here, I can feel it, but I just can't find it," Mello angrily takes another bite of chocolate.

"Maybe you're just trying to find something that isn't there," Matt suggests.

Mello gives Matt a dark look and say, "No, there's something here. Some reason K doesn't want me to investigate this case."

Matt rolls his eyes, "K doesn't want you to investigate because you're supposed to be K."

"That's not it," Mello says. "There's a reason K doesn't want me looking into this case."

"Because K doesn't want you to become distracted," Matt says, returning to his game.

Mello takes a bite of chocolate and starts to make notes for the new murder. After writing the date down, Mello's eyes begin to narrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAR CORNER OF THE SHINGAMI REALM

Inside the ruined remains of the church, Sidoh looks feverously for something. He wanders around the room, carefully looking at the books that line the walls. "Where is it, where is it," he mumbles to himself.

The Shinigami that takes care of this place floats back into the room. "Sidoh," she says, "What are you still doing here?"

Sidoh looks up from the floor, where he was crawling so he could look under the table, and says, "Oh, hi Libra." Then Sidoh lowers his head to look under the table. "It's not here."

"What's not there," Libra asks, in a bored voice, walking into closer to Sidoh.

"My notebook," Sidoh explains, standing up again.

Libra gets an amused look on her face and says, "Don't tell me you lost it again."

"Well, I had it on me when I brought that other Shinigami here," Sidoh whines.

"Maybe, he took it," Libra says, extinguishing one of the candles.

Sidoh looks at her and he eyes widen. "Why would he do that," he asks.

"Don't ask me," Libra replies. Libra then glances around the room, as if checking something. "Anyway, you notebook isn't here."

"How do you know," Sidoh asks.

"Because I know every book in this room, in the entire building actually," Libra says in a bored voice. "It's my job. Anyway, the other one must have taken it."

"Right," says Sidoh, turning to leave the room. "Guess I better go see if I can find him."

Libra watches as Sidoh slowly makes his way outside. 'Idiot,' she thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE NEAR IS

Near sits on the chair, his one leg drawn up to his chest, while his hand twirls a lock of his white hair. The laptop lies on the bed beside him, open but forgotten. He stares out the window, completely lost in thought, 'Why does it matter what I feel? Emotions are messy and get in the way…just look at Mello.' Near's thoughts trail off.

He never really hated Mello; in fact he actually liked him. Mello was able to do things that Near could never do, like live in the world without constantly relying on others. Near always knew he would have to depend on someone to take care of him, as he couldn't do anything on his own. He remembers how he had Rester return from Japan, just so he could board a plane.

Near turns his head and gazes out the window, staring up into the sky. The white clouds float by, without a care in the world. The sound of the door opening catches Near's attention, but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Near," says Betty as she enters the room.

Near turns his head at the sound of her voice. He looks at her and notices that she is carrying a box. "What's in the box," he asks.

"Something K sent for you," Betty states, placing the box beside Near.

Near opens the box and looks inside. He reaches inside and pulls out one of the items. Placing it on his finger, he looks at the finger puppet of Mello.

"Finger puppets," Betty says.

"Yes," Near replies. "Do you think you could leave?"

Betty looks at Near, but doesn't see anything to worry about. 'He looks the same,' she thinks. "Yea, sure," Betty says, leaving the room.

Near continues to stare at the finger puppet. After a minute, he picks the box up and empties it on his bed. He removes the puppets of the SPK, seeing as their all dead now. He pauses for a minute after he placed them back in the box. 'I got them killed,' Near thinks. 'Somehow, I missed calculated and they ended up dead.'

An emotion runs through Near, one he's not quite familiar with. He tries to place it and realizes its guilt, sadness, and hate. Guilt over not being good enough to keep them alive, Sad because they are dead, and hate at himself for letting it happen. He begins to wonder if L ever felt guilty for the lives he couldn't save, and how anyone could stay sane.

Near looks down at the remaining puppets and realizes he never made one for Matt. 'Did I really think so little of him, that I couldn't be bothered to make a puppet,' he wonders. Considering that Matt played a role in Takada's kidnapping, got himself shot, and almost died, Near concludes that he should have made a puppet of him.

'This is what is wrong with emotions,' Near thinks, as he looks at the L-Kira puppet. 'It distracts you from the case.' However, he realizes he doesn't care right now about Kira. His eyes focus back on the puppet on his finger, the one of Mello. He remembers K words, as much as he doesn't want to. _If all you do is bury your emotions, eventually they rise up and paralyze you._

Near suddenly understands K's fixation of emotions, and realizes the importance of it. Right now, Near could care less about Kira, even though he knows he's still out there. Light is still playing god. 'But what's the point,' he thinks, 'after all, I lost.'

Near walks over to an intercom, and asks Betty to bring him some supplies. He's going to start by making a puppet for Matt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAIN SHINIGAMI REALM

Sitting in a circle, the same Shinigami that were gabling before are still gambling. One of them picks up the bones and gives them a shake. He looks down at them and says, "Damn it."

"I told you, you should have stopped when you were ahead," says Midora.

"Remind me when he was ahead," says Deridovely, chucking loudly. Midora begins to laugh with him.

"Very funny," says Gukku, darkly.

"I thought so," laughs Deridovely.

"You know," says Gukku, "just a couple more throws and I'll be on top again."

"I highly doubt that," says Midora. "At the rate you're losing, there'll be another ice age in the human world before you even win back half of your losses." She starts laughing again.

Gukku mumbles under his breath. "Sorry," says Deridovely, "didn't catch that."

Before Gukku can reply, Sidoh walks up to the group. "Hey guys," he says.

"What's up Sidoh," says Gukku, ready for a distraction.

"Have any of you seen the new guy," Sidoh asks.

"Not for a while now," answers Midora. "I saw him walking toward the portal to the human world."

"What are you looking for him for anyway," asks Deridovely.

"Well," starts Sidoh, "I think he took my notebook."

"What," exclaims Midora. "You lost it again."

"Yea," says Sidoh, bowing his head.

"I would have thought you would learn how to keep it, after Ryuk," says Deridovely, a smile crossing his face.

"The thing is," says Midora, thinking, "the new guy shouldn't have needed a notebook. The King would have given him one."

"Maybe he just wanted to visit the human world," say Gukku. "Anyway, Sidoh, you should go looking for him there. Or asks Amonia Justin where he went. He might know. Now, let's get back to gambling. I have a lot of winnings to earn."

"You keep telling yourself that," says Deridovely, chuckling again.

"Yea, I'll just go asks Justin," Sidoh says, walking away. The gamblers return to their game as Sidoh thinks, 'I don't want to return to the human world.' Then another idea catches him, 'Of course, if I have to I might get some more of that yummy chocolate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE THE HOME OF SAKI KAWANO

Detective Hayashi stands in the living room of Saki Kawano. The police officers stand around, taking pictures and jotting down notes. The scene is exactly the way the killer wanted it to be found, not that Hayashi finds any comfort in that.

"I can't believe there is another one," says one officer, shaking his head.

"I thought Kira was going to take care of this," says another officer.

A third officer looks at the other two and says, "I hoped Kira would take care of this."

"That's enough," Hayashi says in a stern voice. The three officers turn to look at him. "This is what we do. Before Kira came, this was police work. I don't want Kira to catch this guy, I want him. Each of you should feel the same way, just look at this scene."

Hayashi throws his arms out, showing the officers the scene right in front of them. "This should be enough motivation for any of you to want to catch this guy yourselves. If you don't, then you're in the wrong line of work."

"Sorry sir," says the first officer. "You're right. I don't want Kira to judge this guy; I want to catch him myself." The other two officers nod their heads in agreement.

Hayashi looks at the three men, and slowly nods his head. 'This is the problem with Kira,' he thinks. 'People have come to rely on him too much; they've forgotten how the world works.'

Looking down at the victim, Hayashi remembers the scenes of Valentine's Day. Being present at the first scene was like walking through your worst nightmare. The victim, Shiori Ito, was found in an abandoned building. There were no signs of a struggle, there were no signs at any of the scenes, but the killer had made a lasting impression. Written on the wall, above Shiori's head, were the words, SHE HAD A FAIR FACE, in her own blood. There was no way to tell, since her face had been destroyed with acid, leaving the bones of her skull shining bright in the glow from the flashlights. On the floor, at Shiori's feet, were instructions to the next murder. Nothing real hard to figure out, it was the exact address where the second victim was found.

Hayashi has wondered if the killer wasn't the one to call into the police. The caller was anonymous, and only stated that there was a body of a woman located at the building. He remembers how the young officers, those that had never been to a murder scene, had complained about how it must be a crank call. They soon found out it wasn't, though Hayashi has wished it was more than once.

He thinks about that first scene, the only one he personally visited as the murder of Misa Amane kept him busy, and focuses on the instructions to the next scene. He remembers the chill he felt in his bones, at the thought of more victims mutilated in that fashion. It was too easy for the police to find the victims that night, at each of the scenes were exact instructions of where to find the next victim, with the exemption of the last scene.

He looks around for instructions left by the killer, but hasn't been able to find any. Hayashi takes a deep breath, hopefully thinking that this is the only murder today, but he has a feeling that this isn't the killer's last victim. He walks closer to the victim, and looks at the needlepoint lying on the side of her chair, her right hand resting on top of it. Using red thread, the killer left a message here, but Hayashi doesn't see how this can point to the next victim.

There is a commotion coming from the entrance of the room, and Hayashi looks up to find an officer, one of the one's he admonished earlier, leading in the Kira Task Force. He looks at the members as they enter, noticing the look of anger on Light's face, the look of disbelieve on Matsuda's, and the looks of seasoned officers on Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa. He catches Aizawa's eye and stands to greet him.

"What happened here," asks Matsuda, looking slightly sick. His eyes waver over the victim and the scene in general. The victim sits on a cushion, in a chair, her head lowered on her chest. Cause of death is noticeable from the dark red that stains the front of her shirt, flowing down and pooling in her lap.

"Wow," says Ryuk, floating in behind the members of the Task Force, unseen by anyone other than the Task Force members.

Light stares at the table in front of the victim. Sitting in three separate bowls are strawberries, sugar, and cream, though the cream is slightly curdled by now. Placed beside the cream, as if it was brought as a gift, sits a small, pink stuffed pig. Written in blood, presumably the victim's, are the words…SHE SAID NO.

"Who would do something like this," asks Matsuda, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I know this must be quite a shock," says Hayashi, solemnly. "I must admit, this scene is more elaborately done than those on Valentine's Day, but there's no mistake it's the same guy. The words written in blood are proof of that, as we never released that detail to the press."

"What do you know," asks Aizawa, speaking directly to Hayashi.

"Not much," Hayashi concedes. "It appears the killer went to a lot of trouble setting the scene up, but I don't know what it means. I would even say he went to the trouble to curl her hair, as all the pictures of her show her with straight hair."

"He did," says Light, darkly.

Hayashi and the Task Force members look at Light. "How do you know," asks Hayashi.

Light tears his eyes away from the table and looks Hayashi in the eye. "I did a lot of research when trying to find the connection between the first seven victims. It seems that they were killed according to a nursery rhyme. The curls in her hair would add to the rhyme here." Light narrows his eyes thinking, 'Who the hell is this guy?'

"Nursery rhymes again, huh," says Ryuk. "Seems childish to me."

The members of the Task Force ignore Ryuk, except for Matsuda, who gives the Shinigami a look with wide eyes.

"How do you know the killer's using a nursery rhyme here," asks Aizawa.

"I don't," answers Light, "but there's something familiar about this scene. I'm positive I read some sort of rhyme that seems to fit this scene. I just can't remember what the rhyme exactly said."

Everyone stands around, waiting for Light to say something. Light thinks about which rhyme he read, but it eludes him. "Do you have a laptop here," he asks. "I want to look up the rhyme, to confirm what I think happened."

"Sure," says Hayashi. He calls over one of the officer's and hands a laptop to Light.

"Thanks," says Light, who begins to type away.

Everyone stands around watching Light, and waiting for him. 'I knew he was the perfect choice to replace L,' Matsuda thinks.

"Here it is," Light says, finishing with his typing. He recites the rhyme out loud.

_Curly locks, Curly locks, Will you be mine?_

_You shall not wash dishes, Nor feed the swine,_

_But sit on a cushion and sew a fine seam,_

_And sup upon strawberries, sugar, and cream_

Each one of them looks at the scene again. "Well it certainly matches up with the rhyme," says Mogi.

"You," Hayashi yells, pointing at one of the officers. "Go check the kitchen and see if the dishes are done."

"I don't think the dishes being done will prove anything," says Matsuda. "I mean, the victim could have done the dishes earlier."

"It doesn't hurt to check," says Aizawa. "Don't want to overlook something."

"Right," says Matsuda, looking sheepish.

"The rest of the scene seems to add up," says Ide. "There's the strawberries, sugar, and cream, and the stuffed pig in place of swine."

"And there's this," says Hayashi, gently picking up the needlepoint work and showing it to Aizawa. "And this," he continues, gently lifting up the victim's head to show the gash in her neck that looks like some sort of grotesque smile. Even that isn't the worst sight, as the members of the Task Force look at the victim's mouth, to find that it has been sewn shut, each of their eyes widen.

"Now, that's not something you see every day," Ryuk says. "This guy's got style."

Hayashi slowly lowers the victims head, as the officer he sent into the kitchen comes back. "Well," he says, "are the dishes done."

"There are no dishes," says the officer.

"What do you mean there are no dishes," asks Hayashi, slightly taken back.

'He took the dishes,' Light thinks. 'Just who am I dealing with?'

"I checked everything sir," replies the officer. "Plates, bowls, spoons, forks, pots, pans, you name it, they're all gone."

"Dust the kitchen now," Light calls out.

"I give the orders here," says Hayashi, looking at Light.

"Then order them to dust the kitchen now," Light says. "The killer might have left his fingerprints behind." Light thinks, 'Once I know who this guy is, I can get rid of him.'

The officers wait until Hayashi says something. "What are you all standing around for," he yells at them. "Go dust the kitchen now!"

The officers that were standing around run out of the room and into the kitchen. Hayashi and Aizawa smile slightly at the look on their faces as they run out.

"With no dishes, then I guess she doesn't have any dishes to wash," says Ryuk. "Well the three bowls sitting on the table, but she's dead, so she won't be washing those."

Matsuda looks up at Ryuk again, and opens his mouth to say something. Mogi stops him by stepping on his foot. "Sorry about that," Mogi says.

"It's fine," says Matsuda, holding his foot in his hand.

"Was there anything type of message left for K, L, or Kira," Light asks.

"Not that I've been able to find," answers Hayashi, "though that doesn't mean anything. The killer didn't leave a message until the seventh death last time. If there's more victims, then the message might be there."

"There won't be any more murders today," Light says.

"How can you be so sure," asks Aizawa.

"Because there is no reason for more victims," Light answers. "The rhyme only refers to a single person, so there will only be one murder today. But if we don't catch him soon, there will be more."

Everyone looks distressed at this news, though everyone one of them all ready knew it. "Maybe you can make some sense of this," Hayashi says, handing Light the needlepoint work.

Light takes the needlepoint work and looks down at it. He reads the words worked into the fabric…THE NEXT ONE SAID YES. 'He's taunting me,' Light thinks. "He taunting us," Light says to everyone. "He believes that no matter what, we won't be able to stop him. No, that's no quite right. He's not taunting the police; this is the message to K, L, and Kira."

"What do you mean," asks Hayashi, offended at the fact the Light thinks that the police mean so little to the killer, that he's only using them to transmit his messages.

Light looks at Hayashi. "I don't mean any disrespect," he says, "but this is what the killer thinks. He knows that this isn't enough information for the police to catch him before his next murder, so this is meant for K, L, and Kira. He's challenging them the catch him first, and all he's giving them to work with is that the next person says yes."

"I intend to catch this monster," says Hayashi, harshly.

"And so do we," Aizawa say to him, as Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda nod their heads.

Light is lost in thought, 'The next person says yes. I all ready know he's using nursery rhymes, so there must be a rhyme where someone says yes. This idiot wants to challenge me into catching him, fine. And when I do, I'll kill him.' Light snaps out of his thoughts and says, "We need to go." He turns and walks out of the apartment.

"Wait," calls Hayashi. "You can't just leave like that."

"Be sure to contact us when you get the results of the dusting," Light calls behind him.

"We should be sharing information," Hayashi complains to Aizawa.

"I know," says Aizawa, as Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda follow Light out, "but the killer wants to engage Kira. The less anyone knows about what we find out, the better the chances we have of finally catching him. You understand."

Hayashi looks at Aizawa, and wants to say he doesn't but he does. "Yea," he says.

Aizawa pats Hayashi on the back and follows the rest of the Task Force out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AMONIA JUSTIN'S CHAIR

"What is it now Sidoh," asks Amonia Justin, looking bored.

Sidoh walks up to the chair and says, "I was just wondering if you've seen the new guy."

"Why," Amonia Justin asks, turning to face Sidoh. He reads the look on Sidoh's face and says, "Don't tell me you've lost your notebook again."

"Yea," says Sidoh. "I think the new guy took it."

"Well," says Amonia Justin, "then you'll just have to go get it back. He went to the human world."

Sidoh casts his eyes down and says, "So, I really have to go back. This sucks."

Amonia Justin laughs as Sidoh walks away, heading towards the portal. Along the way, Sidoh thinks, "There better be chocolate."

NEXT CHAPTER: CALCULATIONS

********************************

Libra de los Muertos

As with a red Death Note, the white Death Note will perform the same as a black Death Note but will gain additional abilities that only a white Death Note has.

It will be up to the human to figure out the additional abilities, as Gods of Death do not generally know them. This is true for both the red and white Death Notes.

*********************************

A/N Oh no…the killer's struck again, Madie's on vacation, and Sidoh's lost his death note. Hope you enjoyed the trip to the Shinigami Realm.

Near and Matt's finger puppet. I couldn't find one in the anime, so I figured he never made one. However, if I did miss it, let's just say it fell out of the box or K took it on purpose and Near simply thinks he didn't make one.


	18. Calculations

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviews and E.B. Locke for alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************

Chapter 18: Calculations

One week time lapse…March 11, 2013

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

The sounds from the video game seem to echo up throw the stairwell, as Matt walks up to the hideout. Matt enters the room smoking a cigarette, furiously pushing buttons. His goggles cover his eyes, and he's so engrossed in the game that it takes Mello three times to catch his attention.

"Ow," Matt exclaims, pausing his game and rubbing his head. "What did you throw at me?"

"Nothing important," Mello says. "Did you finish the job?"

"Yep," Matt answers, "piece of cake." Matt walks over to the couch and sits down.

There is a moment of silence that stretches as Matt begins to play the game again. Mello picks up another pen and throws it at Matt. It hits Matt on the head, causing Matt to pause the game again. "What," he says, looking at Mello.

It's hard for Mello to tell what Matt's thinking, with those damn goggles covering his eyes. Mello picks up his chocolate bar and takes a bite, as Matt just watches him. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Matt says. "She wasn't there. I set up the surveillance equipment, and searched the entire apartment for anything that would tell us who she is. All I found were some items of her being Madie Idol, some second rate model or something."

"Anything about where she comes from, family, friends," Mello presses, leaning back in his chair.

"No," Matt says. "There wasn't anything like that. There were no pictures of family or friends, the apartment is sparsely furnished, but then you destroyed anything in there so that makes sense. If I had to guess, I don't think Miss Idol plans on making that apartment into a permanent home."

"Why," asks Mello.

"Call it a feeling, but that place almost seems like a front. There's no pictures on the walls, no pictures period, very little food, only a few outfits, and most of the drawers are empty."

"You went through her drawers," Mello says, amused.

"Not like that," Matt says rolling his eyes, a movement lost on Mello because of the goggles. "But the place just has the feel that it would only take about five minutes to move out."

"Well, she is on a vacation," Mello muses. "She left the day after Misa Amane's funeral, so that could explain why there's hardly any clothes or food."

"I'm not talking about the food in the fridge, I mean any food. There's like nothing in the cupboards," Matt says, returning to his game.

Mello sits and thinks, listening to the game system and Matt swearing as he apparently lost a life. "Maybe she plans on moving in with Light Yagami soon," he says aloud.

"Do you think she has a Death Note," Matt asks, not looking up from the game.

"It's possible," says Mello. "Near said Misa Amane was the second Kira, so maybe this Madie is moving in her place. Not only that but the lack of pictures suggest that she is aware of how the Shinigami eyes work. She may even have them."

"Or you could be jumping to conclusions," Matt says.

The computer in front of Mello shows a new popup from K. Mello takes a bite of chocolate and hit a key. The popup opens and he reads it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

There is a dark cloud hanging over Task Force headquarters. The members of the Task Force sit at their computers, typing away. Matsuda flips the channels of the television, looking for any type of message that might show up from the killer. Ryuk floats in the air, slowly turning in circles.

Light sits at his station, staring at the various nursery rhymes he found. "There are so many," He says frustrated, slamming his fist down on the desk.

Everyone in the room turns to look at him. "Light, are you alright," Matsuda asks.

Light turns around in his seat and says, "No. I'm trying to figure out what rhyme this killer will be using next and all I have to go on is 'THE NEXT ONE SAID YES.' Do you have any idea how many rhymes could mean that?"

"Is there really a lot," asks Matsuda.

"It depends on the context," Light says. "There are no clues to what this person would say yes too. Also, I don't even know if the killer is planning on killing a male or female; it could apply to anyone."

"Well," speaks up Aizawa, "it's been a week since the murder, and we're further this time than last time."

"But we're nowhere close to catching this guy," Light explains, becoming irritated but doing his best to hide it. "There were no fingerprints at the crime scene, and I'm not even sure it would help if there were. This guy might not show up in any police reports. I'm sure he won't."

"Have we come any closer to figuring out a motive," asks Matsuda.

"We just keep going around in circles," Ide answers. "We're no closer to finding a motive now then we were a week ago."

"I think we should focus on Kira, and forget about how the killer mentioned L and K," says Matsuda. Everyone looks at him in silence. Matsuda begins to blush slightly.

"Why would you say that, Matsuda," asks Aizawa.

"Well," says Matsuda, placing one arm behind his head, "it's just that the killer seems to be thinking the same as Kira." Everyone continues to look at him, and Matsuda becomes more embarrassed. 'No,' he think, 'I know I'm right about this.' Matsuda continues his explanation, "I mean, we can't say for sure what the reason is for going after L or K, but it's pretty obvious why he wants to call out Kira. Kira must have killed someone that matters to him, so he wants to punish Kira. He became a killer to get rid of what he thinks is an evil. That means him and Kira think alike. Both of them became killers to get rid of evil."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," says Aizawa, looking slightly stunned." Good work, Matsuda."

"Yea, well," says Matsuda, blushing more. "Thanks."

"What do you think Light," asks Aizawa, turning to face Light.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it like that," Light says, resting his chin on one of his hands. "But that is a possibility. Matsuda's right. The killer made a point of calling out Kira, and there are only two reasons for doing so. The first one is the one Matsuda just mentioned, and the other one is that the killer just wants to see if Kira can catch him. But why would anyone play such a dangerous game."

"A game," says Matsuda, looking slightly sick.

"Yes," says Light. "He's using nursery rhymes, which are recited to children, and children play games. This could be nothing more than a game to him, and his real motive is to have fun."

"He's having fun," exclaims Ide. Both Aizawa and Mogi look slightly sick at the idea.

"I'm not sure, though I would guess that whatever the motive is, the killer is enjoying himself," says Light thoughtfully.

Ryuk's been watching the scene, from his position floating around the room. He stretches and places his legs on the ground. He looks directly at Light and thinks, 'What bothers you the most about Matsuda's theory, Light? The fact the he compared the killer to Kira, or the fact that it hits too close to home?'

Aizawa seems to be thinking and then he says, "It might not matter if this guy is playing a game, the true motive makes more sense if he has a personal vendetta against Kira. It's safe to assume that this guy doesn't want to get caught; I've met very few, if any, criminals that ever wanted to be caught. So, this guy must know that if Kira catches him, he's dead. The stakes seem too high for a mere game."

"I agree," says Mogi. "We should be working the angle that the guy has a personal grudge against Kira."

"A personal grudge," Light muses.

"Yea," speaks up Matsuda, again. "Maybe this guy thinks Kira judged wrong."

"What do you mean," asks Light. "Kira only kills criminals who have been convicted of a crime. That's how he works."

"That might be true," says Aizawa, "But we never caught the second Kira, unless it was Mikami the whole time. With two Kira's out there, the second one might have misjudged someone."

"That's a possibility," says Light. Light thinks, 'Was it Mikami? Did he misjudge someone? Then there's Takada. I had her act as Kira; she could have killed an innocent by accident. Or maybe it was Misa. Misa didn't put too much thought into who she killed when she was trying to find me. Maybe it happened back in L.A., with that whole fiasco involving Mello. Any one of them could have killed someone they shouldn't have.'

"Light, are you okay," Matsuda asks, looking straight at Light.

Light comes out of his thoughts, and notices that everyone is staring at him. "Yea, I'm fine," Light says. "Just thinking. The only problem with this is it doesn't really offer any clues to who this guy is. Kira's been around a long time, and by looking at the murders, he's been planning this for awhile. Seven murders in one day, with no leads and a little over two weeks later, another elaborate murder. This guy has been planning this for a long time, to be able to pull it off so well."

"I agree," says Aizawa.

"How many murders do you think he has planned," asks Matsuda, with a worried look on his face.

"Hard to say," answers Light. "But I would guess he has quite a few more planned. After all, he isn't expecting to be caught any time soon."

"So, there's going to be more murders like the first eight," says Matsuda, blanching at the thought, and leaning back against the couch.

The other members look troubled by this announcement too. They look at each other and wonder, 'How are we going to stop him?'

"The only way we're going to catch him, is to get a step ahead of him," Light says, with new determination. "Let's get back to work." With that Light turns around and faces his computer again, as the other members return to their work.

Sitting in front of his computer, Light stares blankly at the screen. Light thinks, 'So, which one screwed up: Misa, Mikami, or Takada. Mikami was all ready trying to push that those who are lazy and drains on society need to be eliminated. Did he actually kill anyone using that? I can't put it past him; after all, he didn't follow orders very well. Takada, well she's a woman. She could have done something stupid like that and so could have Misa. Damn it! They're all dead, so I can't ask any of them.' Then a new thought occurs to Light, 'What about Madie? I have no idea who she's killed with her Death Note. Could she be the one who did it?' Light looks at the date displayed on the computer and thinks, 'I can't ask her for a week. I can't get in touch with her right now. In another week, I can ask her what she's done with her Death Note, but if she hasn't had it that long, it might not have been her. Right now, she's the only one I can ask. Damn it, just who the hell is this guy.'

Just then, the screen in front of Light's computer comes to life with the letter K. "It's K," says Matsuda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE NEAR IS

The laptop K had given him is closed and lying on a desk beside the door, ready to be retrieved whenever necessary. Having all ready replied to K, he has no real use for it right now, and prefers to play with his finger puppets.

The television in Near's room is replaying a report about the murders of the previous month. Near has been following the case, as best as he can from the news reports and what he has found on the laptop. Betty and George are no help at all, as neither of them seems to be interested in solving the case. Near occasionally glances up at the television, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

Near sits on his bed, playing with his finger puppets. He separated the puppets into groups. The group in the box, the ones he's not using, is the persons that he knows are dead: the members of the SPK, Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada, and Teru Mikami. The other piles sit on the bed, completely surrounding him. One pile contains the members of the Task Force: L-Kira, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa and Mogi. A second pile has Mello and the newly made Matt. The third pile has Near, and the newly made Betty and George puppets. Finally, lying around not really belonging to any groups are L, and three generic puppets for K, since he does not know what K looks like right now having not seen K in years, X-Kira, and the killer.

He sits back and begins to twirl his hair with his finger. Part of him is enjoying the fact that Light Yagami is probably pulling his hair out, since he has no idea who the killer is. A small, creepy smile crosses his face as he thinks about it, but is quickly taken away. 'This murderer has taken a personal interest in Kira, K, and L. The question is why," Near says aloud, while moving the said puppets into position. "What is it that links all of them?"

Near sits there staring at the puppets. He wishes he could get more information about the murders, instead of what he has been able to pickup from the news and internet. He is capable of hacking into computers, but the skill needed to crack the files containing the information he wants is beyond him. 'This is harder on your own,' Near thinks, frowning slightly, so slightly that an observer might miss it. If he only had more information, he should be able to put the pieces together.

'Catching this murderer is the key to catching Kira,' he thinks. 'Is there a chance that K and the murderer are working together? Would K work with a criminal, let alone a murderer?'

Near stretches out and lies down on the bed. He narrows his eyes as he focuses on the puppets, and remembers the scene at the warehouse. He knows he had the real notebook on him, he had seen the Shinigami. He watched as the Shinigami kept looking at Light, and how Mikami came into the warehouse at Light's insistence. He knows without a doubt that Light Yagami is Kira and Mikami was acting as the second Kira. There are six things he has figured out from this.

First, he's alive. From the information that L sent Whammy's house, therefore him, he knows that if a name is written in two different Death Notes, the one that the name was written in first will take effect. This means that even if Kira had another person with a Death Note, a possibility he had not considered, and this person wrote his name down, it would not take affect if he name was all ready written down.

Second, this is the only reason he could be alive. Therefore, K must have a Death Note. The entire SPK lost their lives, and he is the only one alive. He felt something happen to him, and concluded that this must be an affect of his name being written down a second time. Considering the preparations K had in place, the retrieving of his body, this place, Betty and George, not to mention the fact that Matt is alive, K having a Death Note is the only logical conclusion.

Third, K saved his life, and Matt's, but let the members of the SPK die. K should have been able to get their names and make sure that they would survive, but none of them are here. This means that K didn't bother. Of course, the more people K keeps alive, the easier it would be for Kira to find out about the Death Note. This means that K is willing to allow people to die, in order to achieve the goal. He can't rule out that K knows the killer, or at least is letting the murderer continue in the goal of humiliating Kira. He also can't rule out that it is too much of a coincidence for the murderer to appear shortly after K.

Fourth, Mello could still be alive, (hence the reason his puppet is with Matt). He highly doubts that K would have let Mello die, and kept Matt and him alive. If K knew about Mello's plan, then K had plenty of time to plan around it, just like if K knew about his plan. No, correct that. K had to have known about his plan, so Mello's plan would have been know too.

Fifth, this means that K has been keeping an eye on them for years, but for what purpose? Why didn't K just take the Kira case after L's death? Why put them, Mello, Matt, and himself, through the investigation, only to take it away from them. K could have let it end in the warehouse, just by letting it play out. Instead of killing him by writing his name in the Death Note, K could have just wrote whoever Kira was using. As personal a case this was for him and Mello, it must be more personal for K.

Sixth, K has extensive knowledge of the Death Note. This knowledge may even surpass Kira himself, so K's had the Death Note for a long time. He thought that a person could only live for 23 days once their name was written, but that appears not to be the case. After all, his name had to be written before the warehouse, on January 28 and it is now March 11. More than 23 days have passed, yet he still lives. He can only assume that Matt and Mello are also alive, and he has been trying to figure out how.

Near glances at the puppets of the members of the Task Force. He picks up the L-Kira and returns the puppet to the Task Force group.

There are some things he has not been able to figure out, such as the Task Force being alive. Surely, Kira would have told this X-Kira to kill everyone, but he or she didn't. He can't figure out why this person would not kill them. The only conclusion he has come up with is that this person must not have been able to see their names, but how did Kira explain it. Of course, considering that the Task Force followed Light for years after L's death, despite L's suspicions, it was probably a walk in the park for Light to convince them that he wasn't Kira.

Lost in his thoughts, Near barely hears the door open and looks up to find Betty walking through the door. "Are you ready," she asks.

Near looks back at his puppets, and begins to pick them up. "Where am I going," Near asks, in a bored voice.

"If K didn't tell you," Betty answers, "then you'll just have to wait and see." Betty looks down at Near, as he finishes placing the remainder of the puppets in the box.

Near stands up from the bed and picks up his box. He looks at Betty and says, "Then I guess I'm ready." Near follows Betty out of the room thinking, 'For now, all I can do is follow K's directions.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

The airport is busy with the many passengers milling around. A man sits in one of the chairs, waiting for his plane to board. He wears blue jeans and a jacket with a hood. The hood is pulled up over his hair, hiding the unruly main of white. He has a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and mouth, but completely covering his face, and he wears dark sunglasses. His hands are hidden in gloves and anyone looking at him couldn't tell you what he truly looks like.

He glances around the airport, watching the happy people walk around. Even though no one can see his face, he smiles under the scarf. The television above the area where he is sitting is playing the news about the latest murder, and what it means.

A reporter looks directly into the camera and says, "There have been no other murders since the death of Saki Kawano, the latest victim. There has been speculation over whether or not Kira has judged the killer, given the name the Nursery Rhyme Slayer for the nature of the murders, or not. The majority of those interviewed believe that the only reason there were not more murders, as what happened on Valentine's Day, is because Kira has passed his judgment."

The man's attention is diverted by the talking of those around him. He sits quietly in his chair and listens to the speculations.

"I can't believe there's been this many murders," says one portly women on his right. She speaks directly to the man, and turns her attention to him.

The man doesn't look at her, instead he looks directly ahead, but he does speak. "I know. It's almost scary."

"I'm sure by now Kira has dealt with him," she says. She seems to sit up a little straighter at these words, as if she is trying to convince herself.

"Maybe," he answers, barely containing the laughter he feels.

The woman looks startled at this comment. "You don't think Kira has judged him," she whispers, darting her eyes around.

The man glances at the woman, from the corner of his eyes. He can see the fear and worry that lies just below the surface. "It's possible," the man answers, "but I thought the same thing on Valentine's Day. Unless Kira announces that he has judged the murderer, I can't be sure. There might be another murder any day now."

The woman's eyes widen at these words, having not noticed that she was being watched by the man but feeling as if there are eyes on her. She starts to shake her head no, as if she can't believe it. "Kira would never allow someone to commit these murders. He won't let this person to get away with it."

"I hope you're right," the man says. "Anyway, we can't live our lives in fear. If it is our time to die, then no one will be able to prevent it. Maybe not even Kira."

The woman stares that the man, a shocked expression on her face. "You can't mean that those poor victims were meant to die. That would be horrible."

The man takes a breath, and seems to sigh. "That would be horrible," he says, "but then, who are we to question such a thing. There are many things in life that we can never fully understand, and death is one of those things." The man pauses here and as if as an afterthought he says, "If there is a grand design, then we shouldn't meddle in it."

The woman looks at the man, as an announcement is made over the loud speaker, announcing his flight. "That's my flight," the man says.

The man stands up from the chair, and walks over to the boarding area, as the woman watches him. Just when he is almost out of earshot, she calls out, "Have a safe flight."

The man stops and looks back at her. He truly looks at her for the first time, and says, "Thank you." He stands there pondering something and finally comes to a conclusion. "I wouldn't worry too much about the killer; you have many years of life ahead of you." With that, he turns around and walks to the boarding line.

The woman watches him until he is out of sight. 'What a strange man," she thinks.

He stands in line, and cracks his neck. He thinks about what the woman said and he agrees. 'It is a terrible thing that everyone's life is numbered, but that is the way it is.' As he reaches the front, he hands his tickets to the ticket agent.

The ticket agent takes the ticket and smiles at him. "Enjoy your flight, sir," the agent says.

"I will," he says, walking past the ticket agent. 'But then, who am I to question fate,' he thinks. He hums to himself as he boards plane. It almost sounds like he is humming a nursery rhyme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force look up at the letter K floating in the middle of the white screen. Mogi and Aizawa take a seat, directly across from Matsuda. Light flicks the button to begin communications with K.

"Hello, K," Light says. "It's been a long time since we last spoke."

"Really," says the distorted voice of K. "I thought we just spoke last week."

"Well," Light explains, "a lot has happened since then."

"Really," K says, again which begins to annoy some of the members of the Task Force. "I was only aware of one additional murder. Have there been others?"

"No," says Matsuda. "Just the one."

"Is one murder not enough for you," asks Aizawa, narrowing his eyes and his voice has a sharp edge to it.

"I didn't mean to imply that," says K. "But one murder is significantly less than seven. Don't you agree?"

The Task Force is silent for a moment. Light is the one that speaks up. "Yes, one murder is less than seven, but it is still one murder too many."

"I agree," states K. "However, unless the murderer has been caught, these deaths have been unavoidable so far."

'Unavoidable,' Light thinks, as the rest of the Task Force looks at the screen with looks of outrage and shock. "What do you mean by unavoidable," Light questions.

"Eight people have been murdered by this psychopath," Aizawa states. "Do you even care?"

"The loss of human life is something that is always saddening, even when it is unavoidable," K says. "Until the killer is caught, then he will continue to kill," K emphasizes. "As long as we remain one step behind the killer, he will always have the advantage. This is why I have been going of the facts of the latest murder, to see if there are any clues to who this person is or what nursery rhyme might be used for the next murder. This method of trying to catch a criminal shouldn't be alien to any of you. This is the manner of catching a murderer, especially one as determined, inspired, capable, and deadly as this one is. We follow the case, we piece together the clues, and eventually we catch the criminal."

The members of the Task Force look offended by what K has said. They remember how police work is done, and how criminals were brought to justice. Admittedly, since Kira arrived and gained such power, there hasn't been a need for much police work in that manner, but that doesn't mean any of them are incompetent. "Of course you're right," Light says breaking the uneasy silence, "but that doesn't seem to be getting us any closer to catching this guy."

"I disagree," says K. "Though the road may seem long, it does end. I have no intention of allowing this murderer to get away with his crimes, any more than I will allow Kira to get away with his."

'So you still think that you will be able to bring Kira to justice, However, I will never allow that to happen. Let's see how you handle this,' thinks Light. Light says, "Speaking of Kira, don't you think that this murderer is taking away valuable time from the Kira case? There are only so many of us working the Kira case, and the NPA is handling the Nursery Rhyme Slayer. Since you claim that this is traditional police work, maybe we should allow the police to handle it."

"I am surprised to hear you say that Light," K says. "I firmly believe that this killer will ultimately help in uncovering Kira's true identity, even if that is not the murderer's intention. I rather like the idea of catching two birds with one stone."

The room is silent for a minute, until K continues. "I have all ready explained that I did not suspect you, Light, of being Kira, so I do not follow your logic on why we shouldn't pursue the murderer. I must say, I cannot understand why you would say something like that. On one hand, it raises the likelihood of you being Kira, to about eight percent. It would make sense that Kira wouldn't want the police to catch the murderer first, and by attempting to stop, if you were Kira, you could still use your connections to find information, without interference."

"Wait," exclaims Matsuda. "I thought you said you didn't suspect Light, after what happened at the wharf." As Matsuda says this, Aizawa stands up, like he is unable to sit.

"No, that is not what I said," K explains. "I said I suspected Light less because of the events at the wharf, but that I still did suspect him. At that time, it had dropped to 3.2 percent. It has now risen to eight percent, with Light's suggestion. Of course, even this suggestion feels wrong, like something Light wouldn't do. This would be because of how stupid it is. It would be stupid of Light to make a suggestion that would increase the likelihood of him being Kira, even if he did believe that I truly don't suspect him, if he was Kira. This poses a dilemma. Is Light Yagami Kira, and using this as a way to investigate on his own? No I can't believe that. It would be too obvious, and Kira has never made anything easy. Though he could be slacking, but so soon after Near's death and with a faceless and nameless murderer on the loose. No, that can't be. The only way this could benefit Kira would be to deflect suspicion. That would be stupid, since I all ready stated that I do not suspect Light. Of course, If Light is Kira, then he would try to find a way to reduce the likelihood of him being Kira, but would he use this as an opportunity to try that. If Light actually thought that would work, then he must not think that highly of me. Not sure how I feel about that…"

The members of the Task Force seem to sit, or stand in the case of Aizawa, in stunned silence. "Are you still talking to us," Aizawa finally asks, cutting into K's thoughts. "I mean it sounds like your thinking out loud."

'Percentages,' Light thinks. 'I am not going through that again. So help me K, when I catch you, I will make you suffer.'

"Oh, I'm sorry," K says, not really sounding sorry but then the voice is distorted. "Did I say that out loud? Anyway, please ignore that thought process, I'll think more on it later, and let's assume that Light is not Kira. I still stand behind the fact that Light has been suspected of Kira before, and has never been charged. Indeed, neither L or Near could bring any evidence against Light, and this may simply be because there is no evidence to bring."

"Then what the hell was that all about," Light asks, with an edge to his voice.

"That was nothing more than the musings of my mind," K answers. "You shouldn't pay too much attention to it. My mind has a way of contradicting it's self. Anyway, let's continue under the assumption that Light is not Kira. I feel we will make more progress this way."

"It sounds like K suspects Light more than he is letting on," Matsuda whispers to Mogi. Mogi merely nods his head in agreement.

"Back to what we were talking about, Kira must be searching for the killer, in the same manner that we are. It is a safe bet that he has the same information we have concerning these murders, which is why we must find any and all information before hand. Kira has been able to procure information from the police during his entire reign of terror, and I am sure he is using all of his connections and methods to get information on this case," K finishes.

"I agree, on both aspects," says Light, referring to assuming that he is not Kira, and that Kira is searching for the murderer. "We have been reviewing all the information available, but have been unable to come up with anything."

"So, now they're just going to continue with the case," Matsuda says. Mogi nods his head again, and Aizawa still looks disgusted over the situation, as he sits down again.

"I have had the same misfortune," K says. "The scene was elaborately set up. There is no mistake to which nursery rhyme the killer was aiming for. However, he left very little to help the investigation figure out what the next rhyme is, or who the potential next victim will be. There is no doubt in my mind that the murderer has all ready chosen the victim."

"I agree, says Light. "The question is what do we do about it. We have to find a way to get ahead of this criminal and catch him."

"I agree," says K. "Unfortunately, we happen to be following the murderer's lead, as if we are puppets on strings."

"I am no one's puppet," Aizawa says, standing up from his seat and walking toward the screen angrily.

"Calm down Aizawa," says Matsuda.

"No, I agree," says Light. "The idea of being a puppet and being controlled by some criminal is distasteful."

Ryuk smiles at that comment. 'Oh the irony,' he thinks. 'When you think about, you, Light, have been controlling everyone as if they are puppets.'

"I didn't think the metaphor would offend you," K says. "After all, all of you have had your strings pulled by Kira for years now. I thought you might be used to the feeling."

The Task Force looks stunned and ashamed by these words. Ryuk begins to laugh and says, "This guy is definitely interesting. It's like he's reading my mind.'

Light sits and thinks, 'I am no one's puppet! I am Kira, and I pass righteous judgment on those that commit crimes. I am not manipulated by them.' Light asks, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we play the game," K says. "We may not have all the rules, but that doesn't mean we can't win. And I have every intention of winning. I suggest we take a different approach to the murder scenes."

"Like what," asks Light. "We've tried every approach we can think of."

"Yea, I'm sure you have," K says, and even with the distorted voice, there's no mistaking the condescending tone. "However, allow me to offer a suggestion. The murderer may be leaving, for want of a better word, a calling card or signature. No, I would say signature is probably more accurate. We may not be able to figure out who the next victim is, but we may find out who the murderer is, and catch him before he attempts the next murder."

Light sits looking at the screen and says, "That's a really good idea." He thinks, 'Why didn't I think of it?"

"Thank you," K says. "I thought so too, or I wouldn't have said it."

"So you have any ideas of who the murderer is," Light asks, frustrated by the amount K is willing to talk now. It's like he came up with the idea, wants credit for it, and wants them to do all the work. At least this is what Light thinks.

"Unfortunately no, but I am looking into it," K says. "This is a most daunting task, especially considering the possibility that this murderer has never been caught. If what I am thinking is correct, this isn't the first time he's killed. The murders are too well executed for a mere amateur. So I have begun to dig into some cold cases, cases that were never solved by the police to find any similarities. This is what I suggest you do as well. The more people working on this; the greater the chances of finding him before the next murder."

"Sounds like a plan," Light says.

"Good," K says. "Then I'll leave you to it. I call when I find something, or in one week. Which ever happens first." With that, K ends the transmission.

Light turns around to face the rest of the Task Force. "I know some of what K said seemed, cold, but this last idea is a good one. I think we should put our feelings aside, and see if we can't come up with anything."

"Fine," Aizawa says, walking over to his computer. "I have no problem with that. I want to have something to show K when he next makes connect. And rub it in his face."

The other members begin to work the case from this angle as well, and Light watches them thinking, 'I have to thank you K. You gave them a new reason to find the murderer, to throw it in your face. I don't think I could have come up with any better motivation.' Light then turns around and begins to work.

Ryuk watches as everyone types away on the computers, a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Matt is sitting beside Mello, still playing with his game but it was set on mute. "Well, that was interesting," he says.

Mello stares at the computer, as he leans back in his chair and takes a bite of chocolate. He'd been a little upset when K stated that the communication to the Task Force would be handled personally, but he had to agree with Matt. It was, to use Matt's words, interesting.

Words flash across the computer screen. WELL THAT WAS FUN

Mello leans forward and types, _What was that about?_

THAT WAS JUST FOR FUN. I WAS CURIOUS TO LIGHT'S REACTIONS. DON'T WORRY, I DOUBT I WILL BE ABLE TO DO THAT AGAIN, BUT I WANTED TO TALK WITH THE TASK FORCE AT LEAST ONCE, BEFORE I BRING KIRA DOWN

_So, what happens now_, Mello types, _and why can't we talk with you?_

I NEVER SET UP THE EQUIPMENT FOR THAT THERE. YOU COULD HEAR THE CONVERSATION BECAUSE I SET THAT UP, BUT THERE IS REALLY NO REASON FOR THAT WHERE YOU ARE

_You're hiding something_, Mello types. Matt keeps glancing up from his game to see what's going on.

OF COURSE. BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU. FIGURE IT OUT. ANYWAY, FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU'LL BE DOING THE COMMUNICATIONS. I WON'T BE IN A POSITION TOO.

_Oh_, Mello types. _What will you be doing?_

FIGURE IT OUT. LIKE YOURE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE MURDERS

Matt smiles at that. Mello figured K knew about that, but he thought he covered his bases. Oh well, he's still going to investigate.

JUST DON'T LET ANYTHING SLIP TO THE TASK FORCE UNTIL I TELL YOU TOO

_Do you think I'm that stupid_, Mello types, insulted at the thought.

NO, BUT MISTAKES HAPPEN. IM JUST SAYING BE CAREFUL.

Matt glances up at the screen; a small smile plays on his lips.

_Fine_, Mello types.

ONE MORE THING…PLAY NICE With that, K ends the transmission.

"Play nice," Mello says confusion in his voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sounds can be heard outside the door. Mello turns his head toward the door and is reminded of the night Matt showed up. Just then the realization hits him of what K meant by "play nice." He reaches his hand out and picks up his gun from the top of the desk.

Matt, who had looked up to see what Mello was swearing about, heard the noises too. Sighing slightly, he saves his game before turning it off. "The gun might not be a good idea," he says having reached the same conclusion as Mello as to who is going to be coming through the door. "K said to play nice."

"Play nice my ass," Mello says in a deadly quiet voice. He raises the gun and points it directly at the door. "If K thinks for one minute that I'm going to stay at the same place as that…"

Mello is interrupted by the door opening, and both he and Matt stare at the person standing there. Mello's hand tightens its grip on the gun and his eyes narrow at the sight. Matt silently ponders K's idea of fun, and if this is somehow connected to it.

"Mello. Matt," comes the monotone voice from the doorway.

Matt just sits in stunned silence, trying to decide what he should do. He looks from the doorway to Mello, and waits for it.

Mello hisses through his teeth, "Near."

NEXT CHAPTER: RESENTMENT

*********************************

Libra de los Muertos

In the event of killing a God of Death, the human in possession of that other God of Death's Death Note will not become a God of Death, and the Death Note in his or her possession will not change color.

The Death Note will remain white, no matter how many other Gods of Death the human writes in it.

************************************

A/N K actually spoke with the Task Force this time. Mello's had Matt bug Madie's apartment. Near has joined Matt and Mello at the hideout, with some interesting ideas about what K has. Here's hoping Mello doesn't shoot him lol.

At least K's having fun ^_^


	19. Resentment

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviews. I love reading them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

***************************************

Chapter 19: Resentment

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello continues to glare at Near, with his gun still pointed at the later. Matt sits trying to figure the best way to prevent Mello from shooting Near, and not get himself shot in the process. Near calmly looks at Mello, as he begins to twirl his hair.

"If you want to shoot me, then go ahead," Near states, looking Mello directly in the eye.

Mello narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on the gun. Slowly, he begins to squeeze the trigger.

"Mello. Don't," Matt says.

Just then, a woman bursts through the door, carrying a large bag. In her haste to enter the room, she knocks Near out of the doorway, and he falls down. "Crap," she says, setting the bag down and extending her hand to help him up. A smile crosses Mello's face and he bursts out laughing.

At the sound of laughter, the woman turns her head toward Mello. "What are you doing with that gun," she asks crossly, her eyes falling on the gun held in Mello's hand.

Mello eyes widen slightly. Behind him, Matt stands up and says "Betty?"

"Hello, Matt," Betty says, as she finishes helping Near back to his feet.

George finally enters the room, carrying two bags. "How…many…toys…does…one...18 year…old…need," he pants, setting down the bags, and glancing around the scene. "Did I interrupt something?"

"George," Matt says.

"Hey Matt," he says, not taking his eyes off Mello. Mello just looks him, never setting the gun down. "Um, why are you holding a gun?"

"Mello was just welcoming me," Near states. He brushes himself off and walks over to the couch. He sits down and pulls one leg up, as he starts twirling his hair again.

Everyone watched as Near sat down and Mello asks, "Did I say you could sit down?"

"Mello," Matt says, "put the gun down."

Mello turns his head to look at Matt, and reluctantly sets the gun down. He picks up his chocolate bar, and angrily takes a bite.

"Good," says Betty. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm sure you've guessed Near will be staying here."

Mello just grunts, as Matt says, "Yea, got that."

"You're not going to kill each other, right," George asks, nervously.

"I have no intention of killing anyone," Near states, still twirling his hair.

"I make no promises," Mello says, taking another bite of chocolate.

Matt looks curiously at Near, then Betty. "I assume Near's been with you since the incident."

"Yes," Betty answers.

"Any particular reason for not telling me that Near was right down the hall," Matt asks, grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one.

"K didn't think it was a good idea," Betty answers.

"Why," Matt asks, taking a drag. Mello and Near watch the two of them, as George moves the bags away from the door.

"Wasn't told at the time," Betty says, "but I think I've figured it out." As she talks, she changes her line of vision to look at the person she names. "If you had known Near was alive, then you would have told Mello when you arrived here. Given Mello's reaction to seeing Near, I guess K figured Mello would leave long before Near showed up. Apparently, you three are supposed to work together."

"That will be a cold day in hell," Mello says, opening another bar of chocolate, and taking a bite. Near looks over at Mello, but no expression crosses his face.

"You must have been given some warning that Near was coming," George speaks up. "If you hadn't, then Mello would have shot before Near even entered.

"I was told to play nice," Mello says crossly.

"Play nice," Near inquires.

"Well, that's K for you," George says laughing.

"Yea," Matt says. "K wanted to talk with the Task Force this time, so Mello and I just listened. Kept saying how fun it was. Then, before K ended the communication with us, stated "one more thing….play nice. I was thinking that this is part of K's idea of fun"

"K has a twisted idea of what fun is," Betty says darkly. "Well, our jobs are done, and we're leaving. Don't do anything stupid."

"Wait," Matt says, stopping Betty from leaving. "You said you were at Whammy's with K, right?"

Betty pauses, but George is the one that answers. "Yea, we were at Whammy's with K."

"So what generation is K from," Matt asks, thinking this is the perfect time to get some information. When Betty and George just look at him he says, "It might give us an idea of what K is up to. I only met K once, and I really don't remember that much."

Betty looks at Matt and says. "K is slightly older than me, but that isn't an issue when it comes to generations. The third and fourth, your generation, are more separated by ages than the first and second. Probably because Mr. Whammy was bringing in kids as he found them. You'll find there are ones from the first generation that are actually younger than me. It has more to do with the order we arrived at Whammy's."

"What do you mean," Mello asks, interested about this little bit of Whammy's lore. Near continues to twirl his hair, but he is listening attentively.

Betty sighs and looks at George. He looks at his watch and says, "We have time. Our flight doesn't leave till tomorrow."

"Look," Betty says, "I can tell you what I know, but I really don't know that much about the first generation. They kept to themselves. That's not to say they didn't interact with us; they just had their secrets and kept them."

"So, you're not part of the first generation," Matt asks.

"No," Betty replies. "I was in the second generation. By the time I arrived at Whammy's, there were all ready," she pauses for a minute thinking, "seven children there: L, A, B, H, K, M, and T. At the time, they only went by those initials, though that changed after I arrived. The letters didn't go in alphabetical order, as you can tell, and were actually the initial of their first name. My initial would have duplicated one of those, so code names were given. I got Betty, and that's all you need to know."

"Anyway," Betty continues, "Mr. Whammy assigned new names to L, H, M, and T. A, B, and K were allowed to keep the initial. I was told it would be an honor to have an initial, because it would mean that I was in direct line to succeed L. You probably know in what order they were: A was first, B second, and K third."

"I knew about A and B," says Mello.

"Yea, well it was a bunch of bullshit," Betty says. "I have no idea if they were really in line, or if anyone from the second generation, or any other generation, ever beat them. The scores from our tests were posted, I'm sure you know the routine, but none of us ever knew their scores, or the scores of the rest of the first generation. It was like they were exempt. Every one of them was in and out of Whammy's, and we never knew what they did."

"Of course, some of us figured it out, like George and I. Since we arrived at the time of the change, we knew how things were once done, but we were excluded," Betty sounds extremely bitter about this, and shakes her head. "We concluded that L was indeed L, and the change happened so no one would realize that."

"That makes sense," states Near. "I only met L as L once, but I remember seeing him around Whammy's." Mello takes another bite of chocolate, staring at Near, but doesn't say anything.

"If you are expecting to hear any secrets about those seven, I'm afraid I can't help you. As I said, the second generation actually started when I arrived, and we were the first generation to really compete to succeed L."

"But that's not what we were told," Mello speaks up for the first time. "I remember A and B, though only a little. Didn't see much of them, but A cracked under the pressure. Then B left and…" Mello stops there, as everyone looks at him. "Never mind."

After a short pause, Betty continues. "That was the story passed around, and I honestly don't know if that is true or not. A could have cracked, but somehow I doubt it. Something happened, and no matter how I tried, I never found out what." She looks at the three young men in front of her and asks, "None of you ever met H, M, or T, did you?"

"I doubt it," George speaks up. "H was the last of those three to leave, and she left about two months before Mello arrived."

"Why do you think something else happened," asks Matt.

Betty looks at Matt and says, "Call it a hunch. After the incident with B," She pauses and looks pointedly at Mello, who slowly takes a bite of chocolate, "K never returned to Whammy's. This was odd. K always returned, even if the other three didn't. Not to mention the way K left."

"Well, it wasn't like K completely cut of all contact," Near states. "I was still contacted, and apparently I was not the only one."

"Aww," Mello says condescendingly, smiling, "is Near upset that he wasn't the only one?" He takes another bite of chocolate.

"Hardly," Near states.

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Betty says, interrupting what looks like a silent battle of wills between the two. "Considering the events that happened in the Kira case, I'd say K's kept a pretty close eye on each of you."

"Do you know why K didn't just take the Kira case," Mello asks.

Near looks at Betty, waiting for an answer, as Matt says, "Yea, I was wondering about that too."

"No idea," Betty says, "but I seem to remember telling you, Matt, that I gave up a long time ago trying to figure K out. However, I can take a guess, and you probably won't like it."

"What," asks Matt.

"The Kira case could have been considered a trial by fire," Betty says. "Everyone who ever went to Whammy's knows that L never chose a successor, and considering the nature of the Kira case, this seems like a loose end. L wouldn't leave a loose end without a purpose."

"What exactly are you saying," Mello says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"L put his life on the line. Anyone with any amount of brains and had any knowledge of L, would conclude that. He openly challenged Kira, but more importantly, he met with Kira. To assume that there was not a great risk of dying would have been foolish, and I never thought of L as foolish. It means he decided not to choose. That means that the Kira case became a test."

Near's eyes slightly widen at these words. 'A test,' he thinks.

"A test," Mello yells. "We almost lost our lives for a test!"

"It would appear so," Betty says, "but you didn't lose your lives. I can only assume that K didn't take the Kira case, so to better monitor your test. Given the fact that K called George and I, made arrangements to pick up Matt, sent us to collect Near from the morgue, and that Mello is still alive only means K's been watching you three for a long time."

"Probably since L's death," George speaks up. "I seem to remember pulling a certain someone from the ruins of a warehouse outside of LA." George winks at Mello. Mello looks away, taking a bite of chocolate.

"So, we've been watched since L died," Matt says, lighting another cigarette, "and it was all part of some test."

"That would be my opinion," Betty says, "but, you all ready know that, or at least suspect it. So, I'm not telling you anything you don't know, only verifying it. Other than that, I'm afraid I can't help. Since all three of you are here, there must be a reason. I can only guess that the test is still going on."

Mello thinks back to when he first arrived here and what K said. 'Yes, this is a test. So, this whole thing has been nothing but a test,' he thinks. Mello absentmindedly takes a bite of chocolate. 'Figure it out. That doesn't just mean about the murders, but what K's up to, and possibly why L set up this little test. That means the first one to figure it out wins.' He glances over at Near; who he sees is looking directly at him. 'I'll win this one.'

"If that's all, George and I should get going," Betty says, walking toward the door again. She pauses to look back at the three young men in the room, "If I were you three, I'd do whatever K says, and stay out of the way. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

George followed Betty to the door, and left before her. As she was leaving, Matt stops her. "What is you think K wants? We know Light Yagami is Kira, so I don't understand why Kira hasn't been brought in yet. Surely, K has enough evidence to take Kira down."

Betty turns her head and looks at Matt. "I'll tell you this," she says. "According to the public record, K would be the last of the first generation alive. However, considering you three are alive, and are counted as dead, that might not be the case. Don't ask me who they were, because I have no intention of telling you. Despite that, K went to great lengths to keep you three alive, as I'm sure Near knows." At this, Mello narrows his eyes at Near, who gets up from the couch and walks over to one of his bags. Betty continues, "The only thing I can think of is that K wants revenge."

Mello stares at her as she says this. "Revenge," he says, "but…"

Matt looks from Betty to Mello, having the same idea Mello just had. Near, who has moved from the couch to the floor, with all his finger puppets around him, looks up at them. "But what," Near asks, as he sits back and begins to twirl his hair.

"Nothing," Mello says. Near narrows his eyes at him, which Mello returns. Matt watches the exchange, as he lights another cigarette. 'It's going to be a long night,' he thinks, blowing smoke.

"Just be careful," Betty says and then leaves.

An uncomfortable silence descends on the room after she leaves. Near returns to playing with his puppets, and Mello opens a new bar of chocolate. Matt shrugs and grabs his game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 17, 2013

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force sit at their computers, going over list after list of criminal. They have been doing this the entire week since K's last communication and have found nothing.

Just then, the letter K appears on the screen. "It's K," says Matsuda, as Light makes the connection.

"I said I would be in contact in a week," says K, "and I am. Have you found anything?"

"No," says Light. "We've been searching the databases on all past criminals for the last 20 years, and we haven't found any crimes that resemble these murders."

"Which country have you been checking," asks K.

"We've been checking here in Japan," Light answers. "Since the crimes are committed here, it made sense to start here."

"I thought you would start in Japan," K says, "but don't focus too much attention in Japan. After all, Kira has killed criminals all over the world. This murderer can come from anywhere."

"This guy thinks you are all idiots," Ryuk says, picking up and apple and eating it.

Light ignores Ryuk and says, "Yes, we are aware of that. We know we will have to check every country, until we find the murderer. Japan seemed the obvious choice, since the murders are happening here."

"That's true," says K, "but the murderer may believe that Kira is in Japan, so that is why he chose the murders to happen in Japan."

"Yes," Light says, getting a little irritated. "We also thought of that, but we had to start the investigation somewhere."

"I agree," says K. "I figured you would start in Japan, so I began my investigation in Europe. I have finished with most of Europe. In fact, I am checking the last country now."

"You've finished a whole continent all ready," Light asks. "It's only been a week."

"You have been only working on this for a week," K says. "I have been researching for a while now. You should be happy. That is an entire continent eliminated, as I have found no crimes similar to those being committed in Japan."

"That's true," says Matsuda.

"I was wondering which country you should be researching next," K asks. "I see no reason for us to search the same countries. That will only take up precious time."

"I was thinking of researching England next," Light says, "but you've probably all ready done that."

"Yes," says K. "I was planning on moving on to Asia. Since I have all ready checked Russia, and Russia takes up a portion of Asia."

"I see," says Light. "Well, in that case, after Japan we will tackle North America."

"That is agreeable," says K. "Now I have to get back to work. I will contact you again in a week, unless I find something." With that K ends the communication.

"We should get back to work," Aizawa says, turning around again.

Light stands up from his chair, and Matsuda looks at him. "I would love to get back to work," Light says, "but I have to go pick Madie up from the airport."

"Why are you picking Madie up," Matsuda asks, looking slightly hurt.

Light grabs his jacket and says, "Because Madie called me. She wants to talk to me about Misa." Light turns around and looks at Matsuda. "She said she has something important to tell me."

"Oh," says Matsuda. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

'Of course it makes sense,' Light thinks. "I hope you don't mind working for a while without me," Light asks.

Aizawa looks up at him and says, "No, we should be fine. Tell Madie we were thinking about her."

"Thanks," Light says. "I will." Light opens the door and walks out.

"You know that Madie was pretty cute," says Ryuk. "I think I'll just tag along."

Ryuk walks to the door, and fazes right through it. "Hey," Matsuda says.

"Don't bother Matsuda," Aizawa says. "You can't stop Ryuk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDOUT

Matt sits on the couch smoking a cigarette and playing his game. He looks over the game system at Near, who is playing with his puppets again. Near seems to be making some adjustments to one of the puppets, the one that represents K. Matt notices how his hand travels up to his hair, once again curling it around his finger.

Matt glances over at Mello, who is sitting at the computer. Eating chocolate like always, he writes down something and clicks a few keys. Matt takes another drag of his cigarette, and thinks about the events, really there was only one event, that happened since Near arrived.

After Betty left, Matt thought Mello was going to kill Near. Nothing was said between the two, in fact it seemed that Mello was just going to ignore Near, and Near was going to let him. At first, Matt wasn't too concerned about it. Though he still wondered about the logic K was using in forcing these two into the same room, not to mention throwing him in the mix, he figured it would be revealed eventually.

Four days passed, and neither Mello or Near spoke. Matt attempted to talk to both of them but all he got was a grunt from Mello or a stare from Near. He gave up, realizing that only Mello or Near was going to break the silence. Of course, since it appeared that neither of them was planning on losing to the other, really does everything have to be a competition between these two; they might not talk for the rest of their lives.

Once Matt realized this, he couldn't believe it didn't occur to him earlier. It was the worry over trying to figure out how to prevent Mello from shooting Near that prevented him from noticing the obvious. Both of them wanted information from the other, and each was waiting for the other to speak first. Mello wanted to know what Betty meant when she said, "K went to great lengths to keep you three alive, as I'm sure Near knows," and would rather cut off his own arm than ask Near. Near wanted to know what Mello realized when Betty said, "The only thing I can think of is that K wants revenge."

So, Matt watched them for four days, as each kept looking at the other when he thought the other wouldn't notice. Matt highly doubted that either of them thought they got away with it, but they kept silent. Matt was just as curious as Mello about what Near knew, but there was no way he was going to break the silence. Matt had an idea of what Mello was thinking and working on, the word revenge was a dead giveaway, plus he'd been with Mello for awhile. Given all this, Matt honestly didn't see what K thought they were going to accomplish "working" like this, but at least he didn't have to worry about Mello killing Near...yet.

Then the fifth day came. K made contact, and wanted to know how things were going. This started out just like all the other communications, on Mello's computer. That was the first time Mello spoke in five days.

"Matt, take care of this," was all Mello said. He moved away from the computer as Matt sighed and got up from the couch. No sooner had Matt sat down then K wished him hello. In less than thirty seconds, K figured out that Mello and Near hadn't spoken. 'That might not be true,' Matt thinks. 'K probably knew exactly how they would react.' A smile crosses Matt's face at the thought.

"What the fcuk are you smiling at," Mello asks, glancing over at Matt.

"Nothing," Matt says, noticing Near looking up at him.

"Whatever," Mello says, getting lost in his work again. Near continues to look at Matt for a few seconds, and goes back to his puppets. Matt lights another cigarette, and gets lost in his thoughts again.

The next thing Matt knew, K's voice was speaking in the room. Apparently, K fixed the problem with that type of communication, but Matt thought there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. K just preferred, for whatever reason, to type the communications.

Matt sat in stunned silence as K proceeded to yell at Mello and Near for their stupidity. K let known exactly how long they were being watched, it was indeed since L's death, and told them where they screwed up.

It was like a kaleidoscope of emotions on Mello's face. Matt just looked at him and it took everything he had not to laugh. With every new item K brought up, Mello's emotion would change, as he stared at the computer. Matt thought it prudent to take advantage of this moment, and removed Mello's gun from the desk, before he started shooting at something.

After K was done with Mello's screw ups, next came Near. Matt never witnessed most of the emotions he saw, though not nearly as pronounced as Mello's. Still a few of Near's toys didn't make it out 'alive,' and this was probably the reason he was working on the puppet of K. Matt seems to remember something very bad happening to that puppet before K finished.

The most amazing thing of all was neither of them said a word as K yelled. They just listened and it took almost one full minute before K asked if they had anything to say for themselves. For the first time in five days, if you don't count when Mello told Matt to take care of it, both Near and Mello spoke at once.

Matt expected them to denounce everything K said. He expected them, especially Mello, to curse at the fact that if the job was poorly done, why K just didn't do it. Maybe even just curse over the fact that K had judged them, or the fact that K could have just took the case to begin with. What actually happened was something he never thought would happen, they apologized. Matt could have sworn he heard cries of relieve as hell froze over.

So, its two days later and Matt's been trying to figure out why they apologized. The problem is he doesn't know K, having only met one time, and then never returning, he only knows K through communications. He knows Mello, Near, and Linda also received communications, but that really doesn't help much. Mello and he never talked about it, and he never thought to ask Near about it. If he did now, both of them would realize what he's trying to do, so they wouldn't tell him. All Matt's left with is what he knows has happened. He knows that despite whatever Near figured out, Near still came and hasn't left. For some reason, Near's following K's directions, and so is Mello. Despite everything K said Mello is still acting on K's behalf with the Task Force. Of course, this might only mean they want to catch Kira, and they believe that working with K is the only way…but that doesn't seem right. There's another reason Near and Mello are still here, but no matter how he racks his brain, he can't figure it out.

Matt comes out of his thoughts, as he sees Near stand up. Even after K's little talk, Near and Mello haven't really worked together, though they have talked. Near explained his theory about K possessing a Death Note. Mello listened and after Near was done, he agreed with him.

He watches as Near walks over to Mello and sits down beside him. Near pulls one leg up, and begins to twirl his hair. "Have you found anything," Near asks.

Mello looks at Near, then back at the computer. "Not yet," he says. "I know there's something here that would tell me who the murderer is, but it's mocking me."

"I see," Near states. "Are those the victims from the first set of murders?"

"Yea," Mello says, picking up a new chocolate bar and taking a bite. "They were killed according to the days of the week rhyme. Each one was born on the day of the week that corresponded with the rhyme. However, they were killed out of order, which led to the finding that the murders spelled the word revenge."

"Revenge," Near states. He continues to look at the data, and narrows his eyes at the birthdays. "Well that's interesting."

"What," Mello says, a sharp tone in his voice. Matt lights another cigarette, as he watches from the couch.

"The birthdates," Near states.

"I just explained that," Mello says, irritated.

"Yes, I know," states Near. "I was referring to the month and day the victims were born. The day of the week is for the rhyme, and I assume that the year refers to ages, which is where you got the message from…"

"Yeah," says Mello, waiting for Near to make his point.

Near looks at Mello and states, "Well didn't you notice anything about the month and day?"

"I know that two of them were born in the same month and on the same day if that's what you mean," Mello says, angrily taking a bite of chocolate.

Near sighs. "That's not what I mean," he states. "I mean, did you notice that for each victim the month and day add up to the number 22."

"What," Mello exclaims, turning his attention back to the computer as something clicks in his head. "Damn it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

"We're never going to find him," Matsuda exclaims, running his hands through his hair and looking over at Aizawa. "I mean Kira has killed so many criminals over the years, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Aizawa looks up from his work and sighs. "I know, but we still have to try. We can't just let the murderer go free, or wait for Kira to judge him. As much as I hate to say it, K's right. This is the best lead we've had at catching Kira in a long time."

"Yea," says Matsuda, "but that's a horrible way of looking at the murders."

"I know," says Aizawa, "but we have to put our personal feeling aside. That's the only way we'll be able to bring both this murderer and Kira down."

"I guess," says Matsuda. He looks down into his lap.

Aizawa looks over at Matsuda and asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Matsuda says.

"It's not nothing if it's distracting you from you work," Aizawa says. "Now out with it."

"I was just thinking about Light and Madie," Matsuda says.

"What," Aizawa exclaims. Mogi just continues to work. 'There's no way I'm being dragged into this,' he thinks.

"I was wondering if you think there's a chance the Light likes Madie," Matsuda whispers.

Aizawa looks at Matsuda and sighs. "I have no idea. Misa's only been dead for a couple weeks, and Takada, if you still think Light liked her, hasn't been dead much longer. I doubt Light's looking for a romantic relationship right now."

"You're right," Matsuda says, "but what if something happens. You know, like they connect over their grief for Misa."

"I don't know what to tell you Matsuda," says Aizawa, "except to stop worrying about it. If it happens or not, there's nothing you can do about. Now let's get back to work."

"Right," says Matsuda, looking down but going back to work and looking over the remaining criminals from Japan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Light parks the car in the airport parking lot, and looks at the clock. "There's still half an hour before Madie's plan arrives," he says to Ryuk.

Ryuk swallows the apple he was eating and turns toward Light. "Did you miss her?"

Light gives Ryuk a looks that suggests anything but missing Madie. "Don't be stupid, Ryuk. It's been two weeks and I'm hoping that she did what I told her to do. That will be one less thing I have to worry about."

"Well there's no point in worrying about it," says Ryuk. "You'll find out soon enough."

Light gets out of the car, and walks toward the airport. Ryuk calmly follows him, smiling the whole time. Light enters the airport and sits down in one of the waiting chairs. He looks up at the flight list, and notices that Madie should be arriving in about ten minutes. 'Soon, I'll find out how everything went,' he thinks. Light thinks back to two weeks ago.

*Flashback*

After Misa Amane's funeral, even though Madie arrived with Matsuda, she left with Light. Given her breakdown at the gravesite, Light insisted on taking her home. Matsuda tried to claim that he could take Madie home, but Light was persistent.

Light drove the car the Matsuda had driven to the funeral, while Matsuda caught a ride with the Yagami family. Matsuda watched as Light and Madie left the cemetery, and Aizawa placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "They both lost someone they care about," Aizawa said. "It might be best if Light can convince Madie that it's not her fault Misa's dead. He'll have an easier time doing that alone."

"Maybe you're right," Matsuda said, hanging his head. "After all, I've been trying to tell Madie that, but she won't believe me. Maybe if Light tells her, she'll finally stop blaming herself."

Aizawa patted Matsuda on the shoulder and said, "Let's go." Matsuda followed him to the car.

During the entire ride to Madie's apartment, neither her or Light said anything. The two Shinigami had sat in the backseat, no saying anything but waiting for the next shoe to drop.

After they arrived, Light got out and opened Madie's door. Madie stepped out of the car and offered a small smile to Light, which Light returned. He then escorted Madie up the stairs.

Once inside the apartment, Madie went into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Light slowly followed her and saw her with her head in her hands. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

Madie raises her head and looks into Light's eyes. A single tear escapes her left eye and trickles down her cheek. "You should hate me," she whispers.

"I don't hate you," Light says, brushing the tear away. "There are evil people in the world, and until they are eliminated, then bad things will continue to happen to good people. Misa was a victim, but so were you. You can't blame yourself. I need you."

"You need me," Madie whispers, looking directly into Light's eyes.

"Yes," Light says, "to avenge Misa's death. Even if Misa's murderer is dead, there is still another one waiting. Misa wouldn't want anyone else to suffer like she did, and I can't do this myself."

"I see," Madie says, as another tear escapes her eye.

"We have been given the chance to change the world for the better," Light says, wiping the tear again. "We can't allow heartbreak to defeat us. We must stand up and fight against this evil. Will you help me?"

Madie looks into Light's eyes and says, "Yes."

Light embraces Madie. A smile plays across Light's face, 'Perfect,' he thinks. 'Now to just get her to do what I need her to do.' Light leans back and looks at Madie. She has an expression on her face that is hard to read, but Light thinks that maybe he's moving too fast. 'After all, she thinks I was in love with Misa.'

Madie is the one to break the silence. "What do you want me to do," she asks.

Light looks at Madie and thinks about what he's going to say. After a minute he says, "I need you to take a little trip."

"A trip," Madie says, looking startled.

Light stands up from the couch and continues, "Yes, a trip. I need you to go to England. There's a place there, called Whammy's House that has been giving Kira, me, some problems."

"What kind of problems," Madie asks.

Light turns away for a moment. 'I need to find the best way to get her to understand,' he thinks. Light turns to face Madie again. "This place is where all these detective come from," he says. "L, Mello, Near, even this K were all raised at Whammy's House. Whammy's House exists solely to produce the finest detectives in the world. The longer it exists, the harder it will be for Kira to truly change the world." Light pauses for a second and continues, "I need everyone at Whammy's eliminated."

Madie looks at Light, her eyes widening slightly. "You want me to kill everyone there."

"It's the only way that Kira can win, by eliminating his enemies," Light says, sitting back down on the couch. "Even if I defeat K, there will only be another detective to take his place. This has to stop."

Madie sits looking at Light for a minute, and then finally asks, "Are they children?"

Light looks at Madie and sighs. "Unfortunately yes," he says. "Whammy's house is an orphanage, where the brightest of children at taken. They raise these children from an early age to believe in their way of thinking. How they see right and wrong and because of this, none of them would ever accept Kira. It's sad. I really don't like the idea of punishing children for what adults have done, but it is unavoidable." Light looks down, as if the idea truly bothers him.

Madie places a hand on Light's leg and gives it a small squeeze. "If this is what you think needs to be done, then I'll do it," she says.

Light looks up at her and thinks, 'Just like that. Women are really too easy.' Light says, "I didn't want to ask you to do this. I was hoping that I could get some time off and go to England myself, but with the events of Valentine's Day, I can't."

Madie looks into Lights eyes and says, "I understand. I only want to help Kira. I believe in Kira's ideals, especially since Valentine's Day, especially since Misa died." Madie hangs her head, but picks it back up again. "If these children are in the way of Kira, then I will do what is necessary."

"Thank you," Light says.

Ryuk watches the entire scene and thinks, 'Light really has a way with women.'

Ryuu has been sitting in one of the chairs, in his usually crouched down position. He notices Light looking at him, and calmly returns the gaze. "Are you okay with this Ryuu," Light asks.

Ryuu looks at Light and says, "If this is what Madie wants to do, then I am fine. Why would I have a problem with it?"

Light looks at Ryuu but doesn't know what to say. 'Well that didn't help me,' he thinks. 'This Shinigami is either better at hiding his emotions then Rem was, or he doesn't care if Madie lives of dies. I'll have to find some way to find out.' Light says, "I was just wondering if you would assist Madie or try to stop her."

"I will do neither," Ryuu says.

Madie breaks the exchange between Light and Ryuu by asking, "When do you want me to leave?"

Light looks at Madie and says, "The sooner the better. I was thinking you could leave tomorrow, claiming to need some time off because of Misa. Everyone will believe this, and no one will think too much about it. K still suspects me of being Kira, even if he said the percentage was lower, and he didn't suspect me. So we need to make it seem like nothing is out of the ordinary. I'm sure K will know about will happen at Whammy's and I don't need suspicion to fall on me again."

"I understand," Madie says. "Then, I'll leave tomorrow."

"I'll come and pick you up and drive you to the airport," Light says. "Do you think you can get your own ticket?"

"Yea," Madie says. "That shouldn't be a problem." Madie walks into her bedroom, and Light follows. On her desk sits her laptop and Madie sits down in front of it. "Should I buy a ticket straight to England or make a connection somewhere."

"It would be better if you made reservations at a hotel somewhere, and checked in," Light says. "That way if anyone checks, you truly would be on vacation. It would be too suspicious for you to go straight to England."

"Of course," Madie says. She checks the flights at Narita and chooses the flight in the morning heading for Hawaii. Then she makes hotel reservations.

"That's fine," Light says. "You don't want to make any more reservations from this computer. You can catch a flight from Hawaii to England and do what needs to be done." Light looks hard at Madie. "Just make sure your return flight to Japan is from Hawaii."

"Okay," Madie says. "Then I should start packing."

Light turns and walks out of the room. "I'll be here tomorrow at eight to take you to the airport. I need to return now. I'll see you tomorrow." Light looks back and smiles at Madie then he leaves her apartment. Ryuk follows close behind.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHOICE

**********************************

Libra de los Muertos

A Death Note is able to change from black to red, black to white, red to white. It is not able to change from white to red, as killing a Shinigami is more important that killing other humans.

Though it is unlawful, and punishable by death, for a God of Death to write another God of Death's name in a Death Note, a human can.

*********************************************

A/N Oh, no…Light's sent Madie to Whammy's House. So, that where she's been. K's yelled at the boys, Matsuda's worried that Madie might fall for K, and Betty said everything was a test.

I feel I should say that the next four chapters deal with Madie's happenings in England, you'll get to actually see K, meet the Nursery Rhyme Slayer and other things. Though the chapters are plot relevant, after all it will explain why certain things are happening, the Task Force won't be seen. These next set of chapters will happen during the same time frame as the last three.


	20. Choice

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar for reviewing!

Author's note at end of chapter. It should explain most concerns (I hope). These next approximate four chapters deal with more backstory and explainations than anything else. They do give insight into why things happened and will happen they way they do. I hope you enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

************************************

Chapter 20: Choice

MADIE'S APARTMENT

*Flashback: March 2, 2013*

"There, that should be everything," Madie says, looking at the suitcases on her bed. She glances over at the clock and notices it's 7:45 a.m. "Light should be here any moment to take me to the airport."

Ryuu has watched Madie since six o'clock in the morning, when she got up. She didn't say anything as she finished her packing and removed the perishables from the fridge. Now he sits in the middle of her bed, in his usual crouched down position with his knees drawn up, though the white cloak still covers them. He looks at her, as if pondering something, and says, "So, you are going to Whammy's House."

"Yes," Madie says, running a brush through her red hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do that," Ryuu asks.

Madie continues to look at herself. Her blue eyes look lifeless, even if her face is showing no emotion. The pale blue shirt she's wearing only seems to draw more attention to her eyes. Tired of looking at herself, she shifts her eyes so she can see the reflection of the Shinigami. "It was only a matter of time before Kira decided to get rid of Whammy's House," she says. "Who better than me to go there?"

Ryuu stares at her, as the sound of knocking can be heard. He glances through the bedroom door and says, "You ride is here."

Madie takes one final glance at herself, and changes her appearance, and setting the brush down, she smiles forcing the merriment into her eyes. "Coming," she calls, as she leaves the bedroom.

Madie walks across the apartment, and opens the door. Standing there, impeccably dressed as always, is Light. Madie smiles at him and opens the door further. "Light," she says, as he enters her apartment.

"Are you ready to go," Light asks, as Ryuk floats in behind him.

"Yes," Madie says closing the door. "I have everything packed, and the ticket is waiting for me at the airport."

"You're flight leaves at ten, so we have a little time," Light says. "Is it okay if we sit down for a minute? There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure," Madie says, walking into the living room. She takes a seat in the chair as watches as Light sits down on the couch. "What is it?"

Light looks at Madie and sighs. Looking directly into her eyes, he says, "I know I'm asking a lot of you. I'm not sure about killing children myself, but this is the only way to ensure that Kira will win. I just want to make sure that you can do this."

Madie looks at Light. "I must admit that the idea of killing children is…," Madie pauses, trying to find the word, "it just seems wrong. Children are supposed to be innocent, but I even know that's not always the case. There are some children that no matter what will choose the path of evil, maybe because that's all they know. From what you've told me, it seems like these children are like that. I wish we could save them though."

Ryuk looks at the two of them and smiles. "Looks like you were right Light," he says. "Madie here does seem to be having second thoughts."

Ryuu floats into the living room, and leans against the wall. He doesn't say anything, as he watches the conversation between Light and Madie.

"No, it's not like that," Madie says, hurriedly. "While I do wish we can save them, there are some people, even children, who can't be saved." Madie looks over at Ryuu as she continues. "If you try to save them, you only end up losing your life. I have no intention of dying to try to save someone. If these children stand in the way of Kira, then they stand in the way of what is good and right. They have to die, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this," Light says. "I have tried to think of another way, but there just isn't one. If these children are allowed to continue, they will only hinder Kira's world, a world without evil."

Madie looks down at her lap and nods her head. "I understand," she says, "and I can do this. The world has all ready changed so much from the time when Kira first appeared." Madie picks up her head and looks at Light. "If this is what needs to be done, then I'll do it. There is no other choice."

Light looks into Madie's eyes and sees a determination there. 'She can do this,' he thinks. Light says, "Thank you."

Madie smiles slightly at that and says, "You don't have to thank me. This is the path I decided to take, and this is the only path left for me. I will do what needs to be done." Madie's voice became a little harder at the end.

Light looks curiously at Madie, because of the change of voice. "Why," he asks.

Madie asks, "Why, what?"

"Why is this the only path left for you," Light asks, genuinely. 'There seems to be something different about her, but I can't put my finger on it,' he thinks.

Madie continues to look at Light, but a sadness crosses her features. "Because I lost someone I deeply cared for to the actions of a criminal," she says.

"So, you lost someone because of a criminal," Ryuk says. "This seems to be a theme."

Light looks crossly at Ryuk and says, "You just don't understand how much an evil act can affect a person," he says to the Shinigami, "or how many evil people there are in the world." He turns back toward Madie and says, "I can completely understand how you feel, especially since Misa's death."

'I'm sure,' thinks Ryuu, staring into the back of Light.

"Thank you," Madie says, a real tear slipping out of her eye. "He was just careless, and so sure of himself. He didn't think anything would happen to him. He even promised, but…"

Light looks at Madie, and moves slightly as if he was going to wipe the tear away, but Madie did it first. He sighs and says, "It unfair how good people must suffer for the actions of evil people. This is why I set out on this path." Light stands up and continues, "I knew I was the only one who could do it, and now that I have you to help me, there's nothing that can stop Kira."

Madie watches Light as he balls his hands into fists. A soft sound grabs everyone's attention, and they look at Ryuu. "It is time to leave, or Madie will miss her flight."

Madie looks over at the clock and notices that it's now 8:30. "Ryuu's right, we better get going." Madie stands up and walks into the bedroom and picks up one of her suitcases. As she reaches for the second one, Light appears and picks up the remaining two. "Let's get going," he says, turning and walking out of the bedroom.

Madie follows Light out of the apartment and locks the door. She places her suitcase in the trunk, where Light put the other two, and walks to the passenger's side. Light opens the door for her, and Madie climbs into the car. Light then gets into the driver's side and pulls out of the parking space.

Neither of them says anything on the drive to Narita. The two Shinigami share the backseat and don't talk, but Ryuk smiles and thinks, 'It looks like Light is going to eliminate another obstacle in his way. I wonder how long Madie," here he chuckles a little and Ryuu looks curiously at him, 'is going to be around.'

Ryuu continues to look at Ryuk and tilts his head to the one side. He noticed how Ryuk seemed to look above Madie's head and then started to laugh. 'It's against the rules for a Shinigami to tell a human what someone's name is. I highly doubt Ryuk will break this rule, as he hasn't in the past, but he if continues, Light might get suspicious,' he thinks.

Light pulls into the airport and parks the car. He helps Madie retrieve her suitcases from the trunk and walks with her into the airport. He grabs a cart and places all three bags on it, and wheels it behind Madie.

Madie walks up to the ticket counter and receives her ticket to Hawaii. Together they drop off the luggage and take a seat to wait for the flight. Light sits beside Madie in the chairs, as Ryuk stands back and Ryuu takes the seat on Madie's other side.

"Just to go over it one more time," Light whispers to Madie, "you go to Hawaii, check into the hotel, and then catch a flight to England. I gave you the address for Whammy's, so you shouldn't have a hard time finding it. After you're done, you return to Hawaii before flying back to Japan."

"Got it," Madie says. She pauses for a minute and asks, "But what if I can't find all the children in two weeks."

Light looks at Madie and thinks, 'Maybe Ryuk's right. She might be smarter than Misa.' Light says, "Try to find out everyone you can, but don't kill anyone until you're sure you have all their names and faces. If you're not done in two weeks, fly back anyway. It might be too suspicious if you stay away longer than expected, and everyone at Whammy's dies. I'll figure out how to get you back over there to finish the job."

"Okay," Madie says. "So I should take photographs of them and find out their names. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Just remember not to kill anyone until you know you have everyone," Light says. "Come to think of it, I don't know how many people there are at Whammy's. This might take two or three trips." Light thinks, 'Damn, I should have had her take a month vacation. No, this actually works out better. It will be harder to claim Madie is the one who killed them, if K finds out, if she takes multiple vacations.'

Light hands Madie another passport and says, "Here, use this one for the flight to England, and on the return flight. It would be too suspicious if you use your own."

Madie looks down at the passport and puts it in her purse. "You're so smart Light," she says. "There's no way K is going to find out."

"That's what I'm counting on," Light says, looking down at his watch. "I need to go now. Are you okay boarding the flight by yourself?"

"Yea," Madie replies. "I won't disappoint you, Light."

Light stands up and looks down at Madie. "I know," he says. Light turns away from Madie and walks away.

"Good luck," Ryuk says to Madie before following Light.

"Everything seems to be working out," says Ryuu. "So nice of Light to provide you with a new passport. You would have never thought about that on your own."

Madie doesn't say anything but an annoyed look crosses her face at what Ryuu said. Ryuu calmly looks back and says, "What. You couldn't come up with it on your own."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't think of it," Madie hisses at Ryuu.

"You are right," says Ryuu. "I apologize."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*March 3, 2013*

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

The sun shines down on the entrance to, dappling the lawn and raining through the gate. The birds sing and the breeze rustles through the trees. All is quiet and peaceful, as there doesn't seem to be a soul around.

Coming up the drive is an old sports car, so black it reflects the trees that line the drive. It roars in front of the gate and stops, as the driver slams on the breaks and shuts the car down. The birds fly up from the trees, their calls sounding as if they are complaining about the disturbance to the peaceful day.

Nothing happens for a few minutes. The car remains in front of the gate and the birds begin to settle down. Finally, the driver's door opens, and the driver begins to exit the car. The eye line sees the bottom of the door and the ground, with the gate and Whammy's House in the background.

As the driver exits, a black boot steps out of the car and thuds on the ground. Followed by a second boot, the driver clears the car and shuts the door. A long black coat surrounds the driver and travels down to where the person's ankles would be. Taking one step, the driver walks toward the gate.

At the gate, the driver pauses, pulls back on the coat, and puts the glove, the gloves have the fingers cut off and resemble more of a fabric type material, covered hands into the pockets of the black pants that hug the hips. A silver chain circles the waist band and the ends remain untied, and hang down in the front. Turning, the driver's mid-drift shows revealing the pierced bellybutton, from which a single silver cross dangles, as the driver seems to gaze across the lawn.

After what seems like forever, but in reality has only been a few seconds, the driver removes one hand and touches the keypad at the gate. Entering the correct code, the gate unlocks, allowing entry. The driver leaves the car behind and walks up to the orphanage, as the afternoon sun shines off slightly snowy path.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRAZIL

The sound of children laughing can be heard long before one reaches the giant house sitting at the end of the dirt road. Surrounded by the Amazon jungle, the house looks like a refuge, and that is what it is being used for. About thirty children run around the house, and up and down the road.

On the third floor balcony sits a young woman, her long black hair trailing down her back, and the sun bounces off her mocha colored skin. She lifts a paint brush and continues to paint the scene in front of her. She hums softly to herself, as painting always produces a calming effect.

Her attention is diverted at the sound coming from the computer inside. Sighing, she puts the brush down and walks inside. Sitting in front of the computer, she brings up the page that lets her know what's going on. She frowns slightly at the information and with a resigned feeling, walks out of the room.

She walks down the stairs to the first floor, where she is bombarded by children running in the house. "Hey," she yells, "slow down before someone gets hurt." The children ignore her and she shakes her head slightly, as a small smile crosses her face.

Turning right, she enters a rather large room, where four children are playing, that is if you call what they are doing as playing. She looks at the scene and is reminded of her youth, and how short those days were. One of the girls, there are two girls and two boys, looks up as she enters and smiles. "Linda," says Élan, "what are you doing down here?"

Linda smiles at the girl, whose blue eyes look curiously back at her. Her curly brown hair is in pigtails and she almost looks like she's going to bounce out of her seat. "I'm looking for Roger," Linda says. "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him in a while," answers Élan. "You don't know where he is do you Parin?"

Élan looks at the boy sitting across from her, with a bowl in his hands. His short blonde hair rests above his ears and he uses chopsticks to lift a single grain of rice from the bowl. Raising the chopsticks up to his face, he looks over the morsel of food with his grey eyes, and gingerly takes a sniff before eating it.

"Will you stop doing that," screams the other female in the room, Osin.

Parin carefully chews the single grain of rice, swallows, and then asks, "Stop doing what?" He places the chopsticks back into the bowel and removes another grain of rice, which he begins to examine closely.

Osin looks enraged, her brown eyes flashing with anger. Her long, black hair cascades down her back, as she shakes her head. "That," she practically hisses, "what you're doing with that sucome full of reises." She points her hand accusingly at Parin.

Parin raises one eyebrow, as he sniffs the grain of rice and eats it. After chewing and swallowing, he says, "This is a bowl, not a sucome and I am eating rice, not reises. You should stop using your own words for such simple items. It's rather annoying."

"I'll give you annoying," Osin states, jumping up from her seat. Élan steps away from the table, just as Linda grabs Osin and gently pulls her back.

"There's no reason to become so upset," Linda says calmly. "That's just the way Parin eats. If it bothers you so much, then don't watch him."

Osin looks up at Linda and yanks herself out of Linda's grasp. She takes on final look at Parin and storms out of the room. "I don't see why I have to leave. Parin's the stomrage," she rants.

Everyone watches as Osin leaves the room, leaving only three children with Linda. She sighs and turns her attention back to the other three. She notices how Parin is looking at the doorway that Osin left through as he says, "I don't remember that word."

"Yea," says Élan. "I think she just came up with it."

Parin looks down at his bowl of rice and whispers, "It's bad enough being called names, but it's even worse when I don't know what she actually called me." He selects another grain of rice and raises it up to examine it.

"It could have meant buttercup or something like that," Élan says, trying to lighten Parin's mood.

Parin's grey eyes cast disdainfully at Élan, the grain of rice momentarily forgotten. "I'm sure that's exactly what Osin meant. She was just dying to give me a term of endearment."

Élan looks away, knowing full well that Osin meant no such thing. "Well I won't let it bother you too much," she says.

"Who said I was letting it bother me," Parin replies. "I was only expressing concern of not knowing exactly what she meant."

Linda clears her throat, grabbing the two children's attention again. "Parin, do you happen to know where Roger is," she asks.

Parin sniffs the grain of rice, and starts to eat it. Chewing ever so slowly, as if he is pondering Linda's question, he looks over at her.

"Roger is in the study," speaks up the boy sitting on the floor. Linda looks down at Mire, whose black hair forms a curtain around his face, but his dark, green eyes peer out. "That's where Roger spends most of his time." Mire returns to what he was doing before Linda showed up, as if she was nothing more than a mere distraction.

From what Linda can see, it looks like Mire is working on a blueprint for a house. "Thank you," she says, as she leaves the room and walks toward the study.

Linda knocks on the door and waits for Roger to respond before entering. After hearing him say enter, Linda opens the door and closes it behind her.

Roger sits behind the desk in the center of the room. His hands are clasped in front of him, and his chin rests on top of them. He looks up as the door opens and is a little surprised to see Linda standing there. "Is something wrong," he asks.

Linda looks at Roger and says, "I'm not sure. I just got an alert on my computer from Whammy's. It seems that another person has entered the orphanage."

"Who," Roger asks, sitting up a little straighter in the chair.

"From the report I got," Linda continues, "the code used was K's."

"K actually returned to Whammy's," Roger muses. "From the last report we got, the one that occurred one day after we left, H has all ready arrived."

Linda looks at Roger uncertainly. "I know they have their own codes, but how can we be sure that it really is them. What if someone has gotten their codes, and is using them?"

"There's no way we can prove that one way or the other," Roger answers. "We have to assume that it is them. The message K gave the world sounded very much like K, so I believe it was." Roger pauses for a minute before continuing. "Plus, I am really hopeful that the first code was from H, and H is alive."

"Why," asks Linda. She never met H and has no idea who H is.

Roger looks across the desk at Linda and says, "Because, it means there's a chance that Near, Mello, and Matt might be alive."

Linda's eyes widen, and tears start to form. "Do you really think so," she whispers.

"All I know is H is supposed to be dead," Roger says, sighing a little. "I know you don't know who H was, but I think it's time you know. It will help you to understand why I think there's a chance that the boys made it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

The driver walks up the front steps of the orphanage, and pauses before opening the door. Taking a breath, the door slowly swings open, revealing the hallway that leads straight toward the kitchen. Stepping through the door, the driver closes it and walks toward the staircase, passing the large common room on the right.

Reaching the staircase, the black coat makes a slight swishing noise, as its owner ascends the steps and the footfalls echo throughout the abandoned building. Arriving at the second floor, here are the rooms where the children of Whammy's reside. Looking to the left, this hallway is shorter than the one on the right, houses the rooms where the girls stay.

Making a left turn, the person's coat billows around as if caught in a breeze. A sheet of paper catches the person's attention and the person turns, glancing at a piece of paper hung on the wall. The person grabs the paper and looks down at the list of current successors. In first is Osin, second is Parin, third is Élan, and fourth is Mire, though each is still a child, the person knows there is a chance of one of them becoming the next L. Crumpling the paper and stuffing it in the right pocket of the coat, the person continues on down the hallway.

Passing the rooms used for the boys, the person ignores the rooms that Mello, Matt, and Near used to live in, and comes to the end of the hall. Here, pressing a hidden panel and entering another code, an opening is made in the wall, revealing a set of steps leading up to the attic. Walking with a determination, the person circles around the spiral staircase and finds a place that very few of Whammy's residents have ever seen.

Sunlight spills through a window at the end of the hall, and warms the wooden floor in its gaze. There are three entrances to this hidden place, the one the was recently used, the one from the other side of the wall behind the person, in which the remainder of the attic is, and the door beside the window, that leads to a small balcony with a ladder leading to the roof where the helicopter pad is. In this area of Whammy's, there are seven rooms, one for each member of the first generation, and the door of each room has the letter that each one associated with placed on it.

Walking down the hall, the person passes the rooms marked A, B, T, M, H, and K, and enters the last room marked L. The door swings inward, as the person pushes it open. The room is sparsely furnished, with only the bare necessities. There is a bed on the left side of the room, and beside the bed is a window with the old bell tower directly in its view. A large desk sits on the right side of the room, on which a computer sits. Sitting in a chair in front of the computer is a person with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Give me a minute," says this person, in a feminine voice.

The person wearing the black coat completely enters the room, and shuts the door. Walking over to the bed, the person sits down, and draws the right leg up and encircles it with one gloved hand. Waiting patiently for the blonde to finish, the person looks out the window.

The blonde sighs, and turn around in the chair, her golden eyes looking over the person sitting on the bed. "Mello is still looking into the murders on Valentine's Day," says Halle Bullock, formerly known as Linder. "So K, how long do you think till he figures it out?"

K turns her head away from the window, and stares in the direction of Halle. The sunlight catches her red hair and forms a type of halo around her. Raising one hand, K lifts the sunglasses covering her piercing blue eyes, and looks Halle in the eyes. "Soon," K says. "Near will be arriving there shortly."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea," Halle asks. "I mean, Mello's liable to shoot him on the spot."

K calmly looks at Halle, as she say, "Mello will not shoot Near on the spot. If anything, his curiosity will get the better of him. Plus, you're forgetting that Matt is there as well."

Halle looks at K and a smile crosses her face. "Fine, you're probably right. Let's talk about something even more important. How's Light?"

K narrows her eyes at Halle and is silent for a minute. Slowly a small, creepy, devious smile crosses her face, making her blue eyes cloud over, as if a dark cloud just passed. "I don't think I like the implication but to answer your question, Light is fine. He believes he is the puppet master, and I will do anything for him. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes who is really pulling the strings."

"I'm sure that will be a sight to behold," says Halle. "What story did you give him to trust you?"

"I told him the truth," K says, her smile slipping. "That I lost someone I deeply cared for to the actions of a criminal." K starts to smile again. "I just left off the part that he was the criminal."

Halle watches K closely. "That was probably a wise decision," she says. Then she turns back around to face the computer.

K stares at the back of Halle's head and says, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I'm so glad you approve. I was sincerely worried."

Ryuu, who entered the room with K, sits down on the bed beside her. He watches Halle closely, but Halle is unable to see him.

"I'm sure you were," Halle says, typing into the computer. After a few moments, during which K just stares at the back of her head, she stops typing and says, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it," K asks, knowing exactly what Halle wants to know.

Halle takes a deep breath and starts. "You explained that you have a Death Note, and that it would help in bringing Kira down. You stated that you wanted to get close to Light Yagami and get him to trust you. So, you've been working, and I use the term loosely, with Light since before the warehouse?"

"That's not exactly a question," K interrupts, "but yes."

Halle takes another breath and continues. "Did Light have you go to the warehouse, to back up Mikami?"

"Yes," K answers.

"You're the one that killed Mikami," Halle says, "and wrote our, mine, Near's, Rester's, and Gevanni's, names."

"Yes," K says, watching as Halle turns around in the chair to face her again.

"You also had me poison the SPK and Near, so it would look like that Death Note had taken effect," Halle continues.

"Yes," K says.

"Why," Halle asks. "It doesn't make sense. If you were Kira's backup, then you could have easily let things play out. It wasn't necessary. If you're the reason Near's plan didn't work, then if you had done nothing Near would have won."

K calmly looks at Halle, whose eyes have become lit with fire. "Winning is a relative term," K begins. "He didn't completely solve it, even with Mello's assistance. More importantly, I decided to go with plan B." K pauses of a moment before continuing. "Plan A was to let the boys win."

Halle says, with a sharp tone in her voice. "You still could have let Near win. Writing Mello's and Matt's names may have been unavoidable, but you didn't have to write ours. It seems like you didn't want Near too win."

"I made a choice," K says, sighing. "It really doesn't matter now, since I am unable to change it. The only thing to do is move forward." K hugs up drawn up leg more closely to her body.

Halle looks at her. "However true that may be," she says, beginning to get angry, "it still doesn't explain why you made that choice. Kira's reign of terror could be over by now. Letting Near win, even if he didn't completely solve the case, would have saved us from dying."

"You're not dead," K says, pointing out the obvious.

"You know what I mean," Halle says, narrowing her eyes. "Writing our names down didn't change the fact that Mello's and Matt's were necessary, and neither would not writing them."

K sits quietly for a minute. "I am aware of that," she says.

"Then why," Halle asks.

K sits on the bed, hugging her leg, and casts her eyes downward. "Because," she says, "If all you do is bury your emotions, eventually they rise up and paralyze you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Halle states. "Anyway, It doesn't seem like you were paralyzed. In fact, you were quite active."

K looks up at her. "Why does everyone assume that paralyze simply means to come to a stop, to be unable to move. There is another meaning for the word, to prevent a system from functioning effectively. I made the decision rather quickly, didn't completely think it through, and by the time I realized what I did it was too late. The only choice available was to continue with the course of action I choose."

Halle just stares at K, as K continues to look at her. Sighing, K says, "I was pissed, plain and simple. The more I thought about everything that had happened, the angrier I became. I watched over those boys, but I was really too late to prevent their stupidity from getting the better of them. That was my fault. I let my emotions get the better of me, and by the time I got my act together, it was too late. From the way they were working the case, I could figure out how it was going to end. I tried to prevent it, but Mello wouldn't listen. He was intent on doing it his way, which I should have expected, even if it would result in his death." K pauses, then says, "Damn idiot."

"Why didn't you just tell Near," Halle asks.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," K says. "Near wouldn't have listened to me, and I highly doubt he would have listened to you." Halle gives K a look and K actually smiles a little. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. You played your part well. Even now Near has no idea who you really are, neither does Mello. The perfect spy, one who gets used by both sides, with both sides fully aware of it, but never lets it known why she's really there. You were prefect."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Halle states.

"Fine," K says. "I never talked with Near, that was you're job. I barely talked with Mello, until I realized what the fool was going to do. He firmly believed that Near would never believe him, with the way Mello treated him throughout the years, and would not listen to reason. It didn't matter how much I tried to convince him that Near would have listened to him, hell would have worked with him, but no…Mello had to do it his way. I just should have pulled them off the case."

Halle smiles at that. "You know that wouldn't have worked either," she says.

"Sure it would," K states. "Just yank them by their hair, tie them up and gag them, and throw them in a room. It would have worked. They would have hated me, but then we wouldn't be here right now. I'm sure there's a part of them that hates me anyway, and if they don't, they will. They should. There's some choices you can never take back, things that you'll regret the rest of your life."

K stops talking and just looks at Halle. Halle can't tell what K's thinking or feeling, as she seems utterly calm about the whole ordeal. "Anyway," K suddenly says, "how are Gevanni and Rester?"

"They're fine," Halle answers sensing that K wants a change of subject, "or at least as well as they can be. They don't like being holed up at the safe house, or the fact that they were left out of the loop, but they are handling it quite well. I did tell them that Near is alive, and as far as they know I'm still working with him."

"So they're under the assumption that this is part of Near's plan," K questions.

"Yes," Halle answers. "I really didn't feel like explaining everything to them."

"That's probably for the best," K says. "It would take too long."

K falls silent and Halle just watches her. After a few minutes, Halle says, "K…"

"Look," K says, standing up from the bed and walking toward the door, "I don't want to talk about it. A choice was made, and the only thing left to do is deal with the fallout." K reaches the door and pauses. She turns around and asks, "That box you were given to bring here, where did you put it?"

"In your old room like I was told to," Halle says. "And no, I didn't open it."

"Good," K says, opening the door. From the corner of her eye, she can see Ryuu get up to follow her. Before K leaves the room she says, without looking back at Halle, "I fucked up. That's what really happened, and I kept making the same mistake." K closes the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRAZIL

Linda sits across from Roger, her brown eyes wide. "Do you really think there's a chance that Mello, Near, and Matt are still alive," she asks.

Roger clasps his hands in front of him again and says, "When H's code was first used, I thought maybe K was using it, but since K is using her own code, it makes no sense to use H's. Following that logic, then there's a high probability of H being alive and still working with K."

Linda leans forward in the chair and asks, "But how can that be? According to the news, Near and the SPK were punished by Kira. How did K work around that?"

"I don't know," Roger says. "The only thing I do know is that Halle Bullock was/is H. Since she was a member of the SPK and is alive, there is a chance that Near is alive. I can only continue to hope that Mello and Matt are alive as well."

Linda looks at Roger and asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless K says there is," Roger says, "the best thing to do is stay out of her way. There's nothing we can do but wait."

"All right," Linda says, standing up. "Then I'll just go back to monitoring the situation."

Roger nods at her, as Linda leaves the room. After she leaves, he looks down at his phone and wonders, 'Is this my punishment. That I'm not supposed to know if they're alive or not.'

Roger stands up and walks over to the window and gazes out at the children playing happily on the grounds. 'If K hadn't shown up, would I have really let one or more of these children hunt Kira down? Would I have sent them off to their death?'

He thinks back to the conversation he had with K. He truly believed K was dead, that Kira had got her too. It came as a shock when he looked at his phone, and noticed who the call was from. K's voice still echo's in his ears and he remembers what she said.

*Flashback to phone call: January 15, 2012*

Roger answers the phone and asks, "K is that really you?"

K doesn't even bother to answer. "How the hell could you have let this happen! They were children! It doesn't matter if L died; there was no reason to send Near or Mello after Kira! They weren't ready, not for this type of case! You might as well have signed their death certificates yourself. Were you really that inept that you couldn't prevent a 14 year old boy from leaving? Did you even try? Not only did you allow Mello to leave, but Matt left too. What the hell were you thinking! Then you just let Near go on his own! Seriously, do you have any functioning brain cells left!"

Roger's eyes widen as he listens to the call. "K," he says, "there was nothing I could do."

"Don't give me that line of bullshit! You could have locked them in a room and fed them through a slot in the door, chained them in the basement, kept them sedated, anything would have been better then what happened. There is no way any of the boys were ready for this case. You have no idea what is involved in the Kira case."

"K," Roger says, trying to regain his composure, "I haven't heard from you in four years. For all I knew, you could have died, just like Watari, M, T and L."

"What, are they dead? I must have missed the memo," K's says, her voice heavily dripping sarcasm and spitting fire through the phone. "I am firmly aware that they are dead. The point is that doesn't matter. Those boys were not ready for this case, and as the person in care of them, I foolishly thought you had more sense."

Roger holds the phone in his hand, speechless, as K continues. "Never mind. I placed Halle with Near. She's a member of the SPK that Near's formed. If Near ever calls you for anything, you are not to tell him about this. I'm counting on the fact that Near won't figure out that Halle is H, which is highly unlikely since the CIA never found out she came from Whammy's. Other than that, do you have any idea where Mello or Matt may have disappeared too?"

Roger clears his throat and says, "No. Neither has ever contacted Whammy's since they left."

"Perfect," K hisses. "Fine. I'll find them." With that, K ends the call. Roger is left standing, looking down at his phone.

*End Flashback*

Roger stares out the window. 'Given everything that has happened, K was right. They weren't ready for the Kira case,' Roger thinks. 'Would I have really done that again?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

K walks back up the hallway, and stops outside the door marked by the letter K. She feels the Shinigami float beside her, as she reaches for the door. "Are you all right," Ryuu asks.

"I'm fine," K responds, opening the door. The furnishing inside is remarkably close to the furnishing in L's room, with the exception of the window. Since this room is not located on a corner of the orphanage, the window does not face the bell tower, but instead faces the woods in the back yard. K enters the room, closing the door behind her.

Ryuu fazes through the closed door, and watches as K walks to the desk. "You don't seem fine," he says.

K reaches into the pocket of her coat, and retrieves a key. She picks up the box lying on the desk, and inserts the key, and the box opens. She looks down into the box and says, "I'm as fine as I can be. I made a choice, and I plan to follow through. I all ready told you that I'm more bothered by the events that have happen, than the events that will happen."

From behind her, K can hear Ryuu, as he sits down on her bed. "I'm sorry," he says.

"I know," K says, as she picks up a white notebook inside the box, and gets lost in a memory.

NEXT CHAPTER: MEMORY

********************************

Libra de los Muertos

If a human arranges the Death of a God of Death, the human will become a God of Death.

Arranging a God of Death's death can happen many ways. The human could trick the God of Death into killing another human and extending the Death Note users life. Since extending a human's life is unlawful, the God of Death will die. It does not matter if the human life belongs to the Death Note user or not, only that it extends a human life, and the God of Death knew it would.

************************************

A/N Ummm, let's see…Madie is K. Okay who saw that coming. I left clues…but they were pretty obscure. Like Madie's use of her phone, use of the computer before Misa's funeral…when Near actually has a little conversation with K…that needed to be arraigned. Both Madie and K use the expression about having fun. Not to mention each Whammy boy gave a clue…Mello broke into Madie's apartment on K's orders, Matt called the police on Valentine's day (outside Misa's hotel) on K's orders, and Near suspects (believes) that K has a Death Note.

Yes, I changed Halle's character…I admit it, but it works. She was on neither Mello's or Near's side, so I gave her a side. Yes, I know she joined the SPK because she lost a relative, and I made her an orphan and part of the first generation, but I did give her a relative in the next chapter. Not saying who yet…but I changed a few other characters too. I'll explain that next chapter. I will refer to Halle as Halle instead of Linder, since Linder was a false name used during the SPK's hunt for Kira. That is her actual last name in the chapter.

The whole thing about Brazil was to remind the readers that K did have Matt remove everyone from Whammy's House. This is where K had them go. It also served to have a flashback about K's reaction when she learned Roger just let the boys leave, and make Halle a Whammy. The interaction with those four children…they were introduced when Roger found out about Near's death (he was looking at their pictures and trying to decide who he should select), I just wanted to see if I could do anything with them. It was more for continuation of the story and I doubt you'll see them again.

I do hope the changes are not too much…I do try to keep as close to cannon as possible (as well as keep everyone in character), but there are differences between the anime and the manga…and this is an alternative ending to the anime, so things explained in the manga but overlooked, changed, or left out of the anime is where I am getting the changes from. As far as Halle's character goes, I believe she did everything during the anime as she did it, just had a slightly different motive for it, though she does want Kira brought down at all costs. I also tried to introduce some of her more playful nature seen in the manga but left out of the anime. (You know, when Mello comes to her apartment)

Long enough author's note. If you have any questions, let me know, but I won't spoil the next chapter. (Now where did I put my bat…I need to go beat cannon up a little more but hopefully not completely break it)


	21. Memory

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special Thanks to Sonar and ZomgKelley for reviews. I love reading them. Really I do!

Warning: I think I beat canon up a little too much this chapter. Not that I think I broke it or anything, but it kinda looks sick, beaten, and bloody in the corner. I am writing an alternate ending, and I had to get it from somewhere. I tried to keep everyone IC, but I did make a few changes. You'll have to let me know if I completely broke canon or not. There is an author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

******************************

Chapter 21: Memory

JAPAN

A black sports car pulls into a parking space, about one block away from where the driver is heading. K picks up the laptop from the passenger's side and hits a few keys. She then opens up the files and backdoors necessary for what she is about do. Entering the proper codes and passwords, she hacks her way into the system and programs a shutdown of the selected areas.

Replacing the laptop and opening the door, K exits the car, and begins to walk toward her destination. She walks with a purpose and her long black coat flies back in the breeze created by her strides. A large hat covers her head, providing even more protection than merely the sunglasses for her identity.

As she reaches her destination, she looks up at the approaching building. Under a year old and designed with the latest security measures, this building soars up to the sky. The security is top notch, she should know she designed it, but she knows where the one small weak point is. That isn't quite accurate, as the design flaw can only be accessed by her and those she told, and only leaves one small section without protection for two minutes at any one time. Anyone looking for it, and not knowing how she does things, would never be able to find it.

K smiles at the thought of no one getting past the system. 'Hell,' she thinks, 'M even had to cheat to get in.' She remembers the little note attached to the time code of when M broke in.

_Fine. I didn't find a weakness, but I'll be here for a while. I'll find it. M _

After arriving at the outskirts of the building, K waits in the shadows just out of the surveillance cameras range. Looking down at her watch, she sighs. 'I really should have put in an elevator,' she thinks, as the time reaches the two minute mark, two o'clock in the morning. K walks quickly toward the back, left corner of the building and accesses the hidden doorway. After the door slides back, she enters the tight space, a mere four foot by four foot column that hides a stairway leading up to the roof.

The door closes soundlessly; the soundproofing in this area of the building is impeccable. K tilts her head and looks up the 23 flights of stairs leading to the roof. 'Yep,' she thinks, 'definitely should have put in an elevator.' K slowly makes her way up the steps, the sound of her foot falls muffled by the sound barrier, ensuring that there is no way anyone can hear her.

The stairs are built directly on the walls, an eternal climb up the shaft. K purposely refuses to use the railing to aid her in the climb. The stairway is well lit by the many lights along the way, but there are no doors or landings. It wouldn't do to have this hidden passage found by one of those that work here. K focuses on the door that will be at the top of the stairway, leading to one small room that has a hidden door much like the one used to enter the stairway.

Finally reaching her destination, K places her hand on the door knob and pushes the door inward. The room is small, only eight feet by eight feet, but lined on the walls are various screens showing surveillance both inside and outside the building. There are two computers sitting on desks in the center of the room, and K walks up to the one that faces the door.

Taking a seat, K begins to type into the computer. Using a backdoor that only she knows of, heavily guarded by her own measures, she contacts the only computer capable of receiving the information, and notifies the person that she is here. She then turns to the screens along the walls and looks at the one that shows a room 12 floors down. She hits a key and the room fills with the sounds from that room, though she isn't concerned. This room has the same soundproofing as the stairway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 FLOORS DOWN

The room is almost completely empty, expect for the two men and one Shinigami that remain awake at this late hour. The Shinigami stands in the middle of the room, watching the silence that speaks volumes between the two men. The younger man sits on the couch, watching as the elder stacks sugar cubes.

A tower of sugar cubes stands on top of the plate, looking as if it will fall over at any minute. A piece of strawberry cake sits waiting to be consumed in front of the computer where a person sits. The detective reaches out and gingerly picks up the fork, diving right into the cake.

"Ryuuzaki," says a voice behind him, "shouldn't you be getting some sleep. You've been awake for five days straight."

L inserts the fork into the cake again, and takes another bite. After swallowing he says, "I do not require that much sleep, Light. Is there a particular reason that you would like me to leave the room?"

Rem continues to stand in the room, carefully watching the two men.

"Why do you always assume that I have an alternative motive," Light questions, sighing.

"Because there is a 14 percent chance that you do," answers L, taking another bite of cake. "After all, if you are Kira you may want to converse with the Shinigami without my presence."

"How many times to I have to tell you I am not Kira," Light says, remaining calm. "Anyway, the 13 day rule excludes me from being Kira, or I would all ready be dead."

L eats the last bite of cake, and looks saddened by the lost of it. "Yes, that is true. However, there is still a chance the rule is false." L pauses for a minute, placing his thumb to his mouth. "Let's assume that the rule is false. Kira would be able to use that to his advantage. It would prove his innocence in only 13 days. This would be very useful to Kira."

"While that may have been a possibility," Light says standing up from the couch, "Rem has all ready stated that every rule in the notebook is true. She has no reason to lie."

L sits with his thumb up to his mouth for a minute before continuing. "However true that may be," L states, looking at Light from the corner of his eye, "Rem also has no reason to tell me the truth. This is also assuming that the Shinigami is aware that the rule is false, as she stated that as far as she knew all the rules were true. Perhaps the Shinigami is not aware of the rule being false, just as she doesn't know whether a page, or even a piece, torn out of the notebook has the same effect. In fact, it could be said that the Shinigami does not know much about the notebook and all the information given might prove false. By the way, why do you call the Shinigami Rem?"

"That's her name," Light says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Calling her by her name can't possibly raise the percentage of my being Kira."

"No," L says, "it does not, but it does raise the question of familiarity with the Shinigami." L glances at the computer screen, which flashed for the briefest of moments slightly brighter.

"Of course I've become familiar with Rem," Light states. "She's been around for a week."

"Yet," says L, "in the time since your innocence was proven you have not left headquarters. You haven't even gone out with Misa, only seeing her at the entrance. You are aware that you are free to leave right."

Rem's eyes widen slightly at the mention of Misa, much like they did when she saw Ryuk behind her in the surveillance camera. The movement does not go unnoticed by L.

"I all ready told you Ryuuzaki," Light says, "I will not leave until we have captured Kira. After everything he's put me through, he deserves to be caught."

"Yes, "L says, standing up from the chair and turning around to face Light. "Kira has definitely interfered with your life." L's shoulders are hunched over, and he places his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Light watches as L slowly begins to walk out of the room. "Are you going to bed Ryuuzaki," Light asks.

"No," L says. "I am going for more cake. I will be back I assure you."

"Why don't you just call Watari to get you more cake," Light asks.

"Because," L answers, walking out of the room, "as you so kindly pointed out, everyone needs sleep. I am more than capable of getting my own cake, even if I choose not to sometimes." L pauses at the doorway and looks back at Light. "You should get some sleep. I have feeling the coming day is going to be a long one."

Light watches as L leaves the room. He sits back down on the couch and closes his eyes for the briefest of moments. 'Why won't you just kill him, Rem,' he thinks.

"I know what you are thinking Light Yagami," Rem says. "Killing L may very well be the only way to ensure Misa's happiness, but I will wait till there is no other choice."

Light opens his eyes, to let Rem know that that he heard her. 'Even when I'm not talking L,' he thinks, 'Rem and I can still converse. It is rather convenient that the voice of a Shinigami can't be picked up by any recording devices.'

"If it proves necessary," Rem continues, "then I will kill L for Misa." Rem turns her head to look at Light, even if Light doesn't acknowledge it. "I don't like the way you are using Misa to try to force me to do your bidding."

Light smirks at those words. 'What are you going to do about it,' he thinks.

"Part of me wants to just kill you and spare Misa that way," Rem says. Light listens intently to what Rem says next. "But, that would make Misa sad. She truly loves you more than you deserve, and I can't do anything that would make Misa sad." Rem pauses for a minute, looking hard at Light. "I will not throw my life away, unless I know it is the only way to protect Misa."

Light stands up and walks over to his computer, and sits down to do some work. Rem comes up behind him and stands directly behind him. She breathes down over his head, "I know what you are planning Light Yagami. You are hoping to get rid of L and me in one strike, and it very well may turn out that way. I do not approve of how you are using Misa in this plan, and I despise you for it."

'Despise me all you want Rem,' Light thinks. 'You care for Misa too much to allow anything to happen to her, even if it means helping me.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE THE BUILDING

L walks through the building, heading up to the 23rd floor. He walks in a slow, deliberate pace, his hands never leaving his pockets. His thoughts are centered on the 13 day rule and how the Shinigami reacts to Misa, both by name and appearance.

L reaches the top floor, and walks past the doors that lead out to the roof. He heads for the left corner of the building and pauses outside the door. Reaching out, he turns the knob and pushes the door open.

L enters the tiny room and looks at K standing in the middle of the room. Her attention is focused on the screen in front of her, as Light stands up and walks over to the computer. "Rem is in that room," she states.

L walks over to the chair in front of the computer and climbs into it. He sits in his normal position and watches K. "Yes," he says.

"I see," K states. "I can't see her, but that was the name of Misa Amane's Shinigami." K turns around and faces L, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Yes, I remember you telling me," L states.

K sighs, "From what I just witnessed, it seems Kira has added some fake rules. Not only that, but Light and Rem are communicating."

"Yes," L says looking around for something sweet to eat. K produces a pastry from her coat and hands it to him. "Thank you," he says, taking a bite.

"So, what are you going to do about it," K questions.

"Me," L says, "nothing."

"What do you mean nothing," K asks.

L ignores the question and poses one of his own. "I have watched Rem for a week now, and I believe she will do anything to protect Misa. I also believe that Light is aware of this, and will use this to his advantage. Would you agree?"

K watches L as he eats the pastry. "I won't do it," she states.

L looks up at her and states, "It is the only way." He watches K as she stares down at him and walks toward the other chair.

"Explain," K says, uncrossing her arms and sitting down, drawing one of her legs up into the chair with her.

L takes another bite of the pastry and calmly looks at K.

"I believe that Kira will use the concern the Shinigami has for Misa Amane as a means of getting the Shinigami to kill me. That would mean that the Shinigami killed me based on Kira's plans, so Kira's actions would result in the death of the Shinigami," L states.

"Your basis for assuming this," K says, narrowing her eyes.

L sits the pastry down and places his thumb to his mouth. "Since the death of Kyosuke Higuchi, Light has not left headquarters. The Shinigami has not left either, meaning that the owner of the Death Note is at headquarters. The only two people who have not left the vicinity of the Shinigami were Light and myself, that was until recently. Since the Shinigami did not follow me when I left the room that increases the percentage of Light being the owner." L pauses for a minute and continues, "Of course, you could always verify that for me."

K closes her eyes briefly and removes the sunglasses she's wearing. The sunglasses have been especially made, per her design, with a red tint that colors the world in red but hides the names and lifespans she sees above people's heads. She opens her blue eyes and looks at L, casting her glance above his head. "I can see your lifespan, so you are not the owner." She then casts her eyes over to the screen and looks at Light. "His lifespan is missing," she says, replacing the sunglasses.

"Well that clears that up," L says, picking up a piece of the pastry and eating it. "Light was in possession of the Death Note when Higuchi died, so ownership transferred to him. Light Yagami has become Kira again, and with the increase in criminals dying coupled with Misa's release, she has become the second Kira again."

L casts his grey eyes down and sighs. "I could just kill them," K says, causing L to look up at her.

"No," L says. "That will not solve anything."

"I beg to differ," K says harshly.

L smiles slightly at the comment. "I do not believe that the Shinigami is emotionally attached to Light, but there does seem to be an attachment to Misa."

"Your evidence," K says, replacing the sunglasses.

"Misa is in love with Light," L says.

"That doesn't explain why the Shinigami would care for Misa," K says.

L looks at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "This is why I prefer to work alone. No one interrupts me. It has been rather annoying having Light interrupt me as I make my points."

K cocks her head to the side and says, "I know you didn't just compare me to a mass murderer with a God complex."

L picks up another piece of the pastry, which is mostly gone, and eats it, completely ignoring K's comment. "The Shinigami appears to be attached to Misa emotionally. Whenever Misa's name is mentioned, it listens intently. When Misa visits Light, it watches the surveillance cameras, and the first time Misa came after being freed, the Shinigami seemed surprised and concerned by something it saw."

L picks up the last piece of pastry and drops it in his mouth. K watches him and says, "I assume that this complicates things, but doesn't fully explain why you wanted to see me."

"You all ready know why I wanted to see you," L says, looking at her.

"You have not convinced me," K replies. "Until you do, I refuse. The Shinigami may very well care for Misa, but that doesn't mean she will follow Light's plan."

"No," L says, "I admit that is not enough evidence. However, Light has been asking some direct questions lately."

"Such as," K asks.

"What would happen to Misa if she was proven to be the second Kira," L says.

"Don't tell me you actually told the truth for once," K asks, her eyes narrowing behind her sunglasses.

"I have been known to tell the truth on occasion," L states, "but I was not the one that said it." He looks at K's questioning gaze and says, "Matsuda."

"That idiot," K says.

"Well, that is Matsuda's way," L says. "He explained how Misa would probably receive the death penalty. I attempted to compensate for the lack of thought but I highly doubt life imprisonment is a better option."

"I suppose you saw the Shinigami's reaction," K asks.

"Actually no," L says, "but I did witness Light from the corner of my eye. He was not paying attention to me, instead looking back at the Shinigami, as if he was gauging it's reaction. Light seemed pleased."

"I see," K says, closing her eyes.

"I need to revisit what happened to Misa Amane," L says, looking intently at K and placing his thumb to his mouth.

K sighs and starts, "I was working with Misa at the photo shoot the day she should have died. Her lifespan was up, and I fully expected her to die. However, she came to work the next day, that in itself was not unusual, as it has been happening quite frequently since Kira arrived, but she had a completely different lifespan."

K pauses and lifts up her sunglasses, so they sit on top of her head. "In all the years I've had the eyes, I have never seen someone's lifespan change. There are those that have lived beyond it, though few and far between. With the appearance of Kira, more people have been living past this expiration, probably the result of their murderers being killed. The Death Note is used to kill people, not extend lives but it would seem that for every life taken with the Death Note, another is extended. Despite that, these individuals still have their original lifespans. Misa Amane is the first person I have ever seen with a changed number."

L begins to play with a pen on the desk. "Continue," he says.

"Two days later, I could no longer see Misa's lifespan. This of course means that she became an owner of a Death Note. Before Misa could see me, I ducked out and made up a story about returning to the States, that I had sent in."

L thinks for a few minutes, casually looking at the screen. It does not appear that Light has become worried about his absence yet, but soon he will. "Everything from here on out is pure speculation," L says. "A Shinigami can be killed if it's name is written in the Death Note. What if that is not the only way to kill a Shinigami though, or more accurately, what if a Shinigami died to save Misa?"

"That would explain why her lifespan increased, and by such a margin. If the remaining lifespan of a Shinigami is transferred to the human, that would be quite a few years," K says. "By the account of Misa's lifespan, at that time I saw it, she would have lived till she was 153 years old, far older than most humans. Additionally, one month later, the second Kira appeared and this Kira had the eyes. It would hardly make a dent in Misa's lifespan, compared to traditional human lifespans, to make the eye deal."

"That makes the most sense," L states, stacking a set of paperclips. "It also increases the possibility of becoming a Shinigami if you kill one. If a Shinigami dies to save a human and it's lifespan is transferred to said human, then a human that has killed a Shinigami should gain the remaining lifespan of that Shinigami. However, since actually killing the Shinigami does not affect the human's life, the lifespan waits until death to activate. It would explain why a Death Note would turn white after the Shinigami dies."

"That is pure speculation with no evidence," K states.

"There is still a 73 percent chance of being correct," L states, becoming bored with that paper clips. "The easiest way to increase or decrease the percentage is for you to tell me my lifespan."

K looks at L and states, "You're lifespan is within normal human limits, but that does not prove your theory."

"Maybe not," L says, placing his thumb back to his mouth, "but it does not disprove it."

"What is taking Ryuuzaki so long," comes Light's voice from the speaker. L and K both turn to look at the screen. Light appears restless.

"I'll have to make this quick," L says. K turns her head to look directly at L, as L continues, "If killing a Shinigami results in that human becoming a Shinigami at death, then I cannot allow Light Yagami to use the Shinigami to kill me."

"I could simply kill Rem," K says.

"There is no guarantee that that will prevent the Shinigami from killing me," L says. "The Shinigami may still be able to write my name down, as it takes time for a Shinigami to die. The best way around this is to have the Shinigami actually kill me in a scenario that appears to Light that he has won. Then Light will not become suspicious over the death of the Shinigami."

"I would rather just kill Light and the Shinigami," K states.

From the screen on the wall, L watches as Light stands up from the computer and begins to walk out of the room. "Time is running out," L says, focusing his attention on K again. "I have all ready thought of that, but the original problem is still present. There is no guarantee that the Shinigami still will not kill me. All that will accomplish is helping Light to become a God of Death. I believe that Shinigami will do everything in it's power to eliminate any threat against Misa, and I happen to be the biggest threat. I also cannot bring Kira to justice as long as the 13 day rule remains, and no one will believe that Light is Kira as long as they believe in that rule. The only way to win is to disprove that rule, and the moment I do that I will only have 13 days to live. However, if the Shinigami kills me the moment I make my move to disprove that rule, Light should be satisfied that he won."

K leans forward and begins to type into the computer in front of her. The screen that showed headquarters base room switches to different views from various areas of the building. Light can be shown walking down to the third floor, where the main kitchen is located. Her eyes narrow at the sight. "Why would Rem wait 13 days to kill you?"

"The Shinigami is not unintelligent," L says. "When I make my move, the best way to ensure Misa's life and happiness is to not only kill me, but kill the person who used the Death Note. I believe the Shinigami has been thinking about this ever since Matsuda's slip, and will follow the Death Note to where it is sent. After the criminal writes the name, the Shinigami will wait 13 days to write the criminal's name down. This should be enough to kill the Shinigami, as it's actions directly affect Misa's life, so to ensure that there are no new threats, it will also write my name down. The moment it does that, Kira wins and Light will become a Shinigami."

"I have all ready had Watari make the necessary arrangements to prove the rule wrong. He is waiting for my order to notify the Task Force. That will be the catalyst for the plan. I may not live long enough to witness Kira being brought to justice, but I can prevent him from becoming a Shinigami. All I need to do is die."

"Is that all," K says sarcastically. Both of them watch as Light leaves the kitchen and begins to walk up to the fourth floor.

"No," L says. "I need you to do it." K just looks at him as he looks back at her. "Time is almost up," L says. "Think about everything you know and suspect and tell me what the best plan is."

"That's simple," K says, "the one that does not result in your death." K looks at L and slowly closes her eyes. "When?"

"Today," L answers. "There's no point in delaying it. Everything is set."

"One condition," K says, opening her eyes and staring directly into L's. "Afterwards, I can kill Light Yagami."

"No," L says. "Consider it my dying wish. I want Kira brought down in a way that proves his guilt, not by a Death Note."

Light has reached the eighth floor and will shortly be on the ninth. K says, "Your death can't be considered your dying wish."

"No," L says, "because I do not wish to die. It is the only way to prevent Kira from getting what he really wants."

K leans forward again, and begins typing various codes and passwords into the computer. "I haven't agreed."

L smiles sadly. "Yes you have."

K stands up from the computer and walks to the door leading to the stairs. L follows her. She opens the door and both she and L walk through. K begins to walk down the stairs, as L heads to a door that leads to the roof. "I'll call," K says, looking up at L.

L nods his head and his shoulders seem to hunch a little more. "I'm sorry," he says.

"I know," K replies, as she watches L exit out to the roof. K takes a breath and walks down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE THE BUILDING: 23RD FLOOR

'Where did he disappear to,' Light wonders. 'I've searched the entire building, but it's like he disappeared.' Light notices a door leading to the roof. He walks over and opens it.

Light sees L standing in the middle of the roof. "What are you doing up here, Ryuuzaki?"

L turns to face Light. "I thought I heard something, but it seems distant now."

"What was it," Light asks, walking closer to L.

"It sounded like bells," L answers.

"Bells," Light asks, slightly confused.

"Yes," L said, "the sound of bells. Perhaps it was only a church announcing the hour."

"I suppose that's possible," Light says. "It's late Ryuuzaki. You should really be inside."

"You're right," L says. He walks toward the door and reenters the building. Light follows close behind. "Do you know what today is?"

"November 4, I think," Light answers.

"That is incorrect," L says. "Since it is past midnight, by quite a few hours I might add, it is now the fifth of November."

"Is there any particular reason why the day is important," Light asks.

"I was just remembering my childhood," L answers. Light looks at him questionably. "I believe I told you that I spent five years in England."

Light thinks for a minute, as they continue to walk down the floors. "Oh, the tennis match," Light says remembering. "You did mention something about living in England for five years."

The men enter the main Task Force room, and L climbs back into his chair. "Today happens to be an important day in England," he says.

"Really," Light says, slightly bored.

"Yes," L says. "Every fifth of November, the people of England celebrate Bonfire Night."

"Why's that," Light asks, sitting down in his chair beside L.

"Because it was on the fifth of November that a plot was discovered that involved killing the King," L explains. "The man's name was Guy Fawkes and he was part of a group of men that wanted o kill the King, since the King passed laws that made them fear for their lives. Those laws also made it difficult for these men to live the way they wanted. The group placed gunpowder under the house of Parliament, which houses the government of England. Fawkes was waiting to light the fuse, which would blow the building up and take the members of Parliament along with the King."

"What happened," Light asks, interested in the story despite himself.

L turns to face Light. "Fawkes was discovered on the morning of the fifth and taken away to the Tower of London. There he was tortured until he confessed his sins. The King and Parliament were saved. Ever since that day, Bonfire Night has been celebrated in England, to commemorate the failure of those men." L finishes the story and turns back to his computer.

"That's an interesting story Ryuuzaki," Light says. "But was there a point to it."

L continues to look at his computer, occasionally typing something. "Not really," he says. "I was merely wondering how the world will celebrate the capture of Kira."

"I'm sure the world will come up with something," Light says. Light thinks, 'No, L, the world will celebrate the justice of Kira, his birth. They will come to see the wisdom in Kira's ways."

"You're probably right," L says. "There is a catchy little nursery rhyme to remember the events."

Light looks at L as L recites…

"Remember, remember the fifth of November

Gundpowder, treason, and plot.

I see no reason that gunpowder, treason

Should ever be forgot…"

Light waits for L to continue, but L returns to work. "Is that the entire rhyme," Light asks.

"No," L answers. "Would you like me to continue?"

"No, that's all right," Light says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K'S APARTMENT

The rain pounds against the window, as K sits at her desk. Her apartment is sparsely furnished, with only the basic necessities, bed, chair, desk, kitchenette, and bath. Her computer is on, though she hasn't done anything with it. She sits with her head in her hands, not believing how it had gone so wrong. Thoughts and memories of the case run through her head.

*Phone Conversations*

Before L leaves for Japan

"_Don't let this case become personal," K says._

"_I won't," L says. "We don't even know how Kira is doing it."_

"_There's an 80 percent chance he has one," K states._

"_I know," L says. "Before you come to Japan, I need you…"_

"_I know," K says. "I'll be in Japan in a month"_

Before L meets with the police (the Task Force)

"_I'm sending it to you," L says._

"_I'll be looking for it," K says._

When Misa is making the tapes with her friend

"_Misa Amane, the model I was working with, has a Death Note," K says. "She received it recently."_

"_Keep an eye on her, but don't let anyone see you," L says._

"_I thought I'd just go up with a big red arrow pointing at me," K says sarcastically._

_L smiles._

Before the entrance exam

"_Why do you want to enroll in college? What The Hell are you thinking," K asks._

"_It's the best way to confront Light," L answers. "He doesn't have the eyes."_

"_You're letting the case become personal," K says. "Don't."_

After Sakura T.V. airs Misa's tapes

"_I'll need evidence," L says._

"_I'll call M," K replies._

L in the car heading to college

"_I'm picking up Misa Amane for suspicion of being the second Kira," L says._

"_Great," K says. "Wait, what do you mean you are?"_

"_Misa is working next to Light's school. She'll go to see him," L says._

"_You can't let her see you," K says, getting slightly worried. _

"_Don't worry," L says. "I give up ownership."_

"_What did you say," K says._

"_That I was picking up Misa Amane for suspicion of being the second Kira," L says, "but I can't remember why I called you or why you need to know this. I have to go."_

"_L! L!," K screams. "Dammit!"_

After Watari calls Aiber and Wedy

"_Why is Watari calling me and Tierry to help L? I thought we were keeping this under wraps," says Wedy._

"_I'm kinda out of the loop for now," K says._

"_Why," Wedy asks._

"_Hard to explain," K says. "Merrie, be careful."_

"_At least I get to try to break through your new system," Wedy says, smirking._

"_Good luck," K says, smiling._

After Higuchi's death, and return to Headquarters

"_My memories are back," L says._

"_Wonderful," K says. "That had to be the stupidest move you've ever made. What did I say about letting the case become personal?"_

"_To not let it become personal," L answers._

"_What now," K asks, rubbing the bridge of her nose._

"_I'll let you know," L says._

Before the meeting between L and K

"_There's a problem," L says._

"_Of course there is," K says._

"_Light's planning on using the Shinigami to kill me," L says. "I want you to kill me first."_

_K grips the phone. "No."_

"_It's the only way," L says._

"_Not without an explanation, and no 'Light's planning on using the Shinigami to kill me,' is not an explanation," K says._

"_Be here at 2," L says._

*End Phone Conversations*

K picks her head up, but there is no expression on her face. She glances down at the white notebook lying on the desk in front of her. 'This shouldn't have happened,' she thinks.

*Written in the Notebook*

Quillish Whammy

Dies after a Shinigami writes his name down in a Death Note. Before dying, He explains to the Task Force members hunting Kira that arrangements have been made to test the Death Note and he is able to delete all files pertaining to the Kira case.

L Lawliet

Dies after a Shinigami writes his name down in a Death Note.

Rem

After finding out about the plan to test the Death Note, dies after writing the real names of the detective's accomplice Watari, and the detective Ryuzaki, to ensure the life of the human she cares for.

K glances up from the notebook and grabs her phone. She presses the number and waits for L to pick up.

"**Yes," L says.**

"It's done," K says.

"**I understand. I'm on my way," L says.**

K listens as L hangs up the phone. She begins typing into the computer, hacking into the system she built. She bypasses all the firewalls and security measures by not leaving a trace, or at least a trace that 99.8 percent of the people in the world would never be able to find, and the scene of the main Task Force office comes up.

She watches as L and Light enter the room, and turns her speakers on. Suddenly, Matsuda's voice can be heard, demanding the L explain what the meaning of testing the notebook means. She watches as L climbs into his chair, and Chief Yagami expresses his concern as well. 'This would be so much easier if I could see Rem and know what she is doing,' K thinks.

K eyes glance over to where the Death Note sits. 'It's still black,' she thinks. Suddenly, the computers and screens in the room start displaying information, and simultaneously deleting it. She listens as L explains how he told Watari to delete all the information if anything happened to him. Just when L tells everyone to find the Shinigami, he drops his fork.

K watches as if it is happening in slow motion. L slowly falls out of the chair, and lands on the floor. Light rushes over and holds L in his arms. After a few seconds, Light begins to scream about L dying and claiming that everyone is going to die. "You bastard," K hisses.

She grabs the white Death Note, and picks up a pen. Just as she is about to write Light's name down, she remembers what L said. _Consider it my dying wish. I want Kira brought down in a way that proves his guilt, not by a Death Note._

The pen hovers just above the page, as a single tear falls on the page. "Damn it," K yells. She glances up at the computer screen, and notices that Light is leaving the room. She quickly glances at the Death Note in the room, it's still black, and begins typing. The view switches cameras and she follows Light into the room. She watches as Light bends down, and seems to pick something up. Only when it is in his hands, does she notice that it's another Death Note.

She watches as Light places the Death Note behind his back, and the other members of the Task Force rush in. She listens as he claims to hunt down Kira to avenge L. She stands up from her chair, the chair being knocked to the ground, and grabs the Death Note. She looks at it, knowing she won't write Light's name down, even though she would love to.

K closes her eyes, and throws the notebook against the wall. She doesn't say anything, but proceeds to sweep the computer of the desk. It lands of the floor, where she kicks out the screen. She spends the next ten minutes destroying her apartment, until she falls to her knees.

K falls forward and her hands hold her up, so she isn't lying on the floor. Tears fall down her cheeks and pool on the floor under her. 'Why,' she thinks.

**Two Months Later: January 13, 2008**

The sound of her cell phone ringing wakes K up. She groggily reaches for the phone, with every intention of throwing it against the wall, but stops when she notices who it is. She flips the phone open, but doesn't say anything as her ears are assaulted.

"How did this happen," comes the cracked voice. "I was searching for something to tell me what is going on, since no one bothered to call me, and I found it."

K can hear the tears in the voice and asks, "What happened Hal?" Her tone is devoid of any emotion.

"It says it was a motorcycle accident, but I know it was Kira. She's dead K…DEAD," Halle screams.

"M's dead," K states, grabbing a nearby bottle and taking a drink.

"Yes, she dead," Halle breaks down, "and not just her. I thought it might be a mistake, so I called Sara to see if she heard from Tierry…and…and…he had a heart attack."

"I see," K states.

"You see," Halle yells into the phone. "What's that supposed to mean?! They're dead! Merrie's dead! What the hell is L doing?!"

K's hand pauses, as she brings the bottle up to take another drink. After taking the drink, she states, "L's dead."

Halle is silent on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry," K says, sighing a bit. K hangs up the phone and throws it against the wall, where it smashes into pieces.

K attempts to take another drink, only to find the bottle empty. She carelessly casts it on the floor, where it clinks with the other bottles that litter the floor. She stands up and unsteadily stumbles into the kitchenette, where she grabs another bottle. Opening it, she gulps down a huge drink.

K slides down the wall, and sits on the floor. She takes another drink and thinks, 'You just couldn't get past the whole I could have chose this thing. You just had to make it personal.' She throws the bottle against the wall, and rests her head in her knees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

*March 4, 2013*

"You just had to make it personal," K says, sitting on the windowsill. The sun shines through the glass and catches her hair. She looks down at the white notebook in her hands, opened to the page with L's death.

Under Rem's death …

_Mihael Keehl dies of disease, diabetes, on October 12, 2062 at 11: 59 p.m._

Ryuu has been watching her since she entered the room and grabbed the notebook. K closes the notebook and sighs. "How ironic," K says, "is it that in order to prevent death, I had to cause it."

K stands up and walks over to the box. She opens it again, and takes out the other notebook inside. She places that book inside her coat, slipping it into a pocket. "I need to talk with Hal," K says, placing the notebook she was holding back inside the box and walking toward the door.

Ryuu watches her and says, "I'm sorry."

K pauses at the door and looks back at the Shinigami. "I know."

NEXT CHAPTER: MISTAKES

******************************

Libra de los Muertos

When a human arranges a God of Death's death, the Death Note will turn white and will have the same effects as if the God of Death's name was written in it.

Arranging the death of a God of Death is the same as writing a God of Death's name in the Death Note. Each has an equal effect.

******************************

A/N What a fitting chapter for these two rules from the guidebook ^_^ There's only three rules left for it, so I'll just add all three at the end of the next chapter.

First things first, the bold used in L response during the scene at K's apartment. Just in case...those words are taken straight from the anime...right after that foot rubbing scene. *sigh*

Second things second, Mello's name in the notebook. Well, I did say everything that happened in the anime still happened around the events in chapters 2 thru 4. That means that Takada still wrote Mello's name down. This is my way around it, and it has to do with my interpretation of the Death Note Rules…especially those three concerning "die of diseases." Maybe I should list them…

_If you write, "die of disease" with a specific disease's name and the person's time of death, there must be a sufficient amount of time for the disease to progress. If the set time is too tight, the victim will die of a heart attack after 6 minutes and 40 seconds after completing the Death Note._

_If you write, "die of disease" for the cause of death, but only write a specific time of death without the actually name of disease, the human will die from an adequate disease. But the Death Note can only operate within 23 days (in the human calendar). This is called the 23-day rule._

_If you write, "die of disease" like before with a specific disease's name, but without a specific time, if it takes more than 24 days for the human to die the 23-day rule will not take effect and the human will die at an adequate time depending on the disease._

Now, the Death Note is supposed to be limited to 23 days, but the third rule states that the 23-day rule does not take effect for a disease that is named and takes longer than 23 days to kill. The first rule states that there must be enough time for the named disease to progress or the person will die of a heart attack instead of the disease. So, to me, that means a disease that definitely takes more than 23 days to kill can be written for any amount of time for the disease to progress and kill the person, as long as it doesn't violate this rule…_In the Death Note, you cannot set the death date longer than the victim's original life span. Even if the victim's death is set in the Death Note beyond his/her original life span, the victim will die before the set time_. For clarification…it doesn't. For this story, Mello's lifespan would have lasted until October 13, 2062…K has the eyes and has had at least, so far in the story, over five years to figure out the numbers. I feel the disease rules were not thoroughly addressed, so I addressed them. I used Mello as an example (his name would have been the first one K wrote), but this is how Near, the SPK, and Matt died too, just put any disease in you want.

There are these rules that I used to… _The use of the Death Note in the human world sometimes affects other human's lives or shortens their original life-span, even though their names are not actually written in the Death Note itself. In these cases, no matter the cause, the god of death sees only the original life-span and not the shortened life-span, _and_ a human death caused by Death Note will indirectly lengthen some other human's original life even without a specific intention to lengthen a particular person's original life span in the human world._ I used these rules in L and K's conversation, or K's memories.

Okay, now that that's done…who was happy to see L? (me) Who has no idea what to think about K? (me) Who was screaming at her to not do it? (me) Alas, there is only so much I can do *hangs head in shame*

Moving on…Now you've met the remaining members of the first generation. I'm sure you all know who L, A, and B are, and you've met K and been reintroduced to H (Halle). That left only two…T (Tierry) and M (Merrie). Yep, I made Aiber and Wedy first generation, but they are dead so that's about it. Well, I do know that Aiber is a bit older than everyone else, so I made him five years younger (which I don't think changes the story at all, but canon sure put up a fight), let Wedy keep her anime birthday, but changed Hal's and L's to the manga. For B and A, since the LABB case still happens in 2002 (another reason I changed L's and Hal's), they would be a bit older too (well not A…he's dead).

One last thing, Halle's relative. I did say you would meet this relative in this chapter and you did. I also said (a few chapters back) that I would make one pairing I was pretty sure you wouldn't see coming. ^_^ Don't they make a cute couple? NO…I don't mean Aiber (he's married). For the story, I gave Aiber's wife the name Sara (In case you were wondering who Sara was).

Merrie and Hal sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. Okay, I'll stop ^_^ This author's note is long enough all ready.


	22. Mistake

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar, TheHouseKey, and ZomgKelley for reviews. I highly appreciated them and love reading what you think about the story.

A/N This is the last week of two chapters. I had a bit of writer's block for chapter 24 and have finally gotten some of it written. So starting next week, there will only be one chapter a week. Also, K has some issues with how the Kira case was handled by the Whammy's boys, so prepare for some ranting on her part. Who guessed who the Nursery Rhyme Slayer was…he makes an introduction here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*******************************

Chapter 22: Mistake

*March 15, 2013*

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

Kitchen

Halle sits at the table, gingerly sipping some tea. She's been thinking about what K told her and asked her to do. She's also been thinking about the man that is currently sitting across from her.

"You seem troubled," says the man sitting across from her. His white hair sticks up at odd angles, his skin is scarred by burns, but his blue eyes are the same.

Halle looks up at him and just can't get over how different he looks. 'How different he looks,' she thinks, 'White hair, I never would have noticed it was him, if I didn't know any better.'

"Anything I can do to help," the man asks.

"Actually, yes," Halle says, gesturing toward the jar in his hand. "You can at least use a spoon."

He smiles at her and says, "But of course." He gets up and walks over to the silverware drawer, removing a spoon and placing inside the jar he was using his finger to eat from.

Halle sighs and takes another drink. "You can sit back down," she says.

"I seem to be making you uncomfortable," the man says. "Perhaps it would be better if I stayed elsewhere."

Halle looks up at him and says, "No, its fine B. You're not making me uncomfortable. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I have that effect on people," B says.

"Don't flatter yourself," Halle says, a trace of a smile forming.

B breaks out in a laugh, one that sounds just a bit creepy. Halle glances over at him and he sobers up. "Sorry," he says.

"B," Halle starts, "what the hell happened with you?"

B looks down at the strawberry jam in his hand and sighs. "I'd rather not get into that right now. Perhaps another time." B sits back down at the table.

Halle watches as B sits back down. "Fine," she says. "How about we talk about what is happening now."

B lifts the spoon up and takes a bite of jam. "Well, I'd say there seems to be a serial murderer in Japan."

Halle feels like smacking her head off the table. She settles for merely resting her head on it. "Would it kill anyone to just give a straight answer once?"

"Probably not," B says. Halle picks her head up and stares at him. "I will answer any questions that you have and I promise not to lie," B states, eating another bite of jam.

"Is what's happening right now is part of K's plan B," Halle asks.

"Plan B," B muses, "is such a catchy name." Halle stares at him. "Yes," he continues, "but I think I just died a little inside."

Halle picks up the closest thing next to her, a book, and tosses it at B. It hits him square in the chest. She smiles as B starts laughing again. Halle sobers up again. "You're the one doing it," she states more than questions.

"Yes," B replies.

"Why," Halle asks.

"For Kira's benefit," B answers. In response to Halle's questioning look, he continues, "To create a criminal he can't kill. So the world can see him for the human that he is. I almost feel like I'm repeating something I've done before."

Halle looks at him, but doesn't question him on the last statement. "Do you actually think that will work?"

"K does," B replies, "that's all the matters." B licks the jam off the spoon.

"But what of the victims," Halle asks. "You're killing innocent people in this plan."

B sighs. "Every person that has been killed, and those that will be killed, are supposed to be dead. Kira's actions extended their lives beyond the time they were supposed to die."

"But," Halle says, "It's not like the victims are all old. What about Yui Maruyama? She was only 14 years old. You can't tell me that her life was supposed to be over all ready."

B takes a bite of jam. "Do you remember Kira's first victim?"

Halle thinks for a minute and then says, "Kuro Otoharada."

"Yes," B states, nodding his head. "He was the criminal that held a daycare center hostage. He had all ready killed six people during a previous crime, and would have done anything to escape capture. According to Yui's lifespan, she should have died that day. I can only assume her death would have been brought on by Kuro Otoharada. Yui was one of the hostages that day."

"Are you saying that Kira extended her life by killing that man," Halle says.

"Yes," B says. "It seems to be an unexpected side effect of using the Death Note." He finishes the jar of jam, looking slightly disappointed at the empty jar.

"So you have one too," Halle says.

B looks up at her, taking his eyes off the empty jar. "What, a Death Note," he says. "Nope, never owned one."

"But, you can see people's lifespans," Halle says.

"When did I say that," B asks.

Halle reaches over to pick up another book, and B puts his hands up. "Sorry. Sorry," he says. "Yes, I can see people's lifespans."

"How did you manage that if you've never owned a Death Note," Halle asks.

"I'd rather not get into that right now," B sighs.

Halle looks at him and sighs too. "I assume it has something to do with what happened."

B stands up and walks to the refrigerator. He opens it and takes out another jar of jam. Turning around he says, "Yea. I'll tell you about it later."

Halle decides to give up. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it, and therefore won't. Instead she comments on his appearance. "White hair? How did you manage that?"

B looks at her and says, "Apparently, setting one's self on fire is hell for one's hair."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L's room

K sits in front of the computer in L's old room, looking at a bunch of data. Ryuu sits crouched on the bed, just watching her. Her cell phone rings and K pauses to answer it. She picks it up, noticing who the call is from and a small smile crosses her face. "Betty," K says into the phone.

"George and I are back to our lives," Betty says into the phone.

"I'm very happy for you both," K says. There is a pause on the other end as K waits for Betty to say something. "Is that all," K questions.

"I thought I should tell you that the boys asked about what you've been up to," Betty says.

"What did you tell them," K asks.

"That I have no idea what you're up to," Betty says.

K waits, but Betty doesn't elaborate. "That isn't all you told them," K states.

"How do you know," Betty asks.

"Because I would hope you wouldn't waste my time on something so trivial," K states. "If you told them nothing, there would be no reason to call."

"You're a bitch," Betty says. K smiles. "They wondered why you didn't take the Kira case, and I told them it was a test."

"A test," K says. "I can work with that."

"Why didn't you take the Kira case," Betty asks.

K pauses for a minute, as Ryuu continues to stare at her. "I got a little lost," she says.

"What is that supposed to mean," Betty asks. "Just give me a straight answer."

"It doesn't matter," K says. "I'm involved now, and I'm doing it my way."

"K," Betty says, "what are you up to?"

"Trust me," K says, "you don't want to know." K pauses for a second, "I shouldn't need George's or your help anymore, but stay close just in case."

"You think I'm just going to jump on a plane and follow your whim," Betty asks crossly. "I have a pretty good idea what you're up to K. I'm not an idiot. I also have a pretty good idea what B's up to and I want no part of your little detective war."

"I assure you Betty, this is no detective war," K says, typing something into the computer. "If I need you assistance again, it would only be for your medical expertise. I would like to keep this as closed up as possible."

Betty is quiet on the phone. "If you need us, you know the number." Betty hangs up.

K hangs up the phone.

"That's all you're telling her," Ryuu states.

"I see no reason to get her or George more involved than necessary," K answers. She begins to type into the computer. "The more she and George knows, the greater their chance of getting hurt. They're both safer knowing as little as possible."

"Checking on the boys," Ryuu asks, looking at the computer.

"Yea," K says. "It's been five days since Near arrived. They should have moved past the awkwardness by now."

"I wouldn't count on that," Ryuu says.

The computer makes the connection to Mello's hideout, and K sends a video feed to the screen in front of her. She looks at Matt sitting on the couch, playing a video game, Near sitting on the floor, playing with his puppets, and Mello sitting at the computer, apparently hard at work.

"They're still alive," Ryuu comments. "That's something."

K looks back at Ryuu from the corner of her eye. "Yes, they didn't kill each other. I'll be sure to throw a parade to celebrate this momentous occasion."

"They would appreciate that," Ryuu says, smiling a bit.

"Oh, shut up," K says, as she types into the computer.

"What a witty retort," Ryuu says, as he watches the screen. He can see Mello read the words on his computer and hear him call Matt over to take care of it. "I think Mello might be a bit upset with you."

"Two can play that game," K says, as Matt sits down in front of the computer. She types a greeting to Matt and asks how everything is.

Matt reads the words and begins to type. K and Ryuu watch him as the words appear on the computer.

NO ONE'S DIED YET.

K looks at the words and her eyes close. She takes a deep breath as Ryuu lets out a chuckle. Then she begins to type…_they haven't even talked yet have they_.

Both K and Ryuu look at the screen as Matt reads the words. They witness as Mello seems to huff at them and take a bite chocolate. K types…_forget it_.

"What are you doing," Ryuu asks, as K starts typing into the computer, bring up a new program. She makes the connection and flips a switch on the microphone. K leans into the microphone and says, "Should I congratulate you on the fact that no one has died yet!"

All three heads in the room turn at the sound of her voice. Mello's eyes widen slightly, while Near's narrow. Matt breaks out in a smile and says, "Well, I guess she fixed that little problem."

K continues as if nothing happened. "How old are you three now? You're acting like children! What is this? K stuck us in a room together, but I don't want to work with him, so I'll just sit over in my corner and pout! Grow up!"

"Wait! I get it! This is all my fault, right! None of you did anything that led to this situation! Each of you made the correct decisions and this is not your fault! So, I assume this means that none of you are dead because of your own actions right! You didn't go racing off in a blaze of glory and Kira is of course caught!"

The door to the room opens, and in walks Halle and B. K turns the microphone off as they take in the scene. "Excellent," B says. "You're not yelling at me."

"B sit down and shut up," K states calmly, but with an edge to her voice.

B smiles at K and takes a seat next to Ryuu on the bed. Ryuu moves over, because he doesn't like the feel of someone moving through him. Halle follows him, but takes a seat in the other empty chair.

K turns back to the microphone, and switches it back on. "So, let's review the events that led us to this point, shall we. I'll start with Mello."

"Upon hearing of the death of L, you, in all of your fourteen year old wisdom, storm out of Whammy's," K says. "But it wasn't L's death that affected you so. No, it was the thought of working with Near, the one person that beat you on every test since he arrived there, that sent you tearing into the world without a plan."

On the screen, K can see the three members of the room. Near has gone back to playing with his little puppets, while Matt looks up at Mello, with an amused expression on his face. Mello leans back against the wall, angrily taking a bite of chocolate. He thinks, 'I was almost fifteen.'

"I don't know why you're so amused Matt," K continues. "It's not like you stayed much longer. You left three days after Mello, without so much as a clue to where you were going either. It's now been over five years since that time, and all three of you are still acting like juveniles. Here you are, stuck in a room together with Kira still on the loose, not to mention a serial killer, and instead of working together you're ignoring each other. Here's a tip for the top three students of Whammy's from the fourth generation, IT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME, IT WON'T WORK THE SECOND!"

"Near this goes for you as well," K says, as she watches Near attempting to ignore her. "Mello may be more at fault, but apparently you haven't been sharing any information either. The only conclusion is that you're being just as childish, and are refusing to help Mello until he is willing to help you. Here I thought you were above such petty feelings."

Near moves some of his robot toys next to him, no emotion showing on his face. Mello takes a bite of chocolate, as if he could care less about what K is saying. Matt takes a cigarette and lights it, blowing smoke up above his head.

K pauses for a second. "So, Mello, you left without a word or way to contact you. You didn't resurface again until you had joined the mafia; well there was one of your brighter moments. You then use them to kidnap the director of the NPA, and after his death, kidnapped Sayu Yagami. All this to obtain the Death Note. Hey it worked congratulations on that plan. Then, it all went to hell in a hand basket."

"You miss calculated how Kira would react to the Death Note arriving in the hands of criminals, and were caught. Did you really expect Kira to allow that weapon in the hands of the very people he was judging? Because of this miss calculation, most of the mafia ended up dead, and you blew yourself up. I must say, not one of the best plans ever."

On the screen, K can see Mello raise his hand to touch the mark on his face. "It was a good thing I was keeping an eye on you, or you would probably be dead right now," K says. Mello takes another angry bite of chocolate.

"So that was your little excursion in L.A.," K says. "So what do you do next? Why you go to visit Near, to retrieve a photograph. Here was the perfect opportunity to work with Near, but no, can't do that. While the two of you do exchange a minimal amount of information, there was hardly any real cooperation, namely because you refused to work with Near. Admittedly, the remaining members of the SPK were not too happy to see you, after all you arranged the deaths of most of the members, but if you would have been willing to work with Near, Near would have made sure they let you."

"Then you and Matt start working together, ironic as it is that you would work with someone, but Matt isn't Near," K keeps going. "You're more cautious this time; since there is a high probability that Kira knows you're name from the L.A. incident. The fact that you're not willing to just throw your life away is a plus, because it means that you're thinking logically. I had hoped that if the situation ever presented itself, you would chose working with Near over throwing your life away. I was wrong."

Mello appears to shift uncomfortably on the screen, while Matt looks down at his pack of cigarettes, picking up a fresh one. Near continues to play with his puppets and robots, as if the whole little speech has nothing to do with him.

"Anyway, using Halle Linder of the SPK, you and Near do exchange some information, however little it may be. She informs you that Near suspects Misa Amane of being the second Kira. Doing so on Near's orders of course. You are allowed to assume that Near is sharing this information as a means of leveling the playing field, while Near really lets you know this so that you focus on Misa Amane, and do not find out that there is a new second Kira.

Using this information, you set up surveillance of Miss Amane, but cannot come up with any proof that she is, or was, the second Kira. She was, but that's neither here or there, as she longer was the second Kira buy the time you start to watch her and now she's dead. Teru Mikami was the second Kira at that point. You found that out by having Matt tail Gevanni, the member of the SPK that was tailing Mikami."

At this, Near does look up at Mello for a minute. "See what happens when you don't cooperate. Neither of you truly knows what the other was doing, though both of you knew what the other was doing. Because of miss communications, and the fact that winning was more important than the case, it all fell apart," K continues.

Somewhere behind K, she can hear the sound of someone clearing his throat. She switches off the microphone, and turns around. "What," she almost barks.

"It's just that," B speaks up, "don't you think you're being a little hard on them. I mean everyone makes mistakes."

Ryuu looks over at B, then switches his view to K. "Yes, everyone does," he says. Both K and B cast him a glance, but Halle remains oblivious to what was said.

"Not all mistakes cost a person their life," K says, her eyes narrowing.

"True," B continues, "but you are being a hypocritical. After all, I know how this plan of yours is going to end."

Halle looks from B to K and back again. 'So that was the reason K wanted to talk with me,' she thinks. 'But surely, that is nothing but a worst case scenario.' She looks at them uncertainly.

"I didn't ask you," K says, turning back around. "Now shut it, till I'm done."

"Consider my lips sealed," B says, smiling and taking another scoop of jam.

K turns the microphone back on, picking up as if she never left off, "Near never told you about the plan with Mikami's Death Note, but Halle did." Near looks up again from his puppets, directly at Mello. Mello returns his gaze, as Matt gingerly grabs Mello's gun and hides it. "Yes, she did it against Near's wishes, or you never would have realized what he was planning."

"You took the information that Halle gave you, including the fact the Near had not tested the notebook," at this Near narrows his eyes again, "and came up with a brilliant plan," K says. "In order to test the notebook, you'll kidnap Kiyomi Takada. You could eliminate Takada, and prove that the notebook was a fake in one fell swoop. But, let's not tell Near about the plan, because then you would really be cooperating with him and helping him make his plan work."

"I really don't understand you're thought process on this," K says. "It has to be one of three options of why you choose this course of action, proving the notebook was fake none withstanding. First, we have the 'I really don't want to work with Near' option, which is just stupid. Second, we have the 'If I tell Near, he might try to stop me then the notebook will never be tested option,' slightly less stupid. Then there is the last option, 'I can't win, so at least my death will help bring down L's killer,' so stupid of an option that I don't want to even consider it."

"You realized that Light Yagami probably saw through Near's plan, after all this is the same man who killed L, and was using Takada to punish criminals, this is apparent after the fact but still true. After all, Mikami made some serious mistakes didn't he? Mikami's mistakes were so startling, that one could even guess they weren't mistakes. For a person with such an anal schedule, and so careful, he lets it slip about a Shinigami out in public. I mean, it was like Near just followed the breadcrumbs Light left for him."

At this, Near seems to become slightly upset, at least one of his robots, which were lying beside him, has lost its head. Mello searches for another bar of chocolate, finding it and ripping it open. Matt just sits in the chair, putting out a cigarette.

"So, you executed the plan," K says. "You knew of the law in Japan that forbids citizens from owning firearms, so you assumed that Takada's bodyguards would not have any. I do assume that you understand that the basis of a criminal is to break the laws. As far as Kira's supporters are concerned, Kira and his goddess were above the law. So, why did you assume that Takada's bodyguards wouldn't have guns to protect her from the rebels? You could have easily asked Halle if the bodyguards had guns, but you didn't want to alert anyone to your plan. You counted on them obeying the law, so the misfortune that befell Matt was a result yet another miss calculation. Though not intended, Matt was stopped and shot at."

"More like I had an impromptu firing squad," Matt says, lighting a cigarette. Near continues to watch Mello as he thinks, 'You should have just told me. I would have listened.' Mello almost looks like he hangs his head in shame, and the bite of chocolate he was going to take is forgotten.

"As far as what happened with Takada," K says, ignoring Matt's comment, "you would be dead if I hadn't intervened. One would almost think you have a death wish. Still, the biggest oversight happened back in L.A., but I will go more into detail for that mistake when I get to Near. For now, let's focus on Matt."

Near and Mello look at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'I/he had nothing to do with what happened in L.A.' Matt just blows out more smoke.

"Matt, you left Whammy's too and disappeared from the face of the Earth. I have no intention of going into what you were up to, since it has no relation to the Kira case, but you did join up with Mello. All was well for a while; you followed Gevanni for Mello and set up the surveillance of Misa Amane. The problem I have is the fact that you didn't contact Near, since Mello refused too. You had to know how dangerous the plan was, and you could have intervened. Instead, you go racing off to your death just as quickly as Mello."

"I don't want to hear that you thought the bodyguards had no guns, as I just went over that with Mello, and I hate to repeat myself. They had guns, the plan was flawed, and you almost died. This could have been avoided just by picking up the phone," K says.

"Well, I guess I failed the test," Matt says, putting out his cigarette.

K ignores Matt's comment, but could swear she hears someone chuckle slightly behind her. "I've reviewed Mello's mistakes enough. Now it's time to review Near's mistakes. Ironically, there is one mistake, but considering the nature of the mistake; it trumps every one of Mello's."

On the screen, Mello looks at Near, as if trying to calculate what mistake Near had made. 'Well besides not testing the notebook,' he thinks. Near resumes playing with his toys, of which another robot is missing its head. Matt is the only one that actually looks unaffected by K's words.

"Near, you could have communicated more with Mello, even if Mello's own stupidity refused to work with you. You used Halle to keep a level playing field, but never wanted any more information given that might just give Mello the lead. Well, that turned out just perfect, didn't it? Halle still gave Mello more information, and because of this, you had no idea what Mello was up to," K says.

"Then there was the way you fell so neatly into Kira's plan. He knew you were watching both Takada and Mikami, and he used that information against you. He has Takada to punish the criminals, while Mikami carried around a fake Death Note. Here you thought you were getting away with everything, and you were just being lead into Kira's plan. He wanted you to focus on Mikami, ignore Takada's involvement, and fall hook, line, and sinker into the fake Death Note."

"Did it really never cross your mind that it was odd for Mikami to be carrying around the Death Note? I mean, when did Mikami punish the criminals? Why did you choose that time for the meeting?"

Near plays around with his puppets, not answering K, but thinking, 'Mikami made his judgments after midnight. So, he had no reason to carry around the notebook, and could have left it somewhere safe. No, Mikami wouldn't have done that. It would have been too risky, but so is using the notebook in public. There was no reason for Mikami to judge that person right then, he could have waited. It was done solely for my benefit, and I fell for it.' By now, there are a few more robots with missing heads around Near.

"Fine," K says, "don't answer me. I wasn't expecting you to. So, to continue, why would Mikami talk about Shinigami in a public place? Where anyone could see what he was doing? Why use the notebook where anyone could see what he was doing? Of course, this is part Gevanni's fault too, but you never asked the question and as the lead detective, the one trying to become L, you should have asked if there was anything Mikami did right before that man died. Also, you are responsible for those that work under you, so their mistakes are your mistakes."

Near is still acting like he is ignoring everything K is saying, but K knows better. He's hanging on every word, because he wants to know what mistakes he could have possibly made. Mello watches Near thinking, 'was there a way to prove the notebook was fake without my plan.'

"If you had bothered to ask Gevanni if anything Mikami did was out of the ordinary before the man's death, he would have remembered, at least I hope so, that Mikami took out his phone BEFORE taking out the notebook. Now, what could possibly be the reason for taking out his cell phone before writing that man's name down? Maybe the fact that he was using a fake notebook so he needed to let the person who was actually judging, Takada, know that this person was to be judged."

"Wait just a minute," Matt says, pausing in lighting yet another cigarette. "You mean to tell me that if this one question was asked, then I wouldn't have had to follow Mello's idiotic plan."

"Probably not, since Near wouldn't have been so sure that the notebook Mikami had was the real one. Near would have taken his time and thought of a different plan, just as Mello would have. Of course, Mello would have thought to ask Gevanni that question, since he doesn't trust anyone. If I've said it once, I've said a thousand times, because Near and Mello refused to work together, things were missed."

"Despite all of this, these were nothing more than mistakes. Where you really screwed up Near was with the notebook. Once you got a hold of Mikami's 'Death Note', you had Gevanni take pictures and send them to you. Pictures of every single page, and using this information, you came up with the plan. Exactly, how far back did you go to verify that the notebook was real? I assume you did check the names against those that died, even if you didn't test the notebook out right and this is where L.A. comes in."

Near continues to play with his puppets, and Matt smokes his cigarette. Mello, relaxing a bit, takes out another chocolate bar and takes a bite. K hits a few keys, and the screens in the hideout flash to life with copies of the pictures Gevanni took. "Hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of lifting these from your files," K says. Near doesn't react.

"These are the pictures that Gevanni took of Mikami's 'Death Note.' Now, based on Near's plan, Mikami wrote one full page of new names every day. That means that Near would have compared the names on the pages to the death records, and I can only hope that one page was not enough to make a definitive conclusion."

"Now, since Near isn't speaking, I have no idea how far back he went in his investigation, but I do know he didn't go back far enough." K hits a few more keys, and all the screens change to show the same page.

All three members of the room look up at the information. "Now, the first thing you all should notice is the handwriting on this page is different from the page before. I've all ready checked, and the handwriting matches Misa Amane. Now, you may be thinking that this only proves that she was in fact the second Kira, but I want you to pay close attention to the names. There is no cause of death listed, so each of these victims would have died of heart attacks. Additionally, they each would have died within 40 seconds." K hits more keys, and half the screens in the room change to a list of names with the date, time, and cause of death listed. "This second list shows when these individuals died. Does the date and time seem off to you?"

All three sets of eyes carefully look at the lists. Near's eyes narrow, as Mello's widen. Matt is the one that speaks up. "This means that these people died while both Mello and Soichiro Yagami were in possession of both Death Notes."

"Exactly," K says. She hits a few more keys, and certain names are highlighted. "These individuals were killed 40 seconds after their names were written, noted since there is nothing listed about a time of death only names. According to the date and time of death, and factoring in the time difference between L.A. and Japan, these people were killed during the time that Mello's hideout was raided by the NPA."

"We know that Death Note A was in Mello's possession, and I doubt that anyone was writing names down as they were dying and running for their lives. That means that Death Note A was not used to kill these people. A simple call to Mello would have verified this, as I highly doubt the mafia was using the Death Note at this time, or that they would even consider looking up criminals in Japan to kill, as it would do little to further their plans."

"Death Note B was in possession of Soichiro Yagami. Now, I'm just guessing here, but I do firmly believe I am correct. I don't think Mr. Yagami would have used the Death Note to kill criminals in Japan while waiting and engaging in the raid. As further proof, this is the same man that refused to write Mello's real name in the Death Note. Mello, the man that kidnapped and believed to have killed the director of the NPA. Mello, the man that kidnapped Sayu Yagami, his daughter, and left her in mental distress. Mr. Yagami still did not write Mello's name down, so to assume that he was responsible for these deaths is idiocy."

"Near's whole plan revolved around the 'fact' that there were only two Death Note's, but thanks to Mello, it would seem that there were three. Especially since these names are written in the notebook, not on pages taken from it. We know that after this raid, two Death Notes were returned to the second L, the one that his father had and the one that Mello had. We also know, from these pictures, that a third Death Note was in Misa Amane's possession during the same time. Why did you believe there were only two Death Notes, Near?"

Near is playing with his puppets, or more accurately he is only holding the puppet that represents K. "I can forgive Mello for not figuring this out. For one, he was blown up and that can do things to a person's memory. Not only that, but the fact that people died during this time does not in itself point to a third Death Note, since the date and time can be manipulated. However, Near, there is no reason for you not to have figured it out. You had the evidence right in front of you. It was nothing more than a lack of thoroughly checking the notebook, that you missed it. You failed to solve the puzzle."

At this, K can see Near's hand tighten on her puppet, and she is pretty sure Near is slowly tearing it apart. As if to confirm this, both Matt and Mello are staring at Near, as if they are seeing something they have never seen before.

"What's wrong Near," K asks. "Don't you believe you should have checked the notebook more thoroughly? L would have, if for no other reason than to make sure that Mikami always wrote a full page, and had not been doing it only recently. After all, just one day of Mikami not writing a full page would have resulted in failure of the plan. The fact remains that there was a third Death Note, and without knowing where it had gone to, your plan had a 91 percent chance of failing. The third notebook could have been used as a backup, in the event that you did find out that Mikami was using a fake one. Mello and Matt would have died for nothing, as Kira still would have won, and you would have died. All this because you wasn't as thorough as you should have been. Small slipups like this are what always make or break the case. Do you think L would have chosen you as successor after a mistake like this?"

By now, K is positive her puppet has died. 'No one likes their failures thrown back in their face,' K muses. "The thing is, if you had called Mello, more than likely both him and Matt would have checked and double checked every single name in the notebook, if for no other reason than to find a mistake. Mello would have found it, and yes, I'm sure he would have rubbed it in your face. Just think for a minute, if you had called Mello and he found this, how would your plan have changed. You were in too much of a hurry to bring the case to an end, too focused on the end result; you forgot to ensure that you would make it there."

K sits for a minute and doesn't say anything. She is waiting for either Mello or Near to speak up, but both of them look like they have gone mute. "Well," K says. "What do you have to say for yourselves? Everything you did, each decision you made, lead both of you to your death. It didn't do a damn thing to bring Kira down, as he was able to match you every step of the way. You botched the entire case by not communicating and missing evidence that was right in front of your face. Don't just sit, or in the case of Mello stand, there, SAY SOMETHING!"

On the screen, K watches as Matt looks from Mello to Near and back again. Near fumbles with his puppets, and Mello clumsily opens another bar of chocolate. Finally, Mello and Near look at each other, and say, "Sorry."

"Good," K says. "Now, that you understand the importance of working together, why don't you try it. You will find that we learn more from our failures than we ever learn from our successes. I'll check back in a couple days." With that, K cuts the connection.

"Well, that was a lovely speech, mom," B says from behind her.

K turns around in her chair and looks at him. "Thanks, I thought so too," she says, breaking into a small smile.

"Yep," B says, setting down the empty jar of jam and smiling back at her. "I'm sure they learned their lesson. They won't be doing that ever again."

"Well," says Halle, "they need to learn how to work together."

"And the best way to do that is to throw them in a room and force them to," K states. "If that doesn't work, then I'll go smack their heads together."

While the three of them were talking, Ryuu glanced out the window and saw a sight. Flying toward the room was a Shinigami, Sidoh. Sidoh lands in the room, looks at Ryuu, and says, "Where's my notebook?"

Ryuu looks at him and replies, "You shouldn't be here Sidoh."

NEXT CHAPTER: DECEPTION

***********************************

Libra de los Muertos

All humans without exception will die.

Once they die, the place they go is MU

If a human manages to become a God of Death, the human will rule over MU and become a God of Death in the Shinigami Realm.

**********************************

A/N Well, that's the last three rules for the guidebook. The last one is just my attempt to stay as close to canon as possible, so I made the Shinigami Realm the ruling place of MU.

Yes, I realize that B seems very OOC, but this is how I picture him. Of course this has to do with how I believe he got those eyes, which is in the next chapter. Also, despite how he acted, Naomi didn't actually think he was insane through most of the book. Yes, I do take liberties with the novel, but this is because it is supposed to be Mello's notes about a case that L told him about. I don't actually discredit anything in it, just the reason behind why L told him about it.

In case you're wondering how B is alive, when it clearly states in the novel that he died, I refer you back to chapter 21. Not only did K have a little mission to accomplish before she left for Japan, but she does appear to have a Death Note throughout that time period. Anything more detailed will have to wait till closer to the end of the story.

B's explanation to Halle about the victims, these are the rules I used.

_The use of the Death Note in the human world sometimes affects other human's lives or shortens their original lifespan, even though their names are not actually written in the Death Note itself. In these cases, no matter the cause, the god of death sees only original lifespan and not the shortened life-span._

_By manipulating the death of a human that has influence over another human's life, that human's original lifespan can sometimes be lengthened._

_A human death caused by the Death Note will indirectly lengthen some other human's original length of life even without a specific intention to lengthen a particular person's original lifespan in the human world._

Pretty self explanatory just another aspect of the Death Note not really revealed or used in the anime or manga. I added the first rule as an interpretation that if a Shinigami can't see a shortened lifespan, then they can't see an extended one. I know it doesn't say that but I think it is implied. I also believe that that rule would hold true for those that have the Shinigami eyes. This means that for every life Light took, another life was extended, even when he didn't mean for it too. I think it also adds to the grey area of good and evil, right and wrong and the whole morality issue. Is it wrong to kill someone who should all ready be dead, someone who would have died if not for the Death Note? You can come up with your own answer, I don't answer it, only ask it.

Near and the third Death Note…well here's my theory after watching my DVD's many times.

That third Death Note. We the viewers know it made its way back to Sidoh, we saw the whole thing. I can't figure out how Near or Mello could have figured it, as Near never asked Aizawa about it, and Aizawa never told him. Mello wasn't talking with the Task Force at all. However, during the raid Light does yell at Misa to continue to write criminals names down, so the world still thinks Kira is around. I'm sure, even when Misa is worried about Light, she would have written at least a few names.

Death Note A = Mello = returned to Sidoh

Death Note B = Soichiro = returned to the Task Force

Death Note C = Misa = Mikami

Death Note B never leaves Task Force headquarters until the meeting at the Yellow Box. So, the one Misa was using in America is the same one that was given to Mikami. When Near had Gevanni take pictures, Gevanni took pictures of the entire notebook. Even if he didn't, once Near got the Death Note and replaced those pages, Near could have checked the names. Near could have done this after the bank incident too. Even though the viewers know the third notebook, Death Note A, is longer active, there is no way for Near, or Mello, to know. He should have looked for it, but then the story never would have ended, as there is no real way for Near to verify that that Death Note is no longer active. Guess who has that Death Note now?

As always, if you have questions let me know. I'll answer if I can or at least let you know that it will be answered in the story. Sorry for the long author's note again.


	23. Deception

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar, ZomgKelley, and Kwest82 for reviews. Thanks to Kwest82 again for favoriting and alerting.

A/N Be prepared for the author's twisted take on what really happened to B and A. Also major spoiler's for Another Note, if you havent' read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

************************************

Chapter 23: Deception

*March 15, 2013*

WHAMMEY'S HOUSE

B and K pause at what Ryuu said. Halle doesn't notice anything, as she is unable to see or hear either Shinigami. K looks over at Ryuu and raises and eyebrow. She then looks at B and says, "Last chance."

"Not interested," B replies.

"What are you two talking about," Halle asks. It appears that they have changed the conversation on her, and she has no idea what is going on.

"Nothing," they both answer.

Halle looks between them and sighs. 'You know, there was a time when I knew everything. What a happy time that was,' she thinks.

"Where's my notebook," Sidoh asks again.

Ryuu continues to look at him. "Here."

"Are you sure," K asks.

"Yes," B answers. "There may be a 50/50 chance, but I'll take it."

K smiles sadly at him and says, "Your choice."

"Yes it is and at least I get to make it knowing what I'm doing," B says. He looks down at his empty jar of jam. "Halle, how about we go downstairs. I need more jam."

"Can't you get it yourself," Halle asks, slightly put off by being left out of the conversation.

"Probably," B says, "but I'd rather not pass A's room alone." His blue eyes stare directly in her golden ones, and Halle can see the pain behind them.

As Halle looks at him, concern crosses her face. "All right," she says, standing up.

B stands up from the bed, and Halle meets him at the door. "We'll be back soon," B says at the door. They leave the room, shutting the door.

K turns to look directly at Ryuu. "You should have told me."

"I had hoped he wouldn't come looking," Ryuu answers.

"So, she has my notebook," Sidoh asks.

K reaches into her coat, and pulls out the white notebook. She takes a breath and says, "Spelling."

Ryuu sits on the bed, looking at K's back. Sidoh looks from one to the other, and says, "I just want my notebook."

"I could guess," K says, growing impatient. Halle and B will be on their way back soon.

"S. I. D. O. H.," Ryuu finally whispers.

Sidoh's eyes widen, as he begins to understand what might be happening. 'Wait,' he thinks, 'why am I worried. She can't kill me with my notebook.'

K snaps the Death Note shut, and replaces it inside her coat. She turns back around and looks at Ryuu. He stares back at her and pouts, "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"No," sarcasm drips from K's voice. "It would be such a great idea to have him follow us back to Japan."

"What's…what's happening," says Sidoh. His body is slowly starting to dissolve, and he looks scared. "I don't want to die."

Ryuu looks at him, and says, "I didn't want this to happen."

"Is he dying," K asks.

"Yes," Ryuu answers, though he looks sad.

"You're a Shinigami. Death shouldn't affect you so much," K says.

"It was my fault," Ryuu says. "I took his Death Note."

"And I needed one with a black cover, or Light would have wondered why mine was a different color. Not to mention the names all ready written," K states. "It was necessary."

"It was still a life," Ryuu says.

K looks at him, but her face is a blank. There is no expression as she looks at Ryuu and says, "Why should his death matter to me. Apparently, he can't keep track of his Death Note, or we wouldn't even be in this mess." K sighs, and her features change as sadness overtakes them. "Anyway, I have either killed or arranged the death of everyone I truly care about. It doesn't really matter anymore."

Ryuu looks at the pile of dust that is the remains of Sidoh. "This is my fault."

"No," K says. "I should have just killed Light. Now, he will wish I had."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*March 17, 2013*

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

Halle sits in front of the computer, typing away. B sits behind her, finishing the last few bites of jam from the jar. "Hal," he says. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I don't, K will have to change her plans," Halle answers, not looking at him.

"That might not be such a bad thing," B says.

"If you don't like the plan, then why are you going along with it," Halle asks, pausing in her typing.

B shrugs his shoulders. "I'm all ready a murderer. Nothing I will ever do will change that. The people I am killing now might not be destined to die on that day, but they all were destined to die before then. Plus, I understand K's reasons. Who knows, maybe I'll find redemption at the end."

"B that sounds insane," Halle says.

B starts laughing. "Sorry. Didn't you get the memo? I'm not what you would call sane."

"You're also not as insane as you were during the LA BB case," Halle says. B gives her a look that suggests, 'how do you know.' "I'm serious. What happened back then?"

"A died," B answers.

"I know that," Halle says. "But why did you go off the deep end?"

B looks down at his empty jar and takes a breath. "I need more jam," he says, while standing up.

"You did promise to tell me later," Halle says. "It been days, and you won't be around for much longer."

B pauses at the door. "I know. I just need some more jam first." He walks out the door.

Halle sighs, and turns back to the computer. 'All I got from K was that the last case he worked on caused it. I was then told the same line that was passed around Whammy's, and that this was the official story. L refused to ever talk about it. I know it didn't happen the way everyone else believes it did,' she thinks. 'Something was off.'

Halle goes back to work. She begins to type away, coming up with the next message Mello will deliver to the Task Force. The minutes fly by, and before she knows it thirty minutes have passed. She pauses and thinks, 'B should be back by now.'

Halle stands up and exits the room. She walks down the hallway, making her way downstairs to check on B. She passes the rooms, all of which have the doors closed except one. She pauses in front of the slightly open door and realizes whose door she in standing outside of. 'A,' she thinks.

Halle pushes the door open to find B sitting in the middle of the room. A's room resembles the others, with the minor exception of still having some of his personal belonging. His desk still has his open notebook, the one he wrote the suicide letter in, and a few of his clothes hang in the closet.

Halle enters the room and takes a seat beside B on the floor. "I thought you went for more jam," she asks.

B turns to look at her, and small, sad smile playing on his lips. "I never thought I would come back here."

"No, I suppose not," Halle says.

"I assume you know the story about what happened here," B asks, looking out the window.

"I know why he did it," Halle sighs, "the real reason. Of course, I also know the reason that has passed into legend here."

"The myth about the first generation," B says. "Roger came up with that idea. I can still hear his annoying voice, 'We need to train a successor for L.'"

"It may have started out as a myth, a lie, but over time that is exactly what it came to be," Halle states. "As more children came, and the generations went, that was all this place came to be. A house to train the successors of L. That was all the fourth generation onward knew. Even the ideas of the third changed. They came to believe it, especially after A's death. There were only a few outside of our generation that refused to believe the line."

"Funny how lies become truth when enough people believe in them," B muses. "Even funnier when the people who know the truth begin to question it."

"So what is the truth," Halle asks.

"In the most simple of terms," B answers, "A committed suicide and I caused it. Of course, the simple truth never tells the whole story."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback: August 22, 2000*

WHAMMY'S HOUSE: A's Room

"I don't want to do this anymore."

A young man with black hair, cut short and slightly curling around his head, turns and looks over at his friend. "Then quit," B says. "No one's forcing you."

The boy on the bed sighs, and rolls over to look at B. His black hair is cut short, and his brown eyes hold enough sorrow to drown a person. "And that would what exactly," he says. "Absolve me of any wrong. I just quit and that's it. They'll still be dead."

"It wasn't you fault," B says, sitting down beside the boy on the bed.

"Yes, it was," the boy states.

"These things happen," B says. "Everyone makes mistakes."

The boy stands up and walks toward the window, the moonlight shining on his chocolate skin. He looks out and starts to laugh. "Everyone makes mistakes," he chokes out. "Is that really how you see it B? Really?" Abruptly, he stops laughing and turns to look at B. "Those people are dead because of my little mistake, and you tell me to just shake it off." He shakes his head and resumes looking out the window.

"That isn't what I meant," B says, standing up to stand beside the boy. "Come on A. You can't just focus on them. You've saved lives too."

"Just leave me alone," A says in a soft voice.

"A, come on. You're being too hard on yourself," B says. "I mean it's not like you wanted it to happen."

"You don't understand," A says. "This isn't like I failed to solve the puzzle in time. It wasn't like I couldn't prevent their deaths. I let them die." A turns a walks back to the bed where he sits down and places his head in his hands. "I let them die."

B turns and looks at his friend. "It wasn't like that."

"How do you know," A asks. "You weren't there." A paused and sighed. "I knew there was a chance of them getting caught in the crossfire. I knew I could have come up with another plan, but I didn't. I wanted to end the case, and I let them die."

"That's enough," B says. "You didn't put them in harm's way. I know you better than that. What happened was an accident."

"An accident I caused," A says, lying down on the bed. "I should have done something, anything, different. I don't deserve to live."

B's eyes widen at that statement. "You don't mean that."

"Yea, I do," A whispers. "You have no idea what this feels like. I may not have taken their lives with my own hands, but I still see the blood, every time I look at my hands."

B walks over to A and stands beside the bed. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

An ironic smile crosses A face. "Can't. I all ready did something stupid."

"A...," B says.

"Just leave B," A whispers again. "I want to be alone."

"I can't leave you like this." B looks down at A, but A doesn't acknowledge his presence. "A, tell me you won't do hurt yourself." A continues to lie on his side, facing away from B. "Damn it, Ado! I'm not leaving until you tell me. I'll stay in this room for the rest of my life if I have too."

Finally, A sighs. "I promise not to do anything. Now, please just leave me be."

B looks down at A for five minutes. A doesn't do anything, and B's shoulders sag down. "All right," he whispers. B walks to the door, and just when he's leaving the room, he hears A whisper from the bed, "At least I won't tonight."

B closes the door behind him. He looks back at the door, at a loss of what to do. 'K's not back yet. She'd be so much better at something like this.' He turns and walks down the hall, until he reaches the last door.

He enters the room, as the door was open, and calls out, "L. Are you in here?" He waits for a minute, in case L might be in the bathroom, but decides that he must be downstairs. Just as he was about to leave the room, he spots a notebook lying on L's desk.

He walks over to L's desk and sits down. 'A won't listen to me,' he thinks, 'but if I write it down, he'll at least read it.' He doesn't look at the white book, as he flips it open. He reaches for a pen, and holds it above the page. 'How should I start? Using any of his aliases would seem impersonal.'

B touches the pen to the blank sheet of paper, and he thinks about the boy in the room, and writes…

_Ado Collier._

B brings the pen up to his mouth, and begins to chew on the end. 'How should I word it? This is going to be harder than I thought.' He sets the pen down on the paper and continues…

_Suicide is not the answer. Nothing was ever solved by killing yourself. It won't bring back those people. It wasn't you fault; I don't care what you say. I know you. You would never do anything like that. Their deaths are not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself._

_Damn it, Ado. You're my best friend, and it's killing me to see you like this. I want to help you, but you keep pushing me away. You can't keep closing yourself off from everyone. I'm so worried about you. It's been a month, and you keep slipping. This isn't you._

_I wish you would just talk to me. You keep telling me I don't understand, and your right. I don't. You never told me what actually happened, but I know you didn't cause it. I understand why you fell this way though. This is you. You were always too hard on yourself. Even when everyone around you knows that there was nothing you could have done, when we all know you did everything you could, you still blame yourself for those you couldn't save._

_You don't have to tell me what happened; I all ready know. Because I know you, I know you didn't throw anyone's life away. Whatever happened, it was not your fault. You can't control other people's actions._

_I read the files. I had too. I had to try to understand why you felt the way you did. Ado, I know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't predict that that would happen. It was nothing more than bad luck. He took those people hostage. He was unstable. He was the one that killed them, not you. It was a hostage situation, and sometimes those end badly. You couldn't let him go. He had all ready killed five people. You did everything right._

_Please talk to me. I want to help you. Everyone wants to help you, but you keep pushing us away. I don't want anything to happen to you. I honestly don't know what I would do it I lost my best friend._

_If you don't want to take any more cases, no one is going to force you. K all ready told you that. She's worried about you too. H's called to talk to you, but you refused to take the call. T's going to be coming in a few days. He wants to talk to you. Hell, even M's coming back to see you. L's even been working out of Whammy's, something he hasn't done in years, just to be here for you. We all want to help you, but you have to talk to us first._

_I don't know what else to say. You're scaring me; you're scaring all of us. We're a family, as fucked up a family as we are. We're here for you, just let us in._

B stops writing, and glances at the clock. 'That was harder than I thought,' he thinks. He reads over what he wrote. 'I don't know what else to write.' He looks down at the page, and tries to decide if he should sign with his full name, or just write B. Deciding that his full name would seem too formal, he wants A to know that this note is from a friend not someone that just thinks he needs help, he makes his decision…

_Please,_

_B_

B takes on final run through of the note, hoping that it will work and make A understand that he's not at fault. He takes a breath, and stands up from the desk. He looks at the clock on the desk and realizes it has been almost 25 minutes since he left A's room, as he rips the page out of the book. He turns and walks out the room, heading straight for A's.

At the door, B pauses and knocks. "A, you up yet," he asks through the door. He doesn't hear anything, and stands there trying to decide if he should sneak in and set the note on A's desk, or wait until morning.

'I've all ready come this far,' he thinks, as he slowly opens the door. He enters the room, and looks at the bed. A is no longer lying down, and glancing around the room, B doesn't see him. The bathroom door is closed however, so B walks over to it, still holding the note in his hand, and knocks on it. "A, you in there?"

B stands outside the door, waiting for an answer. After a minute, when he doesn't hear anything, he turns to leave the note on the desk. That's when the thought hits him. 'He isn't. He didn't. He promised.'

B turns around and throws the bathroom door open. There, lying on the floor, is A. He is surrounded by blood, and a bloody razor lies beside his left hand.

B's eyes widen at the sight and he screams, "A!" B rushes to A's side and notices something he didn't notice before, something he never saw before. There written in red, is A's name and numbers floating above his head.

Tearing his eyes away from the floating letters and numbers, B looks down at A's body. "A, what have you done!" He looks at A's wrists, and sees the deep slashes cut into them. On both wrists, what appears to be a cross cut into them, a short line cut across the wrist and a longer gash running up both arms.

Blood continues to flow from the cuts, as B begins to scream at the top of his lungs, for anyone to come running. A's eyes, shifted out of focus, turn toward B, as A whispers "I'm sorry."

"Don't you say that," B screams, in between screams of help. B grabs a towel and tries to stop the flow of blood, wrapping it around A's one arm. He looks up at A, and the red letters and numbers above A's head begin to fade. In a second, there are no more, and B looks down at A, and notices that A is no longer breathing.

"A," B screams, just as Watari enters the room, followed closely by Roger and L. "Help him," he pleads without looking up.

Watari kneels down, and places his fingers to A's neck. B sits holding his friend as tears fall from his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. "Please, come on A. Don't do this."

"Roger," Watari says. "Go call for an ambulance."

B looks up, just as Roger's about to exit the room, and sees the red letters and numbers above his head. His eyes widen again, "the numbers," he murmurs.

"What," Watari asks, placing a hand on B's shoulder. B turns his head and sees the same sight above Watari's head. He sets A down, and thinks his losing his mind. "B, I need you to move, so I can start CPR," Watari says, gently.

B nods his head, though he's still in shock. The note B carried into the bathroom with him lies on the floor forgotten, as he gets to his feet and walks like a zombie from the bathroom.

B enters the bedroom, and sees L standing in shock. L stares at him, and B looks above his head, but sees something different. "There are no numbers," he whispers.

"What," L says, taken back. He noticed how B's eyes went above his head. He takes a step towards B, but B back away.

"There are no numbers," B says again, backing away from L. He slowly backs toward the door, his eyes wide in horror at a sight he doesn't understand.

"B, wait," L says, taking another step towards him.

"Stay away," B screams, as he turns and runs out the door.

"B," L yells. Just as he was about to run out the door after him, L hears Watari in the bathroom.

"What's this," Watari says.

L turns to the bathroom, and stands in the doorway, as he watches Watari reach of a piece of paper lying in the blood. "Don't touch that," L says, stepping the bathroom.

Watari stops reaching for the paper, and snatches his hand back. "Ryuuzaki," he says a questioning tone in his voice.

L ignores him and reaches for the paper. He picks it up, and begins to read it, his eyes narrowing. He stuffs the paper in his jeans and turns to leave the room.

"Was that his suicide note," Watari asks.

"Yes," L states.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*March 17, 2013*

WHAMMY'S HOUSE: A's Room

"I just ran out of the house and I haven't been back since," B finishes.

Halle looks at him in shock. By now, she knows enough about the Death Note to understand what happened, but she still can't believe it.

B continues. "I spent the first three months slowly going insane. Everywhere I looked, all I saw were people's name and these numbers. Everyone had one, everyone except L. I never understood why he didn't have any, and spent time trying to figure it out. After three months, I started to write the names and numbers down. Slowly, I came to understand that the numbers were the dates of death. Everywhere I looked I saw death."

B sighs. "You would think that that would have been enough to send me over the edge, but know. Apparently I was stronger than I thought. I began to stalk people. Well stalk is a strong word; I began to follow the people I knew were going to die."

"Why," Halle whispers, not knowing what else to say.

"Why," B asks back. "Because I foolishly thought I could prevent them." He looks over at Halle, and smiles sadly. "You see, I came to think that that was why I could see them. I could see A's before his death, but I didn't really prevent him from dying. I thought that this was either a curse for failing to do that, or I was given this ability to help A. I failed at helping A, so I planned on helping everyone I could."

"What happened," Halle asked, a sickening feeling forming in her stomach. She has a feeling, she thinks she knows what happened, but she's hoping she's wrong.

"I failed," B states. "Every single person I tried to prevent death for died. It seems I wasn't able to prevent death after all, only meant to see it. It was the last one that sent me over the edge. You see, I kept trying. I thought my failures were a punishment for not saving A."

B pauses for a minute, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. "Maybe I was insane long before I think I became insane. K believes I was never completely insane, but seriously, look at what I did."

"Anyway," he continues, "April was the last person I tried to save. At the time I was in L.A., and had been talking with her for about three months. She was so full of life; you should have heard her laugh. She died on June 21, 2002, hit by a bus."

"B, it wasn't your fault," Halle says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand," B says. "I wouldn't leave her alone that day. I was so scared of losing her, so I followed her around. We got into a fight, in the middle of the sidewalk. The last thing she said was, 'just leave me alone.' She then stepped off the curb before I could stop her, and the bus just ran her over. I couldn't do anything, yet if I hadn't followed her, she wouldn't have died. At least not like that."

"It was after her death I truly lost it. I realized I couldn't stop death, and I was so tired of seeing it everywhere. It was like a presence, constantly following me, yet it would never allow me to see my own death. It was cruel. I didn't' want to live anymore, yet I was afraid to die. I was afraid to meet it."

"Then, I started to think about L. About how I couldn't see his numbers, his lifespan, and I came up with a plan. If he caught me, then I was meant to live. If he didn't, then I was meant to die. That's how the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases were born. I left enough clues for him to follow. I wanted him to follow them, but I didn't want him on the case. I made that extremely clear. I didn't want you, or Merrie, or Tierry, or K either. I wanted him to treat it like any other case. So, he chose Naomi Misora as the person, and she was great, really a perfect choice. I planned to die the same day it all started, the same day A died."

B pauses and sighs. "It didn't work. I slipped up and gave her a clue I didn't mean too. K said it was a sign that I didn't really want to die, and maybe she was right. After all that, maybe in the end I was nothing more than a coward, to afraid of death to go meet it."

They sit there in silence for some time, and Halle is the one that finally broke it. "I read Mello's notes on the case. It paints a different picture."

B smiles. "Of course it does," he says. "I never talked to Mello about the case, or my reasons. Everything he found was either in the public record, which of course was doctored with, or whatever L told him. Mello does state in his thoughts that everybody is embarrassed by their own sins. L made sure Mello realized I had the Shinigami eyes, but he never told him how. L must have made sure that Mello fully understand that I never owned a Death Note, or Mello never would have come up with his theory. L hid so many clues in his tell, but Mello didn't figure them all out. How could he, he doesn't have all the information. He even gave Mello the same names I used to send L messages, not just my names, but the names I gave the victims."

B looks directly into Halle's eyes and says, "But that was L's way, wasn't it. Give just enough information to tempt one to figure it out, but not enough unless something was to happen. L figured I'd be involved after his death, so he wanted to make sure that Mello had enough clues to figure out what was happening. Of course, Mello can't do it all by himself, so there are Near and Matt. I wonder if they'll figure it out before this case comes to a close."

"What about the Kira case," Halle asks. "Shouldn't they be working on that?"

"No," B says. "The Kira case was a case they were never supposed to take. They were supposed to watch it from afar, and figure what happened. However, L's death seemed to have a negative effect on K, go figure." B voice begins to drip with sarcasm, "I have no idea why that would have happened."

B pauses for a minute, as Halle looks at him questionably. "Never mind," he says. "By the time I found her, you know how easy it is for a Whammy to drop off the face of the Earth, Near was just beginning to put the SPK together, and Mello was joining the Mafia."

B begins to laugh. "K always said if she needed to be snapped out of something, the best way was to piss her off. You should have seen the look that crossed her face when I told her Roger let those three leave. Honestly, if Roger had been in the same room, she would have killed him."

"K worked her magic with computers, got you close to Near, and set me up by Mello, while she looked for Matt. All she's been doing this whole time they were chasing down Kira was finding them, fixing Mello up after he blew himself up, she called Betty and George for that…"

"What a second," Halle interrupts. "You were watching Mello when he blew up the mafia hideout."

"Yes," B says, "and I was all ready yelled at by K, thank you." He pauses for a second, and then says, "I don't like fire, but I pulled him out. It wasn't until she was done yelling that she even thought about that. You know how she gets when she gets a good rant going."

"Anyway, she was playing catch up for most of the case, and had decided to just let them end it," B continues. "That was until they decided to get themselves killed. Well, not so much Near, he would have survived, but Mello and Matt, K came to decide that Near taking Kira out wasn't the way he needed to go. So here we are." B spreads his arms out wide.

"What does she actually plan to do before catching Kira," Halle asks, even though she's pretty sure she knows the answer.

B looks at Halle, and a smile crosses his face. "Once a person uses the Death Note, they pass away to nothingness at death. K feels that's too easy of a punishment for Kira, so she plans to put him through Hell first. You know, considering K's plan, I'm really glad I never truly pissed her off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello sits in front of the computer, looking over his own notes of the LA BB Murder case. Near continues to sit beside him, hugging one leg and twirling his hair. "Big-headed twit," Near states.

Mello ignores him, reaching out and grabbing a bar of chocolate.

"Childish, don't you think," Near states, looking directly at Mello.

Mello twitches slightly. "Did you just call me a child," he whispers, darkly taking a bite of his chocolate.

Near pauses his hair twirling and looks at Mello closely. "No," he states. "I said the statement was childish. There is a difference."

Mello turns to look at Near, who calmly returns his gaze. The two of them sit staring at each other, as a silent battle of wills is exchanged. Mello contemplates what Near said, how he said it, and why he said it. Near anticipates Mello yelling at him, but shows no outward displays of emotion.

"So," Mello says, after a few minutes of silence, "I am not a child, but I am childish."

Matt lounges on the couch, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. His goggles are pulled over his eyes, and his game system is in his hands. He pauses the game, to glance up at the two geniuses that may not be children but are certainly acting like ones.

"Yes," Near states, not looking away from Mello.

Mello continues to look at Near for a minute, then turns around to focus on the computer again. "Thank you."

Near, though taken back, doesn't show any emotion. "You are welcome," he says, while a small smile, hardly noticeable, plays on his face.

Matt turns his attention back to his game. 'Aww,' he thinks. 'If that's not a moment, I don't know what is.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLIGHT TO JAPAN

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be descending in five minutes," says an overhead voice from the airplanes communication system.

K reaches down and fastens her seatbelt. She smoothes her pale blue skirt over her legs and sighs.

"Worried," asks Ryuu.

"Not really," K replies quietly, placing her chin in her open hand and gazing out the window. They sit quietly for a few minutes, as the plane begins its descent.

"I wonder who is picking you up," Ryuu states, causing K to turn her head toward him. They look at each other and Ryuu sighs, "You're going to break Matsuda's heart."

K watches Ryuu for a few seconds and whispers, "You seem to have become obsessed with Matsuda. Not trying to displace a feeling of guilt are you?"

Ryuu looks at K with unblinking eyes and says, "I am sure I have no idea what you are referring too."

"Right," says K, a knowing smile forming on her lips. "Ignorance is bliss."

Ryuu doesn't take is gaze off of K as he says; "I am only concerned for Matsuda. I do not wish for him to become hurt."

"And just whose fault would that be," K whispers. "I seem to remember trying to keep Matsuda out of it, but no, it would make so much more sense to accept his proposal."

"Well it did," Ryuu states, a bit childishly.

"And now it will be my fault that his heart gets broken," K whispers, implying that it should not be her fault.

"Yes," Ryuu states, implying that she didn't have to do it.

K rolls her eyes. "You would think by now I would learn not to listen to you."

"You would think," Ryuu states.

A woman sitting in the aisle across from K looks at her questioningly. K returns her look as the woman asks, "You do normally talk to yourself?"

"Yes," K answers, without missing a beat. "I tend to find that they are the most intelligent conversations."

The woman gives K am astonished look, and then turns away from K. K takes one final look at Ryuu before staring back out the window.

Ryuu sits in his crouched position, and begins to chew thoughtfully on his thumb. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered," he muses.

K looks at her reflection in the window and smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARITA AIRPORT

Light Yagami stands by the windows, the sunlight catching his hair as he watches Madie's plane touch down and begin to taxi to the terminal.

"So," says Ryuk, "do you think that Madie was able to kill them."

Light watches the plane as it turns around. "I'll find out soon enough," he says walking over to the gate Madie will emerge from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE THE PLANE

The airplane comes to a complete stop, and the passengers begin to exit. Rather than force herself through the crowd, K waits until the plane is mostly empty. As the last few passengers stand in line, waiting to get off, she stands up and grabs her carry-on bag.

Ryuu follows her and together they walk off the plane and through the corridor. Reaching the end, she scans the crowd looking for Light.

"He's over there," says Ryuu, pointing toward the right.

K places a smile on her face, and raises a hand to wave enthusiastically at Light. Seeing Light raise his hand, and offer what might pass as a wave back, K switches into Madie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MELLO'S HIDEOUT

Mello reads his notes, as Near reads over his shoulder. "The crossword was sent to the Los Angeles Police Department on July 22," Near states.

"Yes," Mello replies.

"Beyond's last 'murder' was to happen on August 22," Near states.

"Yes," Mello says.

"The dates of the three murders," Near questions.

"July 31, August 4, and August 13," Mello says, becoming slightly irritated.

"The date of the murder after the massacre on Valentine's Day," Near questions.

"March 4," Mello says.

The two of them sit in front of the computer, reading the last sentence Mello wrote. The sound of Matt's game is heard in the background, but neither is paying any attention to it.

"There is a possibility," Mello says.

"I agree," Near states.

NEXT CHAPTER: SUSPICION

******************************

A/N This chapter and the next almost feel a bit fillerish to me. Sorry about that, but there are elements of the plots that do come out. Like K/Madie finally returning to Japan and the boys working together.

I also felt that I needed to explain, at least partially, why B comes out the way he does. See, he wasn't completely insane (not that this means he's completely sane either), just had a really bad experience. Plus it helps to explain other things if you read between the lines, because I rarely just come out and say something…at least in this story.

I should note that part of this has to do with my interpretation of the novel, since it is narrated by Mello. I don't actually dispute anything in the novel, just the reason L told him about the case, what the reason behind it was, and my take on what really happened.

One last thing…can anyone guess how I came up with A's name?


	24. Suspicion

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. (Plus, sorry about the late update.) Special thanks to Sonar, ZomgKelley, Kwest82, and Atreyuu for reviews. Thanks to Atreyuu for alerting too.

A/N Wow! I'm so sorry about my grammar for this chapter. The only excuse I can offer is that I was trying to rush it, but still that isn't an excuse. I think I caught all of my mistakes...again sorry about it, but I still may have missed a few. I'll probably come back tomorrow and reread it again. If anything jumps out at you...let me know so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

******************************

Chapter 24: Suspicion

THE BOY'S HIDEOUT

Matt sits on the couch, playing his game and smoking a cigarette. Occasionally he glances over at Near and Mello sitting in front of the computer. They have been pouring over the notes that Mello made on the LABB case, and coming up with ideas.

"Either Beyond Birthday is committing the murders, or someone that knows a lot about the case," says Mello.

Near sits twirling his hair. "How many people know that much about this case?"

"Very few," Mello answers. "Most of who are dead: L, Naomi Misora, Beyond Birthday. However, much of this information is available in the public file."

"Then anyone could have the information, meaning that anyone could be committing the murders," states Near.

"But what would be the purpose of that?" Mello asks.

"To make it appear that a criminal Kira has judged is committing the murders," says Matt, never stopping his game playing.

Both Mello and Near look over at him. "That would make sense," Near states. "Given the first set of murders, the murderer wants to engage Kira in some way."

"I suppose that would throw Kira," says Mello, taking a bite of chocolate. "He would be chasing a man that is dead, but it would be more likely that Kira would assume that the murderer is copying some of Beyond's methods, and finding that out would only give Kira information but keep the murderer's true identity hidden."

"It makes much more sense if Beyond was still alive," says Matt, speaking up again.

"I checked the records," Mello says. "Beyond Birthday died on January 21, 2004 of a heart attack."

"Our records probably say something quite similar," Near states. "I would have died of a heart attack, Matt would have died of gunshot wounds, and you would have had a heart attack before your body was burnt. None of us are actually dead."

"That was because of K," Mello says. "Are you suggesting that K had something to do with Beyond's death?"

"Or lack thereof," Matt says, finally putting down the game and lighting another cigarette.

"When did L share this story with you, Mello," Near asks.

"Before he left for Japan," Mello answers.

"Immediately before he started the Kira case," Near states.

"Yes," Mello says, taking another bite of chocolate. "What's your point?"

Near leans forward and hits a key on the keyboard. "Exactly how much of these notes are L's own words," Near asks.

"What do you mean?" Mello asks, becoming irritated.

"I mean, did L use the term Shinigami eyes? Did he offer this solution to why Beyond had the eyes, since you stated Beyond never owned a Death Note? Why was L so sure Beyond never owned a Death Note, and most importantly did L mention the Death Note," Near asks, looking directly at Mello.

Mello stares back at Near, the latter's eyes never blinking or looking away while the former's narrow slightly. Mello takes a bite of chocolate and says, "No, L never mentioned the Death Note, nor did he use the term Shinigami eyes. Like I said, he told me the about the case before he left for Japan, so he didn't know anything about the Death Note."

"But he was able to convey to you that fact that Beyond Birthday had the eyes of a Shinigami, and that he did not own a Death Note," Near states.

Mello narrows his eyes some more. "L said that Beyond claimed to know the dates of when his victims were to die. That it was that above all other reasons that he choose those people in his war with L. At the time, L thought those ramblings were the delusions of a mad man. After learning about the Death Note, I added what might be the reason for Beyond to be able to see those people's lifespans."

"I see," says Near. "And the Death Note."

"Isn't it obvious," Mello almost hisses. "The nature of the case, the way the murders were carried out, suggests that Beyond never had a Death Note. If Beyond had a Death Note, he would have used that for his war with L. If Beyond had had a Death Note, then L would have found it. Since L knew nothing about the Death Note before the Kira case, Kira was able to kill him."

Near stares back at Mello. "I suppose that logic makes sense."

Matt sits on the couch, cigarette smoke circling around his head. 'Mello and his blind faith and hero worship in L knows no bounds.' Matt remembers what Betty said to him. '_Matt, L was a liar. You never knew how much of the truth he was ever sharing with you.'_

"Of course it makes sense," Mello says, taking an angry bite of chocolate. "If L had known about the Death Note, then Kira and L would have been on a level playing field. Kira never would have been able to kill L."

Near and Mello sit and stare at each other. There is a silent war going on between the two that Matt can feel across the room. Matt takes a drag of the cigarette and thinks, 'Near wants to tell Mello all the things that are wrong with that logic and Mello is daring him too.' Flicking his ashes, Matt decides to break the silence. "How long do you think K has had a Death Note?"

Both Near and Mello look over at Matt. Matt takes another drag of the cigarette and continues. "I mean, the Death Note is a tool used to kill, but somehow K used it to prevent our deaths. That suggests that K has used the Death Note before, maybe even experimented with it. She knows rules that apparently not even Kira knows, so she might have had the Death Note longer than Kira."

"That is a possibility," Near says.

"I doubt that K has had the Death Note before L's death though," Mello says, "or she would have told L about it."

Matt rolls his eyes behind his goggles, as Near pointedly looks away from Mello. Mello takes another bite of chocolate and continues, "Not only that, but I doubt K would have just let L die. If, what you are imply is true, than she would have used the Death Note to save L just like she saved us and how you think she stopped Beyond's death."

"Not necessarily," Near states. "We are assuming the Beyond Birthday is B's real name, but if it is not, than Kira would not have had a name to kill B with. Kira needs both a name and a face to kill. B could have used that to his advantage and escaped prison under the disguise of being dead."

"Everything I found out about the case has Beyond Birthday as B's real name. Plus L referred to B as Beyond Birthday when he told me about the case," Mello says.

"According to your notes," Near states, "Rue Ryuuzaki was also a name that referred to B, and was traced as being his real name. Perhaps Beyond Birthday is just another alias, and L kept it during the trial so as to ensure that B could never be traced back to Whammy's. You state yourself that B severed all ties with Whammy's and made sure that there was nothing to connect him to the orphanage. This would include his name, as Whammy's would certainly have B's actual name on file."

Mello stares at Near. "I suppose that is a possibility, but how would he have gotten out of prison or faked his own death?"

"Considering the number of criminals that were dying at the time, it might not have been that difficult," Matt says, finishing his cigarette.

Near looks at the computer and the data from the Valentine's Day murders. "It would also explain the little rhyme that the murderer left after the seventh victim. B would want revenge on Kira and L at the very least. I'm not exactly sure why he would have added K, but we all know that she left after finding out that B left and A's suicide. She also never returned. There could be a number of reasons K was added."

"Then there is a possibility of Beyond, or B, being the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," Mello says.

"I would say K knows that B is the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," Matt says. "After all, she didn't want you to look into the case for a reason. She probably knows you know about the LABB case and would find the connection."

The computer monitor in front of Mello and Near goes white, with a letter K floating in the center. "How has everyone been getting along?" asks K, her voice coming through the speakers.

Mello is the first one to speak up. "We know the killer is B."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

Halle stares at the screen in front of her, showing all three of the boys. "Well, they certainly found the link quickly. All it took was them finally working together."

B sits behind Halle, watching the monitor. "How are you going to handle this?"

"By acting like K." Halle presses the microphone, which has been modified so that it has the same voice the K used when she talked to them a few days ago, and says, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Don't give me that," Mello says, standing up and pacing the room. "Beyond Birthday is the murderer, and you knew."

"What is your point?" Halle says.

"My point," Mello says his eyes widening as he pauses in his pacing.

"Yes, your point," Halle presses. "I know that B is the murderer, however I saw no reason to inform you. I also do not see why this would bother you."

"Because I don't like to be manipulated," Mello states.

"I can attest to that," Near states, reaching up to twirl his hair.

"How have I manipulated you?" Halle asks. She waits for an answer, but Mello does not give one. "Despite what you may think, I would like to remind you that I did not relate that case to you. Yes, I knew you knew about it, I even read your notes. Yes, I knew that the killer is B. Yes, I did not tell you, but I fail to see how that means I manipulated you."

"B is alive," Mello states.

"So, I manipulated you by not informing you that B was alive," Halle says. "Again, I remind you that I am not the one that told you B died."

"Are you telling me L lied?" Mello asks.

"No, I am only reminding you that I never told you anything about B," Halle says.

"Give me one straight answer," Mello says "Did L lie about Beyond Birthday's death?"

Halle sits and ponders the question. 'Should I tell him?'

"How about letting me talk with them," B speaks up from behind her, licking the jam from his fingers. "After all, who better to discuss this with then me?"

Halle looks at B. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not," B says. "Those three have probably figured out that my death was a faked. In fact, I'm sure of it. This means that they might believe K had something to do with it, or that I did it all on my own, or L lied. That's why Mello is so upset. You weren't there, so all you can do is make up lies. Unfortunately, that may mean you might give them some of the truth without meaning too."

"Does that mean you plan on lying to them?" Halle asks. Mello's voice can be heard through the speakers demanding an answer.

"Not about everything," B answers. "It wouldn't serve any purpose. They all ready know too much about certain events, and suspect too much about others. If I would lie about everything, they would know. This requires a delicate balance, and you don't know enough to pull it off."

Halle looks at B and takes a deep breath. "Well, that was subtle," she says, as she moves away from the computer. "It's all yours."

"Are you going to answer me, or just keep ignoring me?" Mello's voice sounds through the speakers.

"Could you repeat the question?" B asks, clicking the microphone.

Mello lets loose a string of profanities, as Halle says, "You're just going to mess with him aren't you?"

B smiles and answers, "No, but it will be amusing."

"Did L lie about Beyond Birthday's death?" Mello asks again, after taking a breath.

"No," B answers. Mello looks relieved, but both Near and Matt look skeptical at the remark. B continues, "However, since no one named Beyond Birthday truly existed, then said person could not die."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mello yells.

"That a person by the name of Beyond Birthday was convicted of murder, was sent to prison, and died in prison of a heart attack," B answers. "Beyond Birthday had all the paper work to have an existence, however, to the best of my knowledge, no one by that name truly ever existed. L could not lie about his death, as it is a matter of public record, nor would have L lied about him not dying. Either statement is true, while at the same time each statement is false. So, I suppose it is a matter of opinion if L lied or not."

On the screen, Mello stands in the middle of the room, his mouth hanging open slightly. A smirk can be seen on both Near's and Matt's face. "So, L didn't lie than," Mello finally says.

"That is a matter of opinion," B says.

"B," Halle says, "let Mello alone."

"But its fun," B says. "How many colors do you think I can make him become before this is over?"

"Maybe L didn't know B's real name?" Mello can be heard saying. "That would leave L believing that B was really dead, and that Kira killed him."

"L was stupid than," B says into the microphone.

"B," Halle exclaims.

"What," B asks, smirking at her. "He set me up. You don't really expect me not to take the bait, do you?"

"L was not stupid," Mello says quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"He would have to be, to not know B's real name and identity," B explains. "After all, B came from Whammy's House, as you yourself stated in your notes, and even if you didn't, you would still know that fact. Surely somewhere in Whammy's there would have been a record of B's true identity. Believing that L didn't know B's real name implies the fact that L must be stupid, as he never checked the records at Whammy's."

On the screen, Mello stands in the middle of the room, as if he has just been slapped. Matt is very glad that two days ago he took Mello's gun away from him, as he is positive that Mello would shoot something right now. Near looks away, twirling his hair and trying to hide the smile on his face.

Mello collects himself and says, "L was not stupid. He would have known B's real name, and he would have known that B escaped from prison. That would mean L's attention would have been divided between two serial killers during the Kira investigation."

"One could assume that," B says, "unless L wasn't worried about B at all. After all, it would be quite difficult for B to escape from prison without any help."

"Was that necessary?" Halle asks.

"L wouldn't help a murderer escape from prison," Mello says.

"You know this how?" B asks.

"B let it go," Halle says. "This is only going to keep going in circles."

"Fine," B says to Halle, "ruin my fun." Returning his attention to the computer, he presses the microphone. "This is getting us nowhere. B is alive. That much is true. He is also the one committing the murders in Japan, but you all ready know this. What is it exactly you want to know?"

"Does B have a Death Note?" Mello asks.

"No," B answers.

"Does he have the Shinigami eyes?" Mello asks.

"Yes," B answers.

"How?" Mello asks. "I could only guess as to why B would have the eyes, but not own a Death Note."

"There are only theories as to how that happened," B answers. "The exact reason was never determined, but he did not have those eyes his entire life."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Mello asks.

"No," B says. "It would serve no purpose at this time. The theories will not help in any way, and are therefore relevant."

"No piece of information is relevant," Near says.

"In this case it is," says B. "It would only serve to distract you from what you should be focusing on, as you try to find out which theory is correct. There is also no way to prove any of the theories correct."

"Why?" Mello asks.

"Because you have no means to test any of the theories," B answers. "Is there anything else?"

"About the LABB case," Mello starts.

"Mello," B says, "I can completely understand your fascination with B. After all, B is very charismatic, charming, daring, sexy…why B is the type of person people would die to get closer too." B's hand slips from the microphone as Halle smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow," B says, reaching back and grabbing his head.

"I'm going to have to insist that if you wish to continue with this," Halle says, "that you leave the room. You can find a way to boost your ego without subjecting me to the display. Not only that, but I am positive that K would never use those words to describe you."

"Are you implying that K doesn't find me charismatic, charming, daring, and sexy?" B asks, with mock hurt.

"I'm positive the four words K would use to describe you would be childish, immature, annoying, and egotistic," Halle answers. "Not only that, but by judging the looks on those three faces, each of them is questioning K's sanity now."

"Questioning K's sanity wouldn't be a bad thing," B says, looking at the screen.

"K," Matt speaks up, "are you and B…"

"No," B answers.

"It kind of sounds like…" Matt says.

"It's nothing," B says. "I was only suggesting a reason for Mello's infatuation with B. However, if that isn't the case, let's move on. Centering your attentions on the LABB case will get you nowhere. The entire point of the case has been made. You know that the murderer is B. Nothing else can come from it."

"Are you and B working together," Near asks. It appears that Mello has lost his voice for the time being.

"Why would you believe I would be working with B?" B asks.

"I only asked if you were; not that you were. I have no reason to believe you are working with B, at least I didn't," says Near, finishing with a smirk.

"You still don't," B says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BOY'S HIDEOUT

Matt glances over at the laptop sitting on the table. With a cigarette perched between his lips, he gets up from the couch and grabs the laptop. He hits a few keys and watches the screen.

"What's up?" Mello asks, biting into a chocolate bar.

"It appears that Miss Idol might be returning," Matt says. "Don't have a good picture of her yet. Looks like her and Yagami are just standing on the porch."

"Who is Miss Idol?" Near asks.

"This woman that appeared in Misa Amane's life shortly before, well shortly before everything went down," Mello says. "I had Matt place surveillance in her apartment while she was out."

"She's been gone two weeks," Matt says, hitting a few more keys. "They should be going in soon. Finally, we'll get something."

"I see," Near says.

"Don't pout Near," Mello says, while Near narrows his eyes at him. "I had Matt do this before you showed up, and then I forgot."

"Here we go," Matt says, noticing Madie and Light entering the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the task force sit around their computers, finishing checking the remaining criminals in Japan.

"That's the last criminal in Japan, and there's nothing connecting any of them with the murders," says Matsuda, stretching back in his chair.

"Where to next?" asks Ide.

"It's getting late," says Aizawa. "I say we call it a night and start fresh in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," says Matsuda. "So you think Light took Madie home yet?"

"Matsuda, give it a rest," says Ide.

"I was just thinking about swinging by her place and saying hi," Matsuda says, blushing.

"Considering the fact that Light said Madie wanted to talk to him about Misa, that probably wouldn't be a good idea," says Aizawa, as Mogi and he grab their coats.

"Right," says Matsuda, following them out and looking dejected.

"Don't worry," says Ide, placing a comforting hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "Tomorrow you can say hi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADIE'S APARTMENT

The silver car pulls into the alleyway beside Madie's apartment. The car ride from the airport was boringly trivial, as Light asked questions about England, but had stayed away from actually asking what happened at Whammy's house.

Madie answered each question asked, and gushed about the weather and land. She marveled about the quiet beauty of the countryside, and how she had done some window shopping.

This, of course, earned her a questioning gaze from Light, but since he wanted Madie to feel as if he was truly interested in what she did, he said nothing. However, he did think about her stupidity being out in the open and was beginning to slightly rethink his idea of sending her.

During the trip, Ryuk and Ryuu had sat in the back of the car, watching the two talk back and forth about nothing. Ryuk had thought about Light's motives for the small talk, and thought about how he was such a charmer. Of course, Ryuk did also wonder about Madie's name, since he could see her real name and knew Light had it wrong, and when Light was going to figure it out. Between the two of them, he wasn't sure which was the better actor.

Ryuu sat in his crouched position, watching the two of them as well. Like Ryuk, he was wondering which of the two was the better actor, but unlike Ryuk he concluded it was K. After all, she could see through Light's little ruse, but Light has no idea what she was doing…yet. K does have the advantage of information, but Ryuu knows even without it, she would have smelled the bullshit from a mile away.

The doors of the car open, and both Madie and Light exit. The Shinigami phase through the car and float behind the humans as they walk toward Madie's apartment, neither saying a word. Light, being the example of a gentleman, is carrying Madie's luggage, as Madie babbles about how glad she is to be back.

As they walk up the steps, Madie reaches into her purse and takes out her keys. Just as she's taking them out, she looks over the door and notices something. Actually, to be more accurate, she fails to notice something. Removing the keys, she says, "Well I told you all about my trip, so what's it been like here?"

Light looks at her. "It's been fine. Just working and worrying about the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, which is what the media has dubbed the killer. I really hope they catch him soon," he says, just in case anyone can hear them.

Madie thinks and remembers that she checked the weather reports before leaving England, and it hasn't rained in the two weeks she's been gone. The small chalk mark she made on the door should still be there. She inserts the key and begins to open the door thinking, 'tell me he didn't.'

After opening the door, she walks inside, closely followed by Light and the Shinigami. She casts her eyes around the apartment, and briefly closes them, which Light doesn't see since he is behind her.

Ryuu looks around the apartment and thinks, 'Miscommunications.'

"Where do you want me to put your luggage?" Light asks, causing Madie's eyes to open. He walks past her and stands in the living room.

"Oh, I'll take it," Madie says. "I'll just put it on my bed and be back in a moment. I want to freshen up." Madie takes the suitcase from Light and gives him a smile. "I promise I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time," Light says, sitting down on the couch. He thinks, 'Hurry up. I have other things to do then cater to your every whim.'

Madie walks into her bedroom and gently places the suitcase on her bed. Then, she walks around it and enters the bathroom, where she gently shuts the door and locks it. She walks over to the sink and grips the sides so hard her hands turn white.

She lifts her head and looks at her reflection in the mirror. 'Damn it! Mello had Matt bug my apartment!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

"This isn't going to end well," Halle says, staring at the screen which shows three shocked expressions.

"Halle," B says. "When K starts yelling about this, and you know she will, I want you to remember that I told her she was being hypocritical."

"What?" Halle says.

"That rant she gave the boys," B says, "that whole thing about miscommunications and miscalculations. This is a perfect example of what can go wrong when you don't fully inform those you're including about your plans."

"What's going to happen now?" Halle asks.

"Don't know," B says. "I'm sure K didn't plan on this happening."

Mello's voice is heard through the speakers. "If K is with Light Yagami right now, then who are we talking too?"

NEXT CHAPTER: DANCE

******************************

A/N I absolutely love B. Having all ready aggravated Near, I thought it was Mello's turn. Anyway, I know the chapter's short, but I don't decide the length…each chapter is as long as it needs to be. Plus this chapter is more of a bridge between the little side trip the story took from the main plot….lining things up with where they left off at chapter 19.


	25. Dance

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar, Kwest82, and Atreyuu for reviews. Also, I realized after I sent it, that I forgot to apologize to Kwest for the late reply. I'm sorry. I will make those replies in a more timely fashion.

A/N Sorry about the late update. One, life got a little complicated for a bit and Two, this chapter was difficult to write…which is ironic because it's short and not much happens. It's like a set-up chapter for things to come and still bridging back to the plot. The next chapter will be better…I promise.

Just a little note about Near and questions. I don't place question marks for Near, since when he asks a question it sounds like a statement. I say he asks when it's a question, but leave off the '?' so it reads like a statement. However, it seems that I did make mistakes in the last chapter, and I hopefully caught them all and reuploaded it. I also put a note in for Near and the reason I wrote it that way. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************************

Chapter 25: Dance

MADIE'S APARTMENT

*Living Room*

'How long does she plan on staying in the bathroom?' Light wonders, sitting on the couch. He's been listening to Ryuk laugh for five minutes, and it is starting to get on his nerves.

"Notice anything?" Ryuk asks, laughing harder, his eyes glowing with knowledge.

Light is about to ask Ryuk what he's talking about when Ryuu stops him. "Don't say anything."

Light glances at the Shinigami, who is sitting crouched down in a chair. Ryuu stares back at him, and cocks his head slightly.

"Why do you have to go and ruin my fun?" Ryuk pouts, looking at Ryuu.

"Because if Light begins to talk with you, then whoever is listening in will know," Ryuu answers, nonchalantly.

Light's eyes widen slightly at those words. 'Someone's listening in? Is it K? It has to be, but why would K suspect Madie, if he doesn't suspect me of being Kira. This means he was lying through his teeth. Bastard! I knew he suspected me more than he let on. He used the opportunity to place surveillance in her apartment. I can't talk with her here about what happened in England. Wait, does he know she was in England? Was he able to trace her, did he watch her, and then place surveillance here to monitor her when she came back?"

"I thought you weren't taking any sides," Ryuk says to Ryuu.

"I'm not," Ryuu answers. "I'm merely pointing out the obvious."

"If you say so," Ryuk says. "But pointing out that someone is watching is helping."

"Your laughter was the opposite," Ryuu states, turning his eyes on Ryuk. "I doubt Light would have noticed the cameras, or talked with you, had you not been laughing. I was only returning the situation back to its original state."

'I have to get Madie out of the apartment before she lets something slip. I doubt she would have noticed anyone following her while she was window shopping, but if she managed to complete her job, then K might have evidence on her. I have to find a way of getting her to give up ownership of her Death Note, regardless. For now, the first thing I have to do is find out how many cameras there are and how the cameras are set up in this place.' Light tears himself from his thoughts to focus more on the two Shinigami. Instead of staring at them though, he stands up and walks around the room. He finds a note pad and pen lying on the counter separating the living room from the kitchen, and begins to write.

"Why would you do that?" Ryuk asks.

"I have no intention of my presence altering any events. I am here only to watch," Ryuu answers. "I don't care who wins."

"Really," says Ryuk. "I thought maybe you liked that human of yours."

"I could say the same for you," Ryuu replies. "You've been in the human world for quite awhile now."

"Light has been providing me with entertainment," Ryuk says, grinning.

Light walks over to Ryuk, with the notepad in his hands, and stands beside him. He looks down at what he has written, coughing lightly to catch Ryuk's attention.

Ryuu watches closely as Ryuk looks down at Light and says, "I'm not telling you where the cameras are Light. If you want to know, I suggest you look for them yourself." Ryuk's eyes widen as he reads.

Rice

Yogurt

Udon

Kombu

Grapefruits

Eggs

Tomatoes

Sushi

Apples

Pineapple

Peas

Leeks

Egg plant

Salmon

"You're going to get me more apples if I look for the cameras," Ryuk says. "What's that on the list? What is a pineapple? Is it juicy like a regular apple?" Ryuk licks his lips. "I want to try this pineapple."

"I think that's all I have to get at the grocery store," Light says, looking like he's talking to himself. Light turns and walks back over to the couch, where he sits back down. He tears the piece of paper off the notepad, folds it, places it in his pocket, and places the notepad on the coffee table in front of him.

"This isn't fair," Ryuk whines. "You never told me about pineapples before. I want to try one." Ryuk looks down at Light, who ignores him, and continues, "The only way you're going to get me one of those pineapples is if I help you. Fine, I'll find the cameras for you, but you better buy me a lot of apples and pineapples." Ryuk begins to search the room for all the cameras.

Ryuu watches the scene in fascination. Ryuk is bouncing around the room looking for every single camera, as Ryuu wonders, 'Is this what happened before? For apples, the Shinigami searches for every single camera. No wonder Light was able to maneuver around the cameras I had installed. It appears that gods of death, or at least this one, do indeed love apples.'

*Bathroom*

K stares at herself in the mirror. 'Damage control,' she thinks, opening her cell phone and beginning to text a message…_D/C MNM NO_

She sends the message and is about to close her phone, knowing that Halle won't contact the boys until she says so. Just as she's about to close the phone, it vibrates. She looks down at the incoming message and opens it. 'Shit!'

_B w MNM_

'B's talking with them right now. Wonderful! I should just go put a bullet in Light's head and be done with it,' K thinks. Then she shakes her head. 'No, that wouldn't be fun, plus I don't have a gun on me.' She takes a breath, and sends another message…_RUFKM…NVM…URG2MNM…B HF_

K snaps the phone shut and places in her pocket. She then flushes the toilet, and turns the sink on. 'At least the boys will be busy with B for now. Next problem, Light and the cameras. I have to get him out of the apartment before he says something and then notices the cameras. I need to buy some time before Light figures it out.' She turns off the faucets, takes a breath, and walks out of the bathroom.

Entering the living room, she spots Light on the couch, and says, "Airplane rides are just horrible. The vacation was nice, but if I never have to ride in another airplane, I can die happy."

Light stands up from the couch and prevents Madie from sitting down. "I was thinking about taking you out to eat. I know airline food is just terrible, so you must be hungry."

"There are cameras in your apartment," speaks up Ryuu.

Madie looks around and notices how Ryuk seems to be franticly searching for them, and glances at him as he phases through the wall, entering her bedroom. She focuses her attention back to Ryuu and notices the small smile. 'You would enjoy this,' she thinks, 'but at least I don't have to find a way of getting Light out of the apartment.'

"I know this perfect little place not far from here," Light continues.

"That sounds wonderful," Madie says, smiling up at Light. "I am a bit hungry."

"Great," Light says. "We should get going, before your jet lag sets in." 'Or,' he thinks, 'you say something to give us away.'

Light and Madie are walking out the door, when Ryuk flies up behind them. "I don't know if this K's going to be as amusing as the others. There weren't even any camera's or listening devices in bathroom. In fact, there are only a total of ten cameras and listening devices, plenty of blind spots for passing notes and what not. I would say K isn't nearly as methodical as L. Probably won't pose much of a challenge for you at all. I still want a lot of apples for that Light, just because there wasn't that many, doesn't mean I don't get apples…and don't forget the pineapples."

Light smirks at Ryuk's words. 'So, K isn't L's predecessor, but just another successor and a poor one at that. Apparently, he didn't rank high at Whammy's to be this sloppy. I just wish the Nursery Rhyme Slayer was this stupid,' he thinks. 'I need to get both of them out of my way.'

Madie doesn't need to turn around to know that the smile on Ryuu's face just got a little bigger. 'I just have to find a way to work this to my advantage,' Madie thinks. 'I'd thank the boys, if I didn't have to yell at them for this. Seriously, ten cameras. What exactly were they supposed to, besides causing a headache?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAMMY'S HOUSE

Mello's voice is heard through the speakers. "If K is with Light Yagami right now, then who are we talking too?"

B sits in front of the computer, his hand hovering over the microphone. "That would be a good question, Mello. Wonder how you'll take the answer?"

Halle stands beside B, her cell phone in her hand. She looks down at the message that K sent and shows it to B.

B looks at the message and laughs. "I had a feeling that's what she would say."

"But why is she telling you to have fun?" Halle asks. "Wouldn't it make more sense to allow them to think I was the one talking to them? After all, I'm the one who has been talking with them since January."

"Since she wants you to pick up Rester and Gevanni, and go with them to the boys, I'm guessing not. Mello all ready stated that he doesn't like to be manipulated and I doubt Near would appreciate being manipulated. Chances are, they'll figure it out eventually, but for now I think K's main objective is to get you out of Whammy's. After this little screw up, the chance of Light sending her back to England to finish the job is almost nonexistent," says B. "Anyway, I get to have more fun with Mello."

"So, I'm just supposed to babysit," Halle says, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't use that term around them, but yea," says B. "You and the rest of the SPK can keep an eye on them, and hopefully stop them from doing something stupid."

"Guess I should call Odin up and let him know I'm coming," Halle says, sighing and walking toward the door, "plus make arrangements for the trip. You can finish up here?"

"Of course," B says, smiling. He watches Halle leave the room and turns his attention back to the monitor. Mello is standing in the middle of the room, Near sits on the chair, and Matt has earphones on, listening to the sounds from Madie's apartment.

B clicks the microphone and asks, "Who do you think you're talking too?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked," Mello states. "I know you're not K, since she just walked in with Light Yagami. So, who are you?"

"I'll give you a hint," B says, his smile widening. "I'm a very charismatic, charming, daring, and sexy person."

Both Mello's and Near's eyes widen at those words. "Beyond Birthday," Mello says.

"I believe I all ready stated that isn't my actual name," B says, sighing. "Why don't you just call me B?"

"You are a murderer," Near states.

"I was not aware of that," B says. "Thank you for pointing that out."

Near narrows his eyes, while Mello says, "But this means you and K are working together."

"Yes, yes it does," B says calmly. "I really am impressed with how quick you catch onto little details like that. Does that bother you, Mello? That K is willing to work with a murderer."

"Yes," Mello says. "That means that not only is K aware of the fact that you are the one committing those murders in Japan, but that she is fine with it."

"This from the boy that joined the mafia," says B. "Would it help you to know that each of the victims is being chosen carefully?"

"What do you mean," asks Near.

"These wonderful eyes I have," B says. "These eyes that allow me to see the date of death for every person I look at. The people who have died were all destined to die. I am only setting things right."

"They are all destined to die," Mello says.

"Do you actually believe that," Near states.

"Believe what?" B asks. "That I am setting things right. Probably not, but it is better than killing individuals who are destined to live, don't you agree?"

"Murder is murder," Near states, twirling his hair.

B sighs. "You deal too much with black and white Near. The entire world is filled with shades of grey."

"Do you mean that those people were destined to die on the day you killed them, like in the LABB case?" Mello asks.

"No," B says. "These individuals were destined to die before the day I killed them. There are thousands of people in the world who have lived beyond their date of death…all thanks to Kira."

The door opens and Halle walks back in. "All set," she says, when B lets go of the microphone.

"Guess we should get going," B sighs. "I was having fun too."

"Thanks to Kira" Near states.

"Kira kills people," Mello states. "How does that help others to live longer?"

"Sorry," B says, clicking the microphone again, "but I don't have time to explain. It seems that thanks to you, I have to go pick up some people. You may remember them…the SPK."

"They are still alive," Near states.

"Of course," B says. "You didn't think K would allow them to die, did you? Anyway, K seems to feel that reuniting you with them is a good idea. You should know that this will be the last communication by this means. I'm sure K will speak to you directly through the cameras you installed. It has been a pleasure." B shuts down the computer.

"We should get going," Halle says. She picks up the wooden box sitting on the desk.

B looks at her and sighs. "No sense putting it off," he says. "Just let me grab my disguise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOYS HIDEOUT

Mello continues to stand in the middle of the room, as Matt removes the earphones, and lights a cigarette. Matt looks around the room and leans back in his chair.

Near sits in the chair, twirling his hair. "That was rude."

Mello turns and narrows his eyes at Near. "Really Near," he says, his voice rising with each word even though he clenches his teeth. "What exactly was rude to you? Was it when he said you deal to much in black and white, or when he explained that the SPK are still alive?"

"There is no need to be," Near states, turning to stare Mello in the eye, "melodramatic."

"Melodramatic," Mello yells. He takes a step closer to Near. "I'll show you melodramatic; you emotionless little…"

"So," Matt speaks up, exhaling a cloud of smoke, "care to enlighten me on who we were talking too."

Near hasn't moved in the chair, but Mello stops his advance. "We were speaking with B," Mello answers.

"You mean Beyond Birthday?" Matt asks.

"No," Near states. "Beyond Birthday appears to be nothing more than an alias. He requested that we address him as B."

"I see," Matt says, a smirk crossing his face.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Mello yells, turning his head to look directly at Matt.

"Nothing," Matt says. "Well, that does put 'K's' earlier remarks in a new light, seeing as how B was the one who said them."

Near smirks and begins to twirl his hair.

"Shut up Near," Mello yells, catching Near's expression from the corner of his eye. Mello storms out of the room, and into one of the adjacent room. "You too, Matt," he yells, before slamming the door.

Matt looks over at Near, and Near turns his head to focus on Matt. "It seems that the members of the SPK are also alive, and will be joining us shortly," Near states, ignoring Mello's outburst.

"And here I thought we managed to get you away from your babysitters," Matt says, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Near narrows his eyes. "The members of the SPK were not my babysitters. They are highly skilled agents that I chose specifically to assist with the Kira investigation."

Matt takes another drag of his cigarette. "You say, specifically, chosen, highly, skilled agents; I say overpriced babysitters. Really not much of a difference, considering they assisted you in more ways than the Kira investigation."

Near considers Matt of a moment, and begins to smirk. "Well, if the members of the SPK were my babysitters, now they are our babysitters."

Matt continues to smoke his cigarette, as Near twirls his hair. Both think about the term 'babysitter' and come to the same conclusion. That is exactly why K is sending the SPK there, to keep an eye on them, and prevent them from repeating the camera incident or at least attempt to.

Looking directly at Near, who has a smile on his face; Matt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin. "Flip ya for who gets to tell Mello," Matt says, as the sound of something being thrown against the door Mello slammed is heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN LIGHT'S CAR

Light follows a familiar road that leads further and further away from Madie's apartment. He keeps his eyes on the road, as he plans his next move. 'K shouldn't have been able to place any surveillance inside the car, but I can't take any chances.'

"Light, where are we going?" Madie asks, looking at him.

"There's something I want to show you before I take you to get something to eat," Light answers. "It's right at the end of this tunnel. We'll be there shortly."

Madie just looks at him, as the car slowly leaves the tunnel and proceeds down the road. She can see the city ahead, separated by a river that has a bridge going across it. Light stops the car under the bridge and opens the door. Madie mimics him, and she exits the car. She follows Light to the edge of the river and stops to stand beside him.

"It's quite lovely here," Madie says, "but why are we here?"

'The last time I was here, both Misa and my father were with me,' Light thinks, looking around. His eyes glance to the left, where Chief Yagami had pulled the car over, after claiming he was taking both Misa and his son to be executed. 'L really was a bastard.'

Light turns his head so he is looking at Madie. "Since you are being watched, I thought it would be better to not talk in your apartment," he says. "In a restaurant, we may be over heard, and while I'm sure the car isn't being monitored, I thought it prudent to not have this conversation in there."

"I understand," Madie says, looking out over the water.

Light grasps Madie by the shoulders and turns her to face him. "Tell me what really happened in England," he says, gently. "There must be a reason K suspects you."

Madie looks at Light and says, "Nothing. There is nothing to tell. I watched Whammy's House, like you told me too, but I never got any names. In fact, there was no one there the entire time I watched the place."

Light's expression darkens. "Maybe you missed them while you were window shopping," he states. 'If nothing happened, then why is K watching you?' he thinks.

Madie looks crestfallen at Light's words. "I thought it would be better if it appeared that I was just another tourist, so I did tourist things. That way if anyone saw me, I could claim to be lost, or curious about the orphanage." Madie looks directly into Light's eyes and continues. "But I didn't see anyone at Whammy's the entire time. It looked like the entire place was empty. I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

Light pulls Madie into a hug. "You did fine," he says. "I know you tried your best. I'm just worried about those cameras in your place. I thought maybe you did manage to finish the job, and K had evidence against you. I'm grateful that you aren't in danger for now."

Light continues to embrace Madie as he thinks, 'Maybe K had spies planted at Whammy's. That could be why K place cameras in her apartment. At least he doesn't have any evidence, and I have to make sure he never gets any. I can't send her back to England now, but that probably doesn't matter. If there was no one at Whammy's for two weeks, then K must have moved everyone. He anticipated that Kira would go after them, and used it as an opportunity to try to trap Kira. That must be why K suspects Madie. She showed up in England and K would know that I was the last one to talk to her before her trip. In the very least, K knows I picked her up at the airport, since I'm sure K would have placed someone to watch her get off the plane, or been there himself.'

Light pulls back from Madie, and gently wipes away a tear from her cheek. "You did everything I asked you to," he says. "Now, we just need to make sure that K doesn't find anything to use against us. You have to be careful. Any small slip could give K something to go on."

"I'll be careful," Madie says. "K won't get anything from me. I promise."

"You have to be very careful," Light says, softly. "Anything little can give K something."

"I will be," Madie says.

"Good, let's go get something to eat," Light says, gently leading Madie back to the car.

As they walk, Light thinks, 'I have to eliminate everyone, but the orphans will have to wait. They could be anywhere in the world. I'll find K first and get him to tell me where he hid them. Then after K is dealt with, I can focus on any other threats.' Light glances down at the back of Madie's head, 'But first things first. I can't allow Madie to use the Death Note. The sooner I find someone to use it, the sooner I can distance myself from her.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAFE HOUSE: PHILADELPHIA

A group of people sit around a table in a large room. Televisions play in the background and computers line against one wall. One man, appearing to be in his early thirties, closes the cell phone in his hand. His brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and hangs below his shoulders. He reaches up and adjusts the glasses on his face.

"So, who was that, Odin?" asks the man sitting beside him. His short, spiky blonde hair is frosted blue at the tips, and he appears to be about 22 years old. He tosses out two cards, and the dealer replaces them. He takes the cards into his hand, while his pale green eyes cast a curious glance at Odin.

Odin looks down at his cards, his brown eyes calculating as he tosses out one card. "That was H. There's been a change of plans. She's coming to pick up our guests," he says.

"Good," says the woman with black hair, looking about 30 years of age. "That means we can get out of here soon." Her dark eyes cast down at her cards, before she tosses all of them on the table. She takes a cigarette and lights it.

Standing behind her is a younger woman, about 24 years old. Her shocking pink hair stands out against her tanned skin and her blue eyes shine. "About time," she says. "I was getting bored."

"Does this mean you out, Callisto," asks the dealer, his eyes shielded by sunglasses.

"Yea," says Callisto, standing up from the table. "Let's go Marrow." She walks out of the room, and the woman with pink hair follows her.

"Now, where are they disappearing too?" asks the blonde with the frosted blue tips.

"Don't know; don't care," replies Odin, standing up also. "I'm going to inform our guests of the change of plans. You could get them something to eat, Dillion."

"Why do I have to get them something?" Dillion asks. "That should be something Callisto and Marrow do."

Odin pauses in the doorway and looks back at the table. "Your funeral," he says, before walking out.

"I guess the game is over, since I have arrangements to make," says the dealer, chuckling.

"Well, what are they here for, Sam?" asks Dillion. "They don't do anything to help with Rester or Gevanni at all."

"That's because they weren't brought in to help with Rester or Gevanni," says Sam, gathering the remainder of the cards. "Their services are more specialized then that."

Dillion raises his eyebrows. "More specialized," he says. "Does that mean…"

Sam looks him, and calmly says, "Yes, that's exactly what it means."

Dillion begins to smile. "Why didn't someone tell me this earlier?" He stands up from the table and walks down the same hallway the women walked down.

Sam watches him go and shakes his head. "Idiot."

Another man walks into the room and notices that Sam is the only one there. "Where is everyone?"

Sam turns to look at the new comer. "Hey, Julian," Sam says. "There's a change of plans. Odin went to inform our guests about them, as H is coming back. Callisto and Marrow went that way," he points down the hall, "and Dillion just went after them."

"Why did he do that?" Julian asks.

Just then, a loud thump can be heard coming form down the hall. The next thing they hear, though they can't tell if it's Callisto or Marrow who's yelling. "What the hell did you just proposition me to do?!"

"What is he doing?" Julian asks, looking at Sam.

"Seeing if he can't get lucky," Sam answers, smiling.

"And why would he think that?" Julian asks, beginning down the hall, as sounds of someone being beaten can be heard.

"I was bored," Sam laughs.

*UnderGround*

Odin walks down the last few steps, and heads down a hallway. There are numerous doors, behind which are locked rooms. He stops at the first door on the right and clicks back the window. "Hey, Rester. You up," he says.

Anthony Rester sits on the bed on the left side of the room. He turns his head and looks toward the door. "Yea," he says.

"Thought you should know," Odin says, "all of you will be returning to Japan soon."

Rester's eyes widen. "You mean we actually get to leave this prison."

"Now, don't be like that," Odin says. "This was for your own protection. If Kira knew you were alive, then that could have caused problems."

"So, what's changed?" Rester asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Odin looks directly at him. "I'm only doing what I'm told. Someone will be here in a few hours to pick you, Gevanni, and Linder up and take you to Japan."

Odin moves to shut the window, and Rester jumps up from the bed. "What about Near?" Rester asks.

"I believe you will be reunited with Near in Japan," Odin answers. "He is all ready there." With that Odin shuts the window and continues to the next door where Gevanni is.

NEXT CHAPTER: CIRCUMSTANCE

**********************************

A/N Not the best chapter ever, but it will do. I actually don't like this chapter very much, and that may be why it reads the way it does. The problem is…this is the best it will get, and I know the grocery list is weak. I promise the next chapter will be better…and have the Task Force in it. I've missed writing them.

I think my favorite part is the interaction between Matt and Near. There really hasn't been much in the way of those two interacting, and that was the most natural to write. Hopefully, I'll stop torturing Mello soon.

In case you're wondering, I'll list the generations for the new characters. You'll probably see more of them, and yea…each is from Whammy's…even the pervert (just had to make one of them perverted, mainly because I thought it was funny lol)

Second Generations

Odin

Callisto

Julian

Sam

Third Generations

Dillion

Marrow


	26. Circumstance

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar, Atreyuu, and ZomgKelley for reviews!

A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter so much more than the last one. I hope you enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

***********************************

Chapter 26: Circumstance

_March 17, 2013_

OUTSIDE MADIE'S APARTMENT

Light walks Madie towards her apartment, passing no one. Ryuk and Ryuu glide behind them, watching the last instructions Light has for Madie. "Remember," Light says, "you have to be careful."

"I will be," Madie says.

Light stops at the steps, and grabs Madie by the shoulders. "I need you to be able to do this," he says, looking down into her eyes. "I'm trusting you not to let K find anything out."

"I will be very careful," Madie says. "I won't let anything slip. The only thing I want to do is prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. I can do this."

"I trust you," Light says, pulling Madie into a hug. Behind Madie's back, Light thinks, 'I have to get her to relinquish her Death Note, before she does something wrong. She wants me to trust her, yet I don't know anything about her, except what Misa told me. There might be something in her background that made K suspicious of her.'

Light pulls back from Madie and asks, "Is there anything in your background that might give K something?"

Madie looks up at Light and asks, "What do you mean?"

Light sighs, "I mean anything that might make K suspicious. Anything you said or done that would lead K to suspect that you are a Kira supporter? Did you happen to mention to anyone that you were returning to Japan in the hope of finding Kira? Anything at all?"

Madie appears to be thinking. "I know I never said anything about trying to find Kira to anyone, but I did let it known that I was a Kira supporter." She looks up at Light and notices that he doesn't seem pleased with this news. "But almost everyone is a Kira supporter now."

Light takes a breath. "That might be true," he says, "but I'm not worried about everyone else; I'm worried about you."

"I can't think of anything out of the ordinary," Madie says.

"I believe you," Light says. "You should get inside now." Light walks Madie up the steps and at the door, they exchange good nights. Light watches as Madie opens the door and shuts it behind her. Then, both he and Ryuk walk back to the car.

"So, Light," Ryuk says, flying beside Light, "What are you going to do now?"

Light arrives at the car, and glances back at Madie's apartment. "With K watching Madie, I can't allow her to keep the notebook," he says, opening the car door and sliding behind the steering wheel.

Ryuk phases through the car, and sits in the passenger's seat. He turns his head, looks at Light and asks, "Does that mean you're going to find someone else?"

"Yea," Light answers, starting the car. "The question now is who?" He pulls the car out of the space and drives past the apartment.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ryuk asks.

"I have to be careful," Light says, "but I can't take too much time. The longer Madie has the notebook, the greater the chance of her messing up."

"Don't forget about the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," Ryuk says. "You don't want to hand the notebook over to a killer."

Light glances over at Ryuk. "Whomever I choose, I will not choose a killer. The person I choose will believe in Kira, and Kira's ideal for a new world. Just what kind of guy do you take me for?"

Ryuk turns his head, looks at Light, and smiles. "You do have the ability of choosing individuals who will use the Death Note, for Kira's ideals. Just remember that the Death Note does kill people."

"I know that," Light says. "Honestly, Ryuk, with as much time as you have spent in the human world, you should know by now the difference between killing someone and murder."

Ryuk laughs. "You're right, Light. I should know the difference," Ryuk says. However, he continues to look at Light and thinks, 'But do you?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MADIE'S APARTMENT

Madie closes the door, turns on the light, and enters the living room. Ryuu floats behind her, and takes a seat in a chair, crouching down in his usual position. "This complicates things," he says. "I doubt Light will continue to use you or allow you to keep the Death Note."

Madie narrows her eyes at the Shinigami, and walks over to the window. She peers out, barely moving the curtains, and watches as Light drives away. Taking a breath, she turns from the window and walks past Ryuu and enters her bedroom.

'Damn it,' she thinks, sitting down in front of her computer. She starts it up, and waits impatiently. 'He asks, "Is there anything in your background that might give K something?" Why, no Light, there's nothing in my background that would lead K to suspect me.' The first thing she brings up is what appears to be a security system. She types in a few commands and says, "That should keep them."

After she finishes with that, she begins to hack her way into the French Government Database, and brings up the file for Madison Idol. 'Now I have to change a few things and have it appear that I have spoken out for Kira's benefit in the past. Then I have to enter the U.S. files and change a few things.'

She begins to type hastily, files popping open in front of her. 'This is what I get for making an iron clad back story. I should have just put something like this in to begin with. I know as soon as Light gets back to his place, he's going to check into this.' Typing as fast as she can, she quickly adds to the file listed, and all relating files. 'Why the hell did I make her a French national?"

"Adding information to Madie's background," Ryuu states, sitting down on the bed.

K ignores him, and closes the French files, while she begins to hack her way into the U.S. "At least it's easier to add to a file then create one from scratch," she says. She continues to work in silence, occasionally looking at the time. After an hour, she's finished.

"That won't work for long," Ryuu states, looking at K.

"I don't need it too," K says.

"Working another plan," Ryuu says.

"Something like that," K says, getting up and retrieving a disk from her closet. Returning to the computer, she inserts the disk and the computer begins to search.

Not daring to look at Ryuu, she speaks to the empty room. "You do realize that ten cameras are not enough to accurately monitor someone right," she states. "I am also aware of how frustrating it must be to listen to me, while being unable to communicate back. However, I refuse to use the computer, which I'm sure you can tell is currently busy." Looking at the computer, images of people are flying across the screen.

K pauses, and seems to be thinking. "I really hope you are paying attention right now. I originally intended to stay by Light's side until the end, but that is no longer possible. The probability of Light allowing me to continue to use the notebook, while being under surveillance is zero percent. He would be a fool to do so. I have given no indication that I am capable of not letting something slip, and even if I did, I still doubt Light would continue to allow me to keep it. I am sure he has all ready come to this conclusion, and will soon be looking for a replacement. After all, it is what I would do."

Ryuu smiles slightly at K and says, "It is ironic that K will no longer be able to continue with her plan, because of K."

"Yes, the irony is not lost on me," she states, glancing at the Shinigami. Speaking back to the empty room, she says, "The next few days to a week will be crucial. I can understand that you three are not my biggest fans right now, but you cannot allow that to cloud your judgment. I have arranged for the SPK to be joining you shortly, and I urge you to stay put. I need to decide how best to handle this, and you cannot be seen anywhere. This is not solely for your protection, but as a means of keeping certain events and rules from reaching Kira."

K leans forward in her chair, and rests her elbows on her knees. She clasps her hands and places her chin on them. "I am sure by now Near has shared his theory with you about what I did to prevent your deaths. Without going into specifics, he is right. This is the main reason you must remain there. Even one small slip could give Kira information about the Death Note, information I would rather he not have. If he catches one of you on video, or out in the open, he will wonder how you survived, especially Near. More importantly, he all ready knows Mello's and Near's real names. All he needs is to know that you are still alive, then he will write you name down again." K pauses and takes a breath. "If he realizes that doing so will not kill Mello or Near, then he will try to find out why. He must not know this."

"While I haven't been too concerned with Matt, the introduction of a new user changes that. No one ever found out Matt's real name, plus he changed his appearance a bit. By looking at how the cameras are place, I believe it was Matt who did it, and that may be the only good thing to come from this," K says. "I just need you three to stay put. The new user will probably exchange for the eyes, and then none of you are safe."

K falls into silence. Ryuu watches her from the bed. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Considering what has happened," K states, sitting back and typing into the computer, "there is only one thing I can do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BOYS HIDEOUT

Near sits on the floor, stacking a tower made out of dice. "So," he says, "I assume she is finished talking."

"I think so," Matt says. He reaches out and takes a cigarette. Lighting it, he says, "It must be nice to know you were right about her writing our names down in a Death Note."

Near picks up a die and places it on the top of the tower. "At least when I die, I'll know who killed me."

"Well, that's a cheery thought," Matt says, blowing out smoke. "So, I can assume that some of what she was saying was directed at the Shinigami."

"I would assume so," Near states. "It is the most logical."

Matt blows out a puff of smoke and says, "I guess it doesn't much matter if we know about the Shinigami now."

The door that Mello slammed earlier opens, and out walks the blonde. He stalks over to the computer, opens one of the drawers, and removes a chocolate bar. Tearing open the wrapper, he tosses it away and takes a bite. "I've decided that I'm leaving," he says.

Both Matt and Near watch him. "K told us to stay," Near states.

"I don't care," Mello hisses. "She isn't going to allow us to bring Kira down. She has her own plan, and I want no part of it."

"What do you intend to do?" Near asks.

"Take Light Yagami down myself," Mello says, walking to the door.

"It won't work," Matt says.

"You know this how," Mello says, grabbing the handle.

"Simple," Near states. "The only thing that will happen is that you will end up working against K, just as you worked against me. Both plans will fail."

"No, my plan will succeed," Mello states, attempting to open the door. "The Hell!"

"Something wrong?" Matt asks.

"The damn door won't open," Mello yells, kicking it.

Matt and Near look at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'That should keep them.'

"It would appear that K has locked us in," Near states.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 18, 2013_

HEADQUARTERS OF THE NPA

Inside the acting director's office, Detective Hayashi and Acting Director Hamada stand facing each other. "You can't possibly mean that," Hayashi yells.

"Of course I mean it," Hamada states. "You have no right to continue to investigate these murders. I'm sure Kira has taken care of the culprit."

"I have no right," Hayashi exclaims. "I'm a police officer! I have every right!"

"No, you don't," Hamada states, losing his patience. "The police are becoming obsolete. With Kira taken care of all the criminals, soon there will be no need for a police force."

"So, we're just supposed to take a back seat to Kira," Hayashi says. "What happens if Kira doesn't judge a criminal?"

Acting Director Hamada looks over his glasses at Hayashi. His graying hair falls into his eyes as he sighs. "Kira will always punish the evil doer. That is what Kira does. There have been no further incidents since March fourth, and the higher ups believe that those cases should be closed."

"But that's what people thought before," Hayashi claims. "There were 18 days between the Massacre on Valentine's Day and the latest murder. People believed that Kira passed judgment on the killer then, until the next murder. There is no reason to assume that Kira has dealt with the killer."

"Regardless, that is the standing order," Hamada says. "There is no point on wasting resources on a criminal that no longer exists."

"You have no idea if he exists or not," Hayashi states. "For all we know, he's out there right now planning his next victim."

"That's enough, Hayashi," Hamada states, slamming his hands down on his desk, and lowering his head. "There is a part of me that agrees with you, but what I think, or what you think, doesn't matter. Those in charge are under the assumption that since there was only one murder, instead of seven, and that there have been no new murders, there is no murder to catch. They believe that Kira has done his job."

"His job," Hayashi yells.

"Keep your voice down," Hamada says. "Yes, his job. Kira is no longer a criminal in the eyes of the NPA. He hasn't been for a long time. One would be hard pressed to argue that Kira isn't making the world a better place. Crime is down across the globe, and even with the occurrence of a serial killer, it appears that Kira is on top of that too. More to the point, while the police chase their tails trying to find the killer, the public has concluded that Kira has judged him. Those in power do not want the police to appear more foolish than they all ready are, and I am inclined to agree with them." Hamada raises his head, and stares Hayashi directly in the eyes. "Whether it's the killer or Kira, right now we look more incompetent then before this killer's appearance. The public was all ready crying for the removal of the police force, and they are only intensifying that claim. They feel safer with Kira then with us."

Hayashi stares back at Acting Director Hamada. "I know this, but to not do our jobs in an attempt to save them is wrong."

"What do you propose we do? If we stop investigating the murders, then we might be able to keep everyone on the payroll longer, but if we continue, then the public sees us as acting against Kira. They see us as not having faith in Kira." Hamada sighs. "As much as I hate to say it, the only thing that will change the public's opinion is if the killer does strike again. If the killer proves Kira can't kill him, and the police are necessary."

"You can't possibly mean that," Hayashi says.

"It doesn't matter," Hamada says, sliding into his chair. "Even if the killer does strike again, the higher ups will still stand behind their order, until the public feels the police are needed. We will investigate the crime scene, and then be told to let it go. We will be told to let Kira handle it. Other than public opinion, the only other thing that will change their minds will be if Kira himself asks for police involvement."

"You can't expect me to just let a killer go free," Hayashi says.

"You don't have a choice," Hamada says. "Unless you want to give up your badge, then you can pursue this on your own, but don't expect any help from the police."

"I understand," Hayashi says. He turns to leave, but is stopped by Hamada.

"The only way to change opinion is to find this killer before Kira," Hamada says. "However the only way to do that is to have someone else investigate, while appearing to do nothing."

Hayashi turns around and looks at Acting Director Hamada. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," Hamada says. "I have seen your file, and I know why you were made detective at such a young age. You could probably be the only person capable of doing this."

"If you're implying…," Hayashi begins, but stops when he notices Hamada slid an envelope across his desk. Hayashi walks back over and takes the envelope. He starts to open it, but Hamada shakes his head, so he places it inside his coat.

"That is all," Hamada says. "You can go."

Hayashi takes on last look at the Acting Director. He nods his head slightly, and leaves the office. He walks down the hallway and entering the larger room, taking his seat.

The young man sitting next to him glances at him and asks, "So, what happened?"

Hayashi looks at the young man and says, "Word came down from above. We are closing the murders."

"You can't mean that," the young man states.

"Keep your voice down, Yamamoto," Hayashi says. "Unless another murder occurs, we are to consider these cases closed and the culprit judged by Kira." Hayashi absently runs his hand down the front of his coat, thinking, 'At least, that's what we will appear to do.' He takes out his phone, and begins to text a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Aizawa and Mogi pull up in front of Task Force Headquarters. After Aizawa parks the car, his phone goes off. Mogi looks at him, as Aizawa takes the phone out of his pocket and opens it.

"What is it?" Mogi asks.

Aizawa reads the short message, and snaps his phone shut. "It was a message from Hayashi. Apparently, the NPA is suspending the investigation in to the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, unless there is another murder."

Aizawa opens his door and leaves the car. Mogi follows him. Both of them enter Task Force headquarters, with a sense of foreboding. Hanging up their coats, they notice that the rest of the Task Force has all ready arrived. Everyone is sitting at their computers, working away.

Matsuda looks up from his computer and says, "Good morning."

Mogi nods his head and takes his seat. Aizawa looks down at Matsuda and replies, "Let's just get to work."

Light turns around in his chair and addresses Aizawa. "Matsuda informed me that we've finished with the Japanese criminals, and found nothing."

"Yes," Aizawa says. "It was late, so we decided to wait till morning before beginning with America. The crime rate over there, well the crime rate before Kira, will keep us busy for the next few months."

"Yea," Matsuda speaks up. "We thought that even though it will take time, America should be the next country we check."

Light seems to think about this. "I agree," he says. "However, I've been thinking, and I don't think everyone should be focused on America."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asks.

"Yea," Matsuda says. "K said that this might be the best way of finding the killer."

"K might be right," Light continues, "but I still don't think it's a good idea to leave no one checking Japan. We've been so focused on trying to find a past crime, that we forgot the current crime."

Mogi glances at Light form the corner of his eye, and then looks at Aizawa. Aizawa glances at Mogi, but focuses back on Light.

Matsuda is the one that speaks. "What are you talking about? Everything we've done has been to find the killer, and stop him."

"I realize that," Light says. "As long as we focused our attention in Japan, we had the opportunity of catching the killer. Now we are shifting our attention to America, and this leaves the criminal free rein in Japan. I would like to catch this killer, and Kira, before either strikes again. I'm just not sure if I want to solely rely on the NPA for information."

'Does Light all ready know that the NPA has stopped looking into the murders,' Aizawa thinks.

"I'm worried that the NPA might miss something that is important," Light continues. "I know we've been over the information, but it's been a week since any of us really took a hard look at any of it. I think we should divide up, with some of us working on the case here in Japan, and others working on finding anything in America that might identify the killer. That, along with any information the NPA uncovers should be more beneficial."

"I see what you're saying," Matsuda says. "We can't just be worried about past crimes, because there is no way of knowing if this criminal is even killing with the same MO. For all we know, he could be copying another killer."

"That is another possibility," Light says. "That might help us in finding out how he's choosing his victims, but I would rather catch him, and Kira, before another innocent person loses a life."

"So, how are we going to divide up," Matsuda says. "There are only so many of us."

"I think you should know something before we decide," Aizawa states. "The NPA has stopped investigating into the murders."

"What?" Light yells.

"How can they do something like that?" Matsuda asks, his eyes widening.

"They are under the impression that Kira has all ready dealt with the killer, and it is a waste of resources to investigate a crime that is 'solved,'" Aizawa says. He thinks, 'Light's reaction seems like he didn't know. Maybe he didn't know.'

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Ide says. "Kira hasn't made an announcement. The criminal could still be out there."

"They think the killer is dead, and for whatever reason, Kira just hasn't announced it," Aizawa explains.

"So, they're relying on Kira to quietly get rid of the killer," Ide says. "What happens if the Nursery Rhyme Slayer strikes again?"

"Then, they start investigating again," Mogi states.

"This just makes it more important for use to divide our attention," Light says. "I must say, having the police not doing their jobs is disconcerting, but there's nothing we can do about it. Since Kira hasn't made an announcement, we have to assume that both Kira and the killer are out there."

"I agree," says Aizawa. "How do you think we should handle this, Light?"

"I say we split up into two teams. One team focuses on trying to find the killer through past crimes, and the other focuses on the crimes committed in Japan," Light answers.

"Who goes on which team?" Matsuda asks.

Everyone looks at Light, while Light thinks, 'I should keep Aizawa close to me. If I suggest that he focus on past crimes, he might come to suspect me of being Kira again. I'm treading a fine line between what happened at the warehouse and finding the killer, so Kira can judge him. The best option is to keep Aizawa close. He might doubt himself if he begins to suspect again, especially if I suggest he works with me.'

"Ide has all ready started in America, so he should continue with that," Light begins. "It would probably be best if Mogi helps him. That leaves Aizawa and me to investigate the crimes here in Japan."

'Light's volunteering to work with Aizawa,' Mogi thinks.

"Sounds good to me," Aizawa says, while Ide returns to work.

"Um," Matsuda says, rubbing the back of his neck. "What about me?" Everyone looks at Matsuda. Matsuda begins to blush, "I mean…which team should I be on?"

"You'll be working with Aizawa and me," Light says. Matsuda gets a hopeful look on his face; while Light continues. "I think it best if you monitor the television for anything suspicious."

Matsuda looks crestfallen. 'Watching television again,' he thinks.

"Don't look so down Matsuda," Light says. "I was thinking…the killer wanted to engage L, K, and Kira in battle, so there may be a chance of him showing up at on television, at any of the Kira support programs. The killer might be thinking that Kira watches them, and by extension L and K. It's a long shot, but one I don't think we should overlook."

"You really think this guy would show up on television?" Matsuda asks.

"I honestly don't know," Light says, "but I wouldn't put it past him. He's crazy enough to commit a string of murders when Kira is punishing those crimes. The first time he struck, he killed seven people. Then after waiting two weeks, he committed another murder. The public believes that since there were no more murders, Kira must have judged him. I don't agree. The murders are executed in a manner that leaves virtually no clues. Additionally, the killer hasn't struck again. I think he purposely only killed one person, so when he kills again the public will begin to question Kira's ability to keep them safe."

"Killing seven people in the beginning wasn't just for the nursery rhyme; it was the reason he chose that rhyme. He wanted to shock the world with multiple murders. He wanted to grab the world's attention that he is capable of killing multiple people, so every time there's a new murder people will wonder. It is possible that that will be the only time he kills more than one person, at least like that," Light finishes.

"What do you mean like that?" Matsuda asks.

Light looks at Matsuda. "I mean there may be more than one victim for a nursery rhyme…more than one victim for a scene. The first seven, though connected, were all different. There was nothing to connect the seven to each other, save for the nursery rhyme. However, take the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill. In this case, the killer may choose either a couple or a brother and sister to enact the rhyme. There will be two victims, but only one crime scene. He wants to humiliate Kira, L and K. He wants to prove that he can't be stopped, and he doesn't want to be caught. The chance of him committing multiple crimes, like the first time, is low."

"Since he wants to humiliate everyone, you think there's a chance of him showing up on one of the Kira programs," Aizawa states.

"It's a possibility," Light says. "Most criminals like this want the attention. They crave it. By going to these programs, he could be boosting his ego. It would be like challenging Kira, L, and K to find him and prove his the killer."

"Let's do it," Matsuda says, jumping up from his seat. Mogi and Ida continue to look up crimes in America, and Aizawa grabs the information they have from the crime scenes.

As Matsuda turns the television on, Light thinks, 'Not only that, but it allows me to find a replacement for Madie, without raising suspicion.'

Ryuk watches the scene, a smile crossing his face. 'Light's going to use the Task Force to assist him in finding a replacement for Madie, and they won't be any wiser,' he thinks, while picking up an apple and tossing back. 'Light better buy me those apples and pineapples he promised. I really want to try a pineapple.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAFEHOUSE

A dark car pulls up in front of an older building on the outskirts of the city. Covered in shadows, the building looks rundown and ready to collapse on itself. The car stops in front of the building and the two occupants look at each other.

"We're here," B says, dressed up like Watari when he appeared in front of the ICOP.

"Thank you for the obvious statement," Halle says, gazing toward the building.

"Are you going to just sit here, or are you going to get going?" B asks. "I know how much you are looking forward to the reunion."

Halle looks at B and opens her door. "Just make sure you don't give anything away," she says, exiting the car. She walks up to the building and enters a code into the security system.

*Inside the building*

"Anyone have any idea when H is supposed to show up?" Dillion asks, nursing a black eye.

"When she gets here," answers Callisto, not bothering to look at him, but glancing down at her phone. "Looks like we'll be staying a bit longer anyway."

"Why?" asks Marrow, who walks past Dillion to stand beside Callisto. "Idiot," she says, while Dillion shies away from her.

"Don't know," Callisto replies. "The message only stated to stay put. K must be planning something."

Everyone's attention is focused on the door, when Halle walks through. She looks around and notices the three of them. Glancing at Dillion, she asks, "What happened to you?"

"He was being an idiot," Marrow answers, as Dillion looks away.

"Never mind," Halle says. "Where's Odin?"

"Here," Odin says, entering the room. "Good to see you again, H."

"Where are Julian and Sam?" Halle asks.

"Busy," Odin answers. Upon seeing Halle questioning look, he continues, "K sent them a message."

"I see," Halle says. 'Wonder what's happening now,' she thinks.

Odin crosses the room, and passes Halle in the doorway. "Guess you want the other two now," he states.

"Let's get this over with," Halle says, following Odin. Together they walk down to the basement, where the cells are. They walk past the first two, the ones that contain Rester and Gevanni, and at the third door, Odin opens it.

"Ladies first," he says, bowing slightly.

"Ever the gentleman," Halle says, walking into the cell. Turning around she faces Odin and says, "Don't take all day."

"Fifteen minutes tops," Odin says, with a wink.

Halle walks over and sits down on the bed, as Odin shuts the door. She looks around the room and thinks, 'It would have sucked to be stuck here for over a month.'

Outside her door, Odin turns and walks back to the first door. He stops in front of it, and slowly opens the door. Standing in the middle of the room, Rester stares at Odin, as Odin says, "Your ride is here."

"So, that's it," Rester says. "We just get to leave this place."

"Yes," Odin relies. "I all ready told you, we didn't keep you here out of spite. It was thought that this was the best way to keep all of you alive and ensure that Kira didn't find out that you survived. I did try to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"If that was true," Rester says, "then you wouldn't have locked us up in these cells."

"Come now, Commander Rester," Odin says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If we left you out, you would have tried to leave. After all, the SPK is in the employ of Near, and, well let's just say, we're not."

"Then, how do I know if's Near's in Japan?" Rester asks, leaving the room.

"You mean that over a month has passed, nothing bad happened to you, we're letting you go, and you still don't trust us," Odin says, shaking his head. "I guess you really can't please some people."

Rester gives Odin a look. Odin just looks back and says, "You just have to trust us. If we wanted you dead, you would be dead."

Odin turns and opens the second door. "Time to go," he says to Gevanni.

Gevanni stands up from the bed and walks out of the room. His eyes catch Rester's and he nods his head, as Odin ignores them and releases Halle from her room.

Halle walks out into the hall and says, "Rester. Gevanni."

"Linder," both men state.

"What a warm greeting," Odin says, mockingly. "Really, I have this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

All three members of the SPK look at him. Odin shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DETECTIVE HAYASHI'S HOME

Hayashi sits in his living room, a glass of liquor in his hand. He slowly brings the glass up and takes a drink. In his other hand is a letter, the envelope lying on the table in front of him. He looks at his glass and sits it down beside the envelope, as he lifts the letter up to read it again.

_Hayashi,_

_I know this must be a difficult decision for you. I, too, was hoping that this case would enlighten the public to the need of a police force, and how foolish it is to rely on Kira. However, that does not appear to be the case. I cannot stand the idea of allowing the killer to roam free, while Kira takes his sweet time judging him._

_It is because of this I called you in the meet with me. While it is true that the higher ups want to cases closed, I agree with you. We worked side-by-side for a number of years, and I could guess how you would react to the news. Rather than have you resign, and attempt to bring the killer in yourself, I hope you find this to be a suitable means of pursuing the case._

_That said I have no idea if this will even work. As far as I know, this number hasn't been used in over five years. This was found while we were investigating the judging Kira did on Yotsuba. It would appear that these men contacted Eraldo Coil. We are unsure of why they would contact him, expect that they were involved in criminal activities and were probably hoping that Coil would assist them in finding Kira. As you know, the top members were judged by Kira, and it is unclear if Coil was judged as well. However, if you want to investigate the murders, Coil may be your best hope._

_I entrust this number to you, not just because of the fact that I know you do not want to let these cases go, but because of you history. I know you were a young man back in 1998, but you were one of the officers that worked directly under Coil during the Bio-Terrorist case. This may give you an edge in getting Coil to assist you with the case, especially since you will have a very limited budget. How much cash do you have on you?_

_I'm hoping that the number works and you are capable of enlisting Coil's help. I fear without it, you will be taken off the force. I am also hoping, that since many of the detectives have not had much work in the last five years, he will take it for the pleasure of working._

_In any case, I wish you luck._

Hayashi flips the page over and stares down at the number. "Eraldo Coil," he says into the empty room. He picks the glass up and finishes the last of the drink. 'If Kira did judge Coil, there's a chance of Kira answering the number. If that happens, chances are I will be killed. If Coil wasn't judged, then he might just take the case. I have no way of knowing what will happen, or if Coil will even take the case.'

Hayashi sits the empty glass back on the table. "Well, there's only one way to find out," he says, picking up his cell phone. He punches in the number and sits, listening to the ringing. After ten rings, he is about to give up when someone on the other end answers.

"Coil."

NEXT CHAPTER: CONVERGENCE

*********************************

A/N Poor Matsuda. He's always the odd member left out, lol. K's making plans, Light's making plans, and Hayashi's making a move. How will all this turn out?


	27. Convergence

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar and Atreyuu for reviews.

A/N Sorry about the late update. I will try to make the next chapter come out in a week.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

**********************************

Chapter 27: Convergence

MADIE'S APARTMENT

K sits in front of her computer, while images of people fly across the screen. The program seems to be sorting the people through some type of program, loaded with specifications. She clicks on various images, either rejecting the person, or placing it in a holding category.

Ryuu continues to sit crouched down on the bed. He has watched K for since last night, neither saying anything. He decides to break the silence, "You should get some sleep."

K doesn't bother to look over at the Shinigami. "I'll get some sleep as soon as I have finished with this." She looks at the next image. "Damn, she would have been perfect," she mutters, rejecting the girl.

K becomes distracted, as her cell phone rings. She pauses in her work and looks down at the number. "What does he want?" she asks, calling the number back.

After one ring, B answers the phone. "That was quick."

"What's up?" K asks.

"I thought you should know that I just finished an interesting conversation," B answers.

K sits back in her chair. "Really. With whom?"

"A detective Hayashi of the NPA," B answers.

'Detective Hayashi,' K thinks, 'He's the lead detective on the Nursery Rhyme Slayings. That must mean…' K's eyes widen slightly, and Ryuu looks at her with interest, as she asks, "Which one?"

"Well," B says, amusement heard in his voice, "detective Hayashi is the lead detective…"

"I know that," K snaps. "Which one did he call?"

"Coil," B says.

"What's the connection?" K asks, standing up from the chair. Ryuu watches her.

"I looked it up, and I can send you the files…" B starts.

"Just tell me," K says, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Detective Hayashi worked under Coil back in 1998, during the Bio-Terrorist case. He was young back then, but he did excellent work. He was at the scene when the terrorist located in Japan was brought down."

'The Bio-Terrorist case,' K thinks. 'Then, he worked under A. If he was at the scene, that also means he was one of the few working closely with A. A wouldn't have chosen someone who couldn't do the job.'

"I assume he called to enlist Coil's help with the murders in Japan," K says.

"Yes," B says. "Unfortunately, he is aware of Coil's change in behavior since that case. He explained that he doesn't have the kind of money Coil usually asks for, but he was hoping that Coil would take the case anyway."

"What did you tell him?" K asks.

"That I would think about it," B answers.

"What was your impression, if Coil refused?" K asks.

"I would say the Hayashi would investigate the murders on his own," B says. "Apparently, the NPA has suspended all investigations into the murders, unless another occurs. They are under the impression that Kira has all ready judged the killer."

"Idiots," K states.

"I agree," B chuckles.

"It won't do to have Hayashi investigating on his own," K begins to explain. "He could stumble upon something."

"Are you suggesting that I will leave something behind?" B asks.

"Of course not," K says, a smile forming on her face. "Regardless, Hayashi should be watched. I wouldn't want him to get hurt, or in the way."

"Do you want to handle this, or me?" B asks.

"For now, you should do it," K says. "I'm a little preoccupied," sounding like she's thinking.

"How should I handle it?" B asks.

K continues to think for a minute, and then says, "Tell him that you're putting together a team to help him investigate. Don't worry about the details; I'll take care of that."

"What about the issue of money?" B asks.

"What about it?" K counters.

"Well," B says, "Hayashi doesn't have the means to pay Coil's normal fee."

"So, don't charge it," K says. "It's not like we need the money."

"It seems out of character for Coil," B muses.

"It's not like Coil always charged astronomically high fees," K sighs. "Nor is it like there has been a lot of work for him since Kira. Just put a spin on it, something along the lines of doing it for the joy of doing it."

"Who are you planning on sending?" B asks.

"Odin and Dillion to start with," K answers. "I need Callisto and Marrow for something else first, and then I'll probably send them to Japan too. A group of four should be both large enough to assist Hayahsi and not raise his suspicions, while at the same time drawing minimal attention. However, you might want to be a little more careful. I didn't exactly inform them of you."

"That's why I'm all dressed up like an old man," B states. "Well, I guess I dressed for the SPK too. What are you planning on having Callisto and Marrow do? Never mind, here come the SPK now. What time frame should I give Hayashi for Odin and Dillion?"

"Two days," K answers.

"Will do," B says.

K closes her phone. 'That actually makes things much easier,' she thinks, 'if I can work it right.'

Ryuu sits on the bed, watching K as she leaves the bathroom. "Interesting conversation," he states.

"Very," K replies, walking around the bed and sitting in front of the computer again. She hits a few keys, and new images cross the screen. She pauses on one image, and says, "Found her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOY'S HIDEOUT

"Have you figured out what K's up to yet?" asks Mello, sitting in a chair and eating a chocolate bar.

"No," Matt answers. "She's searching for someone, but I can't see who it is. The images flew across the screen too fast, when she was in the bathroom, and when she is sitting, she completely blocks the computer. It does seem like she's found her though."

"As long as K knows what she's doing," Mello states, angrily taking a bite of chocolate.

Near sits on the floor, playing with his toys. He sits back and begins to twirl a lock of his hair. "Whatever she's planning, I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

"I would rather know now," Mello states.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE SAFE HOUSE

Odin stands by the door, watching the members of the SPK leave. They walk away from the building, towards the dark blue car parked on the street. He watches as each member climbs into the back seat, wondering, 'Who's driving the car?"

Rester walks around the back of the car, climbing in behind the driver. Gevanni opens the back door on the passenger's side, holding it open so Linder can climb in. Then he settles into the car.

"I hope your stay was enjoyable," speaks the driver. He casts a glance in the review mirror to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I've had more enjoyable stays," Linder states, breaking the silence.

B smiles behind the scarf and starts the car. "So, is everyone excited to be returning to Japan?"

The three people in the backseat cast glances at each other. "Excited is not the word I would use," Gevanni says.

"Is Near in Japan?" Rester asks.

"Yes," answers the driver. "I have been given instructions to take you three to him."

"Do you happen to know why it was necessary to separate us from him?" Rester asks.

B drives the car, maneuvering onto the freeway, and heading to the Philadelphia International Airport. "Yes," he states.

After a few moments, Rester becomes annoyed. "Well," he says.

"It was a means of allowing Near to work with Mello, without any interference," B states.

"Mello's alive too," Linder says, questioningly.

"Yes," B answers.

"How long until we arrive there?" Rester asks.

"The flight will take 18 hours," B answers. "We won't be stopping."

"Are they expecting us," Linder asks.

"Yes," B answers.

"Will you be escorting us the entire way?" Gevanni asks.

"I will be escorting you the entire way," B says.

"Near better be fine," Rester states.

"He is," B states. "In fact, I believe he and Mello have a new understanding."

"You know this how, Mr…" Rester begins. "What was your name again?"

A smile begins to spread across his face, as he says, "I know this because I do, and please call me Ryuuzaki."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Matsuda sits in front of the televisions, various Kira support programs spewing the word of Kira, and the various theories of how Kira has all ready judged the Nursery Rhyme Slayer. Various recording devices are hooked up, so he can rewatch the programs looking for people who show up at multiple locations.

*on the televisions*

**T.V. 1** "Here at Sakura T.V., we believe that Kira has passed righteous judgment on the murderer. How anyone can think that they could get away with a crime of this magnitude, especially when our God is watching over his world. We don't need proof to believe this. We believe in the awesome power of Kira. Now let's hear from those in the audience…" says the male host.

**T.V. 2** "Welcome back to the Word of Kira. We are in the middle of discussing a family issue, for those of you just turning in, that needs our assistance. It seems that the middle son is wavering in his belief in Kira, and we are going to help him with that," says the female host.

"I never said that," says the middle son.

"We're just worried about you," cries the mother.

"All I said was that it would be nice if Kira would tell us that he judged the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," replies the middle son.

"Kira doesn't need to prove himself," states the oldest son.

"I'm not saying he does," exclaims the middle son.

"That's what you implied," states the oldest son.

"No it's not," yells the middle son, standing up and knocking over his chair. Their mother can be seen weeping beside him, as the youngest son attempts to comfort her.

"Now, let's just calm down," says the female host. "I'm sure that isn't what your brother was trying to say."

**T.V. 3** "NHN is happy to report that there have been no new murders since the fourth of March. Further proof that Kira has judged the criminal is not needed," says the first reporter.

"I couldn't agree more," states the second reporter. "I was out on the street today, asking people what they thought of this so-called Nursery Rhyme Slayer, and this is what they had to say."

*back in the room*

Along one side of the room are Mogi and Ide. They sit in front of their computers, looking through the criminals in America. Ide casts a glance behind him, noticing Aizawa and Light looking over the information the Hayashi sent over, before the NPA stopped its investigation. "Mogi," he says, keeping his voice down so he can't be overheard.

Mogi casts him a glance.

"How long do you think we're going to keep doing this? I mean, this could be nothing but a dead end," Ide says.

Mogi continues to type. "Until we either find something, or we catch the killer," he says.

Ide goes back to typing. "It just feels like instead of trying to catch Kira, we're looking for this guy."

"This is the best lead we've had in a long time," Mogi replies.

"I know, but…" Ide says.

Mogi waits for Ide to, and when he doesn't, "but what?"

Ide takes a breath. "It's just that, it seems too convenient."

Mogi casts Ide a glance that tells Ide to continue. "I was thinking, and I know that both L and Near suspected Light, and since we didn't die, we came to believe that Light isn't Kira," says Ide.

Mogi nods his head slightly, affirming what Ide said. "It was logical at the time, and still is," Mogi says.

"I know," Ide says, "but what if there's another reason for us being alive?"

"Like what?" Mogi asks.

"As proof of Light's innocence," Ide explains. "If he had killed us, it would have announced to the next detective, this case K, that he was Kira. By leaving us alive, he proves that he isn't Kira to us, and casts doubt for the next obstacle."

Mogi thinks about what Ide said. "Neither L or Near were able to prove that Light was Kira."

"I know," Ide says.

There is silence between the two men, as they continue to work. "Aizawa has all ready thought of that," Mogi says. "There is no evidence to prove Light is Kira, he has been suspected, in one way or another, for over five years. The current detective claims to not suspect Light because of this. Unless something changes, this is how we proceed."

"I suppose you're right," Ide says.

Mogi nods his head, thinking, 'Aizawa has all ready suspected that. There just isn't any proof, and we don't want to believe it. I was relieved when it turned out Near was wrong. I didn't want to believe that Light had something to do with his father's death.' Mogi glances back to Aizawa and Light, 'if there is anything to find, Aizawa will notice it.'

Ide continues typing. After a moment, he says, "I just hope we're not helping Kira," tearing Mogi from his thoughts.

*on the other side of the room*

Light looks up from the notes he was reading. 'What are Mogi and Ide talking about over there,' he wonders. His eyes pass over Aizawa. 'I know that Aizawa suspected me, and helped Near. It may only be a matter of time before he begins to suspect me again. If he does, will he be as willing to let me know, or will he keep it secret.'

Light goes back to reading the notes in front of him. 'Mogi's harder to figure out. He helped Aizawa with keeping an eye on Misa, plus he agreed to allow Near to keep both him and Misa until the meeting. The question is, did Mogi do all that because he also suspected me, because Aizawa suspected, or a mixture of the two? If I keep Aizawa close, does that mean Mogi will continue to not suspect me?'

'Then, there's Ide,' Light continues in his thoughts. 'Ide didn't join the Task Force until L died. I know he has no real allegiance to me, and his only purpose here is to catch Kira. If Ide begins to suspect me, then he could very well act on his own and that could be dangerous.'

"Now that's what I call a right hook," Matsuda yells, jumping up from the couch.

Everyone in the room turns to look at Matsuda. "Will you keep it down," Aizawa says.

"Sorry," Matsuda says, excitedly, "but you should have seen it. The middle brother just punched the older brother on television 2. Now, the bodyguards are out, and the entire audience is on its feet."

Mogi and Ide return to work as Aizawa sighs. "Matsuda, some of us are trying to work."

Matsuda looks ashamed. "But, I'm supposed to watch the televisions for the suspect."

"Yes, but you can do that without becoming excited over a fight," Aizawa states. "It ruins our concentration when you shout like that."

"Sorry," Matsuda says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just keep it down," Aizawa says.

"Aizawa," Light says, handing him a piece of paper. "Do you notice anything odd about the victims from Valentine's Day?"

Aizawa takes the paper, as Matsuda sits back down on the couch. Looking at the paper, Aizawa rereads the information about the victims. "Nothing jumps out at me," he says.

"Take a look at each of their birthdays," Light says, reaching for another piece of paper.

Aizawa looks at the birthdays for the victims. "I don't see anything. Well two of them are born on the same day, but other than that, it's like you said before and there is no pattern."

"I think I was wrong about that," Light says, causing Aizawa to look up at him.

'What?' Ryuk thinks, standing behind the two men.

"At first glance it appears that each victim is completely random, but I no longer think so," Light says. "K was able to spell out the message 'revenge' using the age of the victims, along with their time of death. The year of birth marks a person's age more than the actual date the person was born. But if we look at the date, the month and day, there is a numerical anomaly."

Aizawa looks down at the paper, and focuses on the month and day of birth for each victim. "Like I said, Light, two of the victims were born on the same day, but out of seven, that's hardly a real clue."

"I agree," Light says. "It isn't the fact that two of them were born on the same day, but the fact that for each victim, when you add the month and day together, the answer is 22."

Aizawa reads the birthdates again. "You're right. How did K miss this?"

"I don't know," Light says, smiling on the inside. 'That's right,' he thinks, 'K didn't find it, or at least didn't relay the information.'

Light thinks about that for a minute. 'Why wouldn't K tell us this? Is it because he does suspect me as Kira, but how does that help him? If he suspects me as Kira, then it would make more sense to tell us. K would want me to be at the scene, or is that the plan? To keep information away from the Task Force, so when I do show up, he can prove that I am Kira. Does he expect me to keep my findings to myself, so Kira can deal with the killer in his own way?'

"Maybe K didn't tell us on purpose," Ide says, walking over and standing beside Aizawa and Light.

"Why would K do that?" Aizawa asks.

"Maybe because K wants to bring Kira down himself," Ide answers.

Light and Aizawa look up at him. "Why do you say that?" Light asks.

"Look at it from K's point of view," Ide says. "K must have come from Whammy's House, so he probably knew L, Near, and even Mello. So far, Kira has managed to kill all three of them, and we know how far Mello was willing to go to catch Kira. K might want to bring Kira down personally."

"That's not a reason," Aizawa says, becoming angry. "We lost members of the Task Force too. Chief Yagami and Ukita both lost their lives because of Kira."

"Ide could be right," Light says. "If K did know this, then that could be the reason why he didn't tell us. Of course, there is the possibility that K didn't find this."

"I find that hard to believe," Aizawa says. "It's more likely that K kept it from us."

"We don't know that though," Matsuda says. "I say we just ask him the next time he contacts us."

"And this time, we get a way to contact him," Aizawa says. "I'm tired of waiting around for K."

'Well things are certainly getting interesting again,' Ryuk thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAFEHOUSE

Odin stands in his room, throwing clothes into a suitcase. He places his gun inside, and slams the suitcase shut.

Dillion walks into the room and leans against the door. "Remind me again why we're going to Japan."

"Simple," Odin replies, "Coil was contacted, and K wants us to assist detective Hayashi, who worked under Coil during the Bio-Terrorist case, with the murders that are occurring."

"See, that's what I don't understand," Dillion says. "How does K know that Coil was contacted? I doubt Coil would just call her up."

Odin stares at Dillion and notices the confused look on his face. "K is Coil, or at least now she."

"What do you mean K is Coil?" Dillion asks.

"I didn't stutter," Odin replies. "K is Coil. For further clarification, K is also Danuve."

Dillion looks at Odin, and starts laughing. "That's impossible. I may have been young, but I was at Whammy's during that case. We were all pulling for L to beat both Coil and Danuve. What did L do, take their detective codes?"

"L had no reason to take their detective codes; he all ready had them," Odin says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and reads the message. "Looks like we have a little more time yet. K changed her mind. Now she wants us to wait until the 31st before arriving in Japan, and she's sending us information about the case."

Odin attempts to leave the room, but Dillion stops him. "What do you mean that L all ready had them? How did he get them? Was he all three during the case, too?"

Odin stops and looks back at Dillion. He shakes his head. "When I say K is also Danuve, I mean K was always Danuve. Danuve started being a detective about three years after L, or more accurately, three months after K arrived at Whammy's. Eraldo Coil was A, until his death. Both Betty and I were offered the position of Coil. I declined, and Betty told them to shove it up their ass."

"Why?" Dillion asks.

"Long story," Odin answers. "After that, K and L shared Coil, as far as I know, and the position was never offered to anyone else." Odin turns and leaves the room, with Dillion following close behind.

Callisto, Marrow, Sam and Julian are sitting in the main room when Odin and Dillion walk in. Odin walks past them and takes a seat in front of one of the computers. Dillion sits down at the table. "So," he says, "what's K having you guys do?"

"None of your business," Marrow states, flipping through a book.

"Look like we get to stay for a couple weeks yet," Dillion says. "What's K got you guys doing?"

"None of your business," Marrow states again.

"You guys are no fun," Dillion says, standing up and walking to a computer. He sits down and begins to look over the information K sent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIGHT'S APARTMENT

Light sits in front of his computer, looking over some of the people that caught his eye at Task Force headquarters. "Not this one," he says. "I need someone like Mikami, but able to follow orders. Someone who knows the difference between following directions and when to act on his own."

"It can't be that hard to find someone," Ryuk says, eating an apple. "After all, most of the world supports Kira."

"I need someone who doesn't just support Kira, but understands Kira's ideals. Especially with a serial killer on the loose. I don't need someone who might lose faith, or use the notebook to further his own ideals. Mikami tried that, and it was too soon then. It's even more dangerous to pick some zealot, who would use the notebook as he sees fit."

"Yep," Ryuk says, smiling, "wouldn't want someone who has his own ideas about what the world needs and how to achieve it."

"Exactly," Light says. "This person has to have a firm understanding of what Kira stands for, and how Kira does things. So far, I have three likely candidates, I just need to narrow it down. It's only been one day, but the sooner I can find someone to use the notebook, the sooner I can get Madie to give up ownership. With K watching Madie, the sooner I find someone the better. Ryuu claims to feel nothing for Madie, and I haven't been able to determine if he's lying or not, but that shouldn't matter. He stated that he wanted to see what would happen, so it shouldn't matter to him how uses the notebook."

"Why don't you just have Madie give ownership back to Ryuu?" Ryuk suggests, eating another apple from the bowl. "Then you don't have to find another person to use the Death Note."

"There's two reasons that's not a good idea," Light says, turning around and facing Ryuk. "The first is that Ryuu is most likely telling the truth about why he dropped the Death Note. He wanted to see what would happen. If I have Madie give ownership back to him, there's nothing to prevent him from finding someone else to use the notebook, and who knows what the person would do with it. If he does that, then I would have to find the other user anyway. There's also the possibility that he does care for Madie, in which case he might just give the Death Note back to her."

"The second reason," Light continues, "is I need someone who has the eyes. Given that the Nursery Rhyme Slayer has killed eight people, left zero clues, except for those he wanted us to find, and I have no idea who he is, there's a high possibility that he's using a fake name. He's probably hidden his real identity; after all he purposely invited Kira to challenge him. Most everyone knows that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so the most logical thing for him to do is change his name. It's for that reason I need someone with the notebook and the eyes, so when I find this guy I can kill him."

"You could always make the eye deal yourself," Ryuk says, eating the final apple. "The offer still stands."

"Why would I exchange half my lifespan for the Shinigami eyes, when I can find someone to do it for me?" Light asks. "After all, the world still needs Kira, and I have to be here to see the world perfected. There's isn't anyone else."

"You're right about that," Ryuk says. "You are definitely one-of-a-kind." He looks over at the pineapple, reaching for it, and picking it up. "This is one weird looking apple."

"Can you be quiet?" Light asks, having turned back around and focusing on the computer again. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"What's this green thing on top?" Ryuk continues, ignoring Light, "It's not smooth like an apple. It's kind of prickly." Ryuk makes a fist and knocks on the piece of fruit. "It's harder than a normal apple, too, and larger. I wonder if it's as juicy."

"Ryuk," Light says, becoming more irritated, "just try it all ready." Light focuses his attention back on the computer screen.

Ryuk shrugs his shoulders, tilts his head back, and takes a large bite of the pineapple. The sound of crunching can be heard, and Light turns his head to look back at Ryuk. "Did you just bite threw the rind?" Light asks.

Ryuk continues chewing and finally swallows. "Yea. It's crunchy." Ryuk lifts the pineapple up and takes another bite. "It is juicy though."

"Ryuk," Light says, "you weren't supposed to eat the rind."

"Hunh," Ryuk says, crunching another bite.

"Never mind," Light says.

Ryuk finishes the pineapple and says, "You know, Light, that pineapple wasn't too bad, but I prefer red apples."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOYS' HIDEOUT (18 hour flight) (March 19, 2013)

A dark car drives up in front of an older building, on the outskirts of the city. Slowly, the car turns and comes to a stop around the back. The back doors open up, and Linder, Gevanni, and Rester exit the back of the vehicle, while B, still dressed as Watari, gets out the driver's side.

"This is where Near is," says Rester, questionably.

"Yes," B states. "Hurry up. We take the stairs just inside the door."

Linder, Gevanni, and Rester follow B into the building and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, B walks over to a control panel and begins to punch in a code.

"Are you telling me that Near has been locked in there with Mello this whole time?" Rester asks.

"No," B answers. "This was a recent development."

"What caused it?" Gevanni asks.

"Mello received some upsetting news, and K thought it best to lock him in then allow him to leave," B answers.

"Are you telling me that Near has been locked in the same area as Mello, and Mello is upset?" Rester says. "The last time Mello became upset and was in the same room as Near, he pulled a gun on him."

"Well, here's hoping that didn't happen," B says, entering the last of the code.

"You better hope it didn't happen, or I will hold you and K personally responsible," Rester states.

"You're absolutely right," B says. "I'm sure K went to all the trouble of keeping them alive, just so Mello could shoot Near in a locked room. Then, in a splendid show of brilliance, arranged to have the SPK brought here to clean up the mess."

All three member of the SPK give B a look. B calmly looks back at them through the sunglasses. "Of course, if that scenario actually did occur, good luck pinning it on K or me." The door clicks and B opens it up. "After you," he says, bowing slightly.

The SPK enters the room and finds Mello sitting in front of the computer, eating chocolate. Matt is lounging on the couch, with the DS in his hands and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Near sits in the middle of the floor, surrounded by legos and his puppets. He looks up and addresses the SPK. "Commander Rester, Gevanni, Linder. It is good to see you again."

"Have fun babysitting," B says, as the door shuts again.

Mello's head shoots up. "Get back here you bastard," he says, leaping from the chair and running for the door.

"Mello," Near says. "I doubt that will do any good."

"I didn't ask you Near," Mello growls, as he punches the door.

In the silence that follows, the sound of quiet laughing can be heard. Everyone in the rooms turns toward Matt. Noticing this, Matt shrugs his shoulders and says, "Babysitting," which causes a dark look to cross both Near's and Mello's face.

"And you are," Rester speaks up, noticing how Matt has gone back to playing his game.

"He is Matt," Near answers. "He was Mello's accomplice in the Takada kidnapping."

"Why is he here?" Gevanni asks.

"Because he is also from Whammy's House," Near states, returning to his lego structure.

Mello returns to the computer and sits back down. The SPK looks around the room, and at its three occupants. "So," Rester says, looking directly at Near, "what do we do now?"

"We wait," both Near and Mello answer. The SPK watches as they look at each other then look away, Near adding to his tower and Mello taking a bite of chocolate. Matt smirks slightly from the couch, not bothering to look up.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHILD'S PLAY

****************************************

A/N Looking at what I have planned for the upcoming chapters, I'm going to bump this up to a M rating, for violence and what not. That will most likely happen around chapter 31.


	28. Modus Operandi

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar, Kwest82, and FearMeRawr (you changed your name…I like it)

A/N It's so nice to have my plot back. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel…though I still don't know how many chapters till I get there.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*****************************************

Chapter 28: Modus Operandi

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

*March 23, 2013*

The members of the Task Force sit around headquarters, diligently working away. Mogi and Ide sit along the back wall, pouring over information about America's criminals. Matsuda sits on the couch, flicking through the channels. Aizawa and Light sit close together, looking over information about the previous murders and attempting to figure out the next victim before the killer strikes again.

"This is impossible," Aizawa states. "Just how many nursery rhymes are there?"

"Enough," Light says, "and the only thing we have to go on is that 'the next one said yes.' We still have no idea what he or she is saying yes to."

"Maybe I should stop watching television, and give you guys a hand," Matsuda says, glancing over at the two of them. "It's not like I'm getting anything from watching the tapes."

"I don't know how much help you'll be Matsuda," Aizawa says. "All we're doing is chasing our tails. We don't have any real leads on who the next target might be."

Just as Matsuda is about to say something, the letter K appears on the screen in front of Light and Aizawa. Aizawa, taking notice, says, "It's about time."

"Hello, members of the Kira Task Force," says K's distorted voice.

"K," Light says, as Ide and Mogi turn to look at the screen.

"How has your search been going?" K asks.

"We haven't found anything, yet," Light answers. "You?"

"Unfortunately I have not been able to narrow down the search for the killer either," K answers. "Though Asia is a large continent, so I may not have reached the correct country as of yet."

"What type of criteria are you using?" Light asks.

"What do you mean?" K asks back.

"What guidelines are you using to narrow down the criminals you are researching?" Aizawa asks harshly.

"We want to be sure that we are using the same guidelines," Light clarifies.

"I see," K says. "I believe I am using the same guidelines as you are. We each have the same information…the fact that the killer is using nursery rhymes and stages the murders according to the chosen rhyme, the fact that the killer must be using some means of choosing his victims, even if it appears to be random, and the fact that the killer has no standard modus operandi, unless the variety of the ways he murders is the M.O. As of now, he has not chosen the same means to kill any of his victims. Each has died by a different means. However, this doesn't mean he is actually killing them differently."

"If each victim is dying differently, doesn't that mean the killer is using different means?" Matsuda asks.

"Before the Kira case," K begins, "I would have agreed with you. Since the Kira case, we, that is to say you of the Task Force, myself and those working with me, know that Kira uses the same means to kill each of his victims, despite the fact that he can kill them in a variety of ways. We know that Kira can control the actions of his victims, kill by heart attack, and even have his victims commit suicide."

"Are you suggesting that the Nursery Rhyme Slayer has a Death Note?" asks Aizawa, incredulously.

'He can't have a Death Note,' Light thinks, as Ryuk smiles behind him.

"The killer might have a Death Note," Ryuk says, causing the members of the Task Force to turn to him. "That would be interesting."

K is quiet of a minute, as the members of the Task Force await an answer. "It cannot be ruled out," K finally says. "As much as I do not like the idea of yet another Death Note existing, there is a possibility. However, even if this Nursery Rhyme Slayer does possess a Death Note, there is still a strong possibility of the killer being at each of the scenes."

"If he's using a Death Note, what makes you think he is at the scenes," Light asks. "He has no reason to be there. The Death Note would kill the victim without his presence."

"It's simple really," K answers. "The fact that each scene has been staged so elaborately speaks volumes. I'm not speaking solely of the various items found at each scene, or the occurrence of the corresponding birthdates, but the fact that much of what was done to the victims was done post mortem. Five of the first seven victims had body parts removed, and the body parts were not found at the scene. Additionally, according to the coroner's report, each disfiguration was committed after the victims death…meaning there is no possible way for the victim to have done it themselves. This could only mean that someone was there to remove the various body parts. I have looked, but have not found any suspicious deaths surrounding these deaths, or put more simply, I have not been able to identify any additional deaths."

"But couldn't that prove that the killer does have a notebook?" Matsuda asks. "I mean, he could have just wrote that someone else killed them."

"That is a possibility," K concedes, "but I don't think very likely. The fact that there were no clues left at any of the murder scenes strongly suggests the actions of the same individual being present."

"Why do you say that?" Light asks.

"There is only so much that can be planned," K answers. "No plan is ever 100 percent flawless. Something could have gone wrong, and the fact that the killer has managed to leave zero clues, except those purposely left behind. This lends to the conclusion that the same individual was at each scene. The more people involved, the higher of probability of someone making a mistake. If the killer does possess a Death Note, it is much more likely that he is only writing the names of the victims and their manner of death. That could explain why he was able to kill them without any witnesses."

"The autopsies found drugs in each of the victims systems," Light says. "He could have only used that as a means of subduing his victims."

"That is another possibility," K replies. "The use of drugs could have been used as an act of mercy. Apparently, each of the victims was knocked out before they were killed. It would appear that the killer does not enjoy the agony of his victims, and they are only chosen for his purposes. The only motive for the murders, which we know about, is that the killer wants to challenge us. The drugs could have been used to throw off the investigation also. If the killer owns a Death Note, then he knows how Kira kills. I doubt he would want Kira to have the information though."

"Where does that leave us?" asks Aizawa.

"Exactly where we are," Light says.

"Which is where exactly," Aizawa states. "Given this new possibility, I'd say it's about time we meet you K. If there's another Death Note, that only increases that chance of dying, at least with us. We're not hidden behind a letter."

"I agree," Light says. "It is time for us to meet. Working together is the only way we can bring both Kira and the Nursery Rhyme Slayer to justice."

"I disagree," K says. "I do understand how frustrating this is for you, but each of your faces and names are known. If you die, I can still pursue both murderers, but I will not be able to do so if I am dead."

"Coward," Aizawa yells.

"I understand your frustration, but this is for the best," K says. "However, there has been a new development that may help."

"What kind of development?" Light asks.

"Eraldo Coil has been contacted concerning the series of murders," K answers.

"But that's impossible," Light says.

"Why?" asks K.

The members of the Task Force look at each other. "Because, L was Coil," Light says.

"True," K says, "that is why the call came to me instead. Detective Hayashi of the NPA contacted him. This is an opportunity I could not pass up. I am in the process of sending a number of individuals to help him, under Coil of course. I believe this is the best alternative to appearing. These individuals can work with you and they will have a means of contacting me."

"You're sending people to spy on us," Aizawa says.

"No," K says. "I'm sending people to assist us with the cases. They will be using aliases, as a means of protecting their identity, but that is all. You have used aliases in the past, but unfortunately, they would do little to help you now. These people understand the risk they are taking, but it is still my duty to protect them as much as I can."

"When will they be arriving?" Light asks.

"The first two will be arriving in about a week," K answers. "I'm still putting together a team, but I do not want to delay in sending anyone. You should find these first two acceptable. Both are experienced agents in Interpol, and one is a criminal profiler. The names they will be using are Oliver Hastings and David Cullions. As I add to the group, I will let you know."

"When will we be meeting them?" Light asks.

"Eventually," K says. "The first person they will meet with will be Detective Hayashi. There is one more thing I want to relay to you before I end this call. I will be moving into the building that L used."

The Task Force looks surprised by that statement. "You're moving into the old task force building," Light says.

"The building is just sitting there, and I intend to put it to use once I arrive in Japan," K says.

"You're not even in Japan," Aizawa says.

"I saw no reason," K says. "However, given the new turn of events, I feel that being in Japan may be beneficial. Now if you will excuse me, there are other matters I must attend to."

"Wait," Light says, "there is something we wanted to tell you."

"I'm listening," K says.

"Were you aware that the month and date for the first seven victims all added up to the number 22?" Light asks.

There is a pause, as the Task Force waits for K's answer. "What you do mean?" K finally asks.

"It is an anomaly we found when looking over the case files," Light says. "We were wondering if it meant anything to you."

There is another pause. "I must admit that I did not notice that," K answers. "I will look into it and get back to you. Did this anomaly appear in the latest murder?"

"Not that we found," Light answers.

"All right then," K says. "I will look into it and get back to you." The Task Force watches the K ends the call.

"It looks like K wasn't aware of that," Matsuda says.

"Either that or he just didn't tell us," Aizawa states.

"Why do you say that?" asks Matsuda.

"Call it a feeling," Aizawa answers.

'Aizawa's right,' Light thinks. 'That pause wasn't natural. He knew about the numbers, but didn't tell us. Just what kind of angle is K working?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BOYS HIDEOUT

Mello sits back in his chair and opens a chocolate bar. He takes a bite, and stares at the computer.

"What was the point of giving over all the information?" Rester asks.

"Commander Rester," Near says, sitting on the floor and building a house of cards, "it would be best not to question why. There is a reason, and it is not necessary for you to understand it."

Commander Rester looks down at Near. "That may be true, but," he glances at the computer that shows K sitting on her couch, "it still seems reckless."

Near sighs. "It is quite simple, really," he explains. "Since Mello and Matt had K's apartment put under surveillance," at the mention of their names, both Mello and Matt look at Near, "Light must be looking for someone to give K's notebook too. By saying there is a possibility of the killer having a notebook; K is attempting to have Light rethink that idea."

"Exactly," Mello says, taking a bite of chocolate. "K is trying to prevent Light from giving the notebook to someone else."

"But why doesn't K just stop Light?" Gevanni asks.

"That is a good question," Near says, "and I am not sure. She has a reason, but she didn't tell us."

"And you're just going to follow her directions," Rester says.

"Yes," Near says, placing two more cards. "We owe her our lives. The least we can do is follow her directions."

"What about the number 22?" Gevanni asks. "Does that mean anything?"

"Yes," Mello says.

Everyone in the room waits for Mello to continue. When he doesn't, Rester asks, "What does it mean?"

Mello takes another bite of chocolate. "It was a clue left by the killer," he says.

"Why didn't you tell the Task Force that?" Gevanni asks.

"We have our reasons," Mello answers. "You'll find out soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUEBEC, CANADA

*March 29, 2013*

Gabrielle Perdue, a petite (5'3") women with red hair and blue eyes, exits the taxi. She hands the money over to the driver, and slings her purse over her shoulder. The taxi drives away as she turns and walks up the steps to her apartment.

She closes the door behind her and sets her keys and purse on the table. She turns on the lights and walks into the living room, where she pauses. "Bonjour," she says.

There are two women sitting in the living room. The one with black hair sits in the chair, and the younger one with pink hair sits on the couch. "Bonjour," they both say. "Parles-tu Anglais?" asks the dark haired one.

"Oui," Gabrielle says. "I speak English."

"Good, cause my French is rusty. My name is Callisto," she says, "and her name is Marrow."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Gabrielle says. "My name's Gabrielle."

"You don't seem surprised to find two unknown people in your apartment," Marrow says.

"Why would I be surprised?" Gabrielle asks. "I was expecting you."

"You were expecting us," Callisto says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not you exactly," Gabrielle says, "but I was expecting someone."

"Do you know why we are here?" Callisto asks, as Marrow glances at her.

"Yes," Gabrielle says. "You are here because I have been chosen to help bring down Kira." Both women look at her. "I have a small bag I want to take, I'll be right back."

"Well, that was odd," Marrow says. "Do you think K's contacted her?"

"She must have," Callisto says. "Gabrielle doesn't appear to be shaken by our appearance."

"But did K tell her what she needs her for?" Marrow asks.

"Only one way to find out," Callisto says, as Gabrielle reenters the living room. Looking at Gabrielle, she asks, "You do know what is going to happen, right?"

Gabrielle looks at them, innocence shining in her eyes. "Of course. I'm going to die, actually be murdered and it's going to help bring Kira to justice. But don't worry; I'm going to die anyway. I'm sick, and I'm just glad my death will help."

Callisto and Marrow sit in stunned silence. "Well, as long as you know what's going to happen," Marrow says, standing up, "we better get going."

Callisto continues to sit in the chair. The two women glance at her, as she asks, "So, you're completely fine with dying?"

"Well no," Gabrielle says, "but I'm going to die anyway. Don't think this is completely selfless. I've been paid well to agree to do this. The money that was given to me will help my family for years to come."

"Problem?" Marrow questions.

"No," Callisto says. "Let's get going." She stands up and follows the other two women out of the apartment, thinking, 'This is the second time K managed this. How does she do it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAFE HOUSE (PHILIDELPIA, U.S.A.)

Julian and Sam sit around the table, playing a game of cards. Julian picks up a cup sitting beside his elbow and takes a drink, as Sam says, "They should be back soon."

Julian glances at the clock and nods his head. "Any minute now. It isn't that far from here to Canada."

"Do you think this is it then?" Sam asks, tossing out two cards.

"Don't know," Julian says. "I hope so though. I would like to get back to my practice. It's been going on three months now, and I would like to salvage it, if possible."

Sam laughs as Julian deals him two cards. "What are those poor starlets doing without their favorite surgeon?"

"Exactly," Julian says, smirking.

"What are you two doing?" Marrow asks, entering the room.

"Waiting for you to get back," Julian answers, tossing his cards on the table.

"We're back," Marrow states, sitting down at the table. Callisto and Gabrielle enter the room, and both men look at Gabrielle. Gabrielle stands there, just watching them.

"Doesn't look like she'll need much work," Sam says, looking Gabrielle up and down.

Julian stands up and walks around Gabrielle. She watches him closely. "I don't understand," she says. "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how much work you will need," Julian answers. "The resemblance is remarkable. Just a little nip here and tuck there, and it will be hard to tell the difference. Though K did say not to worry about perfection."

"Who's K?" Gabrielle asks.

"I thought you said you knew what was going on," Callisto says, looking questioningly at Gabrielle.

"I know the general idea, but I didn't know I needed to have work done," Gabrielle says, nervously.

"Don't worry," Sam says. "You're in good hands."

"We should get started though," Julian says. "After all, we are working under a time limit. K said she wanted you in Japan on April 13th."

"Japan," Gabrielle says, as Julian guides her toward a door that Sam has open. She peers in and notices all the surgical equipment.

"Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. You won't even feel a thing," Julian says, leading her into the room.

"I'm not worried," Gabrielle says. "If this is what is needed to be done to stop Kira then I'll do it." She gives Julian a determined look, and enters the room herself. Julian follows close behind.

Sam looks back at Callisto and Marrow. "This seems eerily familiar," he says.

"We noticed," Callisto says.

"I wonder how K does it," Sam says, shrugging and following Julian and Gabrielle into the room, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*March 31, 2013*

DETECTIVE HAYASHI'S HOUSE

A car pulls up in front of Hayashi's house and stops. Inside the car, Dillion sits in the passenger's seat, turns and looks over at Odin. "Come on," he says. "I know you know what K has Callisto and Marrow doing. Just tell me."

Odin takes a breath. 'Why,' he thinks, 'why must I always be paired up with him?' He looks over at Dillion. "For the last time," he says, "I have no idea what they are up to, or what K has them doing. I was given the same information that you were." Odin opens the door and gets out of the car.

Dillion follows, and together they walk up the sidewalk. "You really don't know," he persists.

"I swear to God," Odin says, "if you don't stop, I will make you the next victim of the Nursery Rhyme Slayer."

"What are you going to do," Dillion laughs, as they reach the door. "Catch the guy. And then have him kill me."

"No," Odin says, knocking on the door. "I'll kill you myself, and pin the murder on him."

Dillion looks at Odin. "You don't mean that."

"Keep pushing it," Odin says, as the door opens.

"Can I help you," Hayashi asks the two men.

"Detective Yori Hayashi," Odin says.

"Yes," Hayashi replies. "Who are you?"

"I believe you were informed of our arrival," Odin replies. "My name is Oliver Hastings, and this is David Cullions."

"Hello," Dillion says.

Hayashi opens the door further. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he says. "Please come in."

Odin and Dillion enter the house, and follow Hayashi into the living room. "Please, sit down," Hayashi says, pointing to the chairs. He takes a seat on the couch and looks over the two men. "Can I see some identification?"

"You invite us in, and then asks for identification," Dillion says, handing over his credentials.

Hayashi takes the credentials from both men, looks them over, and hands them back. "It is unorthodox, but given the circumstances, it felt safer. I doubt that anyone would know that Coil was sending two men with those names to my house. Despite the need to verify your identities, I felt confident enough to invite you in."

"I understand," Odin says.

"Both of you are with Interpol," Hayashi says.

"Yes," Odin replies. "With Kira around, the number of cases we take is low, hence the reason we were able to come and assist."

"It doesn't hurt that both of us have worked under Coil before," Dillion says.

Hayashi continues to look at Odin. Odin smiles and says, "You're probably wondering where you've seen me before. I'll answer it for you. I also worked under Coil during the Bio-Terrorists case, and was here in Japan. I thought I recognized your name when Coil called."

"I remember now," Hayashi says. "You're older now. Weren't you the one that was in direct contact with Coil?"

"Yes," Odin answers.

"This is fascinating and all," Dillion says, "but we should probably focus more on the case at hand."

"Of course," Hayashi says. "I assume Coil gave you information about this case."

"Yes," Odin says. "We are up-to-date. The NPA has closed the investigation."

"Unfortunately," Hayashi says. "The official opinion is that Kira has judged the criminal, since there have been no other murders."

"And you don't agree," Dillion says.

"No, I don't," Hayashi says. "It is not in my nature to assume a criminal is dead. Until I know who the criminal is, I believe the case should be open."

"I agree," Odin says.

"What do you think of this killer?" Hayashi asks.

Dillion looks over at Odin, as Odin answers. "The choice of using nursery rhymes is interesting. I think that the killer is playing a game with everyone."

"A game," Hayashi says.

"A game," Odin reiterates. "Many nursery rhymes are used in children's games. It can also be a statement about how the killer feels about Kira, L and K. He could believe that they are childish, and is using the rhymes to state that. Of course, the killer may view himself as childish, too. What I find most interesting is the fact that he leaves clues for the next victim, but any clues to identify him are missing. He puts a lot of planning into the murders, as verified on Valentine's Day. To be able to kill seven separate individuals, in different locations, and with times of death different from when the victims were taken, only reinforces this fact. He is methodical, careful, and will be difficult to catch."

"Those were my thoughts," Hayashi says. "Were you able to find anything in the rhymes that we overlooked?"

"Nothing," Dillion says. "The clue he left at the last crime scene is too ambiguous. The only why we might have of figuring out the clues, is to view the next murder. I have the feeling that there is a clue at the previous murder that is being overlooked, but I can't put my finger on it."

"What kind of clue?" Hayashi asks.

"I don't know," Dillion replies, shaking his head.

"Then let me ask this," Hayashi says. "Do you think that Kira has punished the killer?"

"No," Odin says. "It is common knowledge that Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone. It is also known that he has used the police and the internet to obtain this information. Since no one in the police knows who the killer is, Kira cannot get the information from them. As far as we know, there have been no witnesses to the crimes."

"We have looked at the various sites that posts information about criminals," Dillion says. "Sites that we think Kira uses to get information. We have found nothing that points to the killer, just various suspicions about someone's neighbor, enemy, or a stranger on the street. It doesn't appear that Kira is taking these 'leads' seriously, as many are still alive."

"There is no doubt in my mind that the killer will kill again," Odin says. "The only question is when. He has his own timeframe, and we haven't been able to crack it yet."

Hayashi seems to be about to ask another question, when his cell phone rings. He looks down at it and says, "Excuse me. I have to take this."

Dillion and Odin nod, as Hayashi answers the call. "Yamamoto, I told you I was taking the day off. I have something that I need to attend to. What is so important?" Hayashi's eyes widen. "Another murder. Are you sure?" He listens for a minute. "Where? I'm on my way."

Hayashi closes the phone and stands up. Odin and Dillion are all ready standing. "That was Yamamoto, a fellow police officer. It seems that the wait is over. The Nursery Rhyme Slayer has struck again."

"Are you sure?" Dillion asks.

Hayashi looks at him. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MURDER SCENE

Detective Hayashi enters the home of the new crime scene, closely followed by Odin and Dillion. He barely glances at the officers in the main room; they appear to be trying to comfort some of the victim's family, as he marches through the house and enters into the victim's bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, he finds the latest victim still lying in her bed. She is lying on top of the covers, a plastic bag covering her face. The three men stop inside the door, staring at the body. "What is she dressed in?" Hayashi asks, addressing the only officer in the room.

Yamamoto looks up from his kneeling position on the floor. "Her wedding dress," he answers. "She was to be married today."

"He dressed her in her wedding gown," Dillion almost whispers.

Yamamoto looks more closely at the two men accompanying Hayashi. "Who are they?" he asks.

"They are with me," Hayashi answers, walking into the room and peering closely at the body. "Asphyxiation."

"That's what it appears to be," Yamamoto says.

"What's that on her ring finger?" Odin asks, leaning slightly to get a better look.

"It's a gold ring," Hayashi answers.

"But it's not part of the set," Yamamoto says. When the three men look at him, he continues, "It wasn't part of the set the couple picked out."

"So the killer brought it with him," Dillion says.

"This murderer is known for staging the scene," Hayashi says, darkly. "I assume he also did her hair and makeup." Hayashi peers closely at the woman's face through the plastic bag.

"That's what I was thinking," Yamamoto says.

Hayashi stands back up and looks around the room. "Was there anything left by the killer? Anything pointing to the next murder, or the next rhyme?"

"Not that we've been able to find," Yamamoto states.

Odin and Dillion cast their eyes around the room, both of them spotting the same thing. "What about that bowl?" Dillion asks, pointing to the bowl on the dresser.

"What about it?" Yamamoto asks.

"Don't you think it's a little unusual for a bowl of oranges and lemons to be sitting there?" Dillion asks.

"There also appears to be a small bell beside the bowl," Odin says, walking over to the dresser, "along with a candle."

Hayashi looks at the two men. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"You said that the press has dubbed the killer the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, correct," Odin says, not really asking a question.

"That's what we came to call him as well," Yamamoto says. "All the murders so far have dealt with nursery rhymes, though we are not familiar with many of them."

"Perhaps that is why you over looked this clue," Dillion says, causing Yamamoto to glare at him.

"There's no reason for that David," Odin says. "We need to go over these items here. Maybe the killer left a finger print."

"Sir," Yamamoto says, addressing Hayashi and becoming slightly annoyed, "who are these men?"

All three men exchange a look and both Odin and Dillion shrug. Hayashi faces Yamamoto and says, "These men were sent by Eraldo Coil to assist with the investigation."

"Eraldo Coil," Yamamoto says, looking slightly shocked.

Dillion extends his hand and says, "My name is David Cullions. Interpol."

"Oliver Hastings," Odin says, raising his hand slightly. "Interpol, criminal profiling."

"Interpol," Yamamoto says. "That means you're from England."

"Yes," Odin answers. "That is also why we're familiar with this particular nursery rhyme. Both of us have heard it since childhood, Oranges and Lemons."

"So, it's a rhyme about fruit," Yamamoto says.

"Not exactly," Dillion answers.

"What does it mean, then?" Hayashi asks.

"I'll have to do some research," Odin says, "but from what I remember the nursery rhyme came from public executions that were performed. The executions were of criminals and debtors."

"They were beheaded," Dillion says.

"Who was beheaded," asks the person walking through the door. All four men turn and notice the arrival of the Light, Aizawa and Matsuda.

"You must be the Kira Task Force," Dillion says, extending his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Aizawa asks.

"My name is David Cullions," Dillion says, "and that gentleman over there is…"

"Oliver Hastings," Light finishes.

"You must be Light Yagami," Odin replies.

"Do you know each other?" Hayashi asks.

"No," Light answers, glancing at Hayashi. "We were informed of new investigators coming." He focuses he gaze back on Odin. "Both of you were sent by Coil."

"Yes," Dillion says.

"Why is she dressed in a wedding gown," Matsuda asks, staring at the victim.

"Today was to be her wedding day," Hayashi answers.

Odin appears to have realized something, as he says, "That was the hidden clue."

Everyone in the room looks at him. "What do you mean, 'the hidden clue'?" Light asks.

"The clue left at the last scene was the words 'The next one said yes,' Odin explains. "Obviously, she said yes, or today wouldn't be her wedding day. The last rhyme had a line of the man asking Curly Locks to marry him. That's what the killer meant when he left 'She said no.'"

"Have you been able to find anything?" Light asks, "Anything that points to the next rhyme?"

"Yes," Odin answers. "I think I know which rhyme the killer will use next, but this might not be the best place to discuss this."

Matsuda and Aizawa look at Light, as Light looks back at Odin. "Why do you say that?" Matsuda asks.

"We don't' want the killer to know that we're picking things up faster," Dillion answers. "Though I doubt anyone in this room would let anything slip, anything said would have to be reported to the NPA, when the officers file the papers. If the killer can get information from the police, like Kira, then he can out maneuver us."

"Let's discuss it back at headquarters, then," Light says. He turns to Hayashi and says, "You are more than welcome to come. Once the NPA realizes that you contacted Coil, they'll probably fire you. We can always use a few more men, especially with two serial killers."

Hayashi nods his head, and stops Yamamoto from speaking. "No," he says, "you stay here."

Yamamoto looks at the men. "Why?"

"Because, I am an old man," Hayashi answers. "I don't mind throwing away my career for this case, but I don't want you too. I also need someone I trust to still be an active member of the NPA."

Yamamoto looks at Hayashi. "I understand," he says. Then, Yamamoto, standing beside the bed, watches as the men exit the room.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHILD'S PLAY

*****************************

A/N I know the middle section (Canada and Safe House) reads differently from the rest of the chapter (and probably most of the story), but it's supposed to. Those two parts gave me some trouble. I had a hard time deciding between two different ways of writing them. I liked this one the best….it's creepier.


	29. Child's Play

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Sonar and Kwest82. I can't remember if I responded to your reviews or not, but thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and enjoy reading how well, or not so well, the chapter went. I will also respond as soon as I know you sent a review this time.

In addition, I dedicate this chapter to Sonar. Not only has she reviewed many of the chapters, but she seems to really enjoy the parts where the Task Force is concerned, and most of this chapter deals with the Task Force in one way or another. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

* * *

Chapter 29: Child's Play

*March 31, 2013*

A PLAYGROUND

A small family of three walks together, enjoying the sun filled day. Up ahead is a playground, where numerous children at playing, and a small area of trees surrounding the one side of the playground. The mother of the group walks slightly behind the two children, who are playing with each other. The little girl wears a pale yellow shirt and blue skirt, and the boy wears a dark green shirt with tan pants. The mother watches as the boy reaches up and grabs one of the girl's pigtails, giving it a yank.

"Quit it," yells a little girl in pigtails, as her brother continues to pull them. "Mom, make him stop!"

The two children skip ahead of their mother, as she watches them with amusement in her eyes. "Toshiro, leave your sister alone," she states in a firm voice.

"Okay," Toshiro says, sticking his tongue out at his sister. His dark eyes shine with amusement, as he turns as begins to run.

That's it," the girl yells, chasing her brother. Her pigtails bouncing as she runs to catch him.

"Toshiro, Manami, slow down," their mother calls, as the two children enter the playground, the boy laughing as his sister attempts to catch him. Their mother follows through the gate, sits down one of the benches, and begins to talk with the other mothers.

The two children run further from where their mother is sitting, running to the far side of the playground near the trees. "Toshiro, get back here," Manami yells, chasing her brother around the swings.

Toshiro looks back at her and laughs. "Catch me if you can." He runs faster, leaving the swings and heading for the other side of the playground. He zigzags through the benches, with Manami close behind.

They continue to chase each other, as the other children barely look at them and continue to play their games. Running around the playground, the siblings enter the wooded area where there are more benches placed. Toshiro, running ahead of his sister, passes a man sitting on one of the benches and keeps going. Manami chases after him, but falls in front of them man.

"Are you all right?" the man asks, with genuine concern in his voice.

Manami looks up at the man, and her eyes widen. The man is wearing a long black coat, wide brimmed hat, and dark glasses, but his face still shows the scars. "Y..yea," Manami says, grasping the man's gloved hand, which he offered, to help herself stand up.

"Are you sure?" the man asks again. "That was quite a fall."

"I'm okay," Manami says, staring at the man. She looks around, trying to find her brother, but he has disappeared in the trees.

"I think the young man you were chasing," the man says, as if reading Manami's mind, "is still running."

Manami returns her gaze to the man. "I catch him yet," she says, watching as the man removes his glasses, and calmly looks at her. His blue eyes sparkle at her and she gives a timid smile, unable to avert her eyes from his scars. "How did you get those scars?"

The man smiles at her and says, "Oh these. I got them playing with fire, something I wouldn't recommend."

"Oh," Manami says, her eyes widening.

"But you shouldn't worry about that," the man continues. "That happened a long time ago. However, it looks like you scraped your knee. Does it hurt?"

Manami looks down at her legs and notices the thin trickle of blood. "A little," she says.

"Here," the man says, reaching into his pocket and producing a lollipop. He hands the treat to Manami and says, "I think I have something to make it all better."

Manami takes the lollipop, and begins to eat it. She watches as the man reaches into his pocket again and pulls out what looks like a needle.

*five minutes later*

"Manami," yells Toshiro, walking out of the trees and coming back to the benches. "Where are you?" He looks around but doesn't see anyone, even on the other side of the fence that separates the playground from the street. Shrugging his shoulders, he walks out of the wooded area, thinking, 'She must have gone back.'

"Toshiro, there you are," his mother says, as he exits the trees. His mother stands in front of him, looking annoyed. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know," Toshiro answers. "I thought she came back to the playground."

His mother looks sat him, then around the playground, but doesn't see her daughter. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asks, starting to become worried.

"She was chasing me, and I ran faster than her." Toshiro explains. "When I saw she wasn't behind me anymore, I came back."

Toshiro watches as his mother's eyes widen. She takes his hand and begins to walk through the playground. "Manami," she calls, looking at each of the children, as she passes them. She begins to shake her head, thinking, 'Nothing could have happened. There hasn't been a kidnapping in over three years. Not with Kira around.'

* * *

ON THE ROAD

Detective Hayashi follows the car ahead of him. Sitting beside him is Odin, and Dillion sits in the backseat. Odin turns and looks at Hayashi. "What do you know about the members of the Kira Task Force?" he asks.

"Didn't you receive that information from Coil?" Hayashi asks.

"Yes," Dillion answers. "Coil gave us the necessary background information on each member, and we have reviewed it."

"However," Odin says, "that hardly substitutes for firsthand experience. We are aware that, with the exception of Light Yagami, each member was a police officer with the NPA before joining the Task Force. We also know that you worked with many of them, so I was wondering what your opinion was of their character."

"What do you want to know?" Hayashi asks.

"Just some basic information about their types of character," Odin answers.

Hayashi appears to think for a minute. "I don't know much about Light Yagami. I never worked with him. He joined the Task Force immediately following passing his test."

"Isn't it unusual for a rookie to start with such a high profile case?" Dillion asks.

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree," Hayashi says. "However, his father was working the Kira case at the time. I had the pleasure of working with Chief Yagami, and a finer, upstanding man could not be found."

"At the time," Odin says. "Did Chief Yagami leave the Kira case?"

"He died," Hayashi says, looking sad. "Last October. He was still an active member of the Kira case until his death."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dillion says.

"What about the other members?" Odin asks.

* * *

*IN THE CAR AHEAD*

Aizawa and Matsuda sit in the front, with Aizawa driving, and Light sits in the back seat staring out the window. 'Marriage,' he thinks, 'and there was no way to prevent it. What could we do, announce that all weddings be put on hold? That all would-be-brides be extremely careful, and place every bride under police surveillance. That was all the clue led to…a bride, any bride, every bride.'

"It looks like you were right Light," Matsuda says. "His next target was a bride."

"Small comfort that is," Aizawa states. "She's still dead."

"Maybe we should have announced it to the public," Matsuda says.

"The only thing that would have accomplished would have been panic, or worse, no one would have believed it. Most people still believe that Kira has judged the killer," Aizawa says.

"Yea, but," Matsuda says, "They can't after this. Once this murder gets out, they have to realize that Kira didn't judge him."

"I just hope that doesn't cause a panic," Light says.

Matsuda turns in his seat to look at Light. "What do you mean?"

Light looks at Matsuda, a serious expression on his face. "The public has come to rely on Kira to keep them safe. Kira has replaced the majority of the police around the world, and before these serial killings, the people here in Japan were calling for a reduction in the number of police. They were viewed as a waste of money. Now, the public will feel a fear they haven't had in years. Fear can cause people to do stupid things."

"I didn't think about that," Matsuda says, "but this could be a good thing."

"What do you mean, Matsuda?" Aizawa asks, giving Matsuda a look.

Matsuda looks sheepish. "Well, I was thinking. When Kira first appeared, the police treated him like a criminal. Even L tried to stop Kira because of that. When we saw how the world was beginning to follow Kira, we tried to prevent it, and failed. Light's right. Most of the world does see Kira as a means of justice, as a protector of the innocent…as a God. This murderer is doing something that we couldn't do. He is turning the world against Kira…with every life he takes."

Aizawa glances at Matsuda. "You could be on to something there. Maybe that is how the killer is challenging Kira. He's trying to destroy the world that Kira rules, and taunting Kira to stop him first." Aizawa pauses for a minute. "We still can't let him get away with it though. Even if that is the killer's intention, and even if that might help us in our fight against Kira, we can't stand by and let a killer go free. We can't use the victims as pawns in our war. If we do that, we're no better than Kira."

"So what do we do?" Matsuda asks. "Not release the latest murder."

"We can't do that," Light says, "and the killer knows that. There are too many people involved. The news crews were all ready showing up at the latest crime scene. Chances are they've put it on the news. All we can do is keep the details to ourselves, but the killer probably doesn't care about that. As Aizawa said, it's the murders, not how they are committed, that the killer wants known, at least to the general public. How the murders are actually committed are more for the benefit of Kira."

"And L and K," Matsuda says. "The killer targeted them too." He pauses and appears to be in deep thought. "So, why does it seem like the killer is only targeting Kira?"

* * *

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Two cars pull up in front of headquarters. Aizawa, Matsuda, and Light exit the first car, and Detective Hayashi, Odin, and Dillion exit the second, following the other men into the building. Light walks behind Aizawa and Matsuda, yet ahead of the new comers, lost in thought. 'Why does it seem that the killer is targeting only Kira? Or is that just how it appears? How would the Slayer go about challenging L or K? By making a crime they couldn't solve. Is that the reason for the clues? Are they more for the benefit of L and K, while the murders are for Kira? That would make sense. Challenge Kira to stop him, while challenging L or K to catch him. But that isn't his main objective though. It still comes back to Kira. I have no doubt, that while the slayer doesn't want to get caught, he would rather L or K find him than Kira. After all, L or K could say that they caught the guy, while hiding his identity from the public by claiming to be protecting him Kira. Kira would still lose. Is that the Slayer's main objective…to prove that Kira isn't all powerful?'

Aizawa opens the door to headquarters, and Light follows both him and Matsuda in. Hayashi is the next to enter the room, followed by Odin and Dillion. Aizawa, Matsuda, and Light hang their coats up beside the door, and gesture for the other three men to do the same.

Sitting along the one wall, Mogi and Ide are hard at work in front of their computers. Both look up at the sound of the door, and take in the three new comers. "It's good to see you again," Ide says, standing up and walking over to shake Hayashi's hand.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," Hayashi says, returning the handshake. "Allow me to introduce you to Oliver Hastings and David Cullions." At this, Hayashi gestures to each man in turn, and Ide shakes hands.

"So, you must be the new men we heard about," Ide says.

"Yes," Light answers. "They were all ready at the new crime scene when we arrived."

"You guys certainly don't waste any time," Matsuda says, as Mogi shakes hands with each man. "We only learned of your arrival this morning."

"Really," Odin says. "How did you find that out?"

"L told us," Light answers. He thinks, 'When K contacted us this morning to let us know that you have arrived in Japan, he said that he didn't tell you about L's death. "It didn't seem important," he said. K decided to use that as an opportunity to still maintain contact with us, by acting as L. So instead of contacting us as K, he will contact us as L. K becomes nothing more than a contact of L's.'

'At first, Aizawa and most of the Task Force was against it,' Light continues to think, while walking over to his computer and sitting down, 'but I think K's right. The less these new comers know that better. After all, there's no reason to tell them that L is dead.'

"So these are the new people K, I mean Coil, sent," Ryuk says. "Still wish I could have seen the crime scene."

'Ryuk,' Light thinks, 'I told you, you needed to stay here. I can't let the Task Force begin to think that you're only attached to me.'

"What did the crime scene look like this time," Ide asks, addressing the members of the Task Force.

"It didn't appear to be as elaborately staged as the last one," Aizawa answers, "though there wasn't much to stage. All the main parts are part of how the victim died."

"Exactly," Light says, facing the room. "Chances are, once the autopsy report comes back, we'll find out that she died on Saturday, or early this morning. The rhyme didn't have a lot of extras to it. Though it does appear that the killer did fix the victims hair again, and he dressed her in her wedding dress."

"I agree," Odin says. "There isn't much to this rhyme for the Slayer to work with. It all was pretty basic."

"Still," Light says, "there has to be a reason he choose her, and not some other bride. There also has to be a reason for why he chose today. Once we find these reasons, we'll be one step closer to finally bring this killer to justice."

"Mogi, Ide," Aizawa says, "I think both of you should put what you are working on aside for awhile. The killer might have left a clue that will help us to identify him."

"It doesn't appear so," Dillion says.

"What were you to working on?" Hayashi asks.

"Looking into previous crimes, trying to find something similar to what going on now," Ide answers.

"That makes sense," Odin says. "I assume this is based on how the Slayer kills."

"Yes," Light says. "The murders are too well planned for this to be a first timer."

"I agree," Hayashi says. "Though it is puzzling how this guy could have escaped Kira. Kira's killed most of the violent criminal, if not all of them."

"Even Kira's not perfect," Aizawa says. "He must have over looked this guy somehow."

Ryuk starts laughing at that, while Light just sits in the chair. 'Tell me, Light,' Ryuk thinks, 'how can you make a perfect world, if you're not perfect?'

"Kira needs both a name and a face to kill," Light answers. "There is the possibility that this guy was arrested under an alias, and Kira used that name to judge him. It could be that this guy even used that to his advantage."

"What do you mean?" Matusda asks. "How could he use that to his advantage?"

"It's simple really," Light answers. "He would have known that the name he was using was an alias. He could have faked his death. With the number of people Kira has judged over the years, anyone appearing to have had a heart attack would have been listed as being judged by Kira. He could have faked a heart attack, and used that to get out of prison."

"He could have used a poison to slow his heartbeat down, so that it appeared that he was dead," Aizawa said. "Nobody would have checked, believing that Kira killed him."

"But," Matsuda says, "doesn't that mean he would have needed help. How would he have gotten to poison, or whatever he used?"

"He would have needed help," Light says. "I've been thinking about that. These murders are well planned and executed. There is a chance of only one person doing them, but I think it's more likely that there are at least two."

"What?! Why?" Matsuda asks.

"Because of how the murders are staged," Light answers. "While it is possible for the Slayer to have killed each of the seven victims on Valentine's Day, it would have been easier if he had help. If he did fake his death, and broke out of prison, then he certainly would have needed help. My guess is whoever helped him then is helping him now."

"Maybe he didn't' break out of prison though," Matsuda says. "He could have all ready been out, on parole or maybe he served his time."

"That's possible too," Light says. "I still think the Slayer isn't doing all this be himself."

"But two of them," Matsuda says, shaking his head.

"It's not like this is the first time we've come across this," Aizawa says. "There's Kira and the second Kira. It's certain that Mikami was the second Kira for some time, but it looks like the original Kira decided he didn't need him. I wouldn't be surprised if Kira was looking of a replacement, or all ready found one."

"There are two Kira's," Hayashi says, shocked.

"Yea," Aizawa says. "You remember the incident at Sakura T.V., right?"

"You mean when Kira had those tapes played," Hayashi says. "I had forgotten about that, but there were two Kira's."

"Most of the world has either forgotten about that, or decided it didn't matter as both were Kira," Aizawa says. "However, that's given our investigation a bit of trouble."

"All right," Light says. "We can discuss this later. Right now, I think we should focus on the latest victim, and see what we can't find. Was there anything at the crime scene that stuck out at you?" Light asks, directing his question to Odin, Dillion, and Hayashi.

"Matsuda, what are you doing?" Aizawa asks.

Matsuda walks over to couch, pick up the remote, and turns on the television. "It looks like that news is reporting the latest victim all ready."

*on the television*

"This is Hitomi Kamida," says the female reporter, looking solemnly out of the television screen, "and I am here at the scene of the latest victim of the Nursery Rhyme Slayer. Her name was Misoka Suzuki, and today was to be her wedding day. The police are refusing to release much information concerning how Miss Suzuki died; however, our investigators at NHN believe they have found the corresponding nursery rhyme. Another English rhyme, many of our viewers may not be familiar with it. It is called the Saturday/Sunday rhyme, which makes today's finding even more chilling. It is frightening to think that this young woman was killed simply because she was to be married on a Sunday."

*back in the room*

Matsuda mutes the television. "Well, it didn't take them long," he says.

"The police are going to have to make a statement," Aizawa says. "With the way the news is reporting the story, the public is going to go into a panic. They'll think anyone can be a target."

"But that's the problem isn't," Matsuda says. "Anyone can be a target."

"The police don't need a panic though," Aizawa says, looking sharply at Matsuda.

"Anyway," Light says, "there has to be a reason that the killer chooses these victims. They can't be completely random. The murders are too well planned for that." Light looks over at Odin and asks, "What do you think?"

Odin looks up from his notepad, and asks a question of his own. "What is the latest victims name again?"

"Misoka Suzuki," answers Light. "Do you think the name has a meaning?"

"All names have a meaning," Odin answers. "It's the particular meaning of her name that strikes me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the meaning of the name Misoka the 'last day of the month.'" All five members of the Task Force widen their eyes at Odin's question.

"What are you doing, Light?" Matsuda asks, as Light turns around in his seat and begins to type into the computer.

"I'm checking the registers to see if there are any other brides with the name Misoka that were to be married today," Light answers. After a few minutes, he stops.

"Well," Aizawa says.

Light turns around to look at them. "She was the only one with that name."

"I don't understand," Matsuda says. "How is that a clue? There's no way to know that before she was murdered."

"Yes there is," Light says, darkly. "We had figured out that the killer was going to target a bride for his next murder. The clue, 'The next one said yes' was all we needed to figure that out. Considering that the last victim was asked to marry in the rhyme the killer chose, it made sense that the next victim would have said yes to a proposal of marriage." Light slams his fist down on his desk.

"Light," Matsuda says warily.

"We checked the registry," Light continues, angrily. "There were so many brides to choose from, we knew we couldn't send protection to them all. But I never really paid attention to the names. It was staring at me the entire time. This bastard is mocking me."

"Light," Matsuda says again. "You can't take this personally. There's no way for you to have known."

"Matsuda's right," Aizawa says. "I looked over those lists with you. I never thought about the killer using the intended victim's name as a clue. Getting angry like this won't solve anything."

"Aizawa's right," Hayashi says. "Even if you had looked closer at the names, there's no way to say you would have honed on Miss Suzuki. For one reason or another, there could have been a number of women on that list. The best that would have happened would have been to narrow down the list. Not only that, but considering the NPA's view on the Nursery Rhyme Slayer at the time, you probably wouldn't have been given any type of police help."

Odin walks up behind Light and places a hand on his shoulder. "They're right. You are being too hard on yourself. There are other potential victims on this list," he looks at Light's computer screen, and Light looks up at it. "There's two right here. A woman by the name of Haruko, which means spring, was married on March 20, which was the first day of spring." Odin then points to another name. "And here," he says, "a woman named Mikazuki was married on the 11. If I'm correct, her name means 'new moon,' and March 11 was a new moon."

"That's what the name means," Aizawa says.

"See Light," Matsuda says, "It's like I said. You're being too hard on yourself. Why, I doubt L would have even seen that, so you shouldn't feel bad."

"Matsuda," Aizawa says, looking straight at him. Matsuda looks back at Aizawa innocently.

"It would be nice to contact L and find out if he did," Dillion says. Everyone in the room turns to look at him. "What? L is working on the Kira case, and is surely working on this case too. After all, both killers are challenging him, and from what I've heard about L, he doesn't back down from a challenge."

Odin looks at Dillion. 'Good work, Dillion,' he thinks. 'We may be here, working under 'Coil,' but K said to try to find a way to let the Task Force know that we have no knowledge of L's death. Matsuda's opening was a perfect way to take advantage of that.'

"Did I say something wrong?" Dillion asks.

"Well," Matsuda says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We don't have a way to contact L," Light answers, causing the room to look at him. "L contacts us, when he has information to relay."

"Really," says Dillion. "I thought the Task Force was working directly with L."

"We are working directly with L," Light says, "just not with him."

"Oh, is L still alive," Ryuk says, though only the members of the Task Force can hear him. "And here I thought he was dead."

"That makes sense," Odin says. "From what I've heard, L never shows his face. I suppose with the Kira case, this rule is even more important."

"Yes, much to our displeasure," Aizawa says. "I never liked the idea of working with someone I didn't know."

"Then why are you on the Task Force," Dillion asks.

"Because, it was a choice between working with L or not working on the Kira case," Aizawa says. "Working with L is the lesser of two evils."

"I see," Dillion says.

"So," Odin says, "when can we expect L to get into contact with us?"

"Tomorrow," Light answers. "L has usually taken about 24 hours to contact us after the Nursery Rhyme Slayer strikes. Until then, we try to find out as much as we can from the crime scene."

"How, exactly is L going to contact you," Ryuk says, laughing. "Is he going to speak from the grave?"

Light closes his eyes briefly. 'Ryuk, will you just shut up,' he thinks.

"Then, I should tell you which nursery rhyme I think the killer is going to use next," Odin says.

"You mean you all ready know which rhyme it is?" Matsuda asks.

"I have an idea," Odin says. "It was the oranges and lemons the killer left behind, as well as the bell and candle. After reading the reports that Coil gave us on the previous murders, using a nursery rhyme is the killer's M.O. Given that there is no real reason for a bowl of oranges and lemons to be on the victim's dresser…the rhyme seems pretty obvious to me."

"And are you going to tell us?" Aizawa asks, losing patience.

"Of course," Odin answers. "The next rhyme I think the Slayer will use is Oranges and Lemons."

Everyone in the room looks at him. "And you got that from the oranges and lemons left in the room," Aizawa says, scathingly. "We never would have caught that."

"Does this mean that the next victim likes fruit?" Matsuda asks.

"Matsuda," Ide says. Matsuda give Ide a confused look.

"I wouldn't say that the next potential victim likes fruit," Dillion says. "The purpose of the rhyme really has very little to do with fruit."

"David's right," Odin says. "Oranges and Lemons is an updated version of an older rhyme called the 'London Bells.' The rhyme comes from the route prisoners would take on their way to execution."

"In London, there are a number of old churches. These churches would be passed on their way to be executed," says Dillion. "It should be noted that during this time period in London, the most practiced means of execution was beheading." Matsuda grabs his neck at those words.

"So," Light says, "the Slayer is telling us how he's going to kill his next victim."

"I would say that is a strong possibility," Odin says. "All of the church bells mentioned in the rhyme belong to saints, so there's a chance that the next victim will either belong to such a church or live by one."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Light says. "After all, there aren't many churches in Japan with a saint attached to them." Light turns around and begins to type into the computer.

While everyone in the room waits for Light to find the information, Matsuda glances over at the television. He picks up the remote and unmutes it.

"Matsuda, what are you doing," Aizawa says, as the report on the television floods into the room. Light stops his typing and turns to stare at the television, as everyone else in the room focuses in it too.

*on the television*

A woman is seen crying into the camera, begging for Kira's help. "It's been three hours, and I still can't find Manami," she weeps, holding onto the hand of a small boy beside her. "We were just enjoying a nice Sunday at the park. Manami was playing with her brother, and she disappeared. Kira, please if you hear this, please bring my daughter back to me. She's a good girl and I just want her back." The woman breaks down, sobbing, and clutching at the boy.

~back in the studio~

"That was a special report on what appears to be a kidnapping," says the male reporter. "Our hearts go out to the poor woman and her son, and with the recent finding of the latest victim of the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, her fears are real. For all we know the Nursery Rhyme Slayer could have taken the little girl, indeed I can think of no one else who would have done so. Kira, please hear the cries of this woman, and the rest of Japan. This killer's crimes have gone on long enough. We call upon you Kira to judge this being."

*back in the room*

"There's been a kidnapping," Dillion and Ide both say. "That girl can't be more than six," Ide continues.

"And those idiots are turning to Kira instead of the police," Aizawa says. "Don't they realize that if Kira could kill this guy, he would all ready be dead." Mogi nods his head.

"That poor woman," Matsuda says. "You don't think anything bad's happened to the girl do you?"

"Matsuda, use your head," Aizawa says. "If the Slayer has her, there's a chance of something bad happening."

"What if it's not the Slayer though?" Matsuda asks.

"Who else could it be?" Aizawa asks, looking down at Matsuda.

"I'm just saying," Matsuda says, "that there might be a chance of it not being the Slayer. With the Slayer's success at not being judged by Kira, other criminals might be starting to make a comeback too."

Aizawa looks taken back by what Matsuda said. "I suppose that is a possibility, but it's more likely that the Slayer is behind this."

"I agree with Aizawa," Light says, 'if only because of how the girl came up missing. It was planned, and since the girl went missing at least three hours ago, that means the reports about the latest victim weren't made public."

"I guess you're right," Matsuda says. "It's just that since we think the next victim will be beheaded…I just don't want to think of that little girl like that." Matsuda looks at everyone with hurt eyes.

Aizawa looks at Matsuda and turns on his heel. He grabs his coat off the wall, and opens the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Dillion.

"Home," Aizawa answers. "I need to talk to Yumi. She's become far too reliant on Kira keeping the world safe." With that, Aizawa shuts the door behind him.

"Who's Yumi?" Dillion asks.

"His daughter," Mogi answers, looking at the door.

"Oh," Dillion says.

"Let's get back to work," Light says. "Matsuda has a point. Even though I believe the Slayer is behind this kidnapping, the longer he is out there, the higher the chance of other criminals trying to make a comeback." Everyone nods their heads and gets back to work.

Ryuk smiles at the room, thinking, 'What are you going to do Light? It seems like your perfect world is slipping through your fingers.'

* * *

AIZAWA'S HOME

Aizawa walks through the front door of his house, and hangs his coat on the wall. His wife walks around the corner, drying a plate, and sees him.

"Dear, what are you doing home so early," Eriko asks. "I thought that with another murder, you would be pulling another all nighter at the office."

"I'll have to go back later," Aizawa says. "I need to talk with Yumi and Sato. Are they in their rooms?"

"Yumi is, but Sato is at a friend's house," Eriko says. "Is there something wrong?"

Aizawa pauses on the steps. "No, not wrong. I just want to talk with them about a few things."

"Does this have anything to do with Kira?" Eriko asks.

"Not Kira," Aizawa says, as he starts back up the steps. "Please call Sato and have him come home." Eriko watches as her husband walks up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Aizawa makes a left turn and stops in front of the door. He takes a breath and knocks.

"Is dinner ready, Mom," Yumi asks, opening the door. "Dad." She hugs her father.

"Hello, Yumi," Aizawa says.

"What are you doing home?" Yumi asks. "Mom said you would be working late."

"I'll have to go back into work, but I wanted to talk with you," Aizawa says, following Yumi into her room and sitting down on her chair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yumi asks, sitting down on her bed. "I've been studying hard and…"

"It's nothing like that," Aizawa says. He takes a breath. "I wanted you to be careful."

"Be careful," Yumi says, looking confused.

"Yes," Aizawa says. "I'm sure you've heard about the serial killer that's been active."

"You mean Kira?" Yumi asks. "Yea, Dad, I know about him." She laughs a little.

"I don't mean Kira, Yumi," Aizawa says. "I mean the new serial killer, the one that the media has dubbed The Nursery Rhyme Slayer."

Yumi watches her father. "Yea, I heard about him, but he's dead isn't he. Everyone thinks that Kira judged him."

"Didn't you see the news today?" Aizawa asks.

"No," Yumi answers, shaking her head. "I came home from school, and started my homework. Why? Did something happen?"

Aizawa bows his head. "He struck again."

"Who?" Yumi asks. "The Nursery Rhyme Slayer." Her eyes grow wide.

"The Nursery Rhyme Slayer," Aizawa says. "He committed another murder today. But even more important, we think that he is behind the recent kidnapping of a young girl."

"Someone's been kidnapped," Yumi says, gasping.

"Yes," Aizawa says.

"Is that why you came home?" Yumi asks, beginning to smile. "Dad, I know how to take care of myself."

"Yumi, this isn't a joke," Aizawa says, sharply. "This guy is more dangerous than Kira, and I want you, no I need you to be careful."

Yumi looks at her father. "I'll be careful, dad," she says, "but you don't think this guy is more dangerous than Kira. You always said that Kira was the most dangerous criminal you've ever dealt with."

Aizawa looks at Yumi and sighs. "I know I said that, but this criminal is more dangerous. Kira, despite everything he's done, has never challenged anyone without being challenged first, and this includes the police officers he killed. This guy is challenging Kira, wants Kira to try to kill him, and is committing these murders to get Kira's attention. The only thing this guy cars about is beating Kira, and not only will he kill anyone who gets in his way, he'll kill anyone to prove his point." Aizawa grabs Yumi's hands and holds them. "I just want you to be careful."

Yumi looks into her concerned father's eyes and says, "I'll be careful dad. I promise."

Aizawa nods his head. "Good," he says. He stands up and pats Yumi's head. He turns and begins to leave the room. At the door, he pauses and looks back at her. "Keep an eye on Sato for me too," he says.

Yumi smile at him. "I will." She watches as Aizawa nods his head again and shuts the door behind him.

Outside Yumi's room, Aizawa stands and thinks, 'I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or Sato. This guy didn't just challenge Kira, but he challenged L too. L might be dead, but I'm still a member of L's Task Force. If this guy starts thinking that what he's doing is getting him the results he wants, he might come after the family members of those working the case." He walks down the stairs.

"Are you done talking with Yumi?" Eriko asks, waiting for her husband at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," Aizawa answers. "Is Sato home yet?"

"Not yet," Eriko answers. "But he should be home soon."

* * *

ON A STREET

The evening sun reflects off the windows of the passing buildings, casting the street in a golden light. Cars drive slowly up and down the street, and the few people outside pay no attention, attending to their various tasks.

One car drives extremely slowly down the street, approaching the intersection. Looking through the windshield, the driver sees the various people sweeping the sidewalk, talking to neighbors, and ushering in children.

One little boy skips merrily down the sidewalk, bouncing a wooden stick off the white painted fences. His brown eyes shine with happiness, and he hums a little tune to himself He stops at the intersection, and waits for the sign to walk.

The car makes it way down the street, going by unnoticed by everyone. It approaches the intersection at the same time that the boy stops. The driver looks over at the boy, and watches as the boy swings the stick in front of him.

Feeling someone watching him, the boy turns his head and notices the car. The driver is looking straight at him, and even though he can see through the window he couldn't tell what the driver looked like. A large hat covers the man's head and he's wearing dark sunglasses.

As the light changes, the driver stops looking at the boy, and makes a right hand turn. The boy watches as the car drives away from him, and shrugs his shoulders. He then walks across the road, swinging the stick back and forth.

Making it to the other side, the boy hops up on the curb. He smiles to himself, and continues on his way. He sees a man approaching him, but he continues to swing his stick. As the man draws closer, he hears the man says something.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones," the man says, walking past the boy.

Suddenly the boy feels the man grab him from behind and whisper in his ear, "But a little prick puts you to sleep."

The boy's eyes widen for a second, as the stick drops from his hands. He feels a small prick in his arm, but before he has time to cry out, his eyes begin to close.

The man picks the boy up, and carries him in his arms. The sunlight reflects off the man's glasses, and his scarred face begins to smile.

NEXT CHAPTER: TRAPPINGS

* * *

A/N It seems to be taking me about two weeks to get a new chapter out. I just have so much going on, plus I'm trying to make sure I don't accidently forget to put something in that will show up again later. I have no intentions of putting this on hiatus…I know what I want to do and how to get there. It's just finding the time to write it. So expect the next chapter in about two weeks.

Also, in case anyone was wondering why the Task Force is acting as if L is alive, and how they are working around that…that will be explained in the next chapter.


	30. Trappings

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it! Special thanks to Sonar and Kwest82 for their reviews! Also, special thanks to RenaJ159 for favoriting.

A/N Sorry for the forced hiatus. I had computer problems…that caused me to lose this chapter. So I had to rewrite it. Plus, with the holidays…it was really bad timing.

Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

* * *

Chapter 30: Trappings

AIZAWA'S HOME

Aizawa sits at the kitchen table, with his head resting in his heads. Eriko walks over to him, and sets a cup of coffee down beside him. Noticing the cup of coffee, he looks up at her he says, "Thank you."

She smiles slightly at him and takes a seat at the table. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asks.

Aizawa continues to look at her, worry etched in his face. He reaches out and grabs the cup in front of him and says, "You would think that one serial killer would be enough. Now there's another one, and I don't know which is worse."

Eriko looks at her husband, her eyes softening. "Maybe you should just quit. I don't like how this case is taking over your life again. If there's another one…"

"I can't," Aizawa says, cutting her off. "There have been too many deaths. I want to…no I need to be there to see Kira pay for them."

"If you're so focused on stopping Kira, then why is this new killer upsetting you so much," Eriko asks. "Once Kira is stopped, won't there be more criminals like this one."

Aizawa glances down at the coffee cup. "That's it isn't it," he says. "Once Kira is brought to justice, there will be more criminals like this. Because of Kira, crime rate around the world has dropped 70 percent. I've never actually stopped to think about Kira's effect, just his means."

Eriko reaches out and places her hands on top of her husband's. She sits and waits for Aizawa to continue.

"So many people have lost their lives trying to bring Kira to justice, men I worked with and men I admire," Aizawa says. "How can I be thinking this? Yet, I can't help but think about something Matsuda said."

"Matsuda?" Eriko questions.

"He once asked if we were doing the right thing, in trying to stop Kira," Aizawa says. "Went on about how Kira was helping the world and stopping crime much more effectively than the police ever could. I told him how stupid the idea was. How we were right about pursuing Kira, and how Kira had to be stopped. Now I'm not so sure." Aizawa closes his eyes. "But how can I be thinking that? After everything we've gone through, how can I really be thinking about what Kira is doing is right? I was so sure Kira needed to be stopped. Even when the Chief died, I never questioned it, but now I find myself unsure. Tell me Eriko," Aizawa opens his eyes and looks at his wife, "How? Shouldn't I be just as sure? I knew Kira was killing criminals when I started this case. I never questioned if it was right or wrong; I knew it was wrong just to kill anyone, even a criminal, like that. Now, with this new murderer out there, I find myself routing for Kira to judge him. I find myself questioning if it is right to stop Kira."

"You're too hard on yourself," Eriko says, and Aizawa just looks at her. "Since Kira arrived, very few have stood up to him, much less any criminals. Now a criminal has taken an interest in Kira, and his methods are more visible."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asks.

Eriko takes a breath. "I've never liked the idea of you being on this case, but I've come to understand that you have to be. You couldn't live with yourself is you weren't. Now you find yourself questioning if it was even right. Shouldn't this criminal be enough proof for you? Yes, it's scary to think about the crime rate going up, though that could mean you'll actually be home more," she smiles at him a little, "but this criminal is committing these crimes while Kira is still here. Despite that, Kira has been unable to stop him, and the police aren't doing anything. They're waiting for Kira, just like the rest of the world, waiting for Kira to judge him. I hate to say it, but this guy is what the Kira investigation needs. It's foolish to rely on one being to protect everyone in the world, or think that one person is capable of stopping all the evil, especially when his methods are questionable. You're wondering if it's right to bring Kira to justice or if it's wrong, and this is brought on by one criminal that is committing murders while Kira is still out there. This one criminal has you questioning everything you've done with the Kira Task Force, when it should be reinforcing it."

"You're right," Aizawa says. "Both Kira and this Nursery Rhyme Slayer are murderers. How they commit those crimes shouldn't matter, or why. Both have to be stopped."

The sound of a door opening and closing is heard, and both Aizawa and Eriko turn their heads at the sound. Eriko pats Aizawa's hand and offers a reassuring smile. "In the end, I knew you'd do what you believe is right," she says.

"Mom, I'm home," says a boy, who kicks his shoes off at the door. He walks down the small hallway and enters the kitchen. He stops at the sight of his father and mother sitting at the table. "Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"Sato," Aizawa says, turning and looking at his son, "sit down. There's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

L'S HEADQUARTERS

*1 a.m. April 1, 2013*

The empty and forgotten building stands proud, reaching up into the night sky. Streets lights reflect off the windows, giving the illusion of life inside. Two cars drive up the street and pull into a darkened building, driving down into the heart of the building. They enter the parking area, and turn off the headlights. The area is partially lit by some overhead lights, and the driver of the first car opens the door.

Commander Rester exits the car and opens the door behind the driver's seat. Near climbs out of the car, and stand there as Gevanni and Linder both exit. Commander Rester walks around to the trunk, and opens it up to reveal the suitcases.

"Commander Rester," Near states, "Do be careful with those." Rester glances at Near and nods. He takes more care removing the suitcase from the back of the car. Gevanni reaches in and grabs two suitcases, while Linder takes the remaining one.

Having left the second car, Mello and Matt walk over to the SPK. Matt stands with a suitcase in each hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Mello opens a new bar of chocolate and takes a bite. "Yes," he says, "do be more careful, Commander Rester. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Near's precious toys."

The SPK looks at Mello, but Near doesn't turn around. He reaches up and begins to twirl a lock of his hair. "You're one to talk," Near states. "How much chocolate is in those suitcases Matt's holding?"

"None of your dam business," Mello says, taking another bite of chocolate.

"Then, how my possessions are handled is none of your concern," Near states.

"At least," Mello continues, "I gave up my toys a long time ago."

"Will you give it a rest," Linder says. "I understand how being cooped up together can cause people to get on each other's nerves, but enough is enough. Yes, Near plays with toys, but how is that any more childish than you constantly attempting to bait him." Linder looks pointedly at Mello.

Mello just looks at Linder as Near states, "Linder, I am more than capable of defending myself."

Linder looks from Mello to Near. "Of course," she says.

"Yes," Mello says, as Matt shifts his weight, "Near's a big boy now. He can fight his own battles."

"Exactly, and I am not attempting to overcompensate," Near states, pausing in twirling his hair.

"What exactly am I overcompensating for, Near?" Mello sneers, taking a bite of chocolate.

"There appears to be a complex system we must pass through in order to get to the designated floor," Near states, ignoring Mello and looking over at the system installed. "I suggest everyone remove their guns before we proceed. We wouldn't want to set off the system."

"Surely K would have turned the system off," Gevanni says. "She told us when to come here."

"All the same," Near states, "we should use caution. The last thing we need is for the police to show up because of a mistake."

"Look at that," Mello says smirking, "Near is capable of thinking without his toys."

"I suggest," Near states, ignoring Mello' comment, "that both you and Matt remove your guns as well." Rester, Gevanni, and Linder have all ready removed their guns.

"I don't do what you tell me, Near," Mello states.

"I was only making a suggestion," Near states.

"You can take your suggestion and shove it up your ass," Mello says, while taking a bite of chocolate.

'Must everything turn into an argument,' Linder thinks.

"Do what you want Mello," Near states, twirling his hair again.

Mello stares at Near, and throws the empty chocolate wrapper across the room. "You never did elaborate on what I am supposedly overcompensating for," Mello says, as he begins to remove his gun from the front of his pants.

Matt glances over at Near and sees the smirk on his face. Sighing slightly to himself, he walks away from Mello and the group, heading toward the security system and elevator.

As Mello removes his gun, he moves quickly and points the gun straight at Near. At Mello's sudden movement, both Gevanni and Rester drop the suitcases they were carrying and point their guns at Mello. The suitcases fall to the floor, causing one of them to open and Near's toys to scatter.

"I told you to be careful with those Commander Rester," Near states, narrowing his eyes.

"But sir," Rester says. "Mello…"

"What Mello does or does not do is none of your concern," Near states. "However, I gave a direct order to take precautions with my possessions."

"I'm sorry sir," Rester says, "but I cannot allow anyone, including Mello, to harm you. He is threatening you for no reason."

"FOR NO REASON," Mello yells.

"Commander Rester," Near states, "Mello has a reason for his action, as juvenile as it may be."

Mello narrows his eyes at Near, ignoring both Gevanni and Rester. Neither Gevanni nor Rester takes their eyes off Mello, as Rester asks, "What would that be sir?"

"Mello feels the need to prove that his gun is bigger than mine," Near states.

"But Near," Gevanni says, "you don't have a gun."

The room goes silent at Gevanni words. Mello stands with his gun pointed at Near, and Rester and Gevanni both have their guns pointed at Mello. Linder glances around at everyone, and just when she moves to attempt to convince Mello to lower his gun the elevator sounds.

Everyone looks over at the elevator, and Matt stands there. He turns and enters the elevator saying, "Security's off."

After pausing for a moment, Mello walks over to the elevator, replacing his gun in his pants. Entering the elevator, he turns around to see Rester and Gevanni still standing with their guns raised. Linder stands behind Near, who is staring at Mello and still twirling his hair. "See you up there," he says as the doors shut.

Near and the SPK are left standing in the parking area, watching the elevator rise. "Commander Rester," Near states, "I expect you and Gevanni to find every one of my possessions that fell out of the suitcase. Linder and I will be waiting upstairs."

Rester and Gevanni watch as Linder and Near pass through the security system and enter the elevator. "What was that about?" Gevanni asks. Rester doesn't look at Gevanni, as he begins to pick up the scattered toys.

* * *

LIGHT'S APARTMENT

*2 a.m. April 1, 2013*

Light sits at a desk in the apartment he shared with Misa Amane. The computer is open in front of him and the television is on. He sits writing names down in the Death Note, taking criminals names and faces from both sources.

Ryuk sits on couch, eating an apple, and watching Light. "You know Light," he says, "This is the most I've seen you write in the Death Note in a long time."

Light continues to write names. "It's not like I have much of a choice," he says. Light stops writing and leans back in the chair. "With K watching Madie, I can't have her judging criminals for me. I explained that to her when she came back from England. Right now, I don't have anyone else to do the judging, so that leaves me. I can't have Kira stopping his judgment now, it would send up a red flag to K. As soon as he begins to monitor, Kira stops his judgments. No, I'm not going to give K anything. He can look all he wants. He isn't the first detective to try this, but he will be the last."

"But it's been weeks since Madie returned, and she's still the owner of a Death Note," Ryuk chuckles.

"Not for long," Light says. "I have finally found a replacement for Madie."

"You have," Ryuk says, taking more interest.

"Yes," Light says, hitting a key on the keyboard. Ryuk walks up behind Light and looks at the picture in the monitor, a young man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. "Yukio Takahashi."

"So," Ryuk says, "this is the guy you've chosen."

"Yes," Light says. "He's an even better choice than Mikami. Takahashi will follow my instructions, and he won't act unnecessarily."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryuk asks.

"Because, this guy believes in Kira, but understands that Kira is mysterious and his will must not be questioned," Light says. "Unlike Mikami, who wanted so badly to prove that he was worthy of being chosen by Kira he acted on his own, despite being told not to make any unnecessary moves, Takahashi will follow Kira's will without question."

"Where did you find him?" Ryuk asks.

"On the television," Light answers.

"Isn't that risky though," Ryuk says. "You found Mikami on the television, and Near found him. How can you be so sure that K isn't looking for someone too?"

Light smiles. "It doesn't really matter if K is looking or not, because K will never think that Kira would use Takahashi."

"Huh," Ryuk says.

"When I was looking for someone to take over for Misa, I needed someone who believed in Kira without question," Light explains. "My mistake was picking someone who could not only act on his own, but would do so while believing he was helping Kira. Mikami became someone who thought he was chosen by god to do god's will as he believed it needed to be done. He didn't lose faith in Kira so much as he believed he was valuable to Kira and he wanted to stay so."

"And this guy?" Ryuk asks.

Light looks at the picture. "This guy doesn't care if he's valuable to Kira. All he wants is the person who murdered his sister brought to justice. He wants Kira to judge him and he will do anything to help Kira with that," Light says. "This guy doesn't show up at Kira rallies, he doesn't appear in the likely places that Kira supporters do, and he doesn't make appearances on programs that spread Kira's word. I found him on programs with other family members of the Nursery Rhyme Slayer's victims. Yukio Takahashi is Ai Takahashi's older brother, one of the seven victims killed on Valentine's Day."

"I see," Ryuk says. "Even if K does look for someone like Near did, he wouldn't think of looking at the victims family members."

"Exactly," Light says. "K will be looking for someone who wants to worship Kira and firmly believes in Kira's methods. Yukio doesn't fit that criteria. He's just an older brother mourning the death of his little sister. He isn't appearing on those programs to try to reach out to Kira, at least no more than the other family members; he's there because they call him. The programs want him on. In fact, he hasn't even appeared in the last few programs….making him even a less likely candidate for Kira to choose."

"I don't understand," Ryuk says. "How can you be sure that this guy will do what you want him to?"

"Because of how he handled himself," Light answers. "Like I said, he only wants the person responsible for his sister's murder brought to justice. It's human nature to want the person who wronged you to be punished, or wronged a person you care about. Yukio wants that, and will assist anyone to make sure that happens. If this was years ago, before Kira, Yukio would be one of those family members who would always be at the police station demanding that they find the killer. I've seen enough of him on those programs to know that. He doesn't care how the killer is brought to justice, or who he has to help, just as long as his sister's killer doesn't go free."

"He wants to help Kira then," Ryuk says. "How is that different from Mikami?"

"The difference is the motivation," Light explains. "Mikami wanted to help Kira because he believed in Kira's ideals, but Takahashi wants justice. Takahashi will assist Kira because Kira will promise to hand over his sister's killer to him." Ryuk looks at Light, and Light smiles up at him. "And I plan to do just that. Takahashi will judge the criminals who make the news, while I focus on K and the Nursery Rhyme Slayer. Since K wants to use the Nursery Rhyme Slayer to lure Kira out of hiding, I can use that as an opportunity to lure K out of hiding. Only instead of me, Takahashi will be Kira. I'll arrange it so Takahashi is there when we go to arrest the Nursery Rhyme Slayer. After Takahashi judges his sister's killer, we'll arrest him for being Kira. That will bring K out of hiding, and once I know who K is I can get rid of him." Light pauses for a minute and Ryuk waits for him to continue. "Of course, I'll force K to tell me where he hid everyone from Whammy's House first, so I can eliminate them too. Then there will be no one to stop the world I have created. Kira will win."

Ryuk starts laughing. "I'm sure K would never think that Kira would choose one of the victim's family members to act as Kira."

"That's what I'm counting on," Light says. "Thanks to the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, I'll be able to get rid of everyone who stands in my way, while no one knows that I am Kira. Then it will be just a simple matter of finishing off the Task Force."

"When are you going to have Madie give him the Death Note?" Ryuk asks.

"I all ready did," Light says. "I sent her the instructions on how to give up ownership of the Death Note, what kind of letter to write, and who she should send it too."

"And you're sure Ryuu will go along with this?" Ryuk asks.

"Ryuu has made it clear that he only wants to watch and see what happens," Light says. "Madie picking up the Death Note is the same as how I picked up the Death Note. Apparently, your absence from the Shinigami Realm has been noticed by some of the other Shinigami, or maybe it was Sidoh. Either way, it doesn't matter. Ryuu has acted like you. He hasn't been very forth coming, but he hasn't tried to prevent anything either. When I explained to Madie that I may have to have her give up ownership of her Death Note, and give it to someone else, Ryuu didn't seem to care. 'I just want to see what happens,' he said. 'I don't care who uses it. If Madie wants to give up ownership to someone else, then I'll just follow that person.' Also, when I explained to Madie how I would be doing it for her protection, Ryuu didn't seem to care."

"Are you going to kill Madie then," Ryuk asks, looking at Light with an expression that is hard to read.

"No," Light answers. "Killing Madie does nothing to help me. K will be watching her for some time after she gives up ownership, and if Madie dies, that will increase the chance of me being Kira. That is something I don't want to do. Anyway, once Madie gives up ownership, she'll forget everything about the Death Note. I don't even have to worry about her still being able to see you, in case I would run into her, because she never asked to touch my Death Note. Madie will be no threat to me alive, so there is no reason to kill her. Plus, it's nice to have an ace up my sleeve in case something goes wrong. I can always have Madie take back ownership of the Death Note if I need to. She all ready traded for the eye deal once to help Kira, and I'm sure if Kira asked her to do it again she would."

"Looks like you have everything worked out," Ryuk says, grabbing another apple.

"I found someone else to use the notebook," Light says, "and once the Death Note reaches its new owner, I can let him judge the criminals. Until then, I need to continue to judge as many criminals as Kira normally judges. I don't want the world to lose faith in Kira. After Takahashi has possession of the Death Note I can focus on finding the Nursery Rhyme Slayer."

"How are you going to find him?" Ryuk asks.

"We all ready have a few leads," Light says. "Those two that K sent to assist have been extremely helpful. There appear to be some crimes that somewhat fit the M.O. of this killer. I'm still not sure if I'm dealing with a copycat or the original, but I can't see how I could be dealing with a copycat. All the murderers we've been looking into have been judged by Kira, and the Death Note has never failed before. However, I haven't ruled out that this guy faked his death. Then, there's a chance that he was arrested under an alias. Criminals have used alias many times, and a fake name wouldn't have killed him. That, at least, clears both Mikami and Misa of messing up, since they had the eyes."

"Then you could have let this guy go free," Ryuk says, smiling.

"As much as I hate to say it," Light says, "there is that possibility. I use the names that the police and others have to judge a person, but if the name is wrong, then the person won't die. I've always been able to work around not knowing a person's name. I did with L, Mello, and Near. I was able to find their real names and use them against them. This guy though, actually being able to see his name might be the only way to kill him."

"The offer still stands," Ryuk says.

Light looks at Ryuk. "I won't need it. I've already worked around that. In fact, that's the key reason why Kira will allow Takahashi to judge his sister's killer. He'll need the Shinigami eyes in order to do that, and trading half of his remaining life span will be worth it. I have no interest in shortening my life for this one criminal. I need to be here to insure that nothing ever stands in the way of Kira's will again."

"It was worth a shot," Ryuk says, shrugging.

Light closes the Death Note and replaces it in the drawer. Then he begins to type into the computer. "Takahashi should receive the Death Note in three days, and then I can bring K and the Nursery Rhyme Slayer to justice."

"Well, you have to find them first," Ryuk says.

"I will find them, it's just a matter of time," Light says. "And soon I'll have more time to devote to it."

* * *

MADIE'S APARTMENT

K sits at her desk, typing into the computer, when a message appears on her screen. She reads who the email is from and smiles. "Looks like Light has finally decided on someone," she says, clicking the link. Reading the message she muses, "Well, that certainly is an interesting choice."

Ryuu sits crouched in a chair. He watches as K reads the message. "Who's an interesting choice?"

"Yukio Takahashi," K answers.

Ryuu looks thoughtfully at K. He brings his hand up, and begins to chew on his thumb. "Takahashi," he says.

K presses a few keys on the keyboard and says, "He is Ai Takahashi's older brother."

Ryuu appears to ponder what K said. "That is an interesting choice."

"It was not something I anticipated," K says.

"I assume Light wants you to transfer ownership soon," Ryuu says.

"Tomorrow," K says.

"Do you think he will use it?" Ryuu asks.

"Yes," K says. "Ai was the only family he had. He wants justice for his sister."

"That is human nature," Ryuu says. "However, wanting justice for a murdered loved one doesn't necessarily mean he will use the notebook."

"You're right," K says, "but Yukio will."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryuu asks.

"He has no one else to turn to," K answers, as she begins to type the letter. "The police at utterly useless now, waiting for Kira to judge the killer, or assuming that he all ready has. However, Kira has not made any announcement for doing so."

"That isn't so unusual," Ryuu says. "Kira never came out and said 'here is a list of the criminals I have judged.'"

"True, but this is different," K says. "People have been thinking that Kira has judged B since Valentine's Day. Despite that, there have been more victims. Kira not only has to find the murderer, but he has to announce the judgment. That is the only thing that will stop the people of the world from turning away from Kira."

"That isn't exactly true," Ryuu states. "When the murders stop, people will believe that Kira has judged the culprit."

K pausing in typing. "There may be some truth to that, but that isn't entirely true. After all, there have been weeks, even a month in between the murders. People have all ready begun to think that there will be more, especially since the disappearance of two children. They want Kira to save those kids, and Kira will have to make an announcement stating that the murderer has been judged and where the children are. If he doesn't, the public will cry for their safe return. Even if Kira only returns the children, without making a statement about the murderer, the public will know that Kira judged him, but Light won't do that. He'll want to make it known that anyone who attempts to commit a crime in his world will be judged. Light will want to make an example out of him."

"That still does not explain why Takahashi will use the notebook," Ryuu says.

"With the police unable and unwilling to pursue this criminal, the only being the public has to turn to is Kira," K says, typing again. "Yukio knows this, and realizes that the best chance he has of getting justice for his sister is to help Kira. But it's more than that. Light has promised to allow Yukio to judge his sister's murderer personally."

"I see," Ryuu says.

"That is strong motivation for someone," K says. "Some people would never consider it, other's would think about, but decide against, and then there are those that have shot the criminal on the courthouse steps. Yukio strikes me as the type of person who would do that latter. Driven by grieve, he might be capable of doing that in the old world. In this one, he will wait for Kira, because that is all he can do. However, being chosen by Kira to judge criminals and to be allowed to judge the murderer himself…I have no doubt that Yukio will do just that."

"How tragic," Ryuu says. "Despite that, you're going to send him the notebook."

"Yes," K says. The room is silent, except for the clicking of keys. After a few minutes K says, "You're quite stubborn."

Ryuu cocks his head to the side. "Really," he says.

"Yes," K answers. "You never learned when to stop."

"I suppose you're right," Ryuu says.

"If you dislike my plan so much, you could always end it prematurely," K says.

"That wouldn't work," Ryuu says. "B would carry on with the plan."

K smiles. "True, but you could prevent Takahashi from receiving the notebook, and wash your hands of all this."

"That would serve no purpose," Ryuu states. "Kira would only chose another, come up with another plan, or send his notebook to Takahashi."

"Then…what's the problem?" K asks.

"You don't appear to have any reservations about this," Ryuu says.

"Why would I?" K asks, hitting a key that begins to print the letter. "I'm not forcing Takahashi to use the notebook, only giving it to him. What he decides to do with it is up to him. He can choose to refuse Kira. Would you hold me responsible if I was giving him a gun, which he chose to kill someone with?"

"The Death Note is not a gun," Ryuu says.

K stands up and walks over to the printer. She picks up the letter and turns to face Ryuu, scanning the hidden places of the cameras that have no recording light. "It's an accurate analogy," she says. "The primary use of both is to kill something." She reaches for an envelope, folding the letter, and sliding it inside. "It's up to the wielder to decide what to do."

"As true as that may be," Ryuu says, "You are still responsible." He watches as K crosses the room and opens a drawer in the desk. She removes the Death Note and slides it in the envelope. "If you gave a gun to a person, knowing what that individual will do with it, you are an accessory to murder."

"I am all ready a murderer," K says, closing the envelope. "Why should being an accessory to murder bother me? Besides, Takahashi can still chose not to use it. The possibility may be small, but it's still there."

"That possibility is almost nonexistent," Ryuu states. "Don't forget, you don't believe that will happen."

K turns around and looks at Ryuu. "What exactly is bothering you?"

"Your lack of remorse," Ryuu says plainly.

K raises an eyebrow. "I don't have time for remorse," she says.

* * *

PHILADELPHIA

"How is the patient today?" asks Julian, walking into Gabrielle's room.

Gabrielle sits in the middle of the bed. She looks up at Julian, sunlight shining through her red hair, and she smiles up at him. "I feel fine," she says.

"I told you, you were in good hands," Julian says jokingly.

"With all those instruments in there," Gabrielle says, "I couldn't help but be a little nervous. But…you hardly did anything."

"You're resemblance is remarkable," Julian says, leaning down and peering closely at her. "All that was need was a little filling out of your lips, a touch up on your eyes, and a few other small details. When I first saw you, I had to take a second look to make sure I wasn't looking at K herself. Now, I can't tell the difference." Julian smiles at her. "That is until you talk."

Gabrielle looks slightly alarmed. "Does that mean you're going to have to do more work? Something that will make my voice sound more like her."

"That isn't necessary," Julian says, standing up straight again.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yes," Julian answers. "The only thing K requested was that we try to make you look even more like her."

"Why is that necessary?" Gabrielle asks.

Julian just looks at her for a minute. Finally, he says, "I don't know."

"I see," Gabrielle says.

"Can I ask you something?" Julian asks.

"Of course," Gabrielle answers.

"Why did you agree to do this? I mean, you don't seem to know why you've been chosen, or what K has planned, but still you came here of your own free will. Why is that?" Julian asks.

Gabrielle turns her head and looks out the window. "It's hard to explain," she says. "I just have this need to do this." She turns and looks at Julian. "I suppose it really started five years ago. My fiancé was judged by Kira, but I have never understood why. He was a good man with a good job. He never committed any crime, yet Kira saw fit to kill him." Tears fill Gabrielle's eyes, and one falls down her cheek.

Julian walks over and hands her a tissue. "If he never committed a crime, how can you be so sure that Kira judged him?"

Gabrielle daps her eyes with the tissue. She takes a breath and says, "Because, he died of a heart attack." She looks up at him. "I know what you're thinking…people can die of a heart attack without Kira's help, but there was nothing wrong with him. Plus, it was more than that. He worked at a large corporation that was looking into expanding to Japan. He went to Japan with a group of his coworkers, and every one of them died."

"I see," Julian says.

"I did some research, and noticed that there were quite a few mysterious deaths like that. Some had heart attacks, while others died in an accident. Each of them worked in a company that was a competitor of Yotsuba, just like my fiancé. Then, many of Yotsuba's top employees were judged by Kira."

Julian nods his head. "I remember the Yotsuba scandal."

"That's why I'm doing this," Gabrielle says. "Everyone believes that Kira is good and only judges evil people, but that's not true. I know Kira has other motives for why he kills, but no one is trying to stop him. When I received the letter, I knew that this was my chance. I have to do everything I can to stop Kira."

"Even if that means you're death?" Julian asks.

"Yes," Gabrielle answers, as the door opens and Sam walks through carrying a tray of food.

Sam walks over to the over the bed table and sets the tray down. "I thought you might be hungry, since its lunch time."

"Thank you," Gabrielle says straightening the blankets as Sam pushes the table over. She takes the lid of the plate and says, "This looks great."

"Cooking a little hobby of mine," Sam says, chuckling.

Gabrielle smiles at him and begins to eat. Sam looks over at Julian, who just continues to stare at Gabrielle. Catching Sam's eye, Julian says, "We'll let you eat in peace. You should get some rest too."

Julian and Sam walk toward the door, and are stopped by Gabrielle. "Do you know how much longer I'll be here."

Julian turns and looks at her. "A little under two weeks," he says. Gabrielle nods, and Julian and Sam leave the room, closing the door behind them.

NEXT CHAPTER: REPLACEMENT

* * *

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed it. I have big things planned in the upcoming chapters, a few twists and turns (I hope no one sees them coming lol), plus Misa will make an appearance in the next one, so I'll be bumping this up to an M rating for violence.


	31. Message

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks for my reviewers, Kwest82 and Sonar. I'm grateful that you take the time to review the chapters.

A/N Just a little note here. I did bump this up to an M rating, but there's no Misa. The more I wrote, the longer these parts got, and I don't want to rush Misa's part. So next time, the entire chapter is her's…well mostly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

* * *

Chapter 31: Message

B'S HIDEOUT

*April 1, 2013*

B stands in front of the stove, carefully stirring in oatmeal and cream into a large skillet. He hums a song to himself, and gently stirs the ingredients. After a few minutes, he adds spices that he had sitting beside the stove, some barely and what appears to be a bright red liquid. He stirs the new mixture for five minutes, before he removes it from the stove.

Setting the skillet down on a hot bad, he sets three more frying pans and a large pot on the stove. In one skillet he adds enough water to just cover the bottom inch of the pan, in the second skillet he adds butter and melts it over medium/low heat, and adds oil to the final skillet. He fills the large pot with water, and set it to simmer.

B turns from the stove, and focuses his attention to the ingredients on the counter. He spoons the reddish meat into casing, and seals off the two ends with knots. B continues to hum a little song to himself, as he glances at the stove. Picking up the sausages, he walks over to the stove and gently places them into the pot of simmering water.

Next, he picks up the potato ricer and, after squeezing out the moister, places the shredded potato into the skillet of oil. Using a fork, he spreads the potatoes out into a thin even layer. Next, he dips the slices of tomatoes into the flour sitting beside the stove and drops them into the skillet of melted butter.

Checking the sausages in the pot, he picks up a needle and pricks a few of the sausages that have begun to float. Satisfied, He twirls two slices of bread in his hands, and drops them into the toaster. After that, he cracks open two eggs and drops the contents into the remaining skillet of water. Checking both the tomatoes and potatoes, he gently flips them over once they are golden brown.

The toast pops up from the toaster, and B takes it as a signal to remove the eggs. Using a slotted spatula, he gently raises the eggs from the water and sets them down on a paper towel. Turning his attention to the sausages, he smiles at the sight of a brown liquid streaming from them. He turns of all of the burners, sure that the potatoes and tomatoes are finished as well, and drains the sausage.

B continues to hum, as he removes the two slices of toast, and places two more pieces of bread in it. He butters the two pieces of toast, and then removes the tomatoes from set them the paper towels, allowing the excess butter to drain. Taking the skillet of potatoes, he divides them in half, and slides one half on each of two plates. To this he adds one egg and three slices of tomato to each plate. On one plate, he adds the two slices of bread, just as the toaster pops up.

Leaving the toast in the toaster, he picks up the sausage, which looks black in color, and puts two pieces on each plate, eating the remaining piece himself. Then he butters the remaining two slice of toast and places them on the last plate.

He picks up the two plates, and sets them on a serving tray that has a vase and three flowers, a snowdrop, daisy, and purple hyacinth. He smiles, and turns to open the refrigerator, removing a jar of strawberry jam and adding it to the serving tray. Taking two glasses, he fills them with orange juice, and fits them on to the tray. He picks up the tray and he leaves the kitchen, walking down a short hallway.

At the end of the hallway, he opens the door and turns on the light. Carefully, he walks down the steps, holding onto the tray tightly. Reaching the bottom, he walks forward to another door, this one with locks on the outside. He sets the tray down on the table beside the door, on which there is a video recorder. He unlocks the door, and picking the tray back up, he opens the door and enters the room.

Two pairs of frightened eyes stare at him. He smiles and says, "How are you today? I brought breakfast."

On one of the two beds, Manami sits. She grabs a teddy bear, and holds it tightly to her chest. "When can we go home?" she asks, in a small voice.

"Soon," B says, setting down the tray of food. "You are here for your protection."

"Protection from what?" asks Hiroshi, standing against the far wall, though there is a slight look of defiance in his eyes, almost drowned out by his fear. There is a table between him and B, and a small bathroom to his left.

B smiles at him. "From the Nursery Rhyme Slayer."

Manami begins to cry, and squeezes the teddy bear tightly. Hiroshi's eyes widen, the look of defiance gone, replace by pure fear. "H..ho…how do you know," he whispers.

B sits down in a chair, making no threatening moves on the children. His expression changes to one of compassion. "I know this must be difficult to understand," he says, "I'm not entirely sure why Kira believes you are targets of the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, but he must have his reasons."

Manami looks at B through blood shot eyes. "Kira," she says, uncertainly.

"Kira," B says, nodding his head at her. "Kira arranged this, because he wants you to be safe."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hiroshi states, forcibly. When B looks at him, he loses some of his confidence but continues, "Why would Kira have us kidnapped? He could just punish the Nursery Rhyme Slayer and protect us that way."

Manami looks from Hiroshi to B, and B sighs. "If only it were that easy. I'm sure you know how Kira judges…that he needs a name and a face. Well, Kira doesn't know who the Nursery Rhyme Slayer is, but he does have some ideas. Not only that, but Kira has noticed a pattern in the crimes, that the police didn't. This is why Kira believes that the Nursery Rhyme Slayer has targeted you. Kira had me kidnap you to protect you from him."

"But," Hiroshi says.

"Kira's word is law," Manami says, drying her eyes and cutting Hiroshi off. "If this is Kira's will, then we have to obey. Mommy always told me to listen to Kira."

Hiroshi and B look at Manami. "Kira's word is law," B says. "Now that you understand why you're here, how about some breakfast?" B stands up and removes the plates of food from the tray. B sits them down on the table in the room.

Manami crawls off the bed, clutching the teddy bear in her hand, and sits down at the table. After a moment, Hiroshi joins her. Both children stare at the food in front of them. "What is this?" Hiroshi asks.

"This is breakfast," B says. "Poached eggs, toast with butter and jam, hash browns, fried tomatoes, and," B pauses for a minute, then continues, "black pudding."

"Black pudding," Hiroshi says questioningly.

Manami picks up a fork and begins to poke at the sausage. "Is this burnt?"

B laughs. "No. It's supposed to look that way. That's why it's called black pudding."

"It doesn't look like any pudding I've eaten," Hiroshi says.

B chuckles. "I suppose not. Pudding is just another word for sausage."

Manami spears the sausage with her fork, and takes a small bite. Hiroshi watches her, and when she takes another, he tries it.

"I knew you would like it," B says, smiling.

Manami looks up at B. "When can we go home? I miss my mommy."

"I know you do, poppet," B says, causing both children to look at him weirdly. "Kira has come up with a way to help that." B turns and walks out the door, returning with the video camera.

"What's that for?" Hiroshi asks.

"Kira knows that your parents will be worried about you," B explains, "so, he wants you to give them a message."

* * *

NPA HEADQUARTERS

The room is filled with police officers. Some of them stand around drinking coffee and talking, a few sit at their desk typing, and some more are at their desks, removing their possessions.

"So, the higher-ups cut a few more officers," says one middle aged policeman in the coffee group.

"Yep," says another. "If it keeps going like this, there won't be any of us left."

"Surely they'll keep a few of us," says another.

"Makes no difference to me," says the oldest policeman. "I'm retiring in a month. Just need to hang on that long."

"Lucky you," says the second officer. "I don't know what I'll do if I get canned."

Finished cleaning out his desk, a young policeman picks up his box and begins to walk out of the room. He stops at the desk of Yamamoto, and looks down at him. "Trying to keep busy," he says.

"Yes," Yamamoto states, typing.

"Good idea," the young office says. "Wish I would have thought of that. Then maybe I'll still have a job."

Yamamoto pauses and looks up at him. "Don't blame yourself. With Kira, there just isn't a need for some many officers."

"I guess you have a point," the officer says. "So, what are you working on? Not the NRS case, I hope."

"No," Yamamoto says, looking back at his work. "We've been told not to touch that case."

The officer leans down and whispers, "Don't you think that's strange. The culprit hasn't been caught, and here we are forbidden to look into the case."

"I don't question my orders," Yamamoto says.

The officer looks taken back, but recovers. "Yea," he says, shifting the weight of the box. "Well, I better get going. A word of advice, whatever you're working on, make it last."

Yamamoto goes back to typing, as the officer leaves. On the screen are the details on the death of Misa Amane.

* * *

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

*April 4, 2013*

The Takahashi home is a small house in a well maintained neighborhood. The house is well cared for, and the sole inhabitant sits in the living room. The room has a television along the wall with the furniture surrounding it, the couch faces the television and there is one chair on either side. A coffee table resides in the middle of the furniture. Pictures of two children adorn the shelves, a boy and a girl. One picture has Ai Takahashi posed in en pointe position.

Yukio Takahashi, a young man of 22 years of age with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, sits in one of the chairs. On the table in front of him lays a manila envelope and black notebook. In his hand, he reads the letter he took out of the envelope, along with the notebook.

_Mr. Yukio Takahashi_

_First, I would like to express my condolences of the murder of your sister. The loss of a life is a tragedy, especially when that life is cut short by the actions of a criminal. There can be no greater sorrow then the loss of a loved one._

_But allow me to introduce myself._

_I am Kira._

His eyes widen at those three words. "Kira," he says allowed to the empty room.

_The notebook I have sent you is to be used in punishing criminals. This is the source of my power, and given recent events, I have decided that you are worthy of sharing it with me. I need your assistance in judging the serial killer currently named the Nursery Rhyme Slayer._

'My assistance," Takahashi thinks, gripping the paper tightly.

_I understand your frustration in the fact that your sister's murderer still walks free. I am experiencing a level of frustration at this as well, though I would never claim to feel the same level as you. I am offering you a unique opportunity to not only assist me in bringing this grotesque murderer to justice, but I am offering the chance for you to judge him yourself._

Takahashi stares down at the words. "But why haven't you brought him to justice yet?"

_I am sure you are wondering why this being still walks free. As I am sure you know I need a name and a face to judge someone. Without these two personal items, the notebook will not work. I would like nothing better than to stop this murderer from continuing his reign of terror, but first I need to find him. He has remained elusive, leaving behind only that he wishes for me to find._

_This is where I require your assistance. This murderer requires my undivided attention, and as such, I will have to temporarily forgo judging other criminals. However, if I do this, then these criminals will come back with a vengeance, rallying around this being. This must be prevented at all cost, so I offer you the chance to judge these criminals in my stead. In exchange for your cooperation, I will permit you to write down the name of your sister's murderer, gaining justice for her yourself._

Takahashi rereads those two paragraphs. 'Kira wants me to judge criminals in his absence, so he can focus on finding my sister's murderer. If I agree to this, he will allow me to judge that monster, and get justice for my sister.'

_There are two important aspects of the notebook you should know about. The first is that a Shinigami will come with it..._

'A Shinigami,' Takahashi thinks, his eyes widening. 'A god of death.'

_And the second is that you can make a deal with the Shinigami. Making this deal will help you to judge criminals, because you will be gaining the eyes of a Shinigami. These eyes allow you to see a person name, with only a face. It should be clear that these eyes may be necessary in judging your sister's murderer. This criminal most likely has eliminated all traces of his real name, and the notebook will not work without a name. The Shinigami will fill you in on the details of the deal._

_I hope that you will help me in bringing your sister's murderer to justice._

Takahashi stares at the letter. 'This is how Kira kills,' he thinks. He sets the letter down on the table and looks up. He falls off the chair at the sight of the strange creature sitting across from him.

"Hello," says Ryuu, staring at Takahashi on the floor.

Takahashi stands up from the floor, fear showing in his eyes. "Are you the Shinigami?"

"I am," Ryuu answers.

Takahashi nods his head slightly, and shakily sits down in the chair. "A Shinigami," he whispers. Ryuu watches as Takahashi regains his composure. Taking a breath, Takahashi looks up at Ryuu and asks, "What does this mean?"

Ryuu cocks his head to the side and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Why was I chosen?" Takahashi asks. "I never stated that I wanted to help Kira. I don't completely agree with what Kira is doing, killing criminals. I mean," Takahashi holds his hands up in front of him, "it's a noble idea. Stop the criminals by making all crimes punishable by death. Even more threatening, the death is inescapable. It's guaranteed that once a criminal is caught, Kira will pass judgment, but what about the criminals that never get caught. Does Kira judge them too? I always wondered that, and now I have an answer."

"What is the answer?" Ryuu asks.

"Kira doesn't judge them, because he can't. Most people believe that Kira is some god, punishing the wicked, but if he really was a god then why didn't he prevent the crimes? My sister was innocent. She never did anything evil, and she was murdered. Kira may not have killed her, but he did nothing to prevent her death. Kira isn't a god; he's human."

Ryuu watches as Takahashi stands up and begins to pace. "I always suspected that Kira was human, just couldn't understand how he judged. Now that I know, it seems even more wrong. Kira must use police files on the criminals he judges, as well as the internet. How well does Kira investigate each person he judges? Does he just accept what people say, and what he finds in the police records? How many innocent people has Kira judged? You used to hear cases where someone was imprisoned for years for a crime they didn't commit, even though they were found guilty."

Takahashi stops pacing, and turns to face Ryuu. "I want my sister's murderer judged. I want him to die. He deserves it for what he did. There is a part of me that would love nothing better than to pull the trigger myself, but…"

Takahashi pauses, staring at the Shinigami. Ryuu straightens his head and pears closely at him. "But what?"

Ryuu waits patiently, while Takahashi gathers his thoughts. "But," he begins, "becoming a murderer to end that monster's life, for the sake of my sister, is one thing. Killing other criminals is an entirely different matter. In order to judge those criminals, I would have to use the same means that Kira uses, the police reports and news." He looks down at the Death Note. "I could justify that by telling myself that Kira would only judge those criminals. He doesn't need me to do that. He could easily find someone else to use the notebook, if I refuse. But, if I refuse, Kira will probably kill me, so I could add saving my own life to my reasons for agreeing with this arrangement."

'That is a logical deduction,' Ryuu thinks, chewing on his thumb.

"But, is saving my own life worth the risk of accidently killing an innocent person," Takahashi asks. "How is my life worth than that person's? Using the same logic, I could tell myself that Kira would only judge the person anyway. If that person, even though innocent, was accused or convicted of a crime, Kira will surely judge them. Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better though. I don't want to be responsible for ending an innocent life. If I did that, I would be no different than that monster that killed Ai."

Ryuu thinks, as he continues to watch and listen to Takahashi. 'If offered the opportunity to kill his sister's murderer, he would take it and feel vindicated. He may not like the idea of killing other criminals, but he isn't exactly opposed to it. He is more opposed to accidently killing someone who might be innocent, and even though there are individuals who are wrongly convicted, the majority is guilty. That seems to be the only thing holding him back. It isn't just killing the innocent, but what it means. It means he would be a murderer, no better than the man who murdered his sister. If he can overcome that obstacle…"

"It would be different if I knew he was still out there," Takahashi says, cutting off Ryuu's thoughts. "Obviously, Kira hasn't judged him, but he could have died in an accident or something. If I use this notebook," he bends down and picks the Death Note up, "I might be looking for someone who is all ready dead. We also have to find him first. He has eluded the police, not a hard feat since they're leaving it to Kira, and Kira, so I can't rule out the possibility that he might never be caught. I have no idea how many criminals I will have to judge before I find him, and the more I judge, the greater the possibility of accidently judging an innocent person." Takahashi turns to face Ryuu, holding the Death Note in his hand. "What do you think I should do?"

Ryuu looks back at Takahashi. 'Turning to me for validation,' Ryuu thinks. 'You want me to say that it is justified to use the Death Note, that you have a right to use it, despite the consequences.' Ryuu stops chewing on his thumb, noticing how Takahashi is waiting for him to respond. "It does not matter what I think," Ryuu states. "I could care less if you use the notebook. It makes no difference to me. If you use it, I'll stay here with you. If you don't, I'll merely go to the next person who gets it."

"Am I right in assuming that Kira will kill me if I refuse?" Takahashi asks.

"I have no idea if Kira will kill you or not," Ryuu states. 'I will not help you make this decision,' he thinks. 'You will have to decide for yourself. I hope you chose wisely.'

"I see," Takahashi says. "I need to decide this for myself. You can't tell me if Kira will kill me or not, and it doesn't really matter. I just need to decide if I'm willing to die, and chance that that monster will get away with murder, or decide to use the notebook, and bring him to justice. To help me make this decision, I need to learn more about the Death Note. Will you tell me?"

Ryuu looks at Takahashi thoughtfully. "I will answer your questions," he says.

Takahashi nods his head. "What happens if there is more than one person sharing a name? I mean," Takahashi thinks for a second, "certain names are common. Will everyone die who shares that name?"

"That is why the user must have the person's face in their mind when writing the name of the person he or she wants to kill," Ryuu answers. "That ensures that others who share the same name remain unaffected."

"I see," Takahashi says. "It's like a failsafe built in, so only the intended victim dies. Can one stop someone from dying?"

Ryuu stares at Takahashi. "It's a notebook of death."

Takahashi looks back down at the Death Note. "I should have worded that better. If you write down someone's name, but change your mind, can you stop the death from happening?"

"It's a notebook of death," Ryuu states again. "Once a person's name is written down, that person will die. You cannot change that."

"So, if I make a mistake, I can't correct it," Takahashi says.

Ryuu says nothing, merely watching Takahashi. After a minute, Takahashi asks, "What are the details of this deal Kira mentioned?"

"What deal would that be?" Ryuu asks.

Takahashi picks up the letter, and rereads it. "The Shinigami eyes?"

"You trade half of your remaining lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami," Ryuu says. "The Shinigami eyes will allow you to see the name of a person, whether in person, a photograph, or media. You will also be able to see the person's natural lifespan, though it will be number coded."

"And I'll be able to see everyone's name and lifespan?" Takahashi asks.

"Yes," Ryuu says, "except in the case where that individual also owns a Death Note. Then you will only see that individual's name."

"That would mean that if I ever saw Kira, I wouldn't be able to see his lifespan," Takahashi says.

"Correct," Ryuu says.

"I might be able to know who Kira is," Takahashi says softly.

The room is quiet, except for the sounds coming from the television. Ryuu watches Takahashi, as Takahashi appears to be thinking. "Have you decided?" Ryuu asks.

"If I only knew that the Nursery Rhyme Slayer was still out there," Takahashi says.

* * *

SAKURA T.V. STATIO

A group of people sit around a table in a meeting room. The meeting contains seven people, two women and five men. At the head of the table sits a middle aged man, his eyes shining with glee. A smile spreads across face, as he says, "Are there any objections?"

"Ishikawa," says one woman, "you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious," Ishikawa says. "This is exactly what Sakura T.V. needs to put it back on top."

"But Ishikawa," exclaims one of the men.

"No buts," Ishikawa says, waving his hand.

"Please listen to reason," says the other woman. "We shouldn't be using this to our advantage. We should turn that tape into the police." The woman glances at the tape lying on the table beside Ishikawa.

"The police are incompetent," states one of the men. "Kira is the only justice in this world."

"Exactly," Ishikawa says. "We have an obligation to air this tape."

"I'm not sure," says one of the younger men.

Ishikawa looks at the man. "Suzuki," he says, "What are you unsure about? The contents of this tape must be made public. We have an obligation to air it."

"That doesn't mean we should," Suzuki says.

Ishikawa glances around the table at the six other members. The smile slips from his face and he sighs. "I understand why all of you have reservations about airing this tape, but have any of you thought about what would happen if we didn't," he says. "What do you think would happen if we didn't get this information out there? Think of those innocent lives. Have you prepared yourselves for what will happen when we don't air this?"

The room is quiet. Ishikawa watches as the six others fidget in their chairs. "But surely…" one man says, in an almost pleading voice.

"Do you think he was joking?" Ishikawa asks. "Are you willing to stake lives on that?" Ishikawa pauses, allowing his words to sink in before continuing, "I'm not."

The room is quite again. After a minute, one man speaks, "We don't have a choice." The others in the room seem to nod their heads in agreement.

"Whose going to show it?" asks the first woman, with fear in her eyes.

"Suzuki," Ishikawa answers.

"Me?" Suzuki asks. "Why me?'

"Because, this needs to be handled delicately," Ishikawa explains, "and I can think of no one better suited for the job."

"What if I refuse?" Suzuki asks.

"Let's put it to a vote," Ishikawa says. "All those in favor of Suzuki taking the lead." Every hand except Suzuki rises up. "All those opposed." Suzuki slowly raises his hand. "See, Suzuki, I'm not the only one who thinks you the best suited for the job."

"They're just happy it's not them," Suzuki mutters.

Ishikawa stands up and pats Suzuki on the back. "Now that we have that settled, let's get this on the air."

* * *

TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS

The members of the Task Force are divided into two teams. Working at the computers are Mogi, Ide, and Dillion, with Matsuda sitting close by monitoring the television broadcasts. Leaning back and rubbing his eyes, Dillion glances over at Matsuda and asks, "Found anything yet?"

Matsuda looks over at Dillion and says, "Not yet. Most everything is just talk about the murders that have happened and guessing about whether or not Kira has judged the murderer yet. There's a few reports about those missing kids, and the parents of the boy were on a show pleading with Kira for their son's safe return. I haven't seen anything that might be a message from Kira or the Nursery Rhyme Slayer."

"Just keep at it, Matsuda," Light says, walking past and carrying a cup of coffee. "One of them is bound to say something soon."

"How can you be sure?" Matsuda asks, watching Light walk away.

Light stops and turns around. "Because this is a game for the murderer and he will want the world watching. Sooner or later he will send something to prove to the world that he took those children. He wants to prove that he is better than L and Kira, and he will use this as an opportunity to do that."

Light walks away and sits down in the empty chair in the middle of the room. He joins Aizawa, Hayashi, and Odin, who are looking through a mountain of papers.

"It's amazing that you have all these files on L's past cases," Hayashi says, looking over the papers in his hands.

"Coil had them," Odin says, shuffling some papers.

"How would Coil get all this information?" Aizawa asks.

"It wouldn't be that hard," Light says. "Coil is the second ranked detective in the world, second only to L. He would want to know everything about every case L took that he could. By solving the same cases, Coil could get into L's head and try to beat him at his own game."

"Coming in second to L would be frustrating," Odin says.

"Yes it would," Light says. "Coil probably found out which cases L took, and then had the information copied from police records."

"Unfortunately, that does mean there could be information missing," Odin says.

"Anything that L never shared with the police, won't be here," Hayashi says.

"That might pose a problem, but we could always ask L for the information," Odin says.

Aizawa doesn't look up from the papers in his hands. 'I wouldn't put it past K to hold something back from these reports. It would 'prove' to these three that he is L, even though they know him as Coil. I wonder what else K is hiding.'

"Hey look at this," Matsuda yells into the room, causing everyone to look at him. He turns the volume up on the television.

*on the television*

"Welcome to a special broadcast at Sakura T.V. We have recently received a videotape from an unlikely source…the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," Suzuki appears nervous. "We hope that Kira will forgive us for showing the tape live, but we at Sakura T.V. believe we have no other choice. This murderer stated that if we didn't, he would just rid himself of them, as they would serve no purpose. We must caution our viewers however, as the following tape is disturbing in its content."

The image of Suzuki fades and is replaced with a black screen that has the letters NRS embossed across it. A distorted voice is heard, "Hello people of the world, and a special hello to my three favorite fans, Kira, L, and K. I am known as the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, and I am the one responsible for the recent unpleasantness in Japan. I am sorry about all the innocent people who have been drawn into my little battle of wits with the three aforementioned, but it was a necessary evil."

"Now for the purpose of this communication, I have heard some rumors about the two children that have recently gone missing, and I wish to set the record straight. I took them, and I have big plans for them. Of course, this relies heavily on whether or not Sakura T.V. will air this tape. If it chooses not to do so, then I will just rid myself of them. If it chooses to air this message, the children will live to see another day. Speaking of the children, let me show you them."

As the black screen fades, it is replaces with the image of two children. Hiroshi and Manami sit behind a table, with plates of food in front of them. Both children look well and taken care of, though a little tired.

"Hi mommy," Manami says. "I miss you." Tears begin to well up in Manami's eyes. "I want to come home."

Hiroshi, sitting beside her, sits up a little straighter. He reaches over and places a hand over Manami's and says, "I want to go home too. It's going to be okay." He looks straight into the camera. "Mom, dad…don't worry. The man who took us is working with Kira. He says that the killer is going to target us, and Kira instructed him to take us before the bad guy could hurt us. So you don't have to worry. As soon as Kira judges the bad guy, we can come home."

Manami dries her eyes and pleads, "Please hurry Kira. I want to see my mommy."

The image of the children disappears and is replaced with a black screen with the letters NRS embossed across it. The distorted voice is heard again. "As you can see, the children are well taken care of, but what do you say Kira? Will you save these children from the bad guy? Or maybe L will, or the new contender K? Are any of you capable of stopping me? I'll let you all in on a little secret, these children have nothing to do with my next rhyme, but with each rhyme, their time draws nearer. They are not able to hear the bells tolling their deaths yet, but I can. The clock is ticking."

The black screen disappear and is replaced with the studio at Sakura T.V. "That was the entire message, and I believe I speak for everyone in beseeching Kira to pass judgment on the Nursery Rhyme Slayer," says Suzuki. "We trust in you Kira, and please forgive us for displaying this message. We believed you needed to see it, and we could not in good conscious allow those children to die."

*back in the task force room*

"Aizawa, Mogi," Light yells, turning to look at the men.

"Already on it," Aizawa says, grabbing his coat from the wall. Mogi follows close behind as both men leave headquarters.

"I can't believe it," Matsuda says. "How can he use children like that?"

"To him, those children are nothing more than pawns in his sick, twisted game," Light states. He thinks, 'You bastard. How dare you challenge Kira in this way?'

The large screen flashes, showing the letter L. "It's L," Odin says.

A heavily distorted voice fills the room. "I trust you have seen the video."

"Yes," Light says. "We've sent Aizawa and Mogi to retrieve the tape."

"I would like to take the tape and have it analyzed," L says.

"That won't be necessary," Light says. "Aizawa's taking it to be analyzed."

Odin looks down at his pants, and removes this cell phone. He answers it and after a moment says, "Okay."

He hits the speaker phone and Coil's distorted voice is heard. "I believe it would be better if I take the tape."

"Why is that?" L asks.

"Because I highly doubt Kira will be able to pilfer a copy of the report," Coil says.

"Kira will not be able to gain a copy of the report from my source," L says.

"You don't know that," Coil counters. "You have been on the case for over five years; Kira may know how you get your information."

"I doubt that," L says. "If Kira was able to get such information, I would be dead."

"Perhaps Kira likes toying with you," Coil says.

"How can you be sure that Kira isn't aware of your involvement?" L says. "Having been unable to gain information from me, he could be counting on obtaining that information from you."

"Kira would not be aware of my involvement, if you hadn't used my name for Yotsuba," Coil says.

"You agreed," L says.

"This is getting us nowhere," Light says. "Aizawa is retrieving the tape, and we will have the police analyze it."

"No," both Coil and L say.

"That would be a mistake," Coil continues.

"Agreed," L says. "We know that Kira is capable of gaining information from the police. If we allow the police to analyze the tape, we might as well just hand Kira the results ourselves."

"I propose a compromise," Coil says. "The analysis of the tape will happen at Task Force Headquarters, and I'll send two people to assist."

"We don't have the equipment to properly check the tape," Light says.

"That will not be a problem," Coil says. "They will bring everything needed."

"I counter you offer," L says, "with one of my own. Each of us sends one person to analyze the tape."

"You don't trust my people," Coil says.

"I would feel better if I could send one of my people," L says.

"Very well," Coil says. "We will trust the Task Force to keep the tape safe until our people arrive."

"Yes," L says. "I believe they could handle that. I should have some in Japan in two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Light yells. "We can't wait two weeks. We need to find this guy now."

"I agree," Hayashi says. "Those children…"

"Those children are in no immediate danger," L says. "From what the Slayer said, he does not plan on killing them anytime soon."

"But the next rhyme," Hayashi says.

"The Slayer already has the next rhyme planned out," Coil says. "There is no reason to think we will find anything that would prevent that. We also don't have a time frame, but I doubt it will be within the next week."

"How can you be sure?" Matsuda asks.

"Because," L says, "he would have sent the video sooner. He wants the public to focus on those children, and wait in fear for the next murder. The longer he waits, the longer he keeps the public's focus."

"He wants Kira, L and this K to appear incompetent," Coil says.

"I agree," Light says. "We can't let the police handle this, and we need people who can analyze the tape correctly. We can't let even the smallest clue go undiscovered, and we can't allow Kira to obtain the information."

"We are all in agreement then," Coil says.

"Yes," L says.

The room goes silent, as everyone waits to hear Light's answer. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice," Light says.

"Good. I will get in contact with my person," Coil says, ending the call.

"As will I," L says, also ending the transmission.

"Is it wise to wait two weeks?" Hayashi asks, while Odin closes the phone.

"We don't have choice," Light says. "If we allow the police to enter the tape into evidence, then we chance Kira finding out. This is the only way to ensure that Kira won't get the information."

"I just hope those kids are okay," Matsuda says.

"Matsuda," Light says, "you recorded the broadcast."

"Yea," Matsuda says.

"Good," Light says. "Ide and Dillion, I would like for you to go back to researching the new profile we have on the Slayer. Hayashi and Odin, I would like you to go back to looking over L's past cases. There may be a clue in one of those files that we haven't found yet."

"What would you like me to do?" Matsuda asks, as Dillion and Ide sit back down at the computers.

"You're going to be working with me," Light says, to Matsuda's utter delight. "We're going to replay that tape. The Slayer may have left a clue hidden somewhere in the video."

"That makes sense," Hayashi says. "We know he leaves clues at the crime scene, so leaving one in the video would fit his M.O." Hayashi and Odin return to the middle of the room, and begin to look through the files.

Light sits down on the couch, as Matsuda begins to replay the broadcast. He thinks, 'K has someone working with him. That is the only way he could have pulled off being both Coil and L at the same time. It worked in keeping Coil's men from finding out that L is dead, but it also did something I doubt K thought about. It allowed Kira to figure out that there is more than one person working against him, unless K did think about that and decided it didn't matter. He may claim not to suspect me, but he's lying. While Coil's men believe that L is sending a person along with Coil, I know the truth. Just like those two, these two will be sent by K. K has effectively sent four people to keep an eye on me, and there's nothing I can do about. I just need to be careful. At least I don't have to worry about Madie giving anything away. By now, she's lost all of her memories about the Death Note.'

* * *

L'S HEADQUARTERS

Mello disconnects from the Task Force, leans back in the chair, and takes a bite of chocolate. Near sits in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a fortress of legos with a phone in his hand and Rester standing beside him. Linder and Gevanni sit in front of two computers, and Matt lounges on the couch, furiously hitting buttons on his game with a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"How did it feel being the second ranked detective in the world," Mello asks, smirking at Near.

Near hands the phone to Rester, and picks up a lego. "It was logical that I pretend to be Coil," he states.

"Perhaps this is part of the test," Mello says, "or maybe K has decided which of us will be L."

"Or maybe, since you were already acting as K, transferring you to L was the logical choice," Near states, placing the lego on the fort he is building. "Light might be suspicious if K acted as Coil, instead of L. Also, considering that I have already been in contact with the Task force, my being L might have given something away."

"Surely you wouldn't give anything away," Mello says, a mocking tone in his voice. He takes a bite of chocolate.

Near reaches up and begins to twirl a lock of his hair. "Not intentionally," Near states, "however, since I have spoken with the Task Force, it is possible. Light is aware of how I operate, and my manner of speech, so he might pick up on something."

"Do you think K will have you acting as Coil from now on," Rester asks.

"I doubt I will be acting as Coil often," Near states. "This seemed more of a onetime thing. A means of leading the Task Force to believe that, with the exception of the Japanese detective, every person K sends to headquarters know who they are working for. It was more to keep up appearances."

"I see," Rester says. "What about the Nursery Rhyme Slayer?"

"K is handling that," Mello says.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Rester asks. "K is close to Yagami."

'K is the reason we are alive," Near states. "Anyway, K will be joining us soon."

Gevanni turns around in his chair, while Linder continues working and Matt continues to play his game and lights another cigarette. "How is she going to do that?" Gevanni asks.

"We don't know," Mello says. "K only sent a message stating that she will be joining us shortly."

"After she went to all the trouble of getting close to Light," Gevanni says, "why would she just leave?"

"She said it had something to do with the cameras," Near states, picking up another lego.

* * *

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Takahashi stands in the middle of the room, in front of the television. He stares at it, as if in deep thought. Sakura T.V. is on, and the current program is talking about the video that recently aired.

Ryuu sits in a chair, staring at Takahashi. He brings his hand up, and begins to chew on his thumb. 'What will you do?' he thinks.

"This murderer cannot be allowed to continue," he says, as if musing to himself. Still staring at the television, Takahashi thinks about the children from the tape. "If someone doesn't stop him soon, those children will be killed."

Ryuu watches as Takahashi seems to debate with himself. He listens as whispers can be heard, musings from Takahashi, and can almost see the line of thought coming from him. Resigning himself to what he knows is coming; he waits for Takahashi to make a decision.

"Shinigami," Takahashi says, though he doesn't turn to face the Shinigami. "I have decided."

"Yes," Ryuu says, all ready knowing what Takahashi will say.

Takahashi turns to face the Shinigami. "I want to make the trade."

Ryuu stares at Takahashi. Takahashi stares back at him, determination hardening his face. Sighing a little, his hand drops from his mouth. "I understand," Ryuu says, standing up and floating toward Takahashi.

* * *

MADIE'S APARTMENT

*2 a.m. April 5, 2013*

K sits in the living room, watching the television, on which every station is talking about the special report on Sakura T.V. The current channel, NHN, has two members of the news team discussing the wisdom on Sakura T.V. airing the video, and how everyone should keep faith in Kira. Her face is impassive as she listens to the two men explain the various theories on the Nursery Rhyme Slayer, and how Kira will bring him to justice.

"That was an interesting video," says Ryuu, phasing into the room and sitting down across from K.

K sits looking at the television, not acknowledging the Shinigami's entrance. Ryuu sits in his crouched position, watching her closely, as if waiting for her to reply. After a minute K says, "I thought B handled it well."

"I wasn't implying that he didn't," Ryuu says.

K turns her head to look at the Shinigami. "Since you are here, I can assume that Takahashi decided to use the notebook."

"Yes," Ryuu says. A small smile plays on K's face as Ryuu continues. "The video helped him in his decision."

"How so?" K asks, using the remote to turn the television off.

"He had reservations about using the notebook to find his sister's killer," Ryuu says. "If it wasn't for the video, he may have decided against it."

K and Ryuu stare at each other for a minute. K breaks the silence. "I doubt that. Even without the video, Takahashi would have chosen to use the notebook after the next set of murders. The video only helped him to decide quicker."

"You can't be hundred percent sure of that," Ryuu says.

"No," K concedes, "but the same principle applies. If, as you suggest, the video was the catalyst of Takahashi's decision, then the decision was based on the desire to prevent more murders. That desire would have come into play after the next rhyme, unless you believe that it was only the prospect of those children dying."

"The death of a child is usually viewed as more evil than the death of an adult," Ryuu says.

"True," K says, "but in the great scheme of things, both are equally horrid."

"Most people don't see that," Ryuu says.

"We're not talking about most people," K says. Ryuu is quiet as K looks at him and continues, "This debate is pointless. Takahashi accepted the notebook, but I want to know if he took the eye deal as well?"

"He did," Ryuu says and K nods her head. "Because of the video," Ryuu continues, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

K closes her eyes. "Did he use the notebook yet?"

"Yes," Ryuu says. "After the video, when he made his final decision, he used his new eyes to judge some criminals on various news reports."

K opens her eyes and looks directly at the Shinigami. "The video served its purpose then."

Ryuu stares back at her. "Yes, I suppose it did." Ryuu stands up and stretches his wings. "I should be returning to Takahashi now."

K watches as the Shinigami flies through the ceiling. After Ryuu leaves, she stands up and walks into the bedroom, sitting down at the computer. She begins to type, ignoring the white notebook lying on the desk.

NEXT CHAPTER: MISA

* * *

A/N yep, the next chapter is Misa. Lots and lots of Misa! There's no more putting it off, and I need to get it out there before the next set of rhymes..so there will be Misa. Cookies to whoever gets what really happened right!

So, what does everyone think of Takahashi. I didn't want a Mikami clone, or another Misa and Takada. I wanted a different take on someone who would use the notebook, and I hope it works.

In case anyone doesn't know, black sausage is another name for blood sausage or blood pudding if you will. B cooked the kids a traditional English breakfast, and yes, the bright red liquid is blood. Can't make blood pudding without the blood.


	32. Misa

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Kwest82 and Porky2 for reviews. Also, thanks goes out to Porky2 for favoriting and placing this story on alert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

* * *

Chapter 32: Misa

MISA'S HOTEL ROOM

*February 14, 2013*

Sunlight pours in the room, and falls on the bed. Misa stretches in the warmth, and wakes with a smile on her face. She sits up in bed and looks at the space beside her. She begins to pout a little, as she says, "It's Valentine's Day, the day for lovers. I was hoping Light would still be here." Suddenly, she perks up. "I know. Light went into work early, so he can come home early for our date."

Renewed with this thought, Misa jumps out of bed and walks out into the main suite room. She sees Madie sleeping on the couch. She walks over to her and gently wakes her. "Wake up," says she, shaking Madie wake. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Madie slowly opens her eyes and looks up a Misa. Misa smiles back down at her. "That's it," she says, "it's time to get up. We have a lot of shopping to do, before tonight."

Misa smiles down at Madie and watches as Madie sits up and stretches. As Madie wakes up, Misa walks around the hotel room, humming to herself, and opening the curtains. Turning around, Misa walks back to the couch, and notices the smile on Madie's face. "What are you smiling about," asks Misa. She sits down on the couch beside Madie and looks at her.

"I was just thinking about my date for tonight," answers Madie.

"I know. I'm so excited," squeals Misa. "It's been so long since I went on a date with Light. He's always so busy with the Kira case; he barely has any time for me." Misa pouts slightly, but then brightens up. "But that's all going to change today. I'm going to make Light remember what he has at home waiting for him."

The smile stays on Madie's face, as she says, "I'm sure Light remembers. It's just that men have a tendency to forget such things when they have other things on their mind."

"Well, I'm going to jog his memory," Misa says jumping up. "You should hurry up and get ready. We have to get started on our shopping, if we're going to make it to our appointment."

"Our appointment?" Madie asks.

"Of course," Misa says, entering the room that Light and her share. "We have to get our hair, nails, and makeup done." Misa peeks around the doorway, "so I made appointments for us at the salon. I mean your first date with Matsu is on Valentine's Day, and we want to make sure he remembers it." Misa smiles and ducks back inside the room. "Hurry up and get ready."

Closing the door behind her, Misa gets dressed. She puts on a simple outfit, black skirt and white shirt, and sits in front of the vanity mirror. She brushes her hair and thinks, 'Tonight is going to be a night that Light will never forget. Now that that bitch Takada is dead,' a small smile crosses her face, 'stupid woman couldn't even see that Light was just using her, there is no one to stand in the way of mine and Light's happiness. Once Kira is caught, Light and I will get married and live happily-ever-after.' Misa puts down the brush and stares at her reflection. "I'll quit working, and have babies, and we'll be one happy little family." A genuine smile lights up Misa's face.

Standing up, Misa leaves the bedroom again. She looks around the main room, and notices that Madie is no longer on the couch. She walks across the room and knocks on the bathroom door. "Madie, are you almost ready?" she asks.

"Yea," Madie responds back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Well, hurry up," Misa says, as she walks away. "There's so much we have to do before tonight." Misa enters the kitchenette, and makes some coffee. She hums to herself as the coffee brews, and gets two cups. Misa turns around and jumps, noticing Madie standing in the entryway. "You startled me," she says, puzzled by the look on Madie's face.

"Sorry," Madie says, smiling. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"Nothing much," Misa answers, pouring the coffee into two cups. "Just a little shopping before we get our hair done."

"But, I thought we all ready bought our dresses for tonight," Madie says.

"Not that kind of shopping," Misa says, laughing, "But, we still need for something after our dates." She turns and hands Madie one of the cups of coffee, winking.

* * *

INSIDE A BOUTIQUE

Misa and Madie search through a display of lingerie. "Are you excited about your date with Matsu?" Misa asks.

Madie keeps looking through the lingerie. "I guess," she answers.

Ryuu floats around the shop, peering closely at the display, without touching anything. He seems fascinated by the clothes. "This is an interesting place," he says.

"What do you mean you guess," Misa says, still looking through the lingerie. "Matsu's a great guy, and I'm sure you two will have lots of fun. Just make sure you don't come back to early. In fact, you might decide to spend the night." Misa looks up and laughs at the look on Madie's face.

"What!" Madie exclaims, causing a few of the customers to look over at the pair.

Misa continues to laugh. "I'm not saying that you're going to do anything, but I would like some 'alone' time with Light." Misa winks at Madie. "Of course, if you want to do 'anything,' you should buy something too." Misa holds up a lacy pink corset, with garter straps and stockings.

Madie stares at Misa and the pink corset. She narrows her eyes and says, "I don't do pink."

"True," Ryuu says, from across the store. "This seems much more your style." He points to a fetish style piece of lingerie.

'You're not helping,' Madie thinks.

Misa looks from Madie to the corset and begins to laugh. "I guess not," she says. "It would clash with your hair. Don't worry, we'll find something for you. You have to be prepared, just in case." Misa goes back to looking through the lingerie, completely missing the incredulous look on Madie's face.

"Misa," Madie says, with a warning tone in her voice, "it's a first date."

"I know that," Misa says, "but that doesn't mean anything. It is Valentine's Day; the day for lovers. What kind of friend would I be if I let you leave here without buying something?" Madie continues to stare at Misa, as Misa keeps looking. "This is perfect," Misa says, holding up a sheer, pale blue babydoll, with lace around the bodice. "Light will love it."

Ryuu moves closer to the girls, peering over Misa's shoulder at the lingerie. "If Light were any type of gentleman, he should be thrilled at the thought of seeing Misa in this."

Madie eyes glance from Misa to the Shinigami. Ryuu looks back at her and shrugs his shoulders. Madie smiles and focuses back at Misa. "I'm sure Light will love it. I can just imagine you wearing that."

"Yep," Misa says. "Light and Misa are going to have so much fun." Misa winks at Madie.

"I miss out on all the fun," Madie pouts.

"I'm sure you will have fun with Matsu," Misa says. "Now, we still have to find something for you."

"Misa," Madie says, "I know I'll have fun tonight, but I'm not going to need anything."

"Well, you never know," Misa says.

"Exactly," Ryuu says, "you never know."

"Anyway, even if you don't use it, you'll have it for when you need it," Misa continues.

"We're not leaving until I find something, are we?" Madie asks, resigning herself to having to buy something.

"The sooner we find something, the sooner we can leave," Misa says, looking through the lingerie.

Madie begins to look again, quickly finding one. She holds up a black, satin slip, that has a slit in the side, showing it to Misa, and begins to walk to the counter.

Ryuu follows behind. "That seems a little…tame."

Madie places the lingerie on the counter. After paying for their purchases, the girls leave the boutique. Misa smiles at Madie and says, "I think we have all the necessities for tonight."

"I think I have more than I'll need," Madie says, under her breath. She follows close behind, her arms loaded down with bags. 'Is all of this shopping really necessary,' she thinks.

"I liked that little shop," remarks Ryuu, floating behind Madie.

"It's better to be prepared," Misa says, laughing. "Our appointment is at one o'clock. How 'bout we go get something to eat."

"That sounds like a plan," Madie says.

"You know," says Ryuu, "I normally don't like being ignored."

* * *

AT THE SALON

"Hey!" Misa shouts, slamming her hand down on the counter, "our appointment was at one o'clock! We've been waiting for 45 minutes! Do you know who I am!"

"She can be demanding," Ryuu says, floating in the air above everyone. The waiting area is full of women waiting to get their hair and nails done.

Madie sits in one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine that has Misa on the cover. She glances up at Misa, who is still trying to get someone's attention.

"Hey!" Misa shouts. "Did you hear me!"

One flustered worker hurries to the counter. "I'm sorry miss. It's just really busy in here today."

"I don't care about that!" Misa shouts at the girl.

"We're working as fast as we can," the girl says, exasperated. Looking in the ledger, she continues, "There's five more people ahead of you…"

"Do you know who I am!" Misa screams, causing the girl to look up at her for the first time.

The girl's eyes widen in recognition. "You're…you're Misa Amane!"

"It's about time you realized who I am," Misa states, with narrowed eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miss Amane," the girl stutters. "I think there's someone who's finishing up right now. I'll take you right back."

"That's more like it," Misa says. She turns around and looks at Madie. "Come on Madie, we're next."

Madie looks up from the magazine, and tosses it on the table beside her. Standing up, she follows Misa back into the parlor, Ryuu following close behind.

"I better not be late for tonight," Misa states, following the counter girl to an empty chair.

"We'll make sure that you on time for your date, Misa Amane," says the girl, as Misa climbs into the chair.

"Yea, well," Misa says, looking crossly at the girl, "You better be right."

The girl looks startled. She backs away from Misa, stuttering, "Of…of…of course." She bumps into Madie.

As she turns around to see who she bumped into, Misa straightens her dress and says, "And you better take good care of my friend there too."

*two hours later*

Misa and Madie leave the salon, with their hair and nails done. Ryuu floats behind them. "I never fully appreciated just how much time women take on their appearance," he says.

"Now that we have our hair and nails done," Misa says, "we have just enough time to get back to the hotel room and finish getting dressed." She reaches out and hails a taxi.

"I don't see the point in putting so much effort into one's appearance," Ryuu says, watching the girls climb into the taxi. "Such a waste of time."

* * *

MISA'S HOTEL

Misa and Madie have finished getting ready for their dates. Misa is wearing a shiny, blue, knee length dress with little strappy shoes. The dress sparkles in the light, and Misa twirls around, making the Madie is wearing an emerald green dress that hugs closely to her body, and has a slit on one side up to her thigh.

"So far Kira hasn't done anything," Misa says, sitting down on the couch beside Madie, who was watching the television. "Looks like we get to have our dates after all."

"It does appear that way," Ryuu says, sitting in a chair.

Madie looks at Misa and says, "Yes it does. It's only half an hour till Light and Matsuda are supposed to be here." As Madie says those words, the television screen goes black, and is replaced with the word KIRA.

"Oh no," exclaims Misa, jumping up from the couch and gasping. "NO! NO! NOOOO!"

"Shush," says Madie, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

"But," Misa pouts, looking at Madie, who has her finger to her lips. Crossing her arms over her chest, Misa sits back down and watches the television.

*On the television*

This is Kira. It is a pleasure to meet you K, but you are wrong. I have not held the world hostage, I have freed it. Before righteous judgment was passed, the world lived in constant fear of the criminals of the world. Now, the world is safe for those that live honest, productive lives.

I oppress no one. I have not demanded anything of anyone. I have only punished those that deserved punishment. Those that have sought to stop me were also punished. Their crime was the crime of those that enable the criminals. By attempting to stop me, they were allowing the world to continue on the destructive path it was on. I will liberate the world from that destruction.

I am not a dictator. I do not demand that people obey me, only that they obey what they know it right. I expect nothing in return. A safer world is all that I seek.

I do not wish to harm you, but if you attempt to stop me, then I will. You will leave me no choice.

*End transmission*

Madie looks at the screen, as the reporters come back on. 'Now everyone is going to talk about what Kira has said,' she thinks. She looks over at Misa, who is pouting beside her on the couch. "It looks like our dates have been cancelled."

"I know," wails Misa. "How can Kira not care that it's Valentine's Day?"

"I don't think Valentine's Day is high on Kira's list of priorities," Madie says.

"Well, it should be," Misa says.

"I say we go out," Madie says. Misa just looks at her. "I mean, Light and Matsuda are going to be busy at Task Force Headquarters, so there's no point in waiting around here. We're already dressed. I say we go out and get some dinner."

"But I wanted to go out with Light," Misa continues to pout.

"I know," Madie says, "But that's not going to happen. There's also no point in waiting around here. Light and Matsuda will probably be busy for the next couple of hours, if not the whole night."

Misa looks at Madie, and seems to ponder what she said. "It's still not fair," Misa says. But I guess you're right. There's no point in waiting around here."

"Exactly," Madie says standing up, and holding out her hand for Misa. "It will be a shame not to show off how we look."

Misa smiles up a Madie, and grabs her hand. "We do look good," she says. "Yea, let's go out to eat, and hopefully, when we get back Light will be here."

"That's the spirit," Madie says.

"Everything seems to be working out," says Ryuu, watching the girls.

* * *

AT THE RESTURANT

Misa and Madie sit in a corner booth, almost in complete silence. A waiter walks over and replenishes their glasses, before being dismissed by a wave of Madie's hand. She watches Misa push around her food on her plate. "You should really try to eat," Madie says.

Misa sighs. "It's just not the same. I wanted to be Light. It's Valentine's Day; I should be with Light." Misa stabs at a piece of broccoli. "Stupid Kira."

Madie smiles softly, and reaches out for her glass. "I know," she says, raising her glass and taking a sip.

"It's not fair," Misa says. "Light spends so much time on Kira. Valentine's Day should be spent with me."

"I agree," Madie says.

"Why did Kira chose today?" Misa continues to pout.

Madie looks thoughtfully at Misa. "Perhaps, Kira chose today for a reason. He can't be too happy with people trying to stop him, so he wanted to ruin their plans."

"But that's not fair," Misa says, staring down into her food. "I didn't do anything. Why does Kira want to punish me?"

"I know it's not fair," Madie says, "but sometimes all we can do is make the best of a bad situation. Why don't you eat, then we can go back to the hotel. Maybe Light will be able to come home early, and you can still have a small Valentine's Day celebration."

Misa looks up at with hope in her eyes. "Do you really think that Light might come back early?"

"Maybe," Madie says. "It would depend on how they handle everything, but it is a possibility."

"Then we should get going," Misa says. "I want to be there the moment Light arrives." She stands up and begins to walks away.

"Misa," Madie says, "wait." Misa pauses and looks back at her. "We have to pay the bill first."

Misa sits back down as Madie waves over a waiter. They wait for the bill, Madie casually drinking the remaining wine in her glass, and Misa fidgeting. When the waiter returns, Madie pays for the bill, and the girls stand up and leave.

Ryuu watches them walk away, before standing up from where he was sitting on the ledge. He spreads his wings and follows the girls. He catches up with the girls as they leave the dining area and enter the waiting room. There is a bar, with several people waiting for their tables. At the end of the bar, sits an older man, with a scar running down the left side of his face. He notices Misa and Madie as they walk past him. "Where are your date's ladies," he says, causing them to pause. "It's a real shame that two pretty things like yourselves are all alone on Valentine's Day. How about you join me?" With that, the man winks at them.

Misa looks outrageous. "Who would want…" she begins but is cut off by Madie.

"You seem to have the wrong impression," Madie says. "We are each other's dates." Madie emphasizes the word are, to make her point.

"Really," the man says, smirking. "How about we make your duo a trio, then?"

Misa stares at the man, and opens her mouth to say something. Just before she does, Madie leans in and silences her by kissing her full on the mouth. She feels Madie's hand slide up her side, and nestles in her hair, as Madie slips her tongue in through Misa's parted lips. Misa's eyes widen in surprise.

After a minute, Madie leans away, and winks at Misa. She runs her hands over Misa's body, and walks behind her, embracing Misa around the waist. She rests her chin on Misa's shoulder, and smiles sweetly at the man. "Now, why would I share her with you," Madie says, sweetly.

The man stares at them. After a moment, he licks his lips and says, "Because, we could have a good time together."

Misa stands still, embraced as she is by Madie. Madie's smile widens as she says, "But we all ready have a good time, and we don't need a man for that." Madie releases Misa and grabs onto her hand. "Come on love," she says.

The man watches as Madie leads Misa toward the door. Madie opens the door for Misa, and just as she leaving, Madie turns and blows a kiss at the man. The man stares at the closed door, until he hears a voice.

"Better luck next time," the bartender says.

The man turns and looks at the bartender, and says, "Just bring me another drink."

* * *

MISA'S HOTEL

Madie and Misa arrive at the hotel's lobby. Both girls seem to be in good spirits, despite the fact that their Valentine's Day plans were ruined. The girls laugh on the way to the elevator, with Ryuu floating silently behind them.

"That was fun," says Misa.

"Yea, it was," replies Madie.

"The look on that guy's face when you told him we were a couple," Misa says smiling, "was perfect."

"It was rude of him to ask where our dates are," Madie says. "Going on about how two pretty girls shouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day all alone."

"It was like he believed we were so hard up that we would join him," Misa says laughing. "I mean, it was no surprise to see him all alone. He was gross and old, but," Misa turns and faces Madie with a serious expression, "you didn't have to kiss me to prove your point."

"Are you kidding?" Madie asks, laughing. "That was the best part. He was stunned stupid."

"Yea, well" Misa says, "It still feels like cheating on Light."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Madie says, "but it was only a kiss. We don't even have to tell Light."

"Then I'm lying to Light," Misa says, "and that's just as bad."

"It's only lying if Light asks you if we kissed, and you say no," Madie says.

Misa seems to think that over. "I suppose," she says, "But I still don't like it."

"Then I apologize," Madie says. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I will never do it again. I acted without thinking."

"As long as you promise never to do that again," Misa says, while Madie nods her head, "then we can just forget it."

"Good," Madie says. "I would hate to ruin our friendship over one kiss. Let's get back to the suite."

Misa and Madie walk through the lobby and enter the elevator. Ryuu follows behind them saying, "It would be unfortunate to lose a friendship over a kiss. There are much better reasons to ruin a friendship."

"I wonder how long Light's going to be," Misa says, starting to pout again, as they enter the elevator. "I know our plans were ruined, but I hope he still comes back before Valentine's Day is over."

"I don't know if that's possible," says Madie. "He might be stuck at headquarters for a long time."

"I hope not," Misa says, looking at Madie with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what the night holds for us," Madie says, as the elevator reaches their floor. "Who knows, maybe Light will be here before you know it."

Ryuu just watches as the girls get off the elevator and walk toward the room. He floats behind them, following them into the dark hotel room.

"I wonder who turned the lights off," Misa says, groping the wall to find a switch. "There that's better." Misa flips the lights on.

Misa and Madie walk into the "living room" and Madie almost walks into Misa. Misa has stopped in front of her. "What's wrong," Madie asks.

"Who are you," Misa asks.

Madie looks into the room and sees a man standing there. "She's mine," the man says, lunging at the girls. He grabs Misa by the arms and throws her to the ground. "What are you doing with her?"

Misa looks up at the man with frightened eyes. "You're…you're Madie's stalker, aren't you?"

"How dare you try to come between us," the man screams, grabbing for Misa again. At that moment, the clock on the wall strikes 11 and the man stops his advance. Misa watches as he calmly walks over one of the two chairs and sits down.

"Wha…what's going on?" Misa asks, looking up at Madie, who is standing against the wall and looking dispassionately down at her.

Madie takes a breath and says, "It's eleven, so he's stopped for now. We have 45 minutes before he will do anything."

"How do you know that?" Misa asks confusion etched into her face and standing back up shakily.

A smirk crosses Madie's face. "Because that's how I wrote it," she explains.

Misa reaches for her purse, which fell off her arm when she was pushed to the floor, and sticks her hand into it. "You're not making any sense. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll remember soon enough," Madie says, walking over to Misa and grabbing her purse from her.

"You're really not making any sense," Misa says. She has her phone in her hand, and holds it. "There's a strange man in my hotel room, and you're talking nonsense. We should get out of here."

"There's no immediate danger," Madie states.

"How can you say that?" Misa asks, grabbing a hold of Madie's arm and walking back to the door. She keeps an eye on the man sitting on the couch. The man stares straight ahead, not paying any attention to the women. "We need to get out of here, and I need to call Light."

Madie reaches out and grabs Misa's wrist with one hand. With the other, she takes the phone away from Misa. "No, you can't call Light," she says, "that would ruin everything." Madie tosses Misa's arm away, and snaps the phone in two.

"What did you do that for?" Misa asks, angrily. "Light would want to know about this."

"Light," Madie says sweetly, "will find out soon enough. Until then, you and I have some unfinished business."

Misa stares at Madie. "Madie, you're not acting right," she says. "Light would want to know about this, and we need to…"

Misa is cut off, as Madie reaches out and gently grabs Misa's arm, guiding her to the spare room. "I have no doubt that Light would want to know about this," she says, "but before you do that there's something I want to show you." Once inside the room, Madie releases Misa.

Misa stares at Madie, as Madie walks over to the book self. "I don't understand," Misa says, "why won't you let me call Light. Madie takes a book of the shelf, and opening it, she takes out the black Death Note hidden inside. Noticing the notebook, Misa asks, "What's that?"

"You tell me," Madie says, tossing the notebook at Misa.

The notebook lands within arm's reach of Misa. She looks from Madie to the notebook, Madie not moving from the bookcase, and slowly reaches for it. "Madie," she says before she touches the notebook, "what's going on."

When Misa finally touches the notebook, a sensation comes over her. Her eyes open wide, as memories she forgotten come rushing back. She sees flashes of Light, Rem, L, and Ryuk. Scenes play in front of her eyes, and after a few more seconds, she focuses back on the notebook.

"I remember," Misa says, glancing up and looking at Madie.

"Good," Madie replies. "That will make things much easier."

Misa stands up from the floor, clutching the Death Note to her chest. She looks at Madie and says, "Light planned this didn't he? He wanted me to get my memories back, so I can help him create a new world and get rid of K." Misa's eyes narrow when she mentions K. "He's trying to stop Light and he ruined my Valentine's Day. This is part of Light's plan to kill K."

Madie smiles at Misa. "Really and how exactly do you plan on killing K?"

"I'm sure Light has a plan," Misa says, confusion beginning to show on her face. "Wait, you had a Death Note! You've been helping Light."

"You could say that," Madie says, looking directly at Misa.

Misa appears to be thinking. Her eyes glance out into the main room, and fall on the man sitting on the couch. Madie watches as Misa walks out to the room, holding the Death Note to her chest. Following her, Madie walks out into the main room. Walking past Misa, Madie heads to the other side of the room.

Misa looks from the man to Madie. Madie stares back at her as Misa asks, "Why wouldn't you let me call Light?"

"I see no reason for Light to know about what happens here…yet," Madie says. "It would ruin our relationship."

"You and Light don't have a relationship," Misa says coldly. She narrows her eyes at Madie. "Light loves me."

Madie cocks her head to the side and says, "You're blind devotion to Light is remarkable. Idiototic, but remarkable. You actually believe Light loves you. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Light does love me," Misa says, "and he won't stand for this. He needs me."

"For what?" Madie asks. "Whatever you could do, I can do. I have the eyes, a Death Note, and a Shinigami. He doesn't need you and it's time to remove you from the equation. After all, as long as you're alive, Light just might try to get you to help him again."

Misa smirks at Madie in understanding. "So, you're going to kill me. You wrote that that guy would kill me, but that won't work," she says, calmly. "You're not allowed to do that. It's against the rules. If you write the name of a person to die, and that death would cause other people to die, then the person will have a heart attack."

"But, he hasn't had a heart attack," Madie says, smiling at Misa. "So what I wrote must come true."

"But," Misa says, looking down at the notebook uncertainly, "it's against the rules."

"Not if I wrote your name down first," Madie says, mockingly. "I could have wrote that you would die from murder, and then wrote the death of this man here, forcing him to become a murderer." Misa looks back up at Madie, "I didn't write that though. In fact, I didn't write your name down at all. It wouldn't nearly be as much fun."

Misa looks down at the notebook in her hands and smiles. "That was a mistake then. You gave me the Death Note," she says, running out of the room and entering the room she shares with Light. She catches sight of the Shinigami sitting in a chair, crouched down and looking at her. She doesn't spare it more than a glance as she slams the door saying, "And I know just what to do."

Misa locks the door, and runs over to the dresser. She picks up a pen and flips open the Death Note. A large smile crosses her face as she writes down Madie's name. "Madison Idol," she says. "I know your name and soon you will be dead." She looks at the clock on the nightstand, and watches the seconds pass.

Misa stares at the clock, her thoughts running wild. 'Something's not right,' she thinks. 'Why did Madie have a Death Note? Did Light know about it?' Misa shakes her head. 'Of course Light knew. Light is using Madie, just like he used Takada.' Misa narrows her eyes. 'Takada, she thought she could take Light away from me, but she was wrong. After Light was done with her, she died. That proves that Light loves about me, but what is Madie trying to do.' Misa's eyes widen. 'She's trying to get me out of the way. She wants to be with Light, but Light's mine.' Misa begins to look worried. 'But what if Light gets upset that I killed her?' She glances down at the Death Note. 'I've all ready written her name, so I can't do anything. I'll just have to explain to Light what happened. After all, now that I got my memories back, he doesn't need women like that anymore. I can do anything Takada or Madie did, and I can do it better.'

Misa looks back at the clock. "Forty seconds," she whispers into the room. "Madie is dead." A smile crosses Misa's face. "That's what you get when you cross Kira." She stands up and starts to walk toward the door. On the way, she notices the phone sitting on the bedside table.

Misa walks over to the phone and picks it up. "You thought you were so smart, Madie, but Misa is smart too. I can call Light from in here, and wait for him to come." Misa holds the phone next to her ear, but doesn't hear a dial tone. "Hunh." Misa hangs the phone up and tries again. Not hearing a dial tone, Misa replaces the phone. "Guess I'll have to go to the lobby to call Light."

She walks to the door, and opens it. Walking out of the room, she sees the man sitting on the couch. She glances around, trying to locate Madie, and is startled when she realizes that Madie is standing right beside her.

Madie reaches out and grabs a hold of Misa's arm, spinning her around and slamming her into the wall. Twisting Misa's arm behind her back, causing the Death Note to fall to the floor, Madie pins Misa and leans in to whisper in her ear. "You silly girl. You actually thought I gave you my real name."

Madie leans back and twists Misa around, throwing her across the room. Misa lands on the floor, overturning one of the chairs. She looks up at Madie, and reaches out to pick up the Death Note. "How," Misa asks.

"How," Madie mockingly says back. "The Death Note is useless, unless you have both the person's face and name." She looks down at Misa and the notebook in Misa's hand. "I told you I didn't write you name down and," she smiles, "I didn't. It wouldn't nearly be as much fun, and I want you to have a chance."

"A chance to what?" Misa asks, standing up and backing away from Madie.

"To win," Madie says. "But first I do need to lay down some rules. You will stay here. If you try to leave, and make it out the door, I promise you Light Yagami will be dead before you reach him. For added benefit, I will write your name down and dictate exactly what you will say when you meet up with the Task Force." Misa watches Madie as Madie's smile turns into a cruel smirk. "You will confess to being the second Kira, that Light was the real Kira, and that you killed him in a fit of jealously."

"I would never kill Light," Misa exclaims.

"Doesn't matter," Madie says, nonchalantly. "You will claim to have lost your memories, and recently got them back. You came to realize what Light was doing with Takada, so you killed him. The Kira case will be open and shut. Both you and Light will be dead."

"And if I don't leave?" Misa asks, glancing around the room, but never taking her eyes off of Madie. She thinks, "There has to be a way out of this. I can't let her kill Light.' She notices the Shinigami leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"Then, you have an opportunity to kill me," Madie says, leaning against the wall.

"Kill you," Misa says, looking directly at Madie.

"It shouldn't be that much trouble," Madie says. "You've all ready killed countless criminals, and a few whose only crimes were speaking out against Kira. Killing someone who is a direct threat to Kira, thereby you and Light, should be easy. Only, no cheats this time. You have to actually kill me with your own two hands."

Misa looks at Madie and suddenly starts to laugh. "You don't mean any of this. Why would I want to kill you? You want to help Light and I want to help Light." While Misa says this, she thinks, 'Until I find out your real name. Then I'll kill you.'

Madie starts laughing. "Why would you want to kill me, because only one of us will leave this room alive." Madie stops laughing and stares at Misa. "It's just us girls here; allow me to properly introduce myself. It seems only fair, since I know who you really are." Madie stand up from the wall and takes two steps toward Misa, causing Misa to take two steps back. "I am K."

"You're K," Misa says, disbelievingly. "You're lying. There's no way Light would let K get this close."

"Really," K says. "Didn't Light live with L for months before L's death? Didn't he allow you to be put under constant surveillance, where every member of the Task Force could see everything you did? Wasn't being that close to L all part of Light's plan? How can you be so sure that Light didn't plan this?"

Misa stares at K. "But this can't be part of Light's plan. He would never do something like this. He would never put me in danger like this."

K sighs. "You can ask him yourself, if you live. Time is running short, now either you kill me or get killed by me."

"You're forgetting something," Misa says, smirking at K.

"What's that?' K asks.

"I have the Death Note," Misa says, "and I can see the Shinigami." Misa addresses the Shinigami. "Shinigami, I want to make the eye deal."

"I told you no cheating," K says, quickly closing the distance between her and Misa. As she says 'cheating,' K kicks out at Misa, catching her in the chest and knocking her back into the wall.

Misa slides down the wall, and hears the Shinigami speak. "I am afraid that is not an option. Only the owner of the Death Note can make the eye deal."

K advances on Misa, who lies slumped on the floor. "Aren't you going to put up a fight?" she asks.

When K gets close enough, Misa looks up at her. "I won't let you hurt Light! I will kill you!" Misa kicks her legs out, catching K in the shin and causing her to back up a bit, and scurries into the kitchen.

"Where are you running to Misa?" K calls out in a sing-song voice.

Misa pulls out one of the drawers, and removes a large knife. She stares down at the knife, thinking, 'That bitch. I won't let her hurt my Light.' Misa places the hand holding the knife behind her back and walks back out to the main room.

K stands in the same place she was when Misa bolted from the room. She cocks her head to the side, smiles, and asks, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Misa doesn't say anything, but begins to run at K. She brings her hand out, and raised the knife above her head. "I won't let you hurt my Light," she screams, reaching K and bringing the knife down.

K is a little surprised by Misa's direct approach, and raises her arms up just as the knife comes down. She deflects the knife away from her body, but a long slash appears on her left arm. She reaches out and grabs a hold of Misa's arm, pulling Misa closer to her, and head butts her, causing Misa's nose to brake with a sickening snap.

Misa stumbles back from K, and K takes a few steps away from Misa. Misa grasps the knife in her hand firmly, ensuring that it doesn't fall, and brings her other hand up to her face. She pulls it back and stares at the blood left behind. She narrows her eyes, and changes her gaze to K.

K stands with a smile on her face, casually looking at the bleeding slash on her arm. "Defensive wounds," she says, "this will come in handy. I should thank you. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

Misa runs at K, snarling, "I'll kill you, you bitch!" Instead of raising the knife, Misa holds in front of her, with both hands, and uses it like a spear, trying to stab K in the stomach.

K watches Misa approach, a calculating look in her eye. When Misa gets close enough, K reaches out and grabs both of Misa's wrists. She sidesteps out of Misa's way, and using both the momentum of Misa and herself, she swings Misa around with her, being careful of the knife. As Misa spins, K kicks her in the stomach, releasing her wrists and allowing Misa to fall back against the floor.

"I don't think you're trying," K mockingly says, as she walks closer to Misa. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Misa stares up at K. The knife fell out of her hands when she landed and is just out of arms reach. She watches as K slowly approaches. When K gets close enough, a smirk crosses Misa's face. She launches herself forward, still close to the ground, and kicks up at K, and misses as K leans back away from the kick.

As Misa brings her leg down, she spins her body around, and reaches out and grabs onto the knife. K rebalances herself, at the same time that Misa finishes her spin, and strikes out with the knife.

Seeing the knife coming, K attempts of jump back, but is still cut by the knife. Looking down, K sees a horizontal cut appears on K's dress, and bright, red blood begins to seep. Acting as if she is enjoying herself, K bends her knees, and launches herself into the air, performing a back flip. As she flips, she kicks out with her right foot, catching Misa under the chin, and throwing her head back.

Misa's head arcs back, causing her to lose her balance and fall back on the floor. Misa quickly flips over, grabs the knife, and pushes herself off the floor. She stands up and glances back to K, who has landed on the floor in an almost crouched position, ready to launch herself back at Misa.

K launches herself from the floor, as Misa turns and grabs the lamp sitting on the table. Misa throws the lamp at K, causing K to move out of its way. Misa then runs at K, brandishing the knife, making sweeping motions with it.

K notices Misa running at her, and waits for Misa to get close enough. Just a Misa is within striking distance; K reaches out and grabs the wrist of the hand that holds the knife. Jerking the wrist, K twists Misa's arm around, causing Misa to drop the knife, and pulls Misa flush against herself.

"Having fun," K says into Misa's ear, laughing cruelly.

Misa hangs her head forward, and quickly throws it back into K. She connects, causing K to release her, and bring her hand up to her face. Misa drops down, grabs the knife as she rolls away from K, and stands up. She watches as K brings her hand down, and stares back at her. "I am now," Misa says, tightening the hold she has on the knife.

"Good," K says smiling, "I would feel guilty if I was the only one. Unfortunately, time is running short; it's time to end this." K runs at Misa, jumping on the couch, and overturning it as she lands.

Misa runs at K, and strikes out with the knife. She cuts K on the cheek when K lands, but K uses that to her advantage.

K grabs onto her wrist, and pulls Misa's arm closer and steps to the side. While doing this K brings her other hand, open palmed, up and slams it into Misa's elbow. A loud pop is heard, and Misa screams in pain, as her hand opens releasing the knife.

The knife drops to the floor, as Misa brings her other arm around. She forms a fist and punches K in the face, which causes K to let go of her wrist. Taking advantage of the situation, Misa knees K in the stomach, and brings her arm up to hit K.

K saw the knee coming, and released her breath before the Misa's knee made contact. The force of the shot caused K to bend over, but K did so with a smile on her face. Instead of simply bending over, K continued till she places her hands on the floor then spun around, kicking her leg out and sweeping Misa off her feet.

Misa falls backward, and lands on the floor hard knocking the wind out of her. As she tries to catch her breath, K grabs the knife, and positions herself over Misa. She straddles Misa's waist, smiling down at her. "You lose," she says, bringing the knife up and plunging it into Misa's chest.

Misa's eyes widen as the knife enters her chest. She tries to bring her arms up, as K raises the knife and brings it down again. After the third stab, blood spurts from Misa's mouth and she makes a strangled cry. She watches helplessly as K stabs her twice more.

After the fifth stab, K stops. She stands up and looks down at Misa dispassionately. Misa stares up at K, her eyes slowly closing, and blood trickles out of her mouth. A pool of blood begins to surround Misa's body, as Misa struggles to breath. "I have judged you, and I found you wanting," K says, watching as Misa eyes finally close and she takes her last breath.

K glances at the clock on the wall. 'Five minutes to spare,' she thinks, walking over to the window, and opening and closing the blinds three times.

Ryuu watches K as she turns away from the window. "That was cruel," he states.

K looks at him. "I disagree."

"You killed her in cold blood," Ryuu states.

"I've killed many people in 'cold blood,'" K says, walking around the room. "Few I have actually gotten blood on my hands for. That alone doesn't make it cruel. In fact, I was quite merciful."

"Merciful," Ryuu says, making a statement sound like a question.

"I did not write Misa's name in the Death Note. She could have won," K says, exiting the bathroom and holding her purse. "I allowed her to regain her memories, so she knew who she really was. I also allowed her to know the reason she was going to die. Considering how she killed, I was merciful."

"But did you allow Misa to regain her memories for mercy," Ryuu questions, "or so you could kill her? Perhaps you would have been unable to do so as she was."

K takes a needle out of her purse, and stands holding it as she looks at the Shinigami. "You doubt that I could have killed her without her memories," she says. There is a silence as they look at each other. "With or without them, Misa was still a threat. Light could have used her at any time, and she would have allowed it. Misa needed to be eliminated."

The man sitting in the chair begins to stir. K sets the needle down and walks over to him, punching him in the face. Ryuu watches as K continues to kick the man, and the man makes no attempt to protect himself. After a few seconds, she stops.

The man stands up, after being knocked to the floor, and walks over to where K sat the needle. He picks it up and walks over to her. The sound of sirens can be heard approaching the hotel. K smiles sadly at Ryuu and says, "The Misa I have been hanging around with for the last month was nothing more than an echo of who she used to be. That Misa," she gestures to the body on the floor, "is what she truly was. A murderer who would kill anyone if only asked."

Red and blue lights can be seen from the window, and the sound of sirens pierces the night. The man approaches K, the needle held in front of him, as he smiles and says, "Now we can be together."

K feels the needle enter her arm, and the man grab onto her as her legs begin to give way. She looks at the man, as he picks her up and cradles her in his arms, and says, "I am sorry." The man just smiles at her, as her eyes close, and the sound of running can be heard in the hall.

* * *

MADIE'S APARTMENT

*2 a.m. April 13, 2013*

K stands in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting the black wig on her head. She gazes at her reflection, and dark, brown eyes stare back at her. She brings her hands up and fluffs out her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she leaves the bathroom.

Wearing clothes that Madie wouldn't have worn, she grabs the duffle bag sitting on the bed. She glances around the room, noticing that every camera has been removed, and the computer sitting along the wall. She sighs, throws the duffle bag over her shoulder, and walks out of the room.

She continues through the apartment, not pausing in the living room. She walks out the door, locking it behind, and heads toward a car sitting along the street. She opens the door, throws the bag inside, and climbs in.

The car drives away from the apartment. K looks out the window, as the driver says, "So, the plan is for Gabrielle to replace you here." K glances up to the front seat. Marrow sits in the passenger's side, typing into a laptop. Callisto is behind the wheel, making a turn and driving further away from the apartment. "Are you sure that's wise?" Callisto asks.

"Wise or not," K says. "It had to be done."

End chapter 32

NEXT CHAPTER: PLACEMENT

* * *

A/N I told you there would be Misa, and there she is. I just hope I did her justice. I REALLY (despite my personal disdain for Misa) HATED how she was portrayed during the Mello and Near (especially Near) arc. She went from being the second Kira, helping Light, throwing a wrench in plans on both sides, and just the darkness surrounding her despite her upbeat demeanor. Misa should have had at least one more scene where she was doing something as the second Kira, because that was who she truly was. So, I gave her her memories back.

That is the first fight scene I have ever written, and I hope it could be followed. One thing to point out though, when Misa asks Ryuu about the eye deal, it's never really specified whether or not Misa was aware that one had to be the owner of a Death Note in order to make the deal. It is entirely possible, she did trade for those eyes twice, but I don't think it's necessary one way or the other. If she was told, given the fact that she recently got her memories back and her life, as well as Light's, is at stake, she may have forgotten at that moment, or just tried it to see what would happen.

One last thing, for this long author's note, you may have noticed that many parts seem familiar. This is because I used all the scenes of Misa from Chapter 14 and extended them. Of course there are new scenes as well. Now, back in Chapter 14, when Misa and Madie returned to the hotel for the last time, Misa commented on how fun it was. When writing this, I realized there is no way for Misa to have fun at dinner because of her ruined plans. I could do one of 2 things, ignore what was already written or figure out something that would have been fun. I hate ignoring things, so this is what I came up with. Something out of the blue, that Misa never would have expected, and would be fun because of reactions. K does like to have fun, and she didn't write Misa's name down…in case you were wondering.


	33. Placement

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to Kwest82 for reviewing!

A/N Sorry about the long wait for an update. Computer problems, loss of plot, writer's block…etc. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

Chapter 33: Placement

*April 13, 2013*

**A DESERTED STREET**

A lone car drives up the isolated road outside of the city. There are few houses populating the street, the last one disappearing from view as the predawn light peeks over the horizon and the dark blue car pulls into the driveway of a small house, the headlights glaring off the its windows and showing the faded yellow paint before being extinguished.

The driver's side door opens and a man slowly exits the car, carrying a large bag in one hand. He walks up the short, broken pathway to the front door. Jingling the keys, he searches for the correct one and inserts it into the lock. Turning the knob, he enters the house and softly closes the door behind him. Once inside, he walks past the darkened living room on his left, and the small kitchen on his right. Without turning on the lights, he walks down the short hallway, passing a closed door on his right, and turns to enter the first door on his left.

Upon entering this room, he switches on the light. In front of him is a bathroom, with a tiled black and white floor, porcelain sink, a toilet and a large bathtub with shower. He places the bag on the closed lid of the toilet and removes a cell phone before he begins to take off his clothes. At his feet a wide brimmed hat falls, followed by a long black trench coat. The small pile is added to as his black shirt descends and dark pants join, both appearing to be damp with moisture.

The sound of water echoes through the room, as the man turns on the water in the bathtub. A light steam rises up and begins to fog the mirror above the sink. He steps into the water and pulls up the shower knob. He stands in the middle of the spray for a moment, before he begins to clean himself. The only sound is the water cascading down, where it pools around the man's feet before the tinted red water exits through the drain.

Turning the water off, he reaches out and grabs a large, fluffy, white towel and begins to dry off. After he is finished he wraps the towel tightly around his waist, picks up the bag and cell phone, and leaves the bathroom, carefully stepping over the pile of clothes. He continues down the hallway, and enters the last door on the right. Walking across the room, he opens the closest door, places the bag on the floor, and removes a fresh set of clothes. He sets the cell phone down on the dresser, and begins to dress.

Fully dressed, he picks up the cell phones and puts it in his pocket as he walks back out to the kitchen, passing the bathroom with the light falling out of the door. At the door on his left, he can hear the faint sounds of someone moving within. He pays no mind to the sound and enters the kitchen, where he opens a storage door and grabs a large bag, gloves, and some cleaning supplies.

Carrying the items, he passes the closed door again and enters into the bathroom. He puts on the pair of rubber gloves, bends over, and carefully picks up the clothes he took off earlier. He places each article of clothing in the bag and ties it shut. Then he picks up the cleaning supply bottle, and sprays down the floor before attacking it with a scrub brush. He spends fifteen minutes scrubbing the small area where the clothes once sat, before he continues on to the bathtub.

After half an hour, of which was spent cleaning the tub and toilet, he finally decides that the bathroom is clean. Standing up, he picks up the bag, turns off the light, and carries the bag outside the house, where he places it in a large garbage can. Replacing the lid, he glances up at the sky, and notices the final shades of dark blue, purple, red and orange dancing around the few remaining stars.

He stands staring at the sky for a few minutes, until he feels the phone in his jeans pocket vibrate. Taking a breath, he removes the phone and says, "I was late." He listens to the other person before he continues. "The last two," he says, "I was late for. The first one shouldn't be too much of a problem, but the second one..."

After listening for a few moments, he closes the phone. Sighing, he puts it back into his pocket and glances up one last time. The last remaining star fades into the brightening sky, appearing to wink down at him. Shaking his head, he turns and reenters the house.

He walks past the living room and continues into the kitchen. Passing close to the hallway, whispers are heard coming from the closed room. A small smile crosses his face and he opens a cupboard door, removing a box of cereal. He places the box on a tray, grabs two bowls and spoons and adds them to the tray. Next he opens the refrigerator and takes out the milk. He adds the milk to the tray, and places two bananas beside the milk. He picks up the tray and walks out of the kitchen, turning down the hallway and knocks lightly on the door. After waiting for a few moments, he balances the tray with one hand and unlocks the door with the other.

Two pairs of eyes stare at him as he enters the room, and closes the door behind him. "Good morning," he says, setting the tray down on the table.

"Good morning," smiles Manami, jumping down from the bed and sitting at the table. She looks at the box of cereal and pouts, "Awww, you didn't cook us breakfast."

"I know," B says. "I'm sorry. I was working until late last night and overslept. I'll cook something special for lunch instead." He smiles at her.

She smiles back at him and picks up the box of cereal. "Okay," she says happily, pouring the cereal into one of the bowls.

B looks over at Hiroshi, who remains sitting on the bed. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Hiroshi states, staring into B's eyes.

"Why is that?" B asks.

Hiroshi continues to stare at him. "I want to go home," he says quietly.

Sighing, B smiles sadly at him. "I know you do, but we've been over this. You're here because that is Kira's will. He believes that the Nursery Rhyme Slayer is targeting both you and Manami, and until Kira can bring him to justice…"

B is cut off as Hiroshi jumps up from the bed and screams, "Isn't Kira a God? Why hasn't he judged him yet? It's been two weeks! I want to go home!"

"I know you do," B says, reaching out to touch Hiroshi.

Hiroshi backs away from B's hand and turns to find Manami staring at him. Her spoon dropped from her hand, as noticed by the milk and cereal that spilled out of her bowl. Her eyes are opened wide, and her mouth hangs down. "What are you staring at?" he yells at her.

"You shouldn't talk like that," she whispers. "Mommy always told me to never question Kira's will."

Hiroshi's anger slowly begins to fade, as it is replaced with fear. He looks from Manami to B and back again. "I kn…know," he stutters. "But it's been a really long time since we were brought here and I just want to go home." His eyes begin to well up with tears. "I miss my mommy," he whispers, as the first tear streaks down his cheek.

B watches as Manami stands up from the table and hugs Hiroshi. "I know. I miss my mommy too. But we'll be able to go home soon, won't we Mr. Ryuuzaki?" She looks up at B with pleading eyes.

"As soon as the Slayer is taken care of," B answers, "you'll be home. Now, eat some breakfast, and I'll be back later."

B turns and walks toward the door, but is stopped by Hiroshi. "Can I ask you a question?"

He opens the door and stops. He turns and looks at the children and says, "Sure."

"Why is it taking so long for Kira to judge the Slayer?" Hiroshi asks

B looks at the children for a minute, before saying, "For every force of good in the world, there is an equal force for evil. It is a delicate balancing act and one that shouldn't be tipped in either direction. If there is one thing the history of the world has taught us, it that every time a great force of evil rises up there is an equal force of good to meet it," B pauses for a moment at the door before closing it behind him, saying, "and vice versa."

Hiroshi and Manami stand staring at the door. "Does that mean," Hiroshi whispers, as Manami turns her head to look at him, "that there's an evil out there with the power of Kira?"

**TSUKUBA UNIVERSITY**

The campus is full of students milling around. Some travel in large groups, moving from one class to the next; while others form smaller groups sitting around enjoying a free period before their next lesson. Walking through the middle of the groups is a small group of three girls talking amongst themselves.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back to school," says the girl on the left, whose long, black hair swings in its ponytail as she nudges the girl in the middle. "We've all missed you, and I bet Taro missed you too."

"Now, don't be like that Yumiko," says the girl on the right, brushing her dark, brown hair out of her blue eyes and readjusting her glasses. "It's not like she's been on a vacation or anything. Sayu's been through a lot these last few months. She doesn't need you to make light of her ordeal."

Yumiko looks mortified, her brown eyes widening as she stares at Sayu. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry Sayu," she says, almost tripping over her feet. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Sayu smiles at Yumiko. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean anything. Anyway, I'm glad to be back at school too."

"Good, because we've missed you," says Yumiko, throwing her arms around Sayu and looking at the other girl. "Haven't we Kaori?"

"Of, course we have," Kaori states. "But you're going to have to study hard to catch up."

"I'll come over every night and help you study," Yumiko says, leaning away from Sayu.

"Thank you," Sayu says. "I have most of my work all caught up, just have to finish with the math assignments. I've been saving them for last because I hate math."

"Math isn't that hard," Kaori says. "I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks," Sayu says.

"If you hate math so much, how did you make it through high school," Yumiko asks.

"Light helped me a lot," Sayu says, as the girls start walking again. "But he hasn't had much time lately."

"So, you haven't seen much of him?" Yumiko asks.

"No, why?" Sayu asks.

"Don't mind her," Kaori says. "Her offering to help you with your assignments isn't altruistic. She was hoping to see Light."

"He is a free man now," Yumiko says, blushing slightly.

"What a horrible thing to say," Sayu says, sadly. "It's only been two months since Misa died. It's not like Light chose to become a free man."

"Now look what you've done," Kaori says to Yumiko. "You've upset Sayu."

"I'm sorry," Yumiko says, hugging Sayu again. "I didn't mean to upset you. You must be missing Misa too."

"I know you didn't," Sayu says, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know what will cheer you up," Yumiko says, grabbing a hold of Sayu's arm and dragging her. "I bet Taro is practicing at the archery field."

"Yumiko," Sayu says, trying not to trip over her feet.

"Guys, wait up," Kaori yells, running after them, clutching her books tightly to her chest. She follows Yumiko and Sayu through the campus and out into the archery field.

"Look, there's someone out there," says Yumiko at the edge of the lawn. "I bet its Taro. He's always out here early for practice."

"Yumiko," Sayu says, "it's a little creepy that you know his schedule like that."

"I had make sure no one moved in on your territory," Yumiko smiles. "Now, come on." She begins to pull Sayu across the grass.

Kaori reaches the edge of the lawn, just as Yumiko begins to drag Sayu away. "Wait a minute," Kaori says, slightly out of breath. "Give me a minute."

"No, time," Yumiko yells back at her, turning her head to face her. "Taro is probably finishing up by now." Suddenly Sayu falls to the ground screaming. Yumiko trips over her and lands on her arm. She looks up at Sayu and asks, "Sayu, what's wrong?" Sayu continues to scream as she raises her arm and points behind Yumiko.

Yumiko turns her head to look behind her. Her eyes open wide and her mouth falls open in a silent scream. She whips her head around to look at Sayu, who has gone quiet. Her eyes widen, and she scrambles over to Sayu saying, "Don't look at him."

"What were you screaming at," Kaori asks, catching up to them. She looks at where Sayu is pointing and drops her books. Pinned to an archery target is Taro, arrows sticking out of his body. His head is lying on the ground at his feet; his lifeless eyes staring up into the sky. Kaori takes out her cell phone. "I'm calling the police."

**NPA HEADQUARTERS**

Yamamoto sits at his desk, typing information into his computer. The headquarters is more deserted now than two weeks ago, as more police officers have been laid off. He looks around at the dwindling numbers and thinks, 'If it keeps going like this, soon there won't be any police force left.'

"Yamamoto." He turns around and sees one of the officers from the water cooler walking over to him. "Director Hamada wants to see you in his office."

Yamamoto swallows. "Do you know what he wants?"

The officer gives him a sympathetic look. "No."

"Okay then," Yamamoto says, saving his work and standing up.

"Good luck," the officer says, as Yamamoto begins to walk toward the Director's office.

"Thanks," Yamamoto says over his shoulder. He thinks, 'Is this it? Am I about to be laid off? How can they do this, there's a killer on the loose, even if they don't count Kira as one. Until we know one way or the other, they shouldn't be cutting the police like this.'

Director Hamada's secretary looks up from her desk. "You can go right in." Yamamoto nods slightly at her and walks over to the door. He pauses before knocking, taking a deep breath.

"Come in."

Yamamoto takes another deep breath, and squares his shoulders. He opens the door and walks inside. Director Hamada is standing behind his desk. His back is turned away from the door, and he stares out the windows. "Yamamoto," he starts.

"Sir," Yamamoto cuts him off. "You can't let me go. There's still a killer on the loose, and I'm the only remaining police officer who has been at all the crime scenes. You'll need me…"

"Yamamoto!" Hamada turns away from the windows and looks at the young man. "I know this. I haven't called you in here to lay you off, though after what I'm about to say you may wish I had."

"Sir?" Yamamoto asks.

"There's been another murder," Hamada says. He picks up some papers on his desk and reads over them. "Taro Kagami. Age 21. Student at Tsubuka University." He drops the papers. "That's where his body was found, on the archery field. Apparently he was on the team. I want you to lead the investigation."

"Yes, sir," Yamamoto says. He stands there for a moment before saying, "But I thought we weren't allowed to investigate the Slayer's murders."

"We don't yet know that this murder is one of the Slayers," Hamada says. "It could be a copy cat murder. However, even if it is one of the Slayers, we now have the authority to fully investigate. The order just came down." Director Hamada narrows his eyes and his voice took on an edge with the last statement.

"I don't understand," Yamamoto says. "Isn't it good that we're allowed to investigate now?"

"We're only allowed to investigate because that's what Kira wants us to do," Hamada says, slamming his hands down on his desk.

"I don't understand," Yamamoto says.

Hamada looks at him. "The higher ups were contacted by Kira. It seems that Kira is having a little trouble finding the Slayer, so he wants the police to fully investigate these murders. Plus, I'm supposed to make a broadcast that we're working closely with Kira to bring this criminal to justice."

"We're investigating to help Kira!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"That's the word from the higher ups," Hamada says, his head bowed. "If we don't, then we won't have to worry about losing our jobs, we'll lose our lives." Yamamoto stands staring at Hamada. Hamada raises his head and looks Yamamoto in the eye. "I want no mistakes. We will investigate this to our best ability, and maybe, just maybe, we can stop the Slayer before Kira. This is what I want to do. Helping Kira leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Are you onboard?"

"Yes, sir," Yamamoto says.

"I knew you were the right choice for this," Hamada says. "Hayashi always spoke highly of you, said you were going to make a fine detective one day."

"Thank you sir," Yamamoto says.

"Here's what I need you to do," Hamada says standing up. "Gather a team from the officers that are left and investigate the hell out of this scene."

"What about the Kira Task Force?" Yamamoto asks. "They're bound to show up."

"Let them investigate as well. We're not supposed to stop them; Kira doesn't seem to care if they investigate. He probably wants them too. That way when he does judge the Slayer, he can rub it in their faces that he succeeded where they failed. Now get going."

"Yes, sir," Yamamoto says, turning around and opens the door.

"One more thing, Yamamoto," Hamada says, stopping Yamamoto in his tracks. "This is a very public location. Take extra police for crowd control, and try to keep the press at bay."

"Yes, sir," Yamamoto says, leaving the office.

**TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS**

Light, Mogi, and Ide sit behind their computers, typing away at data. All three of them are sitting together, barely paying attention to anyone else in the room. Matsuda sits in front of the television. He yawns as he flips through the channels.

Ryuk floats above everyone in the room, doing somersaults. "This is boring," he says. "I can't even get any of you to talk to me anymore…since the new guys showed up." He reaches out to pick up an apple from a bowl sitting in front of Matsuda. Matsuda notices this, and reaches out to grab the apple. "I can't even enjoy apples," Ryuk says, watching Matsuda take a bite. "Come on; at least describe to me what it tastes like."

In the middle of the room, Odin, Dillion, Hayashi and Aizawa sit reviewing papers. The sound of the papers rustling is mingled with the sound of typing. A black tape lies in the middle of the table and Aizawa's eyes glance up from his paper to stare at it. "Two weeks," he says into the room.

"I know this is hard," Hayashi says, glancing over at him. Odin and Dillion barely glance at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Hard!" Aizawa yells, slamming the papers down on the table. "It's been two weeks, and this tape has been sitting here. It's been two weeks since those egotistical fools decided we had to wait for their specially chosen, remarkable super investigators, since we are nothing more than incompetent officers who can't so their jobs!"

"This might be interesting," Ryuk says, watching Aizawa.

"I don't think that's what happening Aizawa," Matsuda says, turning around to look at the group.

"Open your eyes Matsuda," Aizawa says. "That's exactly what's going on. Here we are, looking over information we've reviewed countless times and not getting anywhere, and there lies the most important clue we have, and we can't touch it." He points angrily at the tape.

"But it's not like that time hasn't been used wisely," Hayashi says, trying to calm Aizawa down. "We have a new room full of the latest forensic equipment…"

"That's just sitting there not being put to use, because we have to wait for these handpicked specialists," Aizawa says, "to even use the room. There is plenty of competent forensic investigators right here. The only reason we have to wait is because L and Coil don't want the other to get information faster. It's impeding our investigation, so while we sit here twirling our thumbs, the Slayer is out there planning his next set of murders. What's even more stupid is the fact that it doesn't even matter which "investigator" arrives first?" He stands up angrily from his chair, causing papers to fall to the floor.

The room goes silent. Mogi and Ide glance at each other from the corners of their eyes, hands poised above the keyboards. Odin and Dillion sits on the couch, impassive looks on their faces. Matsuda stares at Aizawa, his mouth slightly open. Aizawa stands rigid, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"What do you mean?" Hayashi asks, confused. He looks up at Aizawa, waiting for an answer.

"I think," Light says, breaking the mounting tension in the room, "what Aizawa means is that it shouldn't matter in the long run which investigator gets here first, or who sent them. Finding the Slayer and Kira should be our primary concern."

"No, that isn't what I mean," Aizawa states.

"I don't understand…" Hayashi begins.

"I can understand your frustration," Odin speaks up, cutting Hayashi off. "It does feel as if we are moving in quicksand, never getting ahead. With both Kira and the Slayer out there, we should be doing everything we can to stop them. That being said, both Coil and L believe that there is a clue somewhere in these papers that will shed light on the Slayer…"

Aizawa cuts Odin off. "Both Coil and L, huh. Amazing how alike they think, isn't it?"

"Aizawa," Matsuda says, in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm tired of this!" Aizawa stares around the room. "This isn't some game, yet that's exactly how it's being treated! This whole thing with "L" and "Coil" is childish. There's no reason for this. Everyone in this room is risking their lives for this case, and they should know who they're working for."

"We're not working for anyone," Dillion says. "We're working with them."

"You call this working with them," Aizawa says. "We get communications; we get orders...such as not touching that tape and we're told to look through stacks of papers on criminals who are dead." He stares that the three of them, Hayashi, Odin, and Dillion, and says, "You don't even know who you're working for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayashi asks, while Odin and Dillion glance at each other.

"Aizawa, maybe…" Matsuda begins, cut off by the sound of an incoming communication.

Everyone turns and looks in Light's direction. Behind Light, the screen turns on and goes white. The letter L floats in the middle of the screen and the distorted voice fills the room. "I have good news. The forensic investigator I have arranged to assist with the case will be arriving in Japan today."

"That's great news," Matsuda says enthusiastically.

"It only took two weeks," Aizawa says, forcing the words through his teeth.

"Yes, I am aware of that," L states. "It was necessary to ensure…"

"To ensure what?" Aizawa yells into the room. "That this investigator "knows" that he's working for the mighty L, while the other one "knows" he's working for Coil?"

There is a pause in room, on that feels like lead. Matsuda's eyes widen at Aizawa's outburst. Mogi and Ide cast a sideways glance to each other. Odin, Dillion, and Hayashi continue to sit, but stare at Aizawa. Light, whose back is turned to the other members of the room, lets a smirk cross his face. 'This should be interesting,' he thinks.

"You seem upset, Aizawa," L says.

"I'm not upset," Aizawa says. "I'm pissed. This game has gone on long enough. Everyone who is in this room deserves to know what is going on, and who they're working for."

"This is a joint venture," L says. "While I appreciate everyone's cooperation, I fully understand that not all of you are working for me."

"How dare you?" Aizawa yells. "I thought L was arrogant, and Near certainly was, but this takes arrogance to a new level."

Hayashi leans over to Dillion and whispers, "Who's Near?" Dillion looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think you do," Aizawa says, "I may not have agreed with the real L's motives, but he never tried to do this. Even those dam tests of his were better than this out right lying we've had from you. L died for this case, and I think you should stop hiding behind his name!"

The room is quiet. Everyone looks stunned by Aizawa's outburst. The most stunned is Hayashi, who stands up and says, "What do you mean L's dead? He has been working the Kira case for six years now."

"No he hasn't," Light says, not turning around. "L died a little over five years ago. Kira killed him." Hayashi's eyes widen at this announcement.

"Isn't that right K?" Aizawa asks, looking directly at the screen.

"That is correct," K says. "Considering that the entire world still believes that L is alive, I felt it was necessary to bring you here under false pretenses."

"Exactly," Aizawa says. "You felt it was necessary to bring them in under false pretenses, because not only has K," Aizawa turns around to face Odin, Dillion, and Hayashi, "been pretending to be L, but he has also been pretending to be Coil."

"You've been deceiving us this whole time," Hayashi says.

"I was not the one to contact you," K says. "You contacted me in the hopes of reaching Coil. Since L was also Coil, the call came to me. I did what I thought was necessary."

"But…but…" Hayashi says, "what about after we got here? What about Oliver and David? Did they know about this?" He turns to face the two, who look back at him. Odin opens his mouth to say something, but Aizawa cuts him off.

"I doubt it," Aizawa says. "The entire point over having two investigators here was so the three of you never found out the truth about L's death. That's pointless though, and it's wasting time we could be using to find Kira and the Slayer."

"So, we've been waiting two weeks for two investigators to come, that way there was one from L and one from Coil, but that doesn't matter because L and Coil are the same person. K," Hayashi says, becoming angry at the thought. "How dare you?"

"I am sorry misleading you," K says. "At the time, it was more expedient, than attempting to explain the truth. In the end, it doesn't matter, since we need two forensic investigators anyway. I plan on having them work on more than the tape."

"That may very well be," Light says, "but it doesn't change the fact that Oliver, David, and Hayashi were brought here under false pretenses, or the fact that these new investigators are also being brought here the same way."

"I understand," K says. "It was not my intention for misleading anyone. I will correct this when the new investigators arrive, which will be today. They will be arriving at Narita Airport at 10 o'clock this morning, and I will require someone to pick them up."

"We are not your personal taxi service," Aizawa says.

"Aizawa," Matsuda says, causing Aizawa to stare at him. Matsuda swallows before continuing. "You said yourself that the sooner they get here, the sooner we can make some progress."

"I see no reason why we can't have someone pick them up," Light says.

"Good," K says. "Their names are Cameron and Mallory, and they will be…"

"Good," Aizawa says back. "I'm so glad this works for you. Let me tell you something K, the others may not have known who you were, but we of the original Task Force did. I don't like being used this way, so we've come up with an investigator of our own."

"What do you mean?" K asks.

"It's simple really. While you've been looking for investigators, Light and I took it upon ourselves to find one too. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that we want to know we can trust someone."

"I see," K says, while Light smirks again. "I assume that you checked this person's background…"

"Of course we did," Aizawa says. "We know how to do our job."

"And you know for a fact that this person is not being controlled by Kira," K continues.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda asks.

"Despite Aizawa's claim that I only waited two weeks because I didn't want our three new members to find out L was dead, there was a more pressing reason. I have been looking to add forensic investigators for some time now, ever since the Slayer's first victims when the NPA decided not to pursue the murderer and leave it in Kira's hands. Not only do I want them to investigate the tape, I want them to investigate the crimes scenes, collect evidence, and hopefully be able to investigate the bodies of the victims. The killer may be leaving clues we are missing because we were unable to properly investigate without the right equipment and investigators who specialize in this area. Since this is extremely sensitive, and I don't want vital information to fall into Kira's hands, I thoroughly researched each of my candidates to ensure their abilities for what needs to be done. Additionally, I monitored them leading up to their arrival. I felt this was necessary to ensure that Kira was not controlling them."

"I don't understand," Matsuda says. "If you were looking for them after the first murders, then why did we have to wait two weeks?"

"It's simple really," Light says. Everyone watches him as he turns to look at them. "K has been working on this for two months. Some time was spent merely searching for the best candidates for the job. Once that was determined, K wanted to make sure that they were not being controlled. It wouldn't do to have someone who is being controlled by Kira to work here. They may find a clue on the tape and tell Kira about it before the Task Force. That's assuming they would even tell us, and not try to bury the information."

"That is correct," K says. "Since we know that Kira is able to control his victims for 23 days, I had to make sure they weren't being controlled. I had originally planned on bringing them in earlier, but the tape complicated things. Kira would rely on the NPA for his information, but we avoided that by not handing the tape over to them when they asked. We can safely assume that Kira must know that we are planning on testing the tape ourselves. The improvements I have made there at headquarters, which I'm sure Kira monitors, would confirm this for him. Kira is aware of the training of each Task Force member, with the exception of Oliver and David, and that might not even be true anymore. He has had time to find out their backgrounds. Though they didn't contact Hayashi until the 31 of March, I have been watching them before hand as well. I am taking a bit of a risk in not waiting 23 days since their arrival, to ensure that Kira is not controlling them, but I believe the greater risk is in delaying any longer. I am confident they are not being controlled, from our conversations here, and when they contacted me as Coil."

"Then the real reason we waited," Aizawa says.

"Was for your protection and the integrity of the case," K answers. "However, once they enter Japan, I cannot be certain Kira will not find them and force them to do his will. We will need to remain vigilant to any change in behavior that would alert us. This goes for every member of the Task Force, as Kira may choose to control any of you at any time."

The sound of a cell phone ringing fills the room. Everyone looks around, and Hayashi pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this," he says.

Matsuda watches him fearfully, as Hayashi whispers into the phone. K continues, "I am counting on you to alert me to any of these changes. I understand it will take time for you all to get to know Cameron and Mallory, but they will be in contact with me and I should be able to detect any such changes."

"We understand," Light says.

"We must remain diligent and make sure that nothing leaves our knowledge," K says.

"There is one other member," Aizawa says, causing Matsuda to turn away from Hayashi and focus on him. "Light and I decided to look for someone in Japan to join the Task Force, so we have been in contact with such a person and was planning on bringing him in today."

K is silent for a minute, during which the only sound is Hayashi whispering into his phone. "I see," K finally says.

"We looked into a lot of people. With the NPA laying off police officers, there is no shortage of potential forensic investigators to choose from. Aizawa and I finally decided on this candidate."

"And who is he?" K asks.

"We have another murder," Hayashi says, closing his phone. "That was Yamamoto. The Slayer has struck again."

"Where?" Light and K ask.

"Tsukuba University," Hayashi answers.

"Let's get going," Light and Aizawa say. The members of the Task Force begin to head for the door.

"Are you not going to tell who this new member of the Task Force will be?" K asks.

Everyone stops. "You'll find out soon enough," Aizawa says. "We don't have time to sit and chat with you."

"Very well," K says. "I still need someone to pick up our new members."

"Mogi, Ide," Aizawa says, "Will go pick them up." He glances over at them and Mogi nods, while Ide says, "Yea."

"Thank you," K says. "I will be in contact shortly." The L disappears from the screen as K disconnects.

"Let's go," Aizawa says.

*Garage*

The members of the Task Force enter the underground garage. Mogi and Ide walk over to one of the four cars sitting in the parking area. Odin, Dillion, and Hayashi walk over to the second car, and get in. Hayashi drives, and follows the first car out of the garage.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Matsuda asks, looking between Light and Aizawa.

"We are," Aizawa says. He turns to Light, "Light, I think you should go pick up our new member. We could use his expertise at the scene, and we have no idea if K's chosen ones will arrive on time."

"That's probably a good idea," Light says. "I'll meet you at the university." Light splits off from Aizawa and Matsuda, who get in the third car. The two cars pull out of the garage, the second car making a right hand turn.

"Everything seems to be working out, eh Light," Ryuk says.

"Of course everything's working out," Light says, handing Ryuk an apple. "Everything's going just as planned." Light smirks as Ryuk eats the apple.

**L'S HEADQUARTERS**

Linder and Gevanni sit in front of two computers, with their backs turned to the screen. They face the center of the room, where Near sits in the center of a roller coaster, playing with the controls. Rester stands beside Near, watching him closely. "That was interesting," Near states. "Light used Aizawa to place someone in the Task Force."

"It sounded like Aizawa was the one who initiated it," Rester says.

"Yagami used Aizawa's emotions for his own purposes," Mello says, his back turned to the group, biting in a chocolate bar.

"Exactly," Near states, "Light was able to use Aizawa's distrust of K to get this person on the team. I have no doubt that there is a specific reason this person was chosen. If one allows their emotions to control them, it is easier for someone to control you."

Mello bites down into the chocolate bar. "If one represses all their emotions, so they are left an emotionless dickhead, you fall right into your enemy's plan."

"At least I left an impression," Near states. "Aizawa didn't even mention you."

"Some impression," Mello says. "He called you arrogant, which you are."

"Yet, since you were the one doing the talking right now," Near states, "you are even more arrogant than me."

"That doesn't count," Mello yells. "K kept typing what she wanted me to say."

"For someone who's always wanted to beat me in anything and everything," Near states, "you don't want to take credit for being more arrogant. Interesting."

"You know what you little prick," Mello yells, standing up and pointing his gun at Near. Gevanni's chair falls over in his hurry to stand up, as both he and Rester point their guns at Mello.

The room goes quiet, except for the sounds of Near's toy and a video game. Near, who doesn't look away from his toy states, "Commander Rester. Gevanni. How many times to I have to repeat myself."

"But sir," Rester says. "He has a gun pointed at you."

"I am aware of that," Near states.

"Then, you know I can't just allow…" Rester says.

"Allow what," Near states. "If Mello truly wanted to kill me, I would be dead. You pointing a gun at him would not stop him. The only thing that would accomplish is we would both be dead. Now, put away your guns." Rester and Gevanni stand with their guns still pointed at Mello. With a slight sigh Near continues. "Allow me to clarify. If Mello would ever kill me, I forbid you to kill him in retaliation. It would serve no purpose…plus it is the least I can do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mello asks.

"You were going to sacrifice yourself to save my life," Near states.

"I wasn't doing that for you," Mello seethes, tightening his grip of the gun.

"Will you two give it a rest," Linder says, causing both Near and Mello to glance at her. "I feel like I've had a permanent headache for weeks."

"Let them bicker, it's how they show affection for each other."

"Shut the fuck up, Matt," Mello says.

Matt, who is sitting on the couch, looks up from his game and smirks. He reaches for a cigarette, saying, "Did I touch a nerve?" He lights his cigarette and blows out a ring of smoke. Mello narrows his eyes at him, causing him to laugh. "Lighten up."

"Mello," comes a voice through the speakers, "please quit threatening Near's life."

"Look who finally decided to join the party," Matt says around the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hello to you too, Matt," K says. "I trust you're doing well."

"No complaints," Matt says.

"Lovely," K replies.

"Do you think it's a wise decision to allow Light to bring someone in on the Task Force," Near states. Mello takes one last glance at Near before stuffing the gun back down the front of his pants.

"It does complicate things slightly," K answers, "but I doubt in the long run it will make a difference."

"I see," Near states.

"How can you be sure of that?" Gevanni asks.

"I'm not," K answers.

"But you just said…" Gevanni says.

"I am capable of doubting the chances this will change events, but that doesn't mean I'm certain," K says.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" Rester asks.

"Not if I can help it," K answers. "Was that a straight answer?" Matt laughs from the couch. "The reason I contacted you is because the Slayer has struck again."

"We heard," Mello says, sitting down and opening another bar of chocolate.

"I know," K says. "I have a feeling that this will not be the only murder."

"The only question is how many," Near states. "Six or 15."

"Fifteen," Rester says. "No one person can commit fifteen different murders in one night. Not alone."

"Whoever said the Slayer is acting alone?" K asks, not expecting an answer. "The two new investigators will help to speed things along. I've come to think that this game between Kira and me should be drawing to an end. I contact you when I have information on this new member Aizawa and Light found."

"You know who it is?" Mello asks.

"I have an idea." K says, before ending the communication.

"A game," Rester says.

"One of K's lessons," Near states. "Everything is a game, with a winner and a loser."

*Level 23*

K sits in the isolated room, surrounded by the monitors. Each monitor has a different set of information or video displayed. One screen is showing a live feed from level 12, one has a flight list for 10 o'clock plane arriving at Narita from San Francisco, and the others have lists of information scrolling down them. K stares at the smaller monitor directly in front of her, a small smile on her face. "Nicely played," she says.

**TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE**

Ryuu sits in his crouch position, watching Takahashi closely. Takahashi has the Death Note open in front of him, and he is writing down names. "You wanna know something Ryuu," he says.

"What?" Ryuu asks.

Takahashi finishes with the last name. Putting down his pen, he sits back in his chair and looks calmly at the Shinigami. "When I first got this notebook, I wasn't sure about killing people. I know they're criminals, but taking another person's life is something I never thought I could do."

"And now?" Ryuu asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Now, I can better see Kira's goal. Eliminating these pests of society is the only way to deal them. It is the only way to make the world safe for the innocent," Takahashi says, picking up the notebook and hiding it in the bookcase.

"You no longer have a problem with killing," Ryuu says.

"No," Takahashi states turning around and facing the Shinigami. "All I have to do is picture my sister, and each criminal becomes her murderer."

"Yes, I suppose that would make it easier," Ryuu says. "Not seeing the person probably helps too."

"What are you talking about?" Takahashi asks. "I have to have the face of each criminal in my mind, or they won't die."

"My mistake," Ryuu says, as the sound of knocking is heard. He turns his head toward the door and asks, "Expecting company?"

Takahashi glances at Ryuu while walking to the door. 'Who could it be?' he wanders, opening the door. He stares at the person in front of him, his eyes widening. "It…it…it's you," he whispers.

Standing in the doorway is Light. The sunlight surrounds him, basking him in its golden light. Ryuk flies down behind him, causing a shadow to fall on him. His eyes glow red as he says, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

End chapter 33

NEXT CHAPTER: PAPARAZZI

A/N The next chapter will be ready sometime during the week of June 14th.


End file.
